Pilletánc
by Heteira
Summary: Piton/Hermione és Harry/saját szereplő. Hermione elront egy transzformációs bűbájt, és egy másik lány testében találja magát, aki férfiak "szórakoztatásával" keresi kenyerét. Felnőtt tartalom, durva beszéd, némi slash/femslash, korhatár: 18 év.
1. Másik élet

**A történet kihívásra készült (a kihívás szövege érthető módon spoilereket tartalmaz!): **Hermione Granger életében először elront valamit, méghozzá egy transzformációs bűbájt, és önmaga testét felcseréli egy másik nővel. A másik nő nem más, mint egy eldugott utcában álló kupleráj egyik szolgáltatást nyújtó tagja. Perselus Pitonnak nincs nőtársasága, és hogy szégyenbe azért ne essen, néha ellátogat olyan helyekre, ahol pénzért ugyan, de mindent megtesznek neki a hölgyek... A két főszereplő természetesen egymásba botlik, és a végén, miután minden kiderül, valamint az is, hogy Perselus tud kedves is lenni, Hermione bűbája megszűnik. Vajon mi történik, miután kiderül, hogy a nő, akihez Piton szerelemért járt, egyik (volt) tanítványa, aki ez idő alatt csak a történeseket figyelte, beleavatkozni nem volt képes? És vajon mi történik közben a másik hölggyel, aki egy sokkal szebb testben flangál London utcáin? És mit keres Draco Malfoy, a körülrajongott ifjú egy ilyen helyen?

**Figyelmeztetések: durva beszéd, erotikus tartalom, femslash és slash nyomokban előfordul, szókimondó szexuális leírások.  
Korhatár: szigorúan 18 év.**

**Minden jog JKR-t és a Warner fivéreket illeti. Fizetségem csakis véleményekben mérhető. Mindenkinek nagyon jó szórakozást a történethez.**

**Pilletánc**

**Másik élet**

Hermione Granger az ágyán feküdt, a plafont bámulta, és sajnálta magát. Ebben a tevékenységben már igen nagy gyakorlatra tett szert, ugyanis az elmúlt héten csakis ezt űzte. Egészen pontosan tíz napja volt ez az egyetlen dolog, amire képes volt – az alvást leszámítva, ami változó időközönként szakította meg Hermione önsajnálattal töltött perceit. Tíz napja, amióta Ronald Weasley kimondta a boldogító igent. Nem neki. Ha neki mondta volna, most nászúton lenne Ronnal, és egyáltalán nem sajnálkozna – legfeljebb olyasmiken, hogy leégett a háta, vagy belefáradt a nap harmadik menetébe. Szóval csupa nagyszerű dolgon szomorkodna, ha történetesen ő lett volna a boldog ara.  
Ha éppen megunta azt, hogy azon gondolkozzon, milyen szörnyen szerencsétlen is ő, és kifogyott az összes változatos jelzőből, amelyekkel Ront és kedves nejét illette – meglepően sok ilyen jelző volt, sosem gondolta volna, hogy akár csak magában is képes ennyire csúnyán beszélni –, akkor azon morfondírozott, hogy hogyan történhetett meg mindez. Ron azt mondta, hogy fejezzék be. Hogy elfáradt, megunta, mást akar. De azért maradjanak barátok, mert a barátsága, hát az nagyon fontos neki. Egyszerűen fogta magát, és szakított Hermionével. Öt együtt töltött év után, azután, hogy ő és Harry letette az auror szakvizsgát – és Hermionének még két kőkemény éve volt hátra, hogy gyógyítóvá válhasson – lapátra tette a lányt. Mert valami újra vágyott.  
Harry azt mondta, biztos csak valami félreértés lehet, majd ő beszél a barátja fejével. De amikor visszajött, és némán leült mellé, Hermione már akkor tudta, hogy nincs itt semmi félreértés. Aztán Harry azt mondta, hogy ne aggódjon, Ron biztos csak élni szeretné kicsit az életét, kalandozni, kipróbálni, hogy milyen mással, de aztán majd visszajön. És Hermione hitt neki, mert annyira szerette volna elhinni, hogy nem komoly az a lány, akivel Ront nem sokkal később együtt lehetett látni. Nem is volt. És a következő se. És Harry minden egyes új barátnő megjelenésekor megnyugtatta, hogy ez csak játék, de Ron majd biztosan észhez tér. Hiszen Ron végül nem öregedhet meg mással, csakis Hermione mellett, hiszen ők annyira összeillenek! Így gondolta Harry, és így gondolta Hermione is, de hiába.  
Aztán megkapta a meghívót. Az ikrek készítették, mindenféle trükköt tudott – zene, pajzán megjegyzések, viccek a házas életről –, de Hermionénak sosem volt alkalma arra, hogy alaposabban meghallgassa a mondanivalóját, mert nagyon hamar apró darabokra tépte. Nem is akart elmenni. Minek? De Harry hívta, érte jött, rávette, hogy öltözzön fel – legyen csinos, elbűvölő, de ugyan minek? –, és jöjjön vele. Végig fogta a kezét. Leszámítva persze azt a részt, amíg Ron mellett állt a tanújaként, miközben ő egy másik lánynak fogadott örök hűséget. Hermione ezalatt mindkettejüket utálta. Szerencsére neki nem volt szerepe – a lánynak épp elég barátnője volt arra, hogy őt már ne kérjék fel koszorúslánynak. Az ex-barátnőt? Amúgy sem hoz szerencsét…! Meghallgatta, hogy igen, hagyta, hogy Harry elrángassa a partira, és csak akkor dehoppanált, amikor Ron beszédet tartott arról, hogy milyen nehezen találta meg élete szerelmét.  
Azóta pedig az ágyán feküdt. Harry időnként a legváratlanabb pillanatokban állított be, hogy belétömjön valami ételt – egyszer addig erőszakoskodott, amíg fürdeni is hajlandó volt –, és megpróbáljon életet verni belé. Kevés sikerrel. Habár Hermione nem vitte túlzásba a percek számlálását – hogy mióta más férje már Ron –, azért úgy sejtette, hogy Harry látogatása hamarosan újra aktuális lesz. Nem volt kedve egy újabb szónoklathoz, amelynek lényege az, hogy kezdjen új életét. Igen, tisztában volt vele, hogy Ron már három éve szakított vele. Az elmúlt három évben ő sem tétlenkedett, találkozott, próbálkozott fiúkkal, de egyik sem volt annyira tökéletes, hogy pótolni tudja őt. A szex nem volt annyira jó. A közös múlt, a közös viccek, a közös kalandok és az, hogy fél szóból is értsék egymást, mással nem volt meg. Erre Ron a biztonságos közös emlékek helyett egy idegent választott. Valakit, akivel semmi sem köti őket össze – csak az, ami a találkozásuk óta történt.  
Hermione felsóhajtott, és felült. Ha el akarta kerülni Harryt, el kellett tűnnie otthonról. Csakhogy az utcán sétálgatás sem volt valami nagy élmény mostanában. Azután, hogy barátaival együtt legyőzte Voldemortot, híres emberré vált a varázsvilágban. Egy ideig megkeserítették az életüket a minden lépésüket követő újságírók, s később, amikor már lecsengett az őrület, Hermionének csak rövid pihenő jutott. Az, hogy Ron és ő egy pár, mindig is egyértelmű volt az újságírók számára, ezért természetesen hamar híre ment a friss pletykának, amikor szakítottak. És Hermione kénytelen volt elviselni a kérdések sorát, kénytelen volt egyesével hajtani el a Próféta, a Hírverő, a Szombati Boszorkány és még egy rakás más varázslók olvasta újság újságíróit, akik mind az összetört szívű megmentőre voltak kíváncsiak. Később persze nyugta lett tőlük, de aztán, hogy kitűzték az esküvő időpontját, újrakezdődött a hajsza. Így aztán biztos lehetett benne, hogy ha most kimenne az utcára, egy pillanat alatt körbevennék a szorgos firkászok, akik szerették volna elérni, hogy a fél varázsvilág rajta csácsoghasson. Hát, ebből nem kért.  
A szekrény ajtajára akasztott tükör elé lépett – egy rettenetesen kócos hajú, kisírt szemű, sápadt Hermione nézett vissza rá –, és a transzformációs bűbájokon gondolkozott, amelyeket McGalagonytól tanult még a háború idején. _Ha el akarsz vegyülni, átlagos arcot kell választanod. Nem összerakni egy arcot mindenféle ismerősödből, mert abból szinte mindig valami különleges, figyelemfelkeltő egyveleg jön ki. Keresni kell valakit, aki nem feltűnő, aki akárki lehetne, és hozzá hasonló vonásokat kialakítani._ Hermione felsóhajtott. Ő mindig is jó volt átváltoztatástanból, de ez… túl nehéznek tűnt. Talán jobban járt volna, ha megtanulja az animágiát, és most valami állat alakjában tudná elhagyni a házat – de ezt nem tette meg. Úgy gondolta, hogy végül is egy gyógyítónak nincs rá szüksége. Nos, ha egy gyógyítónak nem is, de egy újságírók elől menekülő boszorkánynak hasznos lett volna. Hermione beletörődött tehát, hogy maradnia kell a transzfomációnál és az ismerősein gondolkozott. Arcokat próbált felidézni, hogy megtalálja az ideálist, aki nem feltűnő, aki nem hasonlít rá, akinek a vonásait viselheti.  
Választott, és egy lemondó sóhajjal készült fel a varázslatra. Éhes volt, és kicsit szédült, ezért le kellett ülnie az ágyára, hogy összeszedje magát. Szórakozottan ismételgette magában addig is a varázsigét, és azon törte a fejét, hogy mennyire jó lenne, ha nem a saját életét kellene élnie. Mennyire jó lenne cserélni valakivel, egy másik Hermione Grangernek születni, egy olyannak, akinek nem kell Harry oldalán megmenteni a világot, meg ülni otthon napokon keresztül, és azon szomorkodni, hogy az ex-barátja mást vett feleségül. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy neki milyen régóta nem volt barátja, nem is volt semmilyen férfi a közelében. De ez, és az alapvető testi igények már tényleg csak mellékzöngék voltak. Csak néhány napra másnak lenni – ez hihetetlenül vonzónak tűnt. Végül rosszkedvűen ragadta meg a pálcáját, s végezte el a varázslatot. Aranyfény villant, mintha egy tükörrel összegyűjtötték, és az ő szemébe irányították volna a nap sugarait. Hermione ösztönösen lehunyta a szemét, és hátrahanyatlott.  
Nehezen ébredt fel, nem volt kedve kinyitni a szemét. A takaró, amin feküdt, hűvös, selymes érintéssel simult a hátához, az ágy kellemesen besüppedt alatt, és ez annyira jólesett, hogy csakis egy álom lehetett – márpedig neki egyelőre semmi kedve nem volt felébredni ebből az álomból. Nyugalmát azonban megzavarták: valahol, az ajtón túl hangosan becsapódott egy másik ajtó, s erre már felpattantak a szemei. Aztán megdermedt. Elég jól ismerte a plafont, elvégre jó ideje volt az a főfoglalkozása, hogy bámulta. És abban biztos volt, hogy feltűnt volna neki, ha mélyzöld selyemmel bélelt baldachin van a feje fölött. Mint ahogy most is feltűnt.  
Néhány másodpercig várt, hogy a szíve ne verjen annyira hevesen, aztán egészen lassan felült. Egyvalami biztos volt: nem a saját szobájában van. Alatta a sajátjánál jóval nagyobb, zöld selyemágyneművel borított ágy volt, tőle balra egy szekrény és komód állt, az ágy előtt pedig egy asztal, rajta néhány újság, körülötte két kényelmes fotel. A sarokban kicsi teakonyha, zöld és vörös csempékkel kirakott fal, vízforraló, csészék. Hermione lassan előrébb csúszott az ágyon, és felállt, hogy körbejárjon. Valami furcsának tűnt, és amikor az egyik falra szerelt tükörhöz lépett, meg is értette, hogy mi volt az. Szívesen felsikoltott volna, de valójában még arra sem futotta az erejéből. A tükörből egy másik arc nézett vissza rá. Másik arc, másik test, az átváltozás tökéletes volt – csak az volt érthetetlen, hogy miért áll ő egy vadidegen szobában, anyaszült meztelenül.  
Végignézett az új alakján, és nem értette, hogy miért néz ki így, mert abban biztos volt, hogy ő nem ilyen emberre gondolt. A lány, aki a tükörből visszanézett rá, vörös hajú volt – valamivel sötétebb, barnásabb vörös, mint a Weasleyk, és haja enyhén hullámosan omlott a vállára. Arcát szeplők borították, különösen az orra körül, keskeny és Hermione ízlésének kicsit túl szögletes arc volt ez, barna, kerek szemekkel – egyedül ez emlékeztette Hermionét saját magára. Lassan lejjebb haladt a tekintetével. A szeplők a karján és mellkasán is megjelentek. Kicsi melle volt, legalábbis kisebb, mint Hermionének, de azért formás. És vékony volt, meglepően vékony, mintha alig enne valamit. Combjai hosszúak – legalább tíz centivel magasabb lehetett Hermionénál, s ez okozta a problémát, amikor a lány először járni próbált. Nem tudott nem odapillantani a combok közötti területre is. Zavarban volt – egyfelől úgy érezte, mintha olyasmit lesne meg, amit nem illene, másfelől azonban jelenleg ez a test ő volt. A lány fazonra igazította a szemérmét, kevés szőrt hagyott csak rajta, és az egészen világos barna volt.  
Hermione elhatározta, hogy felöltözik, mielőtt megjelenik itt a kinti ajtócsapkodó. A kétszárnyú szekrényhez lépett, és kinyitotta. Nem hitt a szemének. Hálóingek, babydollok, áttetsző bodyk lógtak a vállfákon. Mindegyik csipkés, mindegyik vékony anyagból, mindegyik inkább mutatott, mint takart. És hiába nézelődött, hátha talál valami rendes öltözéket, semmi sem akadt, amelyben tisztességes lány kimehetett volna az utcára. A komódhoz lépett – a tetején virágokkal teli váza díszelgett –, és kihúzta az első fiókot. Csipkés bugyik és hozzájuk tartozó melltartók mindenféle színben és anyagból. A második után nyúlt: harisnyák és harisnyatartók, még egy-két egészen testre feszülő fűző is. Harmadik fiók: óvszer, tubusok krémekkel, síkosítóval és masszázsolajokkal tele, bilincsek, kötelek, a férfiak legintimebb testrészét mindenféle méretben megformázó, különböző anyagból készült tárgyak, és még sok egyéb eszköz is, amelyekről Hermione kevéssé tudta, hogy mire való. Vörös arccal lökte vissza a fiókot. Körülnézett, de ez volt minden. Még egy törölköző sem volt a szobában.  
– Mi a fene van itt…? – suttogta idegesen. Az ágy sarkán észrevett egy kis, fekete füzetet. Remegő kézzel vette fel, és nyitotta ki. A könyvjelző az aktuális hétnél volt, és Hermione meglátta, hogy a teljes hétvégét a péntek estével kezdve bekarikázták, és hatalmas P betűt írtak rá. A többi napra pillantott – férfinevek és időpontok sorakoztak benne. Hermione ijedten kiáltott fel. – Jóságos Merlin! Ez egy…  
Az ajtó kicsapódott, mielőtt Hermione kimondhatta volna, hogy mifélének van is a szobájában, és egy lány csörtetett be rajta. Olyan rövid babydollt viselt, hogy az alig-alig fedte el szemérmét – persze akkor sem takarta volna jobban, ha netalántán hosszabb, mivel teljesen áttetsző volt. Hermione hálát adott az égnek, hogy a lány visel egy tangát, és így mégsem kell olyan tájakon néznie. Zavarba jött, hogy ő meztelen, de a másikat láthatólag ez csöppet sem érdekelte. Belökte maga mögött az ajtót.  
– Mio, csak, hogy felkeltél! – mondta vidáman, és az asztalnak támaszkodva méregette. Hermione megdermedt a döbbenettől. Mindig is gyűlölte ezt a becenevet, de akárhogy is, ez a lány itt a nevén szólította. – Mindjárt itt a banya… – A lány vágott egy fintort – kicsit túljátszotta.  
– Én… Nem érzem jól magam… – nyögte ki Hermione, és a gyomra csakugyan liftezett. Meglepően mély hangja volt, s kissé karcos is, de most nem akart ezzel foglalkozni. Inkább a még mindig nyitott szekrényhez lépett, és találomra kirántott belőle egy füstszínű hálóinget, és villámgyorsan magára kapta. A másik lány kritikus szemmel mérte végig.  
– Jó… jó lesz – állapította meg. – Vegyél fel hozzá egy harisnyát. – Fesztelenül a komódhoz lépett, kihúzta, és válogatni kezdett. Végül egy, a hálóinggel megegyező színű harisnyát és egy harisnyatartót dobott az ágyra. – Alá meg ezt, hogy ne kelljen időt pazarolnia – tette hozzá kacsintva, és egy bugyit dobott a lány kezébe.  
Hermione döbbenten meredt a falatnyi, fekete ruhaneműre. Ott, ahol tisztességes fehérnemű megerősített anyaggal takar, ezen lyuk volt. Bizonyára azért, hogy ne kelljen az időt vesztegetni a lehámozásával. Bizonytalan mozdulattal húzta a fel bugyit, és a tükör elé lépett. Rettentően zavarta, hogy ott, ahol az anyagnak rá kellene simulnia, nem érez semmit, csak a levegőt. A másik lány mellé lépett, felhúzta kicsit a ruháját, és megnézte, hogyan fest rajta a bugyi – csupa csipke volt, a legintimebb tájak fölött nem sokkal kettévált, és végigfutott Hermione combhajlatában, de szabadon hagyta a bejáratot. A másik lány bólintott.  
– Látod? Biztos szeretni fogja. Mind imádják. Mintha annyira drága lenne az idejük. – Felsóhajtott, és leült a fotelbe, egyik lábát hanyagul feltette a karfára. – Most jöhet a harisnya. – Hermione megbabonázva engedelmeskedett. Magára csatolta a harisnyatartót, felvette a harisnyát – csak egy egészen kicsit ügyetlenkedett. A másik lány árgus szemekkel figyelte, majd halkan megszólalt: – Mio…  
– Hm? – kérdezte Hermione automatikusan, miközben éppen az utolsó csatot ügyeskedte be.  
– Ugye mindent elmesélsz majd?  
Hermione felnézett. Csak most döbbent rá, hogy egy férfinak öltöztették föl. Nyelt egyet. – Tényleg nem érzem jól magam.  
– Ne aggódj, megvannak az eredmények – halkította le a hangját a lány. – Ha bármi baj lenne, a banya már szólt volna…  
– Nem arról van szó… A hasam görcsöl… – nyögte Hermione. – Talán meg fog jönni…  
A lány elfintorodott. – A múlt héten voltál betegszabadságon – gúnyosan ejtette ki a szót. – Ne próbáld ezt beadni a banyának…  
Hermione felsóhajtott. Tényleg el tudta volna képzelni, hogy az idegességtől vérezni kezdjen, de persze nem történt semmi. A lány méregette.  
– Sápadt vagy. Ettél? – Hermione vállat vont. – Jellemző. Mindjárt jövök.  
A lány kisietett, Hermione pedig zavartan nézett bele újra a füzetkébe. Az előző hét csakugyan át volt húzva, ez azonban… Meg se akarta számolni, hogy testének előző tulajdonosa hány férfit fogadott a héten. A hétvégét pedig egyetlen ember kapta meg, ez a P. Hermione elhúzta a száját. Egyetlen férfi kedvére se akart tenni a hétvégén. Körülnézett, hogy valami menekülőutat keressen. A zöld függönnyel fedett ablak egy koszos, szürke mellékutcára nézett. A negyedik emelten voltak, esélytelennek tűnt, hogy leugorjon vagy kimásszon. Mielőtt azonban alaposabban megfontolhatta volna a kérdést, újra kivágódott az ajtó.  
Ezúttal egy nagydarab asszony lépett be. Annyira kövér volt, hogy alig tudott átnyomakodni az amúgy is keskeny ajtón, s Hermionében felmerült, hogy eszik-e mást is ez a nő, mint édességet. A feltételezést megerősítendő az asszony egyik kezében félig elfogyasztott fánk volt. Erről Hermionének eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire éhes. Egyébként az asszony végre tisztességesen fel volt öltözve: bő szoknya, egy, a kelleténél minden bizonnyal egy-két számmal kisebb blúz és még egy kabátka is volt rajta, nem is beszélve a gyöngysorokról, amelyek a nyakában lógtak, felhívva a figyelmet tekintélyes dekoltázsára.  
– Na, anyukám, a gyógyítók megin' úgy találtatták, hogy bevetésre készen állasz – jelentette ki. A hangja rekedt volt, Hermione feltételezte, hogy sok-sok doboz cigi és némi tömény ital elfogyasztása áll a dolog mögött. Néhány papírt lökött le az asztalra. – Aláírni, asztán már viszem is a dosszijédba!  
– Az… enyém? – kérdezte Hermione zavartan.  
– Há', kié másé lenne, anyukám? – mordult rá a nő. Időközben a szájába tömte a fánk maradékát.  
Hermione felvette a papírokat, és átfutotta. „_Beteg neve: Hermione Granger_". Megdermedt. A születési év megegyezik, a hónap, nap már nem. Az anyja neve sem azonos. De… Hogy viselheti ez a teljesen más lány az ő nevét?  
– Még ma, ha lehet!  
Hermione felpillantott. – Szabadnapot akarok kivenni – jelentette be. Az asszony felröhögött. Röfögve, gusztustalanul, hogy Hermione hátán a hideg futkosott.  
– Nem vagyol te bürokratista, hogy csak úgy szabadságoljad magadat, anyukám! Mióta könyörgöl, hogy tégedet adjalak oda P mesternek, erre mostan meg a bátorság odaszáll az ínbe… a… – Láthatólag kereste a megfelelő szót. – Ahová szállott, na!  
Hermione ellenállt a vágynak, hogy az égre emelje a szemét. – Sajnálom…  
– Te csak ne sajnákozzá', anyukám! – legyintett az asszony. – Aláírás, asztán itten se vagyok. Mindjá' megjön P mester.  
Hermione a papír aljára firkantotta a nevét. Az asszony megragadta a karját – összekente persze porcukorral –, és maga elé állította. Végigmérte úgy, ahogy egy piaci kofa mérné végig az árut, amit kirakott a pultra. Csücsörítette a száját, hátrébb lépett, intett, hogy forduljon meg, s Hermione szót fogadott. Zavartan pirult el, amikor az asszony felhúzta a ruha alját, és ott is szemrevételezte, de ő csak elégedetten csettintet.  
– Jó van. Jó leszel nekije. Asztán csak okosan. Fogadjál szépen szót, semmi önfejűsködés. Még valami kis arcpír elférne rád, olyan vagyol, mint egy kísértet.  
Hermione bólintott, az asszony pedig felmarkolta a papírt, és kisietett. Hermione bénultan állt az asztalnál, és azon gondolkozott, hogy mi történhetett. Át akart változni. Másik életet akart. Egy másik Hermione Granger akart lenni – és úgy tűnik, sikerrel is járt. Felnyögött. Mekkora az esély rá, hogy létezzen másik Hermione Granger? És mekkora az esély arra, hogy az egy örömlány legyen valami londoni sikátorban? De amilyen az ő formája, persze, hogy az lett. Próbált megnyugodni, és rendezni a gondolatait. Ez egy bűbáj, és minden bűbájnak van ellenbűbája. Csak el kell végezni, és minden visszakerül a rendes kerékvágásba. Még akár Harryt is hajlandó meghallgatni, vagy új életet kezd – persze nem ilyet. Csupán egyetlen bökkenő volt: a saját pálcája nem volt itt, a lányét meg nem látta sehol. Pedig az asztalon egy Reggeli Próféta állt, tehát ezek itt a varázslók világába tartoztak.  
Az ajtó ismét kivágódott, s Hermionében felmerült, hogy itt akkor se szokás-e kopogni, amikor éppen férfi vendégeket fogadnak. A korábbi lány jött vissza, egy nagy tál salátával – Hermione mindjárt megértette, hogy miért ilyen sovány az új teste.  
– Nincs sok időnk, Mio. Mindjárt jönnek… – mondta sietve, és a szájába tömött egy falat répát. Hermione közelebb ment, és ő is enni kezdett. – A banyával minden rendben volt?  
– Persze – vont vállat Hermione.  
– Hú, de elegem van belőle – sóhajtott a lány. – Így öltözzél, úgy fessed ki magadat, anyukám… – utánozta gúnyosan az asszony hangját. – Fogja be, mi hozzuk a pénzt, nem ő! – Végigmérte Hermionét. – Ne feledd, mondj el mindent! Főleg azt, hogy mivel fizetted le a banyát! Egy egész hétvége egy emberrel! Mint egy álom! Ráadásul éppen P mesterrel! Rohadt mázlista!  
Hermione zavartan bólintott. Egyfelől az eddigi szerencséje alapján a legnagyobb rohadékot kellett volna kapnia, nem valami álmot – persze jó kérdés, hogy mi egy örömlány szemében az álompasi kategóriája –, másfelől pedig mit tudta ő, hogy Mio mivel fizette le a banyát. A másik lány felsóhajtott.  
– Amiket suttognak róla… Ha csak rá gondolok, nedves leszek… Mio, ígérj meg nekem valamit!  
– Mit? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva.  
– Ha kitalálja, hogy két lányt is meg akar kefélni, engem hívsz – mondta a lány kéjes mosollyal. Hermione ismét elvörösödött – ez a fehér bőr sokkal könnyebben vált pipacspirossá, mint a sajátja –, és végigmérte a lányt. Barna volt, telt keblű és széles csípőjű. Valószínűleg tényleg felizgult, mert mellbimbói meredeztek, s Hermione döbbenten jött rá, hogy ő is bizseregni kezdett, ahogy nézte a mellét. Elkapta a pillantását. – Na? Megígéred, ugye?  
– Persze – nyögte ki Hermione. A lány kacsintott.  
– Akkor szaladok. Hát… jó munkát.  
– Jó munkát – ismételte Hermione. A lány grimaszolt.  
– Frászt!  
– Te... – kezdte Hermione. Zavarta, hogy nem tudja a lány nevét. – Nincs itt valahol egy… varázspálca?  
A másik döbbenten meredt rá. – Minek neked? Nem kell megjátszanod magad, tudja rólad, hogy kvibli vagy! Csak kviblikkel hajlandó dugni. Biztos valami perverzió. De nekünk jól jön, nem? – nevetett.  
– De. – Hermione kipréselt magából egy kis nevetésfélét. – El kell mennem.  
– Már nem lehet, Mio! – rázta a fejét a lány. – Nem hallod, hogy csörtet le a banya? Mindjárt jönnek, kicsit cseveg velük, aztán… kezdődhet a műsor. Mennem kell; még feldobok valami sminket. Rád is rádférne ám…  
– Tudom – legyintett Hermione bosszúsan. A lány csak vigyorgott, majd kiszaladt.  
Hermione felvett egy még elviselhetően magas sarkú cipőt a szekrény aljából, és a tükör elé lépett. A lánynak, aki visszanézett rá, kétségtelenül jól állt a ruha. Csipkés felsőrésze körbelelte formás kis melleit, áttetsző anyaga rásimult valószerűtlenül vékony testére, és alig valamivel a feneke alatt véget ért. Ha leült volna, azonnal kilátszik a bugyija – így állva még eltakarta. Szürke harisnyájának teteje is csipkés volt, Hermione óvatosan kapcsolta hozzá a harisnyatartóhoz, nehogy valami baja essen. Körülnézett, és az ablak mellett felfedezett egy asztalt, amin tükör és különböző festékek voltak. Odaült, és gyors, berögzült mozdulatokkal festette kicsit ki magát. Ron nem szerette, ha ki van sminkelve, így aztán a szakítás után rászokott. Minden más fiúnak tetszett – talán Ront éppen ezért zavarta…  
Nézegette magát a tükörben. Lassan megbarátkozott az idegen arccal – csak a szeme volt élettelen és szomorú, de Hermione nem tudta, hogy ez Mio sajátja-e, vagy pedig ő adja neki. Elvégre nem érezte valami jól magát. Mindjárt jön egy férfi, akinek minden parancsát teljesítenie kellene. És, ami a legfurcsább az egészben, hogy ettől a gondolattól egy kicsit ismét bizseregni kezdett. Egyre kevésbé értette magát. Elhatározta, hogy ha megjön ez a titokzatos P, ő bizony elé áll, és megmondja neki, hogy tévedés történt. Nem kvibli, nem prosti és nem hajlandó erre az egészre. Aztán, ha annyira kedves, mint mondják, csak odaadja a pálcáját, s Hermione helyrehozhatja ezt a kis hibát. A másik lány biztosan boldog is lesz, hogy nem marad le a nagy menetről, amiért annyit könyörgött.  
Az ajtó kicsapódott, megszakítva a gondolatmenetét. Felpattant, riadtan pördült meg, és fordult az ajtó felé. Magas, fekete ruhás férfi lépett be rajta, fekete köpenye körüllengte, csuklyáját mélyen az arcába húzta, hogy az árnyékban maradjon, és határozottan fenyegető jelenségnek tűnt. Belökte maga mögött az ajtót, és egy pálcaintéssel néhány záró- és hangszigetelőbűbájt küldött rá. Hermione nyelt egyet.  
– Üdvözlöm, uram. Az a…  
– Fogd be! – mordult rá a férfi, és Hermionét kirázta a hideg, amikor meghallotta a végtelenül ismerős hangot, az annyiszor hallott, arrogáns, lenéző hanghordozást. Egy másodpercre elfelejtette, hogy nem úgy néz ki, mint valójában, és komolyan megijedt, hogy a férfi felismeri. Ő azonban egyszerűen csak levette csuklyáját és köpenyét, a fogasra lökte őket, majd levetette magát a fotelbe. Hermione moccanni sem mert, csak rémülten kalapáló szívvel meredt Perselus Pitonra


	2. Férfi vendég

**A fejezet felnőtt tartalom, csúnya beszéd és szókimondó erotikus leírások miatt határozottan 18-as korhatárt kap. Jó szórakozást hozzá!**

**Pilletánc**

**Férfi vendég**

Néhány másodpercig csend volt. A férfi lehunyta a szemét, Hermione próbált úrrá lenni a remegésén. Természetesen ezek után szó sem lehetett arról, hogy Piton elé álljon, és közölje vele, hogy ő nem is az a Hermione Granger, hanem egy volt tanítványa. Bele is halt volna a szégyenbe, ha azt kell magyarázgatnia volt tanárának, hogy hogy került ide, egy prosti helyére. Másfelől az is elég aggasztónak tűnt, hogy Piton most azt hitte róla, hogy egy prosti, és minden kívánságát teljesíteni fogja. Nem tudta, mi lenne a jobb megoldás. Persze, Piton direkt kvibliket keresett – tehát nyilván semmiképpen sem akarta, hogy egy volt tanítványa elé kerüljön. Ez esetben pedig bizonyára nem a segítőkészsége mutatkozna meg, ha Hermione elárulná, hogy ő nagyon is a tanítványa volt.  
– Na, gyere ide – mordult rá a férfi. Hermione lassan, remegő lábakkal jött közelebb. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy miért hihetik azt erről az emberről itt a lányok, hogy jó vele lenni. Ő bármilyen szörnyűséget el tudott volna képzelni, és már azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan fog majd nemet mondani. – Hadd nézzelek! – Megállt a férfi előtt, és újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy Piton mohó pillantása nem rajta, hanem a kölcsön-testén fut végig. – Nem is annyira ostoba a madámotok, mint amilyennek első… vagy sokadik ránézésre tűnik – állapította meg Piton. Hermione nem felelt. Nem csak azért, mert még mindig tartotta magát a férfi korábbi utasításához, hanem azért is, mert nem nagyon tudott egyetlen hangot se kinyögni. Piton kicsit helyezkedett a fotelben, aztán szemrehányóan mérte végig a lányt.  
– Mindent külön el kell majd mondanom neked? – kérdezte. Hermione zavartan lépett közelebb. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mivel akarja kezdeni a férfi, és ez bizonyára látszott is rajta, mert Piton felsóhajtott. – Masszírozz meg!  
Hermione megkönnyebbült. A férfi mögé lépett, és lassan masszírozni kezdte a vállát és a nyakát. Piton elégedetten felsóhajtott. Hermione a gyógyítói képzés részeként tanult gyógymasszázst, így pontosan tudta, hogy melyek azok a pontok, amelyeket meg kell érintenie ahhoz, hogy azonnal kioldja a görcsöket a férfi izmaiból. Amikor az egyik érzékenyebb pontot megnyomta a férfi vállának és nyakának találkozásánál, Piton felnyögött, és Hermione elégedetten állapította meg, hogy tud olyasmit csinálni, amit a szigorú bájitaltan tanár bármikor „kiváló"-ra minősítene. Csendesen teltek a percek, legfeljebb a férfi sóhaja hallatszottak időnként, és Hermione lassan teljesen megnyugodott. Ekkor azonban Piton váratlanul odanyúlt a kezéhez, elhúzta a nyakától, és lassan maga elé húzta a lányt. Hermione újra lámpalázasan állt meg előtte.  
– Nem akarom, hogy később bármit is elsiessünk – jelentette ki Piton. – Úgyhogy most tudjuk is le az első, gyors kört. – Ráérősen kigombolta a talárját, és előhúzta félig már megkeményedett nemi szervét. Hermione riadtan figyelte. – Gyere… – Piton megfogta a kezét, és odavezette a testéhez. Hermione letérdelt a szőnyegre a férfi két lába közé, és óvatosan simogatni kezdte a kezébe tett testrészt. Piton hátrahajtotta a fejét, és elégedetten sóhajtott.  
Hermione kicsit bátrabb lett, mert látta, hogy a férfi nem akar egyelőre többet, tökéletesen elégedett azzal is, ha a kezével izgatja. Őrült helyzet volt, és Hermione egyik része azt mondta, hogy ez cseppet sem normális. A másik azonban érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy benyálazott ujjai nyomán a férfi egyre merevebb lesz. Hermione végül elnyomta magában a bizonytalanságot – elvégre úgysem tehetett most semmit sem a dolog ellen –, egyik kezével körbe-körbesimogatta a férfi makkját, a másikat pedig húzogatta a merev rúdon. Piton mormogott, láthatóan elégedett volt a teljesítményével, és ez felbátorította Hermionét. Csakugyan nem kellett sok idő, és a férfi farka egyértelműen löktetni kezdett. Piton ekkor könnyedén megragadta Hermione fejét, és közelebb nyomta az ágyékához. Hermione egy pillanatra megdermedt, azonban amikor a férfi makkja türelmetlenül a szájához lökődött, beletörődően fogadta szájába a szerszámot. Körbenyalta, és Piton egy elégedett sóhaj, és néhány határozott lökés kíséretében elélvezett.  
– Nyeld le! – utasította a lányt. Hermione aligha tiltakozhatott: a férfi forró, meg-megránduló farka még mindig a szájában volt, s okosabbat nemigen tehetett, mint hogy nyel. Piton lassan húzta vissza fel a fejét, és végigmérte az arcát. – Ügyes kislány vagy… – mordult rá, és a hangjától Hermionén most jóleső borzongás futott át.  
Piton visszagombolkozott, felállt, előhúzott a köpenye zsebéből egy bájitalokról szóló folyóiratot, és fellapozta. Hermione időközben szintén felállt, az asztalnak támaszkodott, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy megalázottnak érezze-e magát, amiért ezt tették vele, és sírjon, vagy azzal a kérdéssel foglalkozzon, hogy miért kezdett el mindettől bizseregni odalent. Nyelt egyet, hogy eltűnjön a gombóc a torkából. Piton végigmérte.  
– Főzz egy teát – utasította újra. Hermione bólintott, s még örült is, hogy van mit tennie. Feltette a vizet forrni, elszöszmötölt a teafűvel, és cseppet sem bánta, hogy mindezt varázslat nélkül kell csinálnia. Jólesett a két kezével végezni el valami munkát, jólesett, hogy volt mivel lekötni magát. Piton közben olvasgatott a fotelben, és Hermione egészen úgy érezte magát, mintha egy pár lennének. Most már sejtette, hogy a férfi miért vette meg a lányokat egy egész hétvégére, és beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy mennyire magányos lehet.

*

Mio felébredt. Lassan, kéjesen nyújtózott egyet, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Ez volt az a nap, amire hetek óta várt. Bevetett mindent, érveket, nyalánkságokat, törleszkedést, hízelgést annak érdekében, hogy a banya őt ajánlja P mester figyelmébe, és már előre izgult a hétvége miatt. Jó ideje már, hogy több beleszólása volt abba, hogy kinek adja magát, mint másoknak. Adott magára, és így aztán sok jól fizető vendéget szerzett. Ez pedig járt némi privilégiummal. Például azzal, hogy a mai délelőttjét eltölthette szabadon az ágyában, anélkül, hogy takarítania kellett volna a házat. Most viszont úgy sejtette, hogy már ideje lenne, hogy felkeljen, és készülni kezdjen.  
Felnyitotta a szemét, és a szíve kihagyott egy pillanatra. A feje fölött a megszokott, zöld anyag helyett egy elszürkült plafon volt, rajta egy ráérősen lefelé ereszkedő pókkal. Mio felült, és idegesen nézett körbe az egyszerű kis helyiségben. Mindennek lehetett nevezni, csak éppen egy olyan szobának nem, amelyikben férfiakat lenne érdemes fogadni. Leginkább szürke volt, unalmas és élettelen. Az ágy – jóval keskenyebb, mint az övé – az ablakhoz volt tolva. A lábánál íróasztal terpeszkedett, mellette pedig polcok, tele könyvekkel – mindegyik a gyógyítói szakmához kapcsolódott. Az ajtó tárva-nyitva, és a csöpögő vízcsap zaján kívül semmi nesz nem hallatszott, így Mio feltételezte, hogy egyedül van a lakásban. Végignézett magán – valami ostoba, konszolidált hálóruhát viselt –, és szeme azonnal megakadt a megszokottnál jóval teltebb kebleken.  
Lassan felállt, a szekrényhez lépett, amelynek kinyitott ajtajából egy tükör villant elő. Mikor meglátta magát, felsikoltott rémületében. Kusza, rendezetlen, barna haja volt, azonnal feltűnt csakugyan telt keble és a megszokottnál nagyobb hátsója, és, miután lerángatta magáról a ruhát és az olcsó, egyszerű kis bugyit, megállapította, hogy még egy vagy két kiló felesleg is van rajta. Körülbelül úgy festett, mint Lizzy, mielőtt fogyókúrázni kezdett volna – leszámítva azt, hogy Lizzy sohasem engedte ennyire el magát: a haja fésületlen, a szemöldöke ezer éve nem lehetett megigazítva, arról pedig, ami a lába között volt, már jobb említést sem tenni. Mio szörnyülködve meredt tükörképére és a kis szobára is.  
Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami varázslat történt. Mio gyűlölte a varázslatot. Nem csak azért, mert ilyen helyzeteket teremtett, amelyekből ő érthető módon nem tudott kilépni, elvégre soha nem tudott egyetlen tisztességes – de még csak tisztességtelen – szikrát sem kicsiholni egyetlen pálcából sem. Hanem főként azért gyűlölte, mert apja mindig varázslattal büntette afölötti dühében, hogy kvibli lett – mert ez ellen sehogy sem tudott védekezni. Átokkal verték vagy szégyenítették meg, így zárták be a szobájába, így tüntették el előle az ételt, ha úgy döntöttek, hogy nem érdemel vacsorát. Mio számára tehát a varázslat félelmetes és idegen dolog volt. Nem is fogadott olyan szívesen varázslókat, mert hajlamosak voltak arra, hogy nem a megfelelő pálcájukkal kakaskodjanak. Miónak volt bilincse, kötele, nemigen látta értelmét annak, hogy bűbájok útján rögzítsék valahova.  
És persze most is sejtette, hogy valami varázslónak köszönhette, hogy itt van. Talán éppen P mesternek, aki más helyen és testben akarta kiélni a vágyait, mint amit ő nyújtani tud. Nem nagyon értette a helyzetet, hiszen egyik fő érve a banyának éppen az volt, hogy P különösen busásan fizetett mindig a vörös lányokért – erre kiderülne, hogy egy átlagos barnára vágyik valójában, és mindet átalakította olyanra? Mio elhúzta a száját. Azt mindenesetre belátta, hogy abból kell gazdálkodnia, amije itt van. Kilépett hát a szobából, és kezdetnek felkereste a fürdőt. Megnyugtatta a tény, hogy mindenféle test-, bőr- és hajápoló szereket talált azért ebben a kicsit lerobbant fürdőszobában is. Hozzá is fogott, hogy javítson a kinézetén, mert még ha ez az idióta P az ápolatlanságra gerjed is, neki semmi kedve nem volt mosdatlanul létezni.  
Megeresztett egy fürdőt, és elég sokáig üldögélt a habok között, miközben lereszelte a körmeit  kezén és a lábán is, megmosta a haját és még egy csipeszt és zsebtükröt is szerzett, hogy rendezze a szemöldökök meglehetősen elhanyagolt helyzetét. Aztán magához vette a borotvát – ami legnagyobb örömére rendelkezésére állt. Itt felmerült benne, hogy talán P maga végezné el a szeméremszőrzet igazítását, elvégre ez a tevékenység azért tekinthető izgatónak – de úgy döntött, hogy inkább megfosztja a férfit ettől a kéjtől, mintsem a végén szégyen szemre így kelljen léteznie. Mire végzett tehát, már alaposan megéhezett, és tulajdonképpen elég későre is járt. Újra megállt a tükör előtt, és most már elégedettebben szemlélte meg új testét. Tény, hogy a tükörből visszaköszönő lánynak jobban kellett volna vigyáznia a vonalaira, de a telt, ámde nem megereszkedett cicik azért kárpótolták Miót.  
Már csak egy tűrhető ruhára lett volna szüksége. Körülnézett a szekrények és polcok között, és egyre elégedetlenebb lett. Ebben a lakásban semmi olyasmi nem akadt, amelyet érdemes lett volna felvenni, hogy illő módon várja a férfit. Már azon volt, hogy elmegy, és vesz valami tisztességes fehérneműt, csakhogy az ajtót zárva találta, kulcs pedig természetesen nem volt sehol. Mio ismét néhány keresetlen szóval illette magában a mágiát, majd beletörődően visszatért a ruhákhoz. Alig akadt egy összeillő melltartó-bugyi páros, de az legalább tanga volt. Mikor felvette, be kellett látnia, hogy határozottan jól áll ez a kékes árnyalatú, a mellet szépen felnyomó melltartó az új testének – még ha nem is volt elég áttetsző. Harisnyatartónak persze nyoma sem volt – csak néhány vastagabb harisnyanadrágot talált. A talárok és mugli ruhák pedig annyira visszafogottak voltak, hogy Mio már azon gondolkozott, hogy ez a P esetleg egy apácával akar-e kefélni.  
Végül is egy pongyolát vett csak fel, ami legalább selyemből készült, úgy ült le várni P érkezését. Nem is kellett sokáig unatkoznia, mert hamarosan halk pukkanás hallatszott az előszoba felől, majd egy kiáltás:  
– Hermione?!  
– Itt vagyok – felelt Mio, és meglepte, hogy milyen magas a hangja.  
P bejött. Sokkal fiatalabb volt, mint Mio várta – és mint a pletykák alapján gondolni lehetett –, és a lány azonnal rájött, hogy miért ilyen titokzatos és körülményes. P ismert ember volt, a legismertebb, aki csak lehetett a varázslók között: Harry Potter. Mio boldogan mosolyodott el.  
– Látom, már jobban vagy – jelentette ki Potter örömmel. – Hoztam kaját.  
– Ez kedves – mosolygott Mio. Felállt, pongyolája szétnyílt, és Potter zavartan mérte végig fehérneműs testét, amely azonnal előbukkant. Mio közelebb jött. Úgy döntött, az evéssel ráérnek az első menet után is. Már régóta álmodozott P mesterről, de a tény, hogy ennyire híres, végképp felizgatta. Megállt a fiú előtt, belenézett a szemébe, és kihívóan mosolyodott el.  
– Hermione… Biztos… – kezdte Potter, de Mio a szájára tette a kezét, és beléfojtatta a szót.  
– Hívj Miónak, drága P-m… – mondta halkan. Potter meglepődött.  
– Biztos? – Mio bólintott. – Jó, de attól még te maradj a Harrynél.  
– Ahogy kívánod – dorombolta Mio. – Volna még más is, amit kívánnál…?  
Harry ránézett, és egyértelműen nyelt egyet. Mio elmosolyodott, végigsimította az arcát, majd keze lassan lekúszott a fiú hasára, az ágyéka felé. Harry megdermedt. Talán nem várt ennyire gyors kezdeményezést, talán másképp képzelte a dolgot, de Mio ezt most legalább annyira csinálta a saját kedvére, mint a fiúéra. Persze, a banya megölné érte, hogy megint a saját feje után megy… De eddig alig egy-két vendég panaszkodott a kisebb engedetlenségek vagy a saját ötletek miatt. Hát P mester se fog. Pillanatok alatt szétnyitotta a nadrágja cipzárját.  
– Mio, én nem hiszem, hogy… – Harry felnyögött, mert Mio keze bekúszott a nadrág alá, és olyan pontokon érintette meg, amelyektől átjárta a kéj. – Honnan a francból értesz ehhez?  
– Ez a szakmám – vigyorgott Mio, és úgy tűnt, Harrynek ez a válasz kielégítő. Persze az is lehet, hogy el se jutott a tudatáig, mert annyira lefoglalta az, hogy nyögdécselve élvezze a lány simogatását.  
Mio az ágyhoz vezette Harryt, a fiú leült a szélére, és hagyta, hogy a lány lerángassa róla az összes alsóruházatot. Mio elégedetten nézte Harry merevedését. A fiú azonban már éppen elégedetlenül kezdett mocorogni, hogy miért várakoztatja, amikor Mio lassan simogatni kezdte a szerszámát. Harry hátradőlt, elnyúlt az ágyon, és felsóhajtott. Mio pedig, miután a kezével teljesen felállította, lassan ráhajolt, és körbenyalta a farkát. Harry felnyögött. Mio mosolygott, és lassan a szájába vette a fiút. Egészen mélyen magába engedte, közben a nyelvével nyalogatta, és ujjai a heréket simogatták. Nem volt kérdés, hogy Harrynek mennyire tetszik mindaz, amit csinált. Minden izma megfeszült, és halk kiáltások törtek ki a torkából. Csakhogy Mio nem akarta, hogy ennyire gyorsan végezzenek.  
Elhúzódott a fiútól, felállt, lehúzta a bugyiját, feltérdelt az ágyra, lábaival közrefogva Harry csípőjét, és lassan ráereszkedett a farkára. Mindketten felnyögtek. Miót elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy végre magában érezheti a másikat, és Harry erős lökései alapján ő is úgy gondolta, hogy a tökéletes egyesülés kiváló ötlet. Mio egyre gyorsabb ütemben lovagolta meg a fiút, és egyre jobban élvezte együttlétüket. Végül Harry nem bírta tovább, és néhány vad lökéssel beleélvezett a testébe. Mio sóhajtva hengeredett le róla. Ő még nem érte el a gyönyörök csúcsát, és teste most üresen, elégedetlenül lüktetett.  
– Gondolom, te még szeretnél ezt-azt… – suttogta Harry, miután mellkasa vad hullámzása kissé alábbhagyott. Mio lassan bólintott.  
Harry felkönyökölt, a lány lába közé nyúlt, megsimogatta a nedves területet. Becsúsztatta két ujját, és amikor erre a lány sóhaja volt a válasz, lassan mozgatni kezdte. Rövidesen a harmadik ujj is követte az előző kettőt, és Harry mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a lány zihálva élvezi a kényeztetést. Lehúzta melltartója egyik kosarát, odahajolt a melléhez, és nyalogatni kezdte a bimbót – ettől Mio szinte azonnal a csúcsra jutott, és vad kiáltásokkal élvezett el. Harry nézte az arcát, majd óvatosan simogatni kezdte, Mio pedig belátta, hogy az áradozások nem túloztak P mesterrel kapcsolatban.  
Harry újra simogatni, csókolgatni kezdte a mellét. – Most már bevallhatom, hogy régóta álmodoztam arról, hogy ezekkel játszhassak… – mondta.  
Mio kicsit meglepődött. P nyilván egy olyan lány testét adta neki, akit ismer, de mégis… ilyet mondani illetlenség. Habár Mio belátta, hogy a kurvák éppen arra valók, hogy a kliensek a pénzükért bármit mondhassanak nekik, így végül csak rámosolygott a fiúra.  
– Most ezt tehetsz velük, amit csak akarsz. – Harry elmosolyodott, aztán csupa ráncba szaladt a homloka.  
– De miért…? Mi történt hirtelen, Hermione? Hiszen annyi jelzést adtam, teljesen hiába!  
Mio is összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem értette eléggé a szerepjátékot. – Tessék?  
– Jaj, ne mondd, hogy semmit sem vettél észre! Hiszen most annyira biztos voltál magadban! Ugye… ugye ez nem csak arra volt jó, hogy bosszút állj Ronon?  
– Téged sose használnálak arra, hogy bosszút álljak – próbálta Mio azt mondani, amit elképzelései szerint Harry várt. – Különben is, Ronon már rég túlvagyok!  
Harry felült. – Semmi szükség arra, hogy hazudj. Tehát tényleg csak bosszú volt.  
Mio rámeredt. – Sajnálom, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mit akarsz hallani, P.  
Harry arcára kiült a gyanakvás. – Hogy hívnak?  
– Hermione Grangernek – felelt a lány szemrebbenés nélkül.  
– Mi volt a harmadik próba, amely a Bölcsek Kövét védte?  
Mio megrázta a fejét. – Mit tudom én?! És rohadtul nem is érdekel! – Visszahanyatlott az ágyra, a következő pillanatban azonban riadtan kalapáló szívvel vette észre, hogy egy pálca nyomul a nyakához. És nem a jófajta pálca.  
– Állj fel! – Harry hangja most végtelenül hidegnek hangzott. Mio megdermedt a rémülettől. – Ne kelljen kétszer mondanom! – csattant fel Harry. Mio remegve engedelmeskedett.  
Harry megragadta az állát, felemelte, és végigmérte több oldalról is az arcát, majd a testét. Közben a pálcája továbbra is a lánynak nyomódott, és Mio egész testében remegett.  
– Százfűlé-főzet? – kérdezte Harry halkan. – Azt hitted, nem veszem észre? Senki se tudta volna ilyen rosszul eljátszani Hermione Grangert…  
– De hát én Hermione Granger vagyok! – nyögte Mio kétségbeesetten. Lassan megeredtek a könnyei, de cseppet sem hatották meg Harryt.  
– Hazug ribanc… – suttogta a fiú. – Halljam, ki vagy, hogy kerültél ide, és mit tettél Hermionéval!  
Miónak végre beugrott. Nem csak Harry volt híres, hanem két barátja is, akikkel együtt győzte le őt, akit a varázslók nem neveznek nevén. És az egyik barátját éppen úgy hívták, mint őt. Utálta a nevét, idegesítette, amikor a többiek ezzel ugratták, ezért igyekezett elfelejteni azt a másik Grangert – de Harry nyilvánvalóan rá számított. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy nem ő P, nem ő varázsolta ide, és bár Mio nem tudott elképzelni annál rosszabb helyzetet, hogy egy pálcával fenyegessék, most valószínűleg még rosszabban volt. Megremegett a szája, és igyekezett elnyomni a kitörni készülő zokogást.


	3. Vallatás

**OOC szereplők - ha eddig nem tűnt volna fel... A fejezet felnőtt tartalom, csúnya beszéd és szókimondó erotikus leírások miatt határozottan 18-as korhatárt kap. Jó szórakozást hozzá!**

**Pilletánc**

**Vallatás**

– Ajánlom, hogy pillanatokon belül kezdj el csacsogni, különben tényleg lesz okod a bőgésre! – mordult fel Harry. – Ki vagy te, és mi a fenét műveltél Hermione Grangerrel?!  
– Nem én voltam – nyögte ki Mio. – Itt ébredtem, így néztem ki, és én azt hittem, te csináltad az egészet, hogy élvezetesebbé tedd.  
– Élvezetesebbé? Mit? – kérdezte Harry hidegen.  
– A hétvégét…  
– Miért lett volna hozzád közöm a hétvégén? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
– Nem neked, hanem P mesternek. Titkolja a valódi nevét. Az egyik kliensünk.  
– Kliens…? – Harry szemöldöke felszaladt a homlokára. – Merlinre, tehát egy kurva vagy? – A hangja gúnyosan csengett, és Mio igazán megsértődött volna, ha nincs éppen halálra rémülve.  
– Férfiakat szórakoztatok – mondta végül kimérten –, és az előbb még te se panaszkodtál. – A pálca még szorosabban nyomódott hozzá, és ő nyelt egyet. – Muszáj ezt így tartanod?  
– Kénytelen vagyok, te kis ribanc, mivel még mindig nem mondtad el, hogy mit tettél Hermionéval – suttogta Harry a fülébe.  
– Fogalmam sincs, mi van vele. – Mio igyekezett visszanyelni a könnyeit. – Nincs varázserőm, nemigen lehetett volna ebbe az egészbe beleszólásom, még akkor se, ha tudom, ki tette. De nem láttam semmit. Egyszerűen csak itt ébredtem. Így.  
Harry kicsit hátrébb lépett, és ráemelte a pálcáját, mint aki varázsolni készül. Mio riadtan húzta össze magát. – Ellenőrzöm, amit mondtál. Ha igaz volt, nem fog fájni – jelentette be Harry. – Ne próbálj ellenállni! _Legilimens_!  
Mio zavartan állt Harryvel szemben, miközben eltűnt a szeme elől a szoba, és mindenféle képek villantak elő, a valódi testéről, életéről, arról, ahogy a banyát győzködte, aztán, hogy lefeküdt a szobájában és itt ébredt, így. A varázslat lassan megszűnt, és csak egy kis fejfájást hagyott maga után. Harry bólintott.  
– Úgy fest, nem hazudtál.  
– Persze, hogy nem! – tiltakozott Mio, aki sokkal felszabadultabb volt most, hogy Harry leeresztette a pálcáját. A fiú gyanakodva méregette. Mio várt egy másodpercig, majd így szólt: – Esetleg visszacsinálnád ezt az egész szart?  
– Sajnos nem áll módomban – rázta a fejét Harry, és Mio meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a szemében kaján fény villan. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen bűbáj miatt kerültél Hermione testébe, ha pedig találomra elkezdenék varázsolgatni, csak rosszabbul járnál. Kénytelenek leszünk megkeresni Hermionét, megnézni, ő hogy fest, és megkérdezni a véleményét.  
– Remek, semmi kifogásom ellene – bólintott Mio. – Randim van, ugyanis.  
– Randinak hívod? Édes… – gúnyolódott Harry. Mio válaszra nyitotta a száját, de végül becsukta, és csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Megyünk? – kérdezte.  
– Hová? A kuplerájba, ahol dolgozol? Gondolod, hogy Hermione oda került, és ha igen, akkor ottmaradt helyettesíteni?  
– Nagyon remélem, hogy nem – morgott Mio, mert eszébe jutottak a szánalmas ruhák. Egy ilyen menet után P mester biztosan elpárologna, őt pedig rövid úton kidobnák. Mégiscsak P a legjobban fizető kliensük: hosszú időre béreli a lányokat, és olyan mértékű titoktartást követel meg, amelyért már valóban komoly mennyiségű aranyat kell fizetni. Harry gúnyosan méregette, olyan tekintettel, amelytől Mio testének eredeti tulajdonosa biztosan elvörösödött volna, és amelyet Mio eddig csakis kuncsaftoktól szokott meg.  
– Nem ennél valamit? – kérdezte Harry. Mio zavartan mérte végig. Éhes volt, de azt nem igazán értette, hogy mi Harry terve, és miért akarja megetetni. – Csak, mert Hermione eléggé éhes lehetett, és talán a teste mellett ezt is megkaptad vele…  
– Talán – hagyta rá Mio.  
– Remek. Még szerencse, hogy hoztam valami harapnivalót – intett Harry az előszoba felé. – Irány a konyha. Mutatom az utat… – Elindult, és Mio gépiesen követte. Nem tudta, hogy mire számítson, és ez végtelenül zavarta. Összefogta magán a pongyolát, és figyelte, ahogy Harry néhány pálcaintéssel bevarázsolja az előszobából a szatyrait, amelyekből több kínai feliratú doboz került elő. – Remélem, nincs ellene kifogásod, mert csak ezzel szolgálhatok – közölte Harry, miközben újabb varázslatokkal megterített, és szétosztotta az ételt.  
Mio az ajtóban állt, és próbálta leküzdeni rosszérzését. A kínai étel még elment, bár nem volt a kedvence. De ami igazán aggasztotta, az a rengeteg varázslás volt. Elég nehéz volt mindezek után bizakodva leülni az asztalhoz, anélkül, hogy attól rettegne, pillanatokon belül elveszik tőle az ételt. Harry viszont kihúzta neki az egyik széket, és most várakozón nézett rá. Mio nyelt egyet. Orrát csiklandozta a melegen tartott étel illata, és már rettenetesen éhes volt – ráadásul ezzel a testtel büntetlenül meg is tehette, hogy olyat és annyit eszik, amennyi csak belefér… –, de az emlékei megbénították, és valójában meglehetősen tartott Harrytől is.  
– Valami baj van? – érdeklődött a fiú. – Zavar a lovagiasság?  
– Zavar… a varázslás – motyogta Mio. Nagy bánatára azonban Harry hallása ugyancsak kifinomulttá vált azóta, amióta aurorként dolgozott.  
– Ígérem, most csak kést és villát használok majd – vigyorgott Harry, és látványos mozdulattal tette el a pálcáját. Mio közelebb lépett, leült, hagyta, hogy Harry betolja a székét, majd melléüljön. Gyanakodva figyelte a fiút, aki viszont elégedetten falatozni kezdett. Mio csak lassan merte követni. De az étel nem tűnt el és egyéb riasztó dolgokat se csinált, így végül nekibátorodott, és nyugodtan megette a saját részét. Harry, jóval előbb végzett, mivel végig normális tempóban étkezett, és most hátradőlt, és figyelte.  
– Fogadjunk, hogy ezer éve nem ettél ennyit – jegyezte meg kaján vigyorral. Mio elfintorodott.  
– Ez egy kivételes eset.  
– Nyilván – bólintott Harry. Mio felsóhajtott.  
– Bizonyára tudsz rá módot, hogy megtaláld a barátnődet. Nem láthatnánk neki?  
– Szerintem még várjunk. – Harry pillantása végigsiklott a lányon.  
– Mit forgatsz a fejedben? – kérdezte Mio idegesen, de valójában elég volt Harryre néznie, hogy tudja.  
– Egyszerűen nem tudom kiverni a fejemből a tényt, hogy nincs rajtad bugyi…

*

Piton egyetlen szemöldökrándulással nyugtázta, hogy Hermione két csészét tett le a teáskannával együtt az asztalra. Félretolta az újságját, tejszínt töltött a teájába, és figyelte, ahogy a kétféle folyadék keveredik. Hermione keze remegett az idegességtől, és kanala hozzá-hozzáütődött a csésze széléhez. Piton felpillantott, és olyan áthatóan mérte végig, hogy Hermione megint attól kezdett rettegni, hogy valódi arcával látja. Nem is volt képes állni a férfi pillantását, inkább a csészéjébe bámult.  
– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte végül Piton.  
– Hermione – lehelte a lány, és természetesen elvörösödött. Úgy érezte, mintha éppen most árulná el magát. Pitont valamiért mulattatta a neve, legalábbis erre engedett következtetni a félmosolya.  
– Tényleg kezdő vagy, vagy csak úgy gondolod, hogy ez a szerep jól áll neked?  
Hermione felsóhajtott. Mio nyilvánvalóan nem volt kezdő, de mégis mi értelme lett volna annak, hogy az ő szerepét játssza, és mindenfélét hazudozzon? Nem lett volna hiteles, és előbb-utóbb bizonyára bele is zavarodott volna. Jobbnak látta hát, ha az igazságnál – vagy legalábbis az igazság némileg elferdített változatánál – marad.  
– Kezdő vagyok.  
Piton bólintott. – És miért döntöttél úgy, hogy éppen ilyen… nemes foglalkozásra add a fejed? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
– Ragaszkodik ehhez? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. – Miért kell ilyenekről beszélgetnünk?  
– Nem kötelező – legyintett Piton. – Könnyűszerrel ki is olvashatom a fejedből a válaszokat, ha a beszédet túl megerőltetőnek érzed. Ugyanakkor ezt a társalgás alapvető etikettje meglehetősen illetlen dolognak tartja. És igazán nem akarom, hogy illetlenséggel vádoljanak, amikor egy kezdő örömlánnyal van dolgom…  
Hermione elnyomott magában egy dühös mordulást. Piton szavai metszően hidegek voltak, arcán pedig gúnyos mosoly játszott. Már el is felejtette, hogy mennyire rettegett ettől az embertől valaha – és ő két mondattal fel tudta ezt idézni benne. Ugyanakkor az semmiképpen se lett volna jó, ha legilimenciát alkalmaz, hiszen akkor nem csak a motivációit, hanem minden gondolatát megtudta volna – és ő azonnal lelepleződik. Mivel egyre inkább tartott a bájitaltan professzor haragjától, ezt már semmiképpen se kockáztatta volna meg.  
– Másik életet akartam.  
Piton méregette egy másodpercig. – Máskor talán jobban nézz körül, mielőtt beleugrasz valamibe…  
– Azt hiszem, ez már eső után köpönyeg – jegyezte meg Hermione hidegen. Piton lassan bólintott. Hermione végigmérte. – És maga? Miért akar mindig más lányokat, ha nem csak egy gyors menetre kellenek? – kérdezte végül. Piton szeme összeszűkült, ahogy nézte, de nem felelt, így Hermione rövid hallgatás után folytatta: – Talán csak magának van joga kérdezni?  
– Azt hiszem, a vakmerőségedet betudom a tapasztalatlanságodnak – jelentette ki a férfi. Előrehajolt, átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és egy nem túl gyengéd mozdulattal megfogta a lány állát, és közelebb húzta magához. – Az az egyetlen szerencséd, hogy az ügyetlenségedben van valami vonzó… – Megharapta a lány száját, és Hermione egy halk sóhajjal nyitotta szét az ajkait, utat engedve Piton nyelvének. Volt valami végtelenül izgató a férfi durvaságában, amitől Hermione gyomra görcsbe rándult. Szinte fájt, amikor Piton elhúzódott az ajkaitól, és valósággal hátralökte a székére.  
– Ha nem tehetek fel kérdéseket, akkor mihez van jogom? – kérdezte végül a lány zihálva. – Csak azért érdeklődöm, hogy nehogy megint hibázzak.  
Piton gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Én nem bánom, ha hibázol. Mondhatni, hozzá vagyok szokva a hibákhoz. És abban is igen nagy a gyakorlatom, hogy kellő büntetést szabjak ki értük. – Hermione nyelt egyet, s a férfinak ez láthatóan tetszett. Azonban a lány legnagyobb bánatára a figyelmét újra az itala felé fordította. Egy pöccintéssel felmelegítette a teáját, maga elé húzta az újságját, és kortyolgatni kezdte az italt. Hermione várt egy kicsit, majd zavartan mozdult meg: nem tudta, mit tegyen. Piton felpillantott rá. – Unatkozol?  
– Inkább csak nem tudom, hogy mit vár most tőlem – vallotta be Hermione.  
– Légy egy kicsit természetesebb – legyintett Piton.  
– Próbáltam, csak vakmerőnek titulált!  
– Mert az is vagy… – susogta a férfi, és Hermione már várta, hogy újra elkapja, de Piton most csak nézte, olyan éhes pillantással, ahogy a macska méregetheti az egeret, mielőtt lecsapna rá. Hermionének ettől a tekintettől gyorsabban kezdett verni a szíve, és várakozva meredt a férfire. Piton egy intéssel közelebb hívott néhány könyvet az egyik szekrényből, amelynek Hermione még a létezéséről se tudott. – Olvass!  
Hermione felvette az egyik könyvet, és találomra kinyitotta a közepén, hogy beleolvasson. Két mondat után elvörösödve csapta össze. Piton úgy tett, mintha az újságját tanulmányozná, de a kaján vigyor alapján, amely megjelent az arcán, Hermione sejtette, hogy őt figyeli. Megpróbálkozott a másik könyvvel, de az sem tűnt biztatónak. Az, hogy a kötetek pajzán történeteket rejtettek, csak a legvisszafogottabb megfogalmazás volt. Valójában talán trágárnak nevezhette volna a tartalmukat – ha egyáltalán megfogalmaz ilyen határokat a fejében. Piton felpillantott, amikor a harmadik könyvet is összezárta, s Hermione sejtette, hogy nem ellenkezhet. Így kiválasztotta a három kötet közül még a legkevésbé ijesztőt, és elkezdte elölről olvasni. Kicsit reménykedett is benne, hogy a történet erotikus részének olyan hosszú felvezetése lesz, hogy Piton megunja a folyóiratot, amit nézeget, és áttérhetnek másra. Nem mintha az életben akarta volna a könyvekben olvasottakat gyakorolni. Az, hogy izgató volt a csókja, még egyáltalán nem jelentette azt, hogy Hermione vágyakozott volna azután, hogy Pitonnal szexeljen.  
Természetesen a könyvvel kapcsolatban hiú reményeket táplált: a szerző nem pazarolt időt és tintát arra, hogy felvezesse a történetet, vagy két mondatnál hosszabb jellemábrázolással kedveskedjen az olvasóknak. Igaz, Hermione sejtette, hogy azok, akik ezeket a típusú könyveket olvassák, eléggé csalódottak is lennének, ha át kellene nyálazniuk tíz oldalt anélkül, hogy bármelyik szereplőnek is előkerülne a nemiszerve. Arca lassan de biztosan felvett egy állandó vörös színárnyalatot, ahogy a részletekbe menő leírásokat olvasta. A legzavaróbb azonban nem az volt, hogy mindezt neki el kell olvasnia, hanem az, hogy a teste mennyire erősen reagál minden szóra. A bizsergés a lába között állandósult, és egyre zavaróbb volt a tény, hogy nem érhet magához. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy miközben jobbjában tartja a könyvet, balkeze lassan végigsimul a mellkasán, óvatosan simogatva a finom bőrt. Az érintés jólesett, és libabőrös lett tőle, de nem segített azon, hogy mennyire szerette volna lejjebb megsimogatni magát.  
Önkéntelenül mozgolódni kezdett kicsit a széken, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy így majd hozzá tud annyira simulni a fotel kárpitjához, hogy kellemesebben érezze magát. Persze mindez aligha használt, és az, ahogy combja meg-megrándult, végképp felkeltette a vele szemben ülő férfi figyelmét. Piton lejjebb eresztette az újságot, és most már leplezetlenül kezdte bámulni. Pillantása hosszasan követte Hermione balkezének útját, aztán lejjebb siklott, és elidőzött összeszorított combján. Hermione próbált úgy tenni, mint akit nagyon leköt az olvasmánya, és észre sem veszi a férfi érdeklődését. Csakhogy ez a gondolat, hogy őt nagyon lekötné a könyv, gúnyos mosolyt váltott ki a férfiból.  
– Úgy látom, izgalmas olvasmányt találtál… – szólalt meg végül Piton. Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Nem akart válaszolni a provokatív megjegyzésre, de azt sem akarta, hogy a férfi legilimenciát alkalmazzon.  
– Nos… figyelemre méltó – nyögte ki végül annyi büszkeséggel a hangjában, amennyire csak képes volt úgy, hogy legszívesebben azonnal simogatni kezdte volna magát. Piton mosolya még szélesebb lett.  
– Tudod, mit szoktak csinálni ilyen helyzetben a rossz kislányok? – kérdezte halkan, és Hermione sokadszorra borzongott meg a hangjától. Igaz, most bármitől megborzongott volna. Lehunyta a szemét. Persze, hogy tudta. – Akkor ne zavartasd magad – ajánlotta Piton. – Én igazán nem bánnám.  
Hermione igazán kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy meddig tud fokozódni a vörössége, de feltételezte, hogy még vannak további kilátások előtte. A felvetés, hogy volt tanára előtt kezdje el simogatni magát még akkor is abszurdnak tűnt, ha a vágy tényleg feszítette. Piton hátradőlt, kaján mosollyal nézte zavarát, és egyértelműen nagyszerűen szórakozott már most is az előadáson, amelyet nyújtani tudott – de Hermione sejtette, hogy elsősorban arra vár, hogy végül ne bírja tovább türtőztetni magát. Egyelőre nem akarta megadni neki ezt az örömöt, és lassan összezárta a könyvet. Talán, ha nem olvassa tovább, akkor lassan csillapul az izgalma. Inkább akart unatkozni, mint rákényszerülni arra, hogy maszturbáljon Piton előtt. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Talán beleuntál a könyvbe? Szívesen olvasnál egy másikat? – kérdezte olyan hangon, amely más ember esetében talán ártatlannak lett volna nevezhető, de Hermione úgy vélte, hogy Piton és az ártatlanság két nem összeegyeztethető fogalom.  
– Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, nincs szükségem ilyen jellegű szórakozásra – felelt tartózkodóan.  
– Talán nem szeretsz olvasni? – kérdezte Piton gúnyosan.  
– Dehogynem! Csak nem ilyeneket! – Hermione is rájött, hogy ezt túl gyorsan vágta rá. Piton érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta a dühös választ, csupán előre hajolt, és Hermione legnagyobb bánatára egy csók helyett kivette a kezéből a könyvet.  
– Hát akkor lássuk, hogy mindent jól megértettél-e belőle… – Találomra kinyitotta a könyvet, és beleolvasott. Rezzenéstelen arca semmit sem árult el arról, hogy kivált-e belőle bármilyen érzést is a szöveg. – Hallgatlak. Meséld el, hogy mit olvastál!  
– Ne… – nyögött fel Hermione. – Csak ezt ne kérje tőlem! Én… nem tudnám elmondani.  
Piton szeme összeszűkült. – Egy jó kislány, aki rosszat játszik. Akkor már csináld rendesen, ha belekezdtél. Gyerünk, Hermione, ne kéresd magad, látom, hogy mennyire szeretnéd.  
Hermione elkapta a pillantását. Piton hangja és nézése nem segített, hogy kiverje a fejéből a könyvben olvasottakat, így aztán egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg. De még mindig jobbnak tűnt saját magához nyúlni, mint elmondani, hogy hányféle pózban és módon, milyen élvezetekkel szórakozott a könyvben szereplő férfi és nő. Arról az eshetőségről nem is beszélve, hogy ha sokat húzódozik, Piton talán azt is kitalálja, hogy olvasson fel egy-egy részletet. Egyik kezét a térdére tette, és egészen lassan végigsimította vele a combját egészen a rövidke hálóing aljáig. Piton elmosolyodott, kényelmesebben helyezkedett el, és halkan utasította:  
– Tedd fel az egyik lábad a karfára!  
Hermione engedelmeskedett. Már úgyis mindegy volt. Lehunyta a szemét, és nem vett tudomást a pillantásról, amellyel Piton nyugtázta azt, hogy a bugyija gyakorlatilag csak dísz. Feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, és végigsimította a csipkés szegélyt a combhajlatában. Felsóhajtott, és hallotta, hogy a férfi is levegő után kap, de nem foglalkozott vele. Az ujjai lassan továbbsiklottak, és kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy valóban nagyon nedves. Piton viselkedése, az egész helyzet és persze a könyv együtt igen erős reakciót váltott ki belőle. Tenyere egy pillanatra rásimult a puncijára, majd két ujja könnyedén belecsúszott a testébe. Felnyögött, és lassan masszírozni kezdte saját magát, miközben hüvelykujja rásimult a csiklójára.  
Ösztönösen nyitotta szét még jobban a lábát, hogy hozzáférhessen saját testéhez, és egyre gyorsuló mozdulatokkal húzogatta ki-be az ujjait. Ahogy egyre erősebben tört elő belőle a kéj, és egyre jobban uralta a testét, úgy oldódott fel benne átmenetileg minden gátlás. Hangosan sóhajtozott, néha még fel is nyögött, és már nem is jutott el a tudatáig, hogy valaki nézi mindeközben. Egész teste beleremegett az élvezetbe, és néhány másodpercig csak arra tudott figyelni, hogy dobol a vér a fülében, ahogy átjárja a gyönyör minden porcikáját. Nagyon rég nem kapta már ezt meg senkitől, és valójában ő maga is elhanyagolta a gyakorlását, annyira beletemetkezett az önsajnálatba. Zihálva pillantott fel.  
Piton szeme izzott, ahogy bámulta, s Hermione egy másodperc alatt rádöbbent, hogy mit is művelt most a férfi előtt. Nyelt egyet, s úgy tűnt, zavara csak még jobban a férfi kedvére van. Hermione úgy érezte, tudja, milyen gondolatok járnak a férfi fejében, és ettől egyfelől kirázta a hideg, másfelől pedig a teste azonnal újra reagált. Még azelőtt válaszolt a Piton testéből, pillantásából, pórusaiból áradó vágyra, hogy Hermione egyáltalán elkezdhetett volna gondolkozni azon, hogy hogyan tovább. Rájött, hogy még mindig simogatja magát – az öröm utáni, ösztönös becézés mozdulatai voltak ezek. Idegesen húzta arrébb a kezét, de Piton rámordult:  
– Ne hagyd abba! – Hermione szíve kalapálni kezdett, ahogy lassan újra végigsimított testén.


	4. Játékszer

**Némi lelkizés, sok szex, korhatár 18 év! **

**Pilletánc**

**Játékszer**

Most nem tudta lehunyni a szemét, Piton pillantása fogva tartotta. Végtelenül zavarban volt, és mindemellett végtelenül izgatónak találta a helyzetet. A férfi fekete szemében lángolt a vágy, és talán ha fogja és leteperi Hermionét, hogy kielégüljön, akkor a lány undorodott volna tőle, vagy meggyűlöli, de Piton türtőztette magát, s ettől izgalmával együtt végtelenül vonzó lett Hermione szemében. Jólesett azt látni, hogy Piton legszívesebben ráugrana, és izgató volt a tény, hogy mégsem teszi meg. Hermione most lassan simogatta magát. Első vágyát már csillapította, és ezért úgy érezte, hogy foglalkozhat akár azzal is, hogy egyre jobban felizgassa a férfit.  
Piton váratlanul állt fel, és Hermione kicsit megriadt a mozdulatától. Jó volt játszani a tűzzel, de attól még mindig tartott, hogy a férfi túl durva lesz vele. Piton azonban nem hozzá lépett, hanem a komódhoz. Kirántotta az egyik fiókot, s a benne lévő tárgyak zörögtek, ahogy keresett valamit, azonban, mivel Hermione éppen háttal ült neki, nem láthatta, hogy mit csinál. Lehunyta a szemét, és csak a saját testére koncentrált, hogy idegesen kalapáló szíve ne vegye el végleg a kedvét. Feltételezte, hogy Piton akkor sem hagyná, hogy visszakozzon, és akkor már annyira akarta élvezni ezt az egészet, amennyire csak tudta.  
A férfi lassan visszalépett hozzá, és megállt a fotel mellett, amin ült. Hermione elsőre ösztönösen összezárta volna a combjait, de végül nem mozdult, mivel meglátta a férfi kezében lévő műpéniszt. Megdermedt a rémülettől, amikor megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy Piton mit akarhat. Ő felé nyújtotta a tárgyat, de Hermione csak bénultan meredt a kezére. Erre a férfi odahajolt a füléhez, és suttogva mondta:  
– Ha nem veszed el, én fogom csinálni… – Hermione szíve zakatolt; a férfi lélegzete végigsöpört a nyakán, és nem tudta, hogy Piton csupán a vibrátor mozgatására, vagy saját, nagyon is valódi testrészére céloz-e, de lassú mozdulattal kinyújtotta a kezét. – Helyes… Mutasd meg, hogy milyen egy igazi rossz kislány…  
Piton, Hermione ideges pillantásától kísérve visszament a helyére. A lány részben örült annak, hogy legalább megpróbálhatja úgy érezni magát, mintha egyedül lenne, másfelől azonban zavarta, hogy magára hagyták a feladattal. Piton érdeklődve figyelte, hogy mit fog tenni, anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen további szóval vagy intéssel is utasította volna. Hermione pillantása a vibrátorra siklott. Vastagnak tűnt, részletes pontossággal dolgozták ki, és kemény volt, de kellemes érintésű anyaggal vonták be. Piton már bekente síkosítóval is, és Hermione teste megrándult a láttára. Beharapta az ajkát, és a bejáratához illesztette a szerszámot. A teste vágyakozva lüktetett, és belátta, hogy nincs értelme szembeszállni ezzel a vággyal. Lassan magába vezette a műpéniszt, s halkan sóhajtott fel, amikor az kitöltötte a testét.  
– Mélyebben! – mordult rá Piton, és Hermione engedelmeskedett, tövig nyomta magában a vibrátort. Látta, hogy a férfi újra kigombolkozott, de nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a másik hogyan simogatja magát, miközben bámulja. Jelenleg tökéletesen lekötötte az, ami a testében volt. Lassú, kényelmes mozdulatokkal kezdte dugni magát, miközben másik kezének hüvelykujját rásimította a csiklójára. Hátrahajtotta a fejét, lehunyta a szemét, és zihálva élvezte saját mozdulatait. A műpénisz egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban siklott ki-be a testébe, és Hermione nyögdécselve közeledett a csúcs felé. Inkább csak érzékelte, mintsem valóban látta, hogy Piton megrándul, ahogy elélvez, és a tudat, hogy élő pornó-show-t tartott a férfinak csak még jobban lázba hozta.  
Piton ismét közelebb lépett, finoman eltolta Hermione kezét, és átvette tőle az irányítást. A lány felnyögött. Piton mozdulatai sokkal erőteljesebbek voltak, mint az övéi, és a vad, kemény dugás pillanatok alatt a csúcsra juttatta. Egész teste remegett, és éppen olyan vad lökésekben járta át a gyönyör, mint amilyenekkel Piton izgatta. A férfi mozdulatai fokozatosan lassultak le, és Hermione teste még hosszú percek múltán is meg-megrándult az átélt kéjtől. Piton megfogta az állát, keményen tartotta, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen, s figyelte, ahogy a gyönyör köde lassan letisztul Hermione szeméről. Ismét durván csókolta meg, követelőzően, birtoklóan, úgy, hogy Hermione belenyögött a csókba, és ha nem éppen most, alig egy perccel ezelőtt élt volna át egy nagyon is nagy orgazmust, biztos, hogy azonnal felizgul. A teste most csak megrándult, visszafogottan reagált Piton vadságára.  
– Kezdesz megfelelni az elvárásaimnak, Hermione – suttogta a férfi a fülébe. Megborzongott. Piton úgy ejtette ki a nevét, mintha magában rejtene ezernyi buja gondolatot. A lélegzete perzselő volt, ahogy végigsiklott a fülcimpáján és a tarkóján. A dicséret pedig jólesett. Ugyan soha nem vágyott arra, hogy jó prostinak tartsák – bár az tény, hogy mindenben, amibe csak belefogott eddig, tökéletes akart lennie –, de a gondolat, hogy volt bájitaltan tanára, a legkegyetlenebb és legszigorúbb roxfortos professzor elégedett vele, jólesett.  
Piton újra megcsókolta, és Hermione egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi legalább annyira élvezi ezt az egészet, mint ő. És ez a tudat jólesett neki. Piton ujjai a nyakára siklottak, szorosan rásimultak, úgy simogatták a bőrét. A férfi kicsit eltartotta magától az arcát, és végigmérte. A pillantása most kiismerhetetlen volt, és Hermione megborzongott, ahogy belemélyedt ezekbe az egészen sötét szemekbe. Szerette volna újra megcsókolni a férfit, de Piton elhúzódott tőle. Lassan állt föl, Hermione sejtette, hogy nehezére esik elszakadni tőle, s remélte, hogy végül mégis marad, de a férfi visszatért a foteljéhez, és újra a kezébe vette a folyóiratot. Hermione csalódottan sóhajtott fel.

*

Harry lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyon, Mio felkönyökölt, és nézte az arcát. Különösebben nem foglalkoztatták a varázsvilág eseményei, pontosan azt a minimumot tudta róluk, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy ha varázsló vendége van, és neki kedve tartja, tudjon egy kicsit beszélgetni vele. Igaz, a muglik világával is csak ennyire foglalkozott. De azt, hogy ki Harry Potter, nagyon is tudta. Természetesen nem rajongott érte, vagy ilyesmi – pedig akadt olyan lány köztük, aki így érzett –, de azért mégiscsak tudta, hogy mit jelent ez. Mintha a muglik közül Vilmos herceg lenne az ágyában. Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott, Harry pedig ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kinyissa a szemét.  
– Mi az? – kérdezte. Még mindig rekedt volt kicsit a hangja az orgazmustól, és Mio úgy találta, hogy ez még szexibbé teszi.  
– Jólesik, hogy ilyeneket csinálsz a barátnőddel? – kérdezte kihívó hangon. Harry végigmérte meztelen testét, és gúnyosan mosolyodott el.  
– Először is te nem vagy Hermione. Mondtam már, siralmasan játszanád a szerepét. – Megragadta a lány tarkóját, és fejét lehúzta magához. Ráérősen csókolóztak, s Harry csak utána folytatta: – Máshogy beszélsz, máshogy jársz, máshogy viselkedsz. Csak az ő hangján, és az ő testében.  
– Másodszor pedig…? – unszolta Mio egy pajkos mosollyal.  
– Másodszor pedig, igen. Jólesik. Pontosan ez volt az, amiről álmodoztam. Megkapni Hermione testét anélkül, hogy… kicsit is csorbulna a barátságunk.  
Mio megcsóválta a fejét. – Mind egyformák vagytok. – Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ti, férfiak – magyarázta tovább a lány. – Bármit feláldoznátok egy dugásért…  
– Te csak tudod. Van tapasztalatod – állapította meg Harry gúnyosan. Mio az égre emelte a szemét.  
– Az a helyzet, hogy tényleg van. Ahogy múlik az idő, az ember lát néhány kemény pillanatot. És látja, hogy mennyire ostobák is vagytok.  
– Hát, úgy fest, hogy én megtaláltam a tökéletes megoldást – jegyezte meg Harry, és masszírozni kezdte Mio mellét. A lány felnyögött.  
– És nem érdekel, hogy ő is ennyire élvezné-e? – kérdezte zihálva. Harry közelebb rántotta magához a lányt, áthengeredett vele, hogy az ágyra szoríthassa, és ott ránehezedett.  
– Túlfeszíted a húrt… – suttogta a szájába. – Még a végén felizgatsz.  
– Azt hiszem, éppen ez a szándékom… – sóhajtott Mio. Harry nevetett, és újra megcsókolta.  
Egymáshoz simult a testük, és Miót elégedettséggel töltötte el az érzés, hogy csakugyan újra felizgatta a fiút. Kicsit helyezkedett, hogy altestük a megfelelő helyen érjen össze, s Harry azonnal kihasználta a helyzetet, s egy határozott lökéssel beléhatolt. Egy másodpercig mozdulatlanul feküdtek összesimulva, egymás érintését élvezve, aztán Harry ráérősen mozogni kezdett. Lassan, finoman szeretkeztek, inkább csak az összebújás, az egyesülés öröméért, semmint az orgazmusra várva. Csókolóztak, Mio ujjai Harry erős szálú hajával játszottak, amely még a képeken látottnál is borzasabbnak tűnt így, az ágyban. Harry a lány arcát simogatta, élvezte a selymes bőr érintését. Tetszett neki korábban Mio felszabadultsága, és az, hogy nagyon is élvezte Harry minden érintését, de ez az összebújás most mindennél jobban esett.  
Mio halk sóhajjal élvezett el. Most nem cikázott végig rajta a gyönyör, csak fáradt, kellemesen zsongító elégedettséggel töltötte el az orgazmus, és ez most mindennél jobban esett. Harry ráérősen csókolta meg, és lassan húzódott ki belőle. Túl fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy aznap harmadszorra is elélvezzen, de nem is bánta. Éppen így, Mio testének finom szorításaival volt teljes ez a szeretkezés. A könyökére támaszkodott, hogy ne nehezedjen nagyon rá a lányra, és cirógatni kezdte a testét. Mio lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést.  
– Szereted a szexet… – Harry nem kérdezte, megállapította. – Bárkivel jó? Ezért lettél kurva?  
Mio felnézett, pillantása kiismerhetetlen volt, szeme csillogott. – Az elején nem szerettem. Se azt, ami voltam, se azt, amit csináltak velem…  
– Akkor miért csináltad? – kérdezte Harry.  
– Azt hiszed, volt más választásom…? Nem volt végzettségem. A Roxfortba nem jártam, hiszen nem voltak meg hozzá a képességeim, apám meg nem találta úgy, hogy egy mugli iskolába kellene küldenie. Nem értettem semmihez, amikor kirakott otthonról, és nem is volt semmim, csak a testem. – Hallgatott néhány másodpercig, Harry arcát figyelte, aztán gúnyosan szólalt meg. – Mit képzeltél? Romantikus elképzeléseid voltak arról, hogy a szex-mániámat hogyan csillapíthatom a kliensekkel?  
– Nem éppen – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – De annyira elveszettnek se tűnsz…  
Mio fintorgott. – A lányok, akik ide jutnak, mind elveszettek. Árvák, szegények, akár mugli, akár varázsló családból származnak. Ha van varázserőm, talán egy évfolyamra jártunk volna, Harry. Így meg… Egy senki kis kvibli vagyok, aki el lehet ragadtatva, hogy kell néhány menetre a nagy Harry Potternek.  
Harry szeme összeszűkült. – Semmi szükség rá, hogy így beszélj. És nem is versz át. Erős vagy.  
– Erős – bólintott Mio. – Nyolc éve élek így, aki ennyi idő alatt nem lesz erős, meghal már korábban. Naiv vagy. – A hangja hideg volt, és nagyon távoli. Harry különösnek találta, hogy valaki Hermione hangján beszéljen így. Nézte a lányt, és hiába viselte Hermione vonásait, valaki mást látott. Mio végigmérte, a tekintete elutasító volt. – Végigcsináltam mindent azért, hogy most itt legyek. Voltam együtt undorító alakokkal, akik még csak nem is voltak kedvesek hozzám, és olyanokkal is, akik azok akartak lenni, de úgy sem vonzottak. Házas emberekkel, akik ráuntak a feleségükre, el akartak szabadulni a családjuktól, eljátszani velem, hogy más az életük. És, mert nem hagytam el magam, mert odafigyeltem arra, hogy hogy nézek ki, és elolvastam az újságokat, hogy tudjak velük csevegni, rájöttek, hogy többre is használhatnak. Dísz lehetek egy üzleti vacsorán vagy partin, ahol a feleség túl kövér vagy öreg lenne. Ajándék az ügyfélnek, hogy legyen mivel megünnepelni, ha aláírták a szerződést. Játékszer, aki bármibe belemegy.  
Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem kellett volna hagynod. – Mio keserűen, örömtelenül nevetett, s Harry hátán ismét végigfutott a hideg, annyira különös volt ezt Hermione hangján hallani.  
– Ennek köszönhetem azt, hogy most itt tartok. Hogy most már van amire azt mondhatom, hogy nem.  
– Ilyen karriert futhat be egy kurva…? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan. – Micsoda kilátások!  
– Arról aligha álmodozhatok, hogy valaki belém szeret és kiemel onnan, ahol vagyok – folytatta Mio hidegen, ügyet sem vetve Harryre. – Aki gazdag köztük, éppen a házasságából menekül, nem kellene neki egy újabb a nyakába. Aki meg mégse lenne nős, az nem tehet meg akármit. Mit szólna hozzá anyuci? Mit szólnának a barátok? – gúnyolódott. Beharapta az ajkát, hallgatott egy másodpercet, majd elgondolkozva folytatta: – Most már legalább tudom, hogy van, ami örömet okoz, és tudom, hogy azt hogyan érjem el. Nektek úgyis mindegy, csak elélvezzetek. Akkor pedig legyen az úgy, hogy közben én se bánom…  
Harry hallgatott. Ujjai továbbra is cirógatták a lány mellkasának selymes bőrét, és közben  figyelte a Hermione vonásai mögött megbúvó másik arcot. Figyelte azokat a hideg, barna szemeket, amelyek úgy szegeződtek a plafonra, mintha kiolvasnának onnan valamit. Szörnyű érzés volt, hogy rég nem érezte ennyire kellemesen, ennyire nyugalomban magát valakivel. Bárkit választott is ki – mert jelentkező bőven akadt, sokan akarták kicsit feldobni a Megmentő estéit –, bárkivel bújt is ágyba, nem volt több gyors kielégülésnél, és aztán undornál. Zavarta a pillantásuk, amivel méregették, azon gondolkozva, hogy tetszett-e neki a teljesítményük, hogy fogja-e őket újra hívni. Zavarta, ahogy a tekintetük körbeszaladt a lakásában, felmérte, magába szívta a tárgyakat – szemérmesen siklott tovább a fényképekről, amelyek az emlékeit őrizgették –, hogy ha majd el kell mesélni a legjobb barátnőjüknek, hogy milyen színű a szőnyeg Harry Potter hálószobájában, és van-e terítő az asztalán, tudjanak felelni.  
Mio nem tűnt ilyennek. Ő nem akart jó színben feltűnni, nem hazudozott magáról, a munkájáról vagy az életéről – mert Harry le merte fogadni, hogy a bárokban felszedett lányok egy részének éppen annyi férfi fordult meg az ágyában, mint Mióéban, s néha talán egy-egy állásért vagy némi segítségért rákényszerültek olyanokra is, akik nem voltak az ínyükre. Mio őszintesége felzaklató és szokatlan volt. Harry pedig élvezte ezt a különös örömöt, ami azzal járt, hogy valami szokatlant, valami újat él át. Közben pedig tudta, hogy ez már a mélypont, hogy az élete végleg tönkrement, ha egy kurva mellett érzi igazán jól magát. Egy kurva mellett, aki a legjobb barátnője testét viseli, azért a lányét, akit úgy támogat hetek óta, hogy igazából le akarja fektetni. Hogy éppen olyan, mint a legönzőbb férfiak, és csak azért viseli el Hermione nyavalygását, sírását, azt, hogy Ront átkozza, mert vár a pillanatra, amikor annyira elesett lesz a lány, hogy már nem utasítja vissza. Tudta, hogy Miónak igaza van: bármit feláldozott volna ezért a dugásért, és végtelenül hálásnak kellene lennie, amiért Mio megmentette a barátságát.  
– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte a lány most sokkal lágyabban. Hangja megint kacéran csengett, azon a hangon, amit Harry feltételezése szerint a vendégeknek tartogatott. Nem válaszolt, csak lassan végigsimította az arcát. Mio felsóhajtott. – Sajnálsz. Nem azért mondtam el neked, hogy sajnálj. Azért mondtam, mert nem fizetsz, úgyhogy nem fojthatod belém a szót… – Kihívóan mosolyodott el, és Harry viszonozta a gesztust.  
– Már hogyne fojthatnám – mondta gúnyosan, és megcsókolta a lányt, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. Mio levegő után kapott, mikor elengedte. – Már a részeddé vált, hogy szót fogadj, bármit mondanak is neked…  
– Gondolod? – vonta fel Mio a szemöldökét. – Szeretnéd kipróbálni, hogy milyen, ha engedetlen vagyok…?  
Harry vigyorgott. – Tudhatnád már: mindent szeretnék kipróbálni, amit csak nyújtani tudsz.  
– Telhetetlen… – suttogta Mio, mielőtt Harry újra megcsókolta volna. Hagyta, hogy a fiú elmélyítse a csókot, és amikor már biztos lehetett benne, hogy Harry élvezi a helyzetet, eltolta magától. – Ennyire könnyen nem kapsz meg.  
Harry szeme felcsillant. Mio felült, ráérősen állt fel az ágyról, de Harry elkapta a karját, és visszarántotta. – Ki engedte meg, hogy elmenj? – kérdezte.  
– Ki mondta, hogy engedélyt kell kérnem? – feleselt Mio, miközben elrántotta a kezét. Felállt, és elindult az ajtó felé, de Harry két pillanat alatt utolérte. Elkapta a derekát, és a falhoz nyomta. Mio érezte, ahogy merevedése a hasához simul, és gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Azt hiszed, neked bármit szabad?  
– Nem hiszem, hanem tudom – jelentette ki Harry. Keze végigsiklott a lány testén, s figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Mio mellkasa megemelkedett, ahogy élvezettel felsóhajtott. De aztán a lány ellökte magától.  
– Ha akarsz valamit, kérd szépen, és majd megfontolom – jelentette ki hidegen, és az ajtó felé indult.  
– Nem szokásom kérni – mordult rá Harry, miközben utána kapott.  
– Úgy is jó. Akkor majd azt teszek, amit akarok… – mosolygott Mio gúnyosan. Harry beleborzongott, annyira kívánatos volt így a lány. Hagyta, hogy átmenjen a fürdőszobába, és csak néhány másodperccel később követte. Megállt a küszöbön, és figyelte, ahogy a sminkjét igazítja. – Mi van? – kérdezte Mio hidegen, a tükörből rápillantva.  
– Gyere ide! – utasította Harry. Mio végigmérte, pillantása elidőzött ágaskodó férfiasságán.  
– Nincs kedvem… – jelentette ki kihívóan. Harry erre közelebb lépett, hátulról átölelte a lányt, és simogatni kezdte a testét. Mio felnyögött, amikor a fiú ujjai becsúsztak a puncijába.  
– Látod, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte Harry elégedetten. Mio nem tudott felelni, csak sóhajtozott, testét nekifeszítette a fiú ujjainak. Harry elhúzta a kezét, és Mio dühösen mordult fel. – Szeretnél még? – kérdezte Harry mosolyogva. Mio nyelt egyet. Megfordult, a fiú szemébe nézett, és lassan bólintott. – Akkor kérned kell.  
– Folytasd! – parancsolta Mio. Hangjában és pillantásában nyoma se volt a kérésnek, csak az, ahogy keze a combjára simult, árulta el, hogy mennyire vágyik a folytatásra.  
– Térdelj le! – felelt Harry szintén paranccsal. Mio lassan ingatta a fejét.  
– Azt lesheted.  
Harry bólintott. – Ha nem, hát nem. – Visszalépett a küszöbre, nézte a lányt, amint vesz egy mély lélegzetet, hogy lecsillapodjon. Mio visszafordult a tükör felé, ellenőrizte a szemfestékét, és ráérősen elindult az ajtó felé. Harry kinyújtott keze megállította. A fiú egyik karjával átölelte, másik kezét pedig újra becsúsztatta a lába közé. Mio felsóhajtott, amikor Harry végigsimított a kisajkain.  
– Dugd be az ujjad – nyögte. Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Majd, ha letérdeltél, szívem…  
Mio lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. Harry leheletfinoman cirógatta, éppen csak annyira, hogy fenntartsa benne a vágyat, de a kielégülésnek még híre sem volt. – Nincs is rád szükségem! – sziszegte Mio, ellökte Harry kezét, és beviharzott a szobába. A fiú követte, de ismét csak megtorpant az ajtóban, amikor meglátta a lányt. Mio a hátán feküdt az ágyon, szétvetett lábbal, lehunyt szemmel, s két ujját magába dugva simogatta magát. Hihetetlenül érzéki látvány volt. Harry felnyögött, és közelebb lépett.  
– Azonnal hagyd abba! – utasította a lányt, de Mio rá se hederített. Halkan sóhajtott fel, s Harry megbrozongott az élvezettel teli hangtól. – Engedj oda! – mondta, és a hangja megremegett a vágytól. Mio felpillantott.  
– Majd, ha szépen kérsz…  
Harry felmordult. Durván megragadta, és elhúzta a lány kezét. Mio dühösen nyögött fel, és a másik kezét simította rá a lába közötti területre, de Harry azt is elkapta. A lány karjait a feje fölé húzta, és az ágyra szögezte őket. Ezzel gyakorlatilag rásimult a teste Mióéra, farka löktetett, ahogy érezte a lányból áradó forróságot.  
– Na, szeretnéd megkapni…? – kérdezte halkan. Mio elmosolyodott.  
– Inkább te szeretnéd – vágta rá, de teste nekifeszült a fiúénak.  
Egymás szemébe néztek, várva, hogy melyikük adja fel előbb. Harry nyelt egyet. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott a lány közelsége, illata így, hogy nem hatolt belé. Mio arca rezzenéstelennek tűnt, de Harry érezte kalapáló szívét, és látta a szemében csillogó vágyat. Elengedte a lány csuklóját, keze az oldalára simult, majd onnan a feneke alá, hogy magához igazítsa a testét. Mio felemelte az altestét, hogy segítsen neki, és Harry egy erős lökéssel behatolt a lányba. Vadul, gyorsan kezdtek mozogni, Mio minden egyes lökésnél Harryéhez feszítette az altestét, hogy még mélyebben érezze magában a fiút, keze rásimult Harry fenekére, és megmarkolta, úgy húzta magába. Harry felnyögött, a lány érintésétől végleg elöntötte a kéj, és néhány durva lökéssel elélvezett.  
Mio csalódottan sóhajtott fel: ő maga még nem érte el a csúcsot. Harry kihúzódott a lányból, és lanyhuló merevedése helyét azonnal átvették az ujjai. Mio egy elégedett nyögéssel nyugtázta, ahogy belecsúsztak a puncijába, és ugyanolyan hévvel kezdték dugni, mint korábban Harry farka. Néhány perc alatt őt is elöntötte a kéj, és minden izma megrándult a gyönyörtől. Harry kijjebb húzta az ujjait, és lassan körbesimogatta a nagyajkakat. Mio lehunyt szemmel pihegett, s Harry lágy mosollyal nézte az arcát, amelyen béke és elégedettség tükröződött. Mio felnézett, elkapta Harry pillantását, és felsóhajtott.  
– Szerelmes vagy belé? – kérdezte, s végigmutatott a testén, hogy jelezze, kire gondol. Harry arca elkomorodott, a hátára fordult, és a plafonra függesztette tekintetét. Halkan, rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel.


	5. Őszinte szavak

**Depresszív fejezet!  
Korhatár 18 év: szexuális tartalom, csúnya beszéd, utalás erőszakra! **

**Pilletánc**

**Őszinte szavak**

– Nem annyira egyszerű azonosítani az érzéseket. Hermione a legjobb barátom, ő áll hozzám a legközelebb. Persze, hogy szeretem.  
– Járni akarsz vele? Feleségül venni? Gyerekeket csinálni neki?  
Harry dühösen szisszent fel. – Azt senkivel se akarom.  
Mio összevonta a szemöldökét, de Harry továbbra is a plafont fixírozta, így nem láthatta a lány értetlen pillantását. – Miért nem? – kérdezte végül Mio.  
– Pont te nem érted? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan. – Te talán alkalmasnak érzed magadat meg a világot, amiben élsz arra, hogy gyereked legyen?  
– De te nem vagy kurva – felelt Mio. – És tudtommal a barátnőd se az…  
Harry végre elszakította a pillantását a mennyezettől, és ránézett. Szemében keserűség és harag keveredett. – Hát nem. És mégis. Azt hiszed, valami álomvilágban élek, mi? Én, a körülrajongott kis hős, akit minden varázsló imád, mert legyőzte Voldemortot. Azt hiszed, csak a te életed egy nagy rakás szar…  
– Hát halljam, miért szar Harry Potter élete? – fonta keresztbe a karját Mio.  
Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Azt hiszed, nem kérdeztem már meg ezerszer magamtól, hogy mikor ment minden ennyire tönkre? – kérdezte halkan. – Hogy jutottam odáig, hogy amikor az egyik legjobb barátom már megházasodott, és azt tervezgeti, hogy mikor szülessenek a gyerekei, amikor a legtöbb évfolyamtársam már dolgozik, családot alapít, lassan gyereket nevel, én legfeljebb egy-egy éjszakára találok magamnak valakit? És kurvákkal élek lelki életet… Nevetséges! Hermionében az a jó, hogy mellette nem érzem, hogy mekkora szarban vagyok. Mindkettőnk élete darabokra hullott. Az övé Ron miatt, az enyém meg… nyilván Ginny az oka, akármit hisz is környezetem, akármit próbálok sugallni én is.  
– Ginny?  
Harry szeme felpattant. – Az. – Hallgatott, végigmérte a lányt, és örömtelenül nevette el magát. – Merlinre, az egész varázsvilág tudja, hogy mi történt vele, és te nem?  
– Nem vagyok a varázsvilág része – felelt Mio tartózkodóan. Harry bólintott.  
– Hála Merlinnek. Mindenki csak hallgat Ginnyről, úgy tesznek, mintha észre se vennék a fényképeit, mert félnek, hogy kínos lesz, ha szóba hozzák. Az életem részéve akarnak válni, de a múltam legalapvetőbb dolgáról se mernek kérdezni vagy beszélni. Nevetségesek ők is…  
– Mi volt Ginnyvel?  
– Azt mondtam, nehezen azonosítom az érzéseket. Hát ezt is nehéz volt. Évekig ott volt mellettem, és nem láttam meg. Ron húga, és kész. Tabu. Talán végül éppen ez vonzott benne, talán ez vonz Hermionében is. Valahol ő is tabu, mert Ron, bár már szakított vele, biztosan nagyon dühös lenne, ha megdugnám. Van valami vonzó a tabukban…  
– És Ginny nem akart téged? – találgatott Mio. Harry megrázta a fejét.  
– Dehogynem. Ő sokkal előbb tudta, hogy mit akar, és még azt is tudta, hogy hogyan hívhatja fel magára a figyelmemet. Idővel rá kellett jönnöm, hogy féltékeny vagyok a fiúkra, akikkel jár, és, ha már ezerszer elképzeltem, hogy én csókolom meg helyettük Ginnyt, talán meg is tehetném. Nos, neki nem volt ellenvetése, és Ron is lenyelte végül a dolgot.  
– De…?  
– De háború volt. Mire rájöttem, hogy mit érzek Ginny iránt, már alig maradt időnk. A halálfalók elfogták, és amiket tettek vele… annak a felét se akartam volna megtudni. De nem tehettem ellene semmit, nem tudtam Voldemortot kizárni az elmémből… Ginny keservesen megbűnhődött azért, mert a legfőbb ellenség barátnője volt. Az ő fájdalma alkalmas volt arra, hogy engem gyengítsen, hogy nekem is szenvedést okozzon. És, akármennyire utáltam is magam érte utána, boldog voltam, amikor belehalt. Amikor nem éreztem tovább a szenvedését.  
– Szerintem ő is boldog volt… – mondta Mio halkan. Harry ránézett, kinyújtotta felé a kezét, és lehunyta a szemét, amikor Mio végigsimította az arcát.  
– Szóval azt akarod tudni, hogy mit érzek Hermione iránt? Hónapok óta fantáziálok róla, de fogalmam sincs, hogy miért. Talán mert vonz az, ami tilos, ami dühíthet vagy felháboríthat másokat. Ginnyvel együtt nőttem fel, sokáig olyan volt, mintha az én húgom is lenne. Aztán meg… Hirtelen nő lett. Olyan volt, mintha valami tiltott dolgot tennénk… Hermione is éppen ilyen. Ezer éve ismerem, és mindent tudok róla, hiszen a legjobb barátom volt, és a legjobb barátommal járt. Amit nem mondott el az egyik, azt úgyis elmesélte a másik. Annyira könnyű álmodozni róla, mert pontosan tudom, hogy milyen!  
– Lehet, hogy a valóságban nem olyan, mint amilyennek Ron beszámolói alapján képzeled – jegyezte meg Mio. – Lehet, hogy csalódnál.  
Harry bólintott. – Könnyen lehet. De attól még tabu. Mert azt is tudom, amit Hermione nem, hogy a szakításuk után Ron ugyanúgy utálta Hermione új barátait, ahogy korábban Ginny fiúit utálta. Ő dobta ki, mégis folyton azt figyelte, hogy megérdemlik-e Hermionét a srácok. És, persze, sosem érdemelték meg… – Gúnyosan nevetett. – Ginnyt se érdemelte meg senki. Azt hiszem, még én se.  
– Nincs abban semmi különös, hogy még mindig szomorú vagy Ginny miatt – mondta Mio halkan. – Az ilyesmit nem lehet egykönnyen kiheverni.  
– Egykönnyen… – Harry beharapta az ajkát. – Ginny hat éve halt meg, és nekem akkor sem időm, sem lehetőségem nem volt megállni és gyászolni. Még két évig tartott a háború, és én bosszút álltam mindenkin, aki részt vett a kínzásában, végül Voldemorton is. Addigra, mire mindezzel végeztünk, már mindenki csak azt mondta, hogy szegény kislány, de hát már két éve történt… Ennyi idő után az ember nem zuhan váratlanul depresszióba! Úgyhogy a lányok bátran próbálkoztak, mondván, hogy már biztos kihevertem. És én nem mondtam nekik nemet, hiszen szükségem volt rá. Jobb, mintha egy kurvához mennék… Már bocs.  
Mio bólintott. – De járni egyikükkel sem akarsz.  
– Minek járjak valakivel, aki még annyit se tud rólam, hogy még mindig emlékszem Ginny minden érintésére, és még mindig gyűlölöm magam, mert miattam kellett szenvednie? Minek járjak valakivel, aki csak azt látja, hogy ünnepelt hős és híres auror vagyok, és azt hiszi, hogy akkor már boldognak is kellene lennem?  
Mio nem felelt, újra végigsimította a fiú arcát, és hozzábújt. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte a lány cirógatását. Odafúrta a fejét a nyaka és a válla hajlatába, s magába szívta az illatát. Kicsit emlékeztetett Hermione illatára, de volt benne valami ismeretlen, buja, vonzó árnyalat is.  
– Nem azért mondtam ezt el neked, hogy sajnálj – suttogta bele a lány hajába. – Azért mondtam el, mert nem fizetek, úgyhogy nem drága az időm. – Hallotta, hogy Mio elmosolyodik, és az ő szája szélén is halvány mosoly játszott.

*

Piton vacsorát főzött. Hermionét meglepte az a magabiztosság, amellyel a konyhasarokban forgolódott. Persze, agglegény volt, másfelől pedig bájitalmester, tehát nagyon is értett ahhoz, hogy a tűz körül foglalatoskodjon – Hermionének el kellett ismernie, hogy bármelyik háziasszony el lett volna ragadtatva, ha olyan precízen tudja felkockázni a hagymát, mint a férfi –, de Hermione akkor is csodálkozva figyelte a munkáját. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy nem neki kellene-e főznie, de amikor felajánlotta, hogy elkészíti ő a vacsorát, vagy legalább segít, Piton gúnyosan nevetett fel.  
– Ismerem a fajtádat – legyintett. – Alig esztek valamit, és ahhoz sincs érzéketek, hogy elkészítsetek egy tál tisztességes ételt – mondta, és végigmérte Hermione ugyancsak vékony kölcsön-testét. – Az is épp elég öröm lesz, ha reggel sikerül előállnod egy fogyasztható rántottával…  
A lány nem felelt, mivel azok alapján, amilyennek a kapott test és a délután eljött lány viselkedése tűnt, el kellett ismernie, hogy a férfinak igaza lehet. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy Pitonnak van is némi tapasztalata a prostik főzési képességével kapcsolatban, így nem kezdett vitatkozni. Mivel úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi nem tart igényt segítségre sem – sőt, még zavarja is a bámészkodás –, Hermione kihasználta a helyzetet, hogy nem foglalkoznak vele, és megkaparintotta a folyóiratot. Átfutotta a tartalomjegyzéket, és talált egy cikket, amely a vérpótló bájitalok hatékonyságának növeléséről szólt. Érdeklődve lapozott oda, és mielőtt még felfogta volna, hogy mit csinál, belemerült a szerző fejtegetésébe.  
– Értesz belőle bármit is? – Piton hideg hangja zökkentette ki az olvasásból. Valójában hálás volt, hogy a férfi megszólította, mert már ott tartott, hogy keres valahol egy fecnit, és ellenőrzi a szerző számításait, ugyanis erős volt benne a gyanú, hogy elrontott valamit.  
– Egy keveset – felelt idegesen. Piton szeme összeszűkült.  
– A szüleid értenek a bájitalokhoz?  
Hermione beharapta az ajkát. Piton kvibliket keresett, róla is úgy tudta, hogy az – márpedig két mugli szülővel senki se kvibli. Ő azonban továbbra is szerette volna elkerülni a hazugságokat. De mit mondhatna különben, hogy honnan tud bármit is a varázsvilágról, különösen a bájitalokról? Piton csak állt, és hideg tekintettel méregette, s Hermione tartott tőle, hogy ha túl sokáig hallgat, legilimenciát fog alkalmazni.  
– Nem akarok beszélni róluk – suttogta, s a biztonság kedvéért még hozzátette: – Kérem…  
– Túl sokszor kérsz… – állapította meg Piton gúnyosan. Lefedte az ételt, közelebb lépett, és kivette Hermione kezéből az újságot, hogy a cikkre pillantson. – Ó, erre igazán kár az idődet pazarolnod. Dilettáns hülye, még a saját mondataiba is belezavarodik, nem hogy mások utasításait kövesse! Habár a vérképzéshez tényleg ért: ha csak eszembe jut, hogy már ekkora szamarak is publikálhatnak, azonnal felmegy a vérnyomásom…  
Hermione az égre emelte a szemét, de közben elmosolyodott. – Szerintem csak kihagyott minden matekórát a Roxfort előtt, utána pedig még a számmisztika termet is nagy ívben kerülte…  
Piton végigmérte, és Hermione zavartan vörösödött el ismét. Szívesen visszaszívta volna a szavait, de erre nem volt mód, így csak átkozhatta magát, hogy képtelen csendben, ostoba kviblit játszva üldögélni a férfi előtt. Piton lapozgatott kicsit az újságban, majd felé nyújtotta.  
– Kíváncsi lennék, hogy mi a véleményed ezzel kapcsolatban. – Hermione a cikkre pillantott. A szerzője Perselus Piton volt, s Hermione sejtette, hogy itt a lányok nem tudják, hogy ez a személy azonos P mesterre.  
– Ahhoz, hogy beszélgetni tudjak a vendégekkel – zavartan ejtette ki ezt a szót –, utána kellett járnom néhány dolognak a varázsvilággal kapcsolatban. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy komolyan véleményt tudnék mondani bármelyik cikkről is.  
– Legalább nem unatkozol, amíg végzek – felelt Piton könnyedén, és visszafordult a főzőlaphoz.  
Hermione idegesen meredt a kezében tartott újságra. Elolvasta a bevezetést, majd zavartan eresztette le a lapot az ölébe, és anélkül bámulta tovább a szöveget, hogy valójában látta volna a betűket. Természetesen kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mit írt Piton, de tudta, hogy valójában, teljes mélységében úgyse vitathatja meg a dolgot a férfival – legalábbis nem most, nem ebben az alakban. És tulajdonképpen az is elég furcsán venné ki magát, ha azután, hogy túlélte ezt a hétvégét, és visszakapta a saját testét – mert erősen bízott benne, hogy előbb-utóbb eljut eddig –, egyszer csak felkeresné Pitont, hogy a legutóbbi Bájital Szemlében megjelent cikkéről csevegjen vele.  
– Talán ez nem köt le annyira? – kérdezte a férfi gúnyosan, miközben megterítette az asztalt.  
– Talán én is szeretek hibát keresni, és ebben nem nagyon találok – vágta rá Hermione egy kihívó mosollyal. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Nocsak. Micsoda dicséret… Bizonyára minden bájitalmester csak ilyenekben reménykedik, amikor cikket ír – gúnyolódott. Hermione vállat vont, és arrébb lökte az újságot.  
– Maga kérdezte a véleményemet.  
Piton elnézően mosolygott, miközben mindkettejüknek szedett a raguból. Hermione elégedetten szívta magába az étel ínycsiklandó illatát. Az éhség, amelyet a férfi érkezése előtt megevett kevés saláta aligha csillapított, s eddig az izgalom kordában tartott, most előtört belőle. Gyomra megkordult, és zavartan pillantott a férfire, hogy megtudja, vajon ő is meghallotta-e. Piton azonban nem kommentálta a helyzetet, szája sarkában még mindig mosoly játszott, miközben enni kezdett. Hermione sem kérette magát. Sejtette ugyan, hogy Mio alaposabban meggondolná, hogy mit és mennyit eszik, de őt jelen helyzetben csakis korgó gyomra érdekelte, nem az, hogy eléggé vigyáz-e valaki más vonalaira.  
Az étkezés végén jártak már, amikor a férfi újra megszólalt:  
– Tehát, mit szólnak a szüleid az új munkádhoz…?  
Hermione felsóhajtott. – Semmit. Meghaltak.  
– Árvaházban nőttél fel? – kérdezte Piton, és látszólag egyáltalán nem érdekelte a tény, hogy Hermionét nagyon is kellemetlenül érinti a téma. A lány megrázta a fejét.  
– A háborúban haltak meg.  
Perselus lassan bólintott, s Hermione arra gondolt, hogy más ember most mondaná azt, hogy „sajnálom", kérne elnézést a faggatózás miatt, vagy bármi más módon mutatná ki az együttérzését. Piton viszont nem érzett együtt, vagy nem akarta kimutatni, ha úgy is volt, és Hermione valójában hálás volt ezért a szívtelenségért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a sajnálkozás után nem bírná tovább, és sírni kezdene. Az elmúlt napokban, amíg azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan hagyhatta Ron végleg magára, sokat rágódott a szülein is. Nem sokkal az után, hogy végre összejöttek, bemutatta nekik a barátját, és ők nagyon is megkedvelték Ront. Hermione azon gondolkozott, hogy mit mondott volna apa és anya azután, hogy Ron szakított vele. Tudtak volna-e jobban segíteni, hogy beletörődjön, hogy újra kezdje mással?  
Hermione hálás volt Harrynek, amiért elviselte, hálás volt, amiért még mindig hozott neki ételt, még mindig meghallgatta, még mindig zokszó nélkül tűrte, hogy szidalmakat zúdítson a másik legjobb barátjára. De akármilyen hálás volt is, úgy érezte, hogy az anyjára lenne szüksége, az ő támogatása tudná csak feledtetni vele a bánatát. Nem érezte magát ennyire elárvultnak azóta, hogy a szülei halála utáni néhány hetet átvészelte. Tudta, ha a szülei élnének, ő nem addig szomorkodott volna magányosan egy szobában, amíg jobb ötlet híján elvégez egy kétes varázslatot, és egy örömlány testében találja magát, hanem valahol utazgatna, vagy legalább náluk lenne, és ők megpróbálnák felvidítani. De mire Ron rájött, hogy nem ő élete szerelme, addigra ők már nem voltak ott, hogy támogassák, és Hermione végleg egyedül maradt.  
Harry nem pótolhatta Ront, pedig Hermione tudta, hogy szeretné. Nem kellett ehhez még legilimencia-tudás se, a fiú testbeszéde, pillantása éppen eléggé árulkodó volt. Csakhogy benne Harry semmit sem mozgatott meg, képtelen volt úgy tekinteni rá, mint egy férfira, hiába tudta, hogy felnőtt, dolgozó ember, és hogy nem egy lány előtt bizonyította már a férfiasságát. És éppen emiatt, mert Harry tényleg még annyi időre se állapodott meg egyetlen ember mellett sem, mint ő vagy Ron, Hermione biztosan érezte, hogy a fiút nem mozgatja más, csak a testi szükségletei. Hermione nem volt ostoba, és tudta, hogy nem lehet valaki elvesztését feldolgozni úgy, hogy közben az ember folyamatosan retteg a saját és a maradék, életben maradt barátja biztonságáért, hogy közben menekül, harcol és támad. Így hát pontosan tudta, hogy Harry még nincs túl Ginnyn – és amíg ezzel nem képes szembenézni, nem fog tartós kapcsolatba kezdeni.  
– Voldemort ellen vagy mellette harcoltak? – Piton kérdése kizökkentette gondolataiból, és emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy a szüleiről beszélnek. Most, hogy Voldemort már a múlté volt, egyre többen merték kiejteni a nevét, egyre ritkább volt a tudjukkizés. De Hermione emlékezett rá, hogy attól fogva, hogy Piton felhagyott a kém-szereppel, hogy végleg otthagyta a halálfalókat, és csatlakozott a Rendhez, mindig kimondta a nevet, éppen ilyen hideg és rezzenéstelen hangon.  
– Egyik sem – rázta a fejét. – Csak rossz embereket ismertek, és rossz helyen voltak.  
Mit is mondhatott volna? Hogy a lányuk Harry Potter legjobb barátja volt, ezért meg kellett halniuk? Mint Ginnynek… Hermione most már szégyellte, de akkor úgy érezte, hogy gyűlöli Harryt, hogy soha többé nem akarja látni. Ha nincs Ron, hogy észhez térítse, ha nincs bezárva a főhadiszállásra, ha nem hagyják, hogy hetekig üljön csak a szobájában, talán élete legnagyobb ostobaságát követi el, és Voldemort célt ér. Gyűlölt tehát és átkozódott, hogy miért is kapta ő meg azt a smaragdzöld tintával írt levelet, miért nem mondott rá nemet, miért barátkozott össze Harryvel, miért kellett az ő élete, döntései miatt a szüleinek meghalni. Aztán túllépett mindezen, és rájött, hogy Ronon és Harryn kívül nem maradt neki más, így hát nem kellene összevesznie velük.  
– Miattuk vagy most itt? – kérdezte Piton, és Hermione újra emlékeztette magát, hogy kikre vonatkozik a kérdés.  
– Nem. – Újra megrázta a fejét. – Egy fiú miatt.  
– Tudod, nem így kell a fiúkat elcsábítani – mondta Piton gúnyosan. – Bár beismerem, nagyon izgató vagy, de akkor sem ez a jó mód arra, hogy felhívd magadra a figyelmet.  
– Már nem tudom elcsábítani – felelt Hermione szomorúan. – Kipróbált, és nem kér belőlem többet.  
Piton lassan bólintott. Eltüntette a tányérokat, és teát hozott. Mindkettejüknek töltött, s néhány percig csend ereszkedett rájuk, aztán a férfi folytatta a kérdezősködést: – Mi van a barátaiddal? Miért nem hozzájuk mentél, hogy vigasztaljanak meg?  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Az évfolyamuk széthullott. Volt, aki más országba menekült a háború elől, volt aki a muglik között húzta meg magát, és volt, aki nem élte túl azokat az éveket. Néhány emberrel tartotta a kapcsolatot, és egy barátja maradt csak. – Ő nem kezdhet helyettem új életet. Megvan a maga baja.  
– És ez lenne a te új életed… – állapította meg Piton gúnyosan. Hermione lehunyta a szemét.  
– Elrontottam valamit…  
– Alaposan – értett egyet a férfi. – A madámod tudja…?  
Hermione keserűen nevetett fel. – Ő semmit sem tud rólam!  
Piton felállt, és a lány széke mellé lépett. – Állj fel. – A hangjában volt valami lágyság, Hermione számára mégis egyértelmű volt, hogy nem ellenkezhet. Felállt, és a férfi szemébe nézett, aki kiismerhetetlen tekintettel méregette. Mio testével és a magas sarkú cipővel, amit felvett, csaknem ugyanolyan magas volt, mint Piton. – Mit vársz most, mit csináljak? – Piton megfogta az állát, és kicsit közelebb húzta magához. – Talán sajnálnom kellene téged? Elengedni? Kérni helyetted másik lányt?  
Hermione nyelt egyet. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy a lány, aki délután öltöztette, el lenne ragadtatva, ha átpasszolná neki Pitont. És ha most elmenne, azt is megúszná, hogy el kelljen árulnia a férfinak a valódi kilétét. Persze, Mio nyilván dühös lenne, hiszen elrontaná az esélyét a híres P mesternél, de valójában nem érdekelte, hogy egy prosti haragszik-e majd rá vagy sem. Másfelől azonban volt valami Piton perzselő tekintetében, amitől kellemesen rándult össze a gyomra, ami miatt nem érzett erőt magában arra, hogy bólintson és elmenjen. Piton lassan végigsimította az arcát, és halkan folytatta:  
– Elmondjam, én mit gondolok? Hoztál egy döntést, Hermione, és most már vállalnod kell a következményeit. – A füléhez hajolt, a lélegzete borzongatta Hermione bőrét, és a lány halkan felsóhajtott. – Úgyhogy vetkőzz!  
– Te-tessék? – nyögte Hermione zavartan. Piton hátrébb lépett, és leült az ágyra.  
– Vetkőzz! Látni akarlak.  
Hermione lassan bólintott. Nem volt nagy gyakorlata a sztriptízben, ezért úgy döntött, hogy nem is próbálkozik azzal, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha lenne. Lassú mozdulattal lehúzta magáról a hálóinget, és amikor Piton pillantása végigsiklott a mellén, emlékeztette magát újra, hogy ez nem a saját teste. Kilépett a cipőjéből, szétkapcsolta a harisnyatartót, és a vékony harisnyákat azzal együtt húzta le magáról. Nem maradt más rajta, csak az alul nyitott bugyi. Keze a csípőjére simult, de Piton hangja megállította:  
– Gyere ide! – Hermione lassan elé lépett, hasa éppen egy magasságban volt a férfi arcával, lélegzete csiklandozta a bőrét. Piton lassan érintette meg, kezét végighúzta a derekán, aztán a csípőjén, és rásimult a fenekére. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és lágy csókot lehelt a köldöke alá. Hermione felsóhajtott. Piton maga mellé húzta az ágyra, és a szemébe nézett. – De _annyira_ azért nem vagy tapasztalatlan, igaz…? – kérdezte halkan, s hogy egyértelművé tegye, mire gondol, keze végigsiklott a lány szeméremdombján. Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
Piton bólintott, az ágyra döntötte a lányt, fölé hajolt, és megcsókolta. Éhes, vágyakkal teli csók volt, amely anélkül is egyértelművé tette a lány számára, hogy Piton kívánja, hogy a férfi merevedése hozzáért volna. Piton ajkai továbbsiklottak a lány arcán, aztán lefelé a nyakán, miközben ujjai is becézve simították végig a lány arcát és nyakát. Keze lejjebb siklott, és a mellét kezdte simogatni, ajkai pedig elidőztek a kulcscsontján. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és halkan felsóhajtott. Végtelenül jólesett a becézés. Eszébe juttatta, hogy mennyire régen volt együtt férfival, mennyire régen foglalkozott valaki ilyen odaadással minden porcikájával, s hirtelen olyan erővel kezdte kívánni a férfit, hogy alig tudta megállni, hogy ne csókolja meg, forduljon át vele, és üljön rá.  
Piton nyilvánvalóan érzékelte a feléledő vágyát, mert keze lejjebb siklott a csipkebugyiig, és rásimult egy pillanatra. Hermione a vékony anyagon keresztül is érezte, hogy mennyire forró a férfi tenyere, önkéntelenül megemelte kicsit az altestét, hogy még jobban hozzásimuljon. Piton pillanatok alatt vette le a ruháját, amíg intett Hermionénak, hogy csússzon feljebb az ágyon. Elnézte a lányt, a zöld takarón szétterülő vörös haját, a bőrét pettyező szeplőket, ezúttal a vágytól kipirult arcát, s főként a szeme csillogását, és elégedetten mosolyodott el. Újra odahajolt hozzá, és hosszan, szenvedélyesen csókolta meg, miközben ujjai végigsiklottak a bugyin, egészen addig a pontig, ahol az anyag kettévált. Hermione belenyögött a csókba, amikor Piton ujjai könnyedén végigcirógatták a szabadon maradt területet. Piton végigcsókolta az állát és a nyakát, miközben keze lejjebb siklott, és rásimult a lány forró, nedves puncijára. Hermione szétnyitotta a combjait, hogy utat engedjen neki, és élvezettel nyögött fel, amikor Piton egyik ujja belecsúszott.  
A férfi néhány másodpercig masszírozta belülről, aztán nem volt képes tovább türtőztetni magát. Gyors mozdulattal még jobban széthúzta a lány combjait, közéjük helyezkedett, és egyetlen kemény lökéssel beléhatolt. Hermione felnyögött. Piton mozdulata túl váratlan volt, és a férfi az első pillanatban túlságosan kitöltötte a testét. Piton körbenyalta a mellbimbóját, és Hermione sóhajai azonnal elégedettebbé váltak. A férfi képtelen volt lassítani a tempón: gyors, kemény lökésekkel dugta a lányt. Hermione teste hamarosan felvette az ütemet, és a lány egyre hangosabb nyögései egyértelművé tették, hogy nincs ellene semmi kifogása. Piton továbbra is a mellét masszírozta, harapdálta, s Hermionét néhány perc alatt elöntötte a kéj. Hangos kiáltással élvezett el, teste megremegett, izmai megfeszültek. Piton megállt, és néhány másodpercig élvezte, ahogy a lány puncija még szorosabban rásimul a farkára. Amikor Hermione izmai elernyedtek, néhány kemény lökéssel ő is elélvezett. Zihálva hajolt a lány fölé, könyökére támaszkodott, hogy ne nehezedjen túlzottan rá, és egy elégedett sóhajjal fúrta az arcát a lány puha hajába.


	6. Közös reggeli

** Korhatár 18 év: a fejezetben ismét szexuális tartalom van.  
Véleményeket szívesen olvasok ;-) **

**Pilletánc**

**Közös reggeli**

Hermione arra ébredt, hogy végre kipihentnek érzi magát. Nincs sírhatnékja, nem tompítja el érzékeit és tudatát az önsajnálat, és nem a szobájában fagyoskodik, mert megint úgy nyomta el az álom, hogy elfelejtett betakarózni. Helyette azonban finom, zsibbasztó kielégültséget érzett és kellemes meleget, amelyet részben a testét körülölelő takarónak köszönhetett, részben pedig annak a testnek, amelynek mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. Ez annyira jó érzés volt, hogy Hermionénak nem akaródzott kinyitni a szemét, mert attól tartott, hogy elillan a békés nyugalom. Magába szívta a férfi illatát, és hallgatta a szívdobbanásait. Végtelenül jól érezte magát.  
A gondolat, hogy éppen Perselus Piton karjaiban fekszik, csak lassan jutott el a tudatáig, mint ahogy az előző nap eseményei is. Az egyenletes lélegzésből, amelyet alkalmi párnáján érzett, arra következtetett, hogy Piton még alszik, és megpróbálta a lehető legóvatosabban felemelni a fejét, hogy feltűnésmentesen keljen fel az ágyról. Reggelit akart készíteni, járni egyet a szobában, kinyújtóztatni elmacskásodott tagjait, és az előző este nyomait alaposan lemosni magáról a fürdőben. Óvatosan hátat fordított a férfinek, hogy lecsússzon az ágyról, azonban ebben a pillanatban elkapta egy kar a derekát, és visszahúzta.  
– Hová sietsz…? – Piton álomittas hangja kissé rekedt volt, és egészen halk. Finoman megharapta Hermione fülcimpáját, és egészen közel húzta magához a lányt. Időközben az oldalára fordult, és ahogy összesimult a testük, Hermione egyértelműen érezte a fenekén a türelmetlen keménységet. Piton keze rásimult a lány mellére, és masszírozni kezdte. Hermione elégedetten felnyögött, a férfi félresöpörte a haját, belecsókolt a nyakába, és lassan lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét. Ujjai végigsimították a lány hasát, majd szeméremdombját, aztán elérték, és simogatni kezdték a csiklóját. Hermione nyöszörögve élvezte a férfi ujjainak játékát, és fenekét egyre határozottabban dörzsölte hozzá Piton merevedéséhez. A férfi ujjai még lejjebb kúsztak, és simogatni kezdték a lány nedves punciját, majd pillanatokon belül belecsúsztak.  
– Szeretnél még többet? – mordult rá halkan, miközben ki-be húzogatta az ujjait. Hermione számára nem volt kérdéses, hogy nem csak ő szeretné, de kötelességtudóan válaszolt:  
– Igen. Kérem… – tette hozzá sóhajszerűen.  
– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Piton, és hozzányomta a farkát a lányhoz. – Mondd ki!  
– Dugjon meg… – suttogta Hermione, részben zavartan, részben pedig végtelenül felizgulva a gondolattól, hogy ilyeneket mond Pitonnak.  
Ő elégedetten mordult fel, kicsit arrébb csúszott az ágyon, és feljebb csúsztatta a lány lábait, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen a puncijához, majd hátulról belecsúszott. Mindketten felsóhajtottak. Piton keze visszatért Hermione mellére, miközben lassan, kényelmesen kezdett mozogni a lányban. Összesimultak, és a férfi nem is tudta volna gyorsabban vagy keményebben dugni, de most nem is volt rá egyiküknek se igénye. Hermione lehunyt szemmel, nyögdécselve élvezte a férfi lökéseit. Ujjai rásimultak a csiklójára, miközben Piton továbbra is a mellét masszírozta, feneke egészen szorosan nyomódott hozzá a férfi ágyékához, hogy a farkát olyan mélyen magában érezze, amennyire csak lehet. Piton apró csókokat lehelt a nyakára, és Hermionét jólesően borzongatta meg a férfi lehelete, ahogy végigfutott a tarkóján.  
– Ez tetszik, te kis ribanc? – suttogta a férfi a fülébe, és Hermione alig tudott kinyögni egy sóhajtásszerű „igen"-t. Legalább annyira izgató volt a gondolat, hogy ő most rosszlányként viselkedik, mint a férfi csókjai vagy mozdulatai. A gyönyör hullámokban érte el, és egész testét megfeszítette, amikor átfutott rajta. A nyögései, és meg-megránduló teste a férfit is teljesen lázba hozták, és néhány másodperc múlva ő is követte a lányt.  
Egy pillanatig nem mozdultak, Piton cirógatta a lány mellét, Hermione arcán halvány mosollyal élvezte, hogy a férfi a füle mögötti, érzékeny területet puszilgatja. Aztán Piton kicsúszott a lányból, a hátára fordult, lehunyta a szemét, s egyetlen szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Hermione ezúttal már felkeljen, kicsusszanjon a takar alól, és felálljon. A lány a szekrényhez lépett, és rövid keresgélés után kihúzott belőle egy rövidujjú selyem pongyolát, ami, bár nem volt valami hosszú, legalább azokon a részeken egyértelműen takart, ameddig elért. Éhes volt ugyan, de elsőként a fürdőszobába ment ki, hogy rendbe szedje magát. Egy hosszas zuhany a forró víz alatt azonnal feltöltötte energiával, s Hermione ismét rácsodálkozott arra a majdnem egy hónapja szokatlan érzésre, hogy van kedve elkezdeni a napot.  
Piton továbbra se kelt fel, a főzősarokban azonban Hermione talált friss tojást és zöldségeket a pulton, úgyhogy hozzáfogott, hogy bebizonyítsa, képes előállni egy tisztességes rántottával. Már csaknem teljesen elkészült, amikor a férfi megjelent mögötte. Átfogta a derekát, állát a vállára támasztotta, ahogy végigmérte, hogy hol tart a reggeli elkészítésében.  
– Remélem, elégedett azzal, amit lát… – jegyezte meg Hermione kihívóan.  
– Egy lépés az elégedettség felé… De sokat kell még tenned azért, hogy én teljesen elégedett legyek – mondta a férfi halkan. Ujjait belefúrta a lány hajába, az arcát maga felé fordította, és megcsókolta. Hermionének komoly lelkierőre volt szüksége, hogy néhány másodperc után megszakítsa a csókot, és figyelmét visszafordítsa a reggelire. Mivel semmiképpen se akarta, hogy Pitonnak végül igaza legyen, és odaégesse az ételt, meggyőzte magát arról, hogy ráér még csókolózni a férfivel.  
Persze, mire elkészült, a férfi már a fotelben ült egy Reggeli Prófétával és egy bögre teával, és egyáltalán nem tűnt úgy, mint akit foglalkoztat a csókolózás lehetősége. Hermione kissé csalódottan terített meg, és hangulatán az a tény se javított, hogy a férfi fel se pillantott egész idő alatt, amíg ott sürgölődött körülötte. Ő is fekete selyemköpenyt viselt – amelyet feltehetően éppen úgy most varázsolt elő, mint az újságot –, aminek következtében Hermionének még csak arra sem volt lehetősége, hogy feltűnésmentesen mustrálgassa a testét. Ugyanis az előző este eseményei során erre kevés alkalma adódott, mert Piton tevékenysége túlságosan lekötötte, és eszébe se igen jutott nézelődni.  
– Mi hír a nagy világban? – kérdezte végül, amikor letette az asztalra a rántottás serpenyőt. Piton felpillantott, és gúnyosan mosolyodott el a lány durcásan lebiggyedő száját látva.  
– Amióta vége a háborúnak, és az aurorok úgy vélik, hogy az utolsó halálfalót is elfogták, semmi említésre méltó nem történik a világban – felelte könnyedén.  
– Ahhoz képest eléggé belemerült… – csúszott ki Hermione száján a csalódott megjegyzés.  
– Az ember néha ráfanyalodik ezekre az ostoba hírmorzsákra is… – Piton az ételre pillantott, és szedett belőle a tányérjára. – Lássuk, mit tudsz felmutatni… – A villájára szúrt egy falatot, és végigmérte.  
– Ha arra kíváncsi, nem mérgeztem meg – jegyezte meg Hermione.  
– Ezt majd én eldöntöm – jelentette ki a férfi hidegen, és Hermionének újra a valahai roxforti órák jutottak eszébe. – Az egyszer biztos, hogy kihagytad belőle a borsot, és nem tettél bele mérget – állapította meg a férfi, miután megszagolta a villájára szúrt falatot.  
– Vannak szagtalan mérgek is – jegyezte meg Hermione kissé bosszúsan.  
– Igen, de azoknak olyan összetevői vannak, amelyek azonnal elszínezték volna a paprikát – mutatott a férfi a serpenyőben lévő sült paprikára. – Hacsak nem találtál ki valami új receptet…  
Hermione halk koppanással tette le a borsot az asztalra. – Egyszer lenne valamivel elégedett, amit főznek magának…  
Piton hátradőlt a széken, keresztbe fonta a karját, és egy gúnyos mosollyal várta, hogy a lány rádöbbenjen, hogy megint olyasmit mondott, amit nem lett volna szabad. Hermione szeme idegesen villant meg, amikor felfogta, hogy mi történt. Leült, villáját beleszúrta a saját ételébe, s igyekezett a lehető legtermészetesebben enni.  
– Mondtam már, Hermione, az elégedettségért még dolgoznod kell – mondta végül Piton, és megkóstolta a rántottát. – De talán nem vagy reménytelen eset. – Hermione utálkozva mérte végig, és Piton csaknem felnevetett. – Ilyenkor a tanítványaimra emlékeztetsz… Ez igazán szórakoztató, de mégis meg kell kérnelek, hogy ne tedd. Ha velük akarnék ágyba bújni, azt könnyedén megoldhatnám, és még olcsóbb is lenne.  
– De nyilván nem velük akar, hiszen kifejezetten kvibliket keres… – sziszegte Hermione. Még mindig dühös volt a férfira, mert nem tudta egyszerűen csak megdicsérni, és képtelen volt mérlegelni magában, hogy mit mond ki, és mit nem. Indulatossága láthatóan szórakoztatta a férfit.  
– Nagyon bölcs vagy…  
– Miért nem választ ki egy lányt, aki kvibli, biztosan nem ismeri a múltját, biztosan nem tanította, és megfelel magának? – kérdezte Hermione kihívóan. Piton szeme összeszűkült.  
– Talán szeretnéd, ha te lennél a szerencsés…?  
Hermione nyelt egyet. Nem kívánta megcsinálni Mio szerencséjét. Másfelől pedig abban sem volt egyelőre biztos, hogy ő maga szívesen lenne Piton állandó partnere. Persze, azt el kellett ismernie, hogy a férfi jól csinálja mindazt, amit csinál, és már most is jólesően borzongott meg a hangjától, de attól még Piton állandó gúnyolódása sokszor kellemetlen volt.  
– Egyszerűen csak szeretném megérteni, hogy valaki miért nem keres magának egy barátnőt, ha egyébként szereti a társaságot.  
– Szeretem a társaságot? – vonta fel Piton a szemöldökét. – Erre mégis miből következtettél?  
– Tudja, vannak akik csupán egyetlen óráért fizetnek egy lánynak, és az alatt teljesen kielégülnek…  
– Ez csak arra nézve bizonyíték, hogy engem nehezebb kielégíteni. És, azt hiszem, erre már én magam is céloztam… – gúnyolódott a férfi. Hermione hátradőlt, tenyerét a teától átmelegedett porcelánon melengette, és Pitont méregette.  
– De a kielégítéséhez hozzátartozik az étel is. Vagy akár egy beszélgetés… Sok minden, ami nem része a szexnek… – Piton szája szélén mosoly játszott, de nem felelt. Hermione felsóhajtott. – Azt hiszi, nem tudna barátnőt találni?  
Piton nevetett. – Tudnék, csak az a kérdés, hogy az olyan lenne-e, amilyet szeretnék…  
– Mit akar? Vörös hajú, magas, szeplős lányokat? – provokálta Hermione, miközben jól kihúzta magát Mio testében.  
– Ó, nem erre gondolok – legyintett a férfi. – Ez… inkább csak nosztalgiából vonzó. Találhatnék talán egy muglit, aki semmit sem tud a múltamról, ő azonban nem tudna semmit a világomról se. Olyan kapcsolat pedig, ami hazugságra épül, nem érdekel.  
– Lehetne valamelyik mugli születésű tanítványa anyja…  
– Hogyisne, hogy aztán állandóan számon kérje rajtam a kölyke jegyeit? – Piton megrázta a fejét.  
– Kviblik?  
– Jobb, de többnyire tanulatlanok. Márpedig nem sokat ér egy kapcsolat, ha nem tudunk miről beszélgetni…  
– Boszorkányok?  
– Igen, már csak az maradt – bólintott Piton. – Nos, általában az ő esetükben nagyon is van múltam.  
– Vannak külföldiek is – vont vállat Hermione. – Meg olyanok, akik nem olyan fiatalok, hogy taníthatta őket.  
– Más is van a múltamban, nem csak némi órai gonoszkodás – felelt Piton komoran. Hermione nyelt egyet. Erről az oldaláról még nem vizsgálta meg a kérdést.  
– Rendben, de akkor miért nem választ ki egyetlen lányt, akivel a hétvégéit tölti?  
– Túl nagy lenne a hírértéke.  
– Gondolja, hogy olyan ismert? – mosolyodott el Hermione kihívóan. Nem sok cikket látott Perselus Pitonról azokban a pletykalapokban, amelyek róla rendszeresen írtak.  
– Van, aki el tudja hajtani a kéretlen firkászokat ­– felelt Piton, mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait.  
– És soha, egyik lánynak se mondja meg a nevét? – csodálkozott Hermione.  
Piton végigmérte, és pillantása megint annyira perzselő volt, hogy Hermione beleborzongott. – Talán úgy akarsz szólítani?  
Hermione nyelt egyet. – Szerintem nem csak én akarom.  
– Nocsak. – Piton közelebb jött, felhúzta a lányt a székről, végigsimította a nyakát, és finoman megcsókolta. – Megint vakmerő vagy… – lehelte.  
– És igazam van…? – suttogta Hermione, valahol a kijelentés és a kérdés határán.  
– Megint. – Piton ráérősen csókolta meg, és Hermione elégedetten simult bele a férfi karjaiba.

*

Harry felébredt, kényelmesen nyújtózkodott az ágyban, és azon gondolkozott, hogy rég álmodott ennyire élethű és ennyire kielégítő dolgot Hermionéről. Azonban, amikor felnyitotta a szemét, s meglátta az egyfelől ismeretlen, másfelől nagyon is ismerős szobát, rádöbbent, hogy mindez egyáltalán nem álom volt. Felült, és körülnézett, de Mio nem volt a szobában. Harry kikászálódott az ágyból, és azon gondolkozott, hogy a lány elindult-e, hogy egyedül keresse meg Hermionét – s ha így van, vajon hogyan szerelte le az újságírók hadát, akik még lesben álltak, hogy kifaggassák testének eredeti tulajdonosát. Volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy Hermione nem lenne elragadtatva attól, amiket Mio válaszolna a nevében …  
Aggodalma azonban felesleges volt: Mio csak a fürdőszobáig ment el, ahogy az onnan kihallatszó hangok is bizonyították. A lány zuhanyozott, és halkan dudorászott közben. Volt valami végtelenül meghitt abban, hogy Harry annak a lánynak a fürdőszobai éneklését hallgatja, akivel az éjszakát töltötte, és ez a meghittség kellemesnek tűnt. Harry gondolkozás nélkül nyitott be a fürdőszobába, részben éppen azért, mert ezt természetesnek érezte, részben pedig azért, mert nagyon is vonzotta a lány nedves testének gondolata. A helyiséget betöltötte a meleg és a pára, és Harry kénytelen volt megtorpanni, hogy letörölje a szemüvegét.  
– Remélem, nem aggódtál, hogy eltűntem – hallatszott a lány hangja a zuhanyfüggöny mögül. Harry elmosolyodott.  
– De, egészen kétségbeestem. Azt hiszem, kárpótolnod kellene...  
Elhúzta a függönyt, és végigmérte a lányt. Mio éppen a mellét szappanozta, és ez a látvány még annál is jobban felizgatta Harryt, mint az, amikor elképzelte a meztelen, nedves lányt. Mio elmosolyodott, ahogy tekintete végigfutott a fiú testén, és megállapodott egyértelmű érdeklődést kifejező szerszámán.  
– Volna kedved csatlakozni? – kérdezte, miközben újra végigsimította a mellét. – A hátamat úgysem érem el.  
– Ebben az esetben a rendelkezésedre állok, ifjú hölgy – ajánlkozott Harry, de játékos szavai mögött egyértelműen érezhető volt a vágy.  
Belépett a kádba, és azonnal a falhoz szorította, és megcsókolta a lányt. Kezei a mellére siklottak, és simogatni kezdték, mintha csak el akarná oszlatni rajta a szappanhabot.  
– Azt a területet egész jól elértem… – jegyezte meg Mio, amikor a nyelve felszabadult.  
– Talán szívesebben csinálod magadnak? – vonta fel Harry a szemöldökét, miközben hüvelykujjával a lány mellbimbója körül körözött. Mio felsóhajtott.  
– Az a helyzet, hogy nekem is eléggé tetszik… – mondta, és újra felnyögött, mikor Harry a bimbót kezdte dörzsölgetni.  
– Az más… Akkor szívesen megnézném, ahogy megmosod. – Harry elengedte a lányt, kicsit arrébb lépett, és érdeklődve figyelte. Mio elmosolyodott. Újabb adag tusfürdőt nyomott a kezére, és lassú, kihívó mozdulatokkal kezdte el simogatni a mellét. Egy másodpercig sem volt kérdéses, hogy csakugyan élvezi a dolgot. Az egyik keze lassan végigsiklott a hasán, és becsúszott a lába közé, miközben a másikkal még mindig a mellét masszírozta. Harry felsóhajtott, és akaratlanul is közelebb lépett.  
– Még nem fejeztem be… – mondta Mio mosolyogva.  
– Majd én befejezem – ajánlotta Harry. Becsúsztatta a kezét a lány lába közé, és végigsimította a nagyajkait. Mio felnyögött. Egyik lábát a kád szélére tette, hogy a fiú jobban hozzáférhessen, és a fejét hátrahajtva, halk sóhajjal élvezte Harry simogatását.  
A fiú nehezen tudta türtőztetni magát: végtelenül felizgatta a testüket verő forró víz, a lány nedves haja, amelynek néhány szála az arccsontjára tapadt, a bőréből áradó illat, amelyben keveredett a Hermionére jellemző tusfürdő szaga, a lány vágyának végtelenül buja illata és még valami, ami Harry számára Miót jelentette. Egyik keze még mindig a lány mellét masszírozta, a másik azonban megsimogatta a fenekét, majd átcsúszott a combjára, és kicsit feljebb húzta a lábát, hogy jobban hozzáférhessen a lába közötti területhez. Mio a fiú derekára fonta a lábát, és segített neki, hogy a lehető leghamarabb belé tudjon hatolni. Háta a víztől és párától lassan átmelegedett csempékhez simult, melléhez és hasához annyira szorosan préselődött hozzá Harry teste, hogy szinte a bőrén érezte a fiú szívdobbanásait.  
Harry lecsapott az ajkaira, és kiéhezetten csókolta meg újra, miközben kis mozgolódás után sikerült úgy igazítaniuk a testüket, hogy utat találjon a lányba. Az érzés, hogy Mio végre teljesen körülfonja, kicsit lecsillapította Harry követelőző vágyát, és tudatosan lassította le a mozdulatait. Jólesett a hátát simogató meleg víz, Mio nyelvének incselkedő játéka a szájában, majd a nyakán, és az, hogy minden egyes lökéssel szorosabban simult a lányhoz, mélyebben merült bele a testébe. Mio teste megfeszült, amikor elérte a gyönyört, és néhány másodpercig mozdulatlanul csókolóztak, mielőtt Harry újra mozogni kezdett volna. A fiú mindent elkövetett, hogy újra felizzítsa a vágyat a lányban: ujjai simogatták a mellét, mígnem Mio teste már libabőrös lett, s ő maga mozdult meg, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy készen áll a folytatásra.  
Harry egészen mélyen csúszott a lányba, s lassú, kényelmes lökésekkel izgatta. Végigcsókolta a lány kulcscsontját, lenyalogatta róla a vízcseppeket, és elmosolyodott, amikor Mio újra szaporábban kezdte venni a levegőt. Keze a lány fenekére simult, és masszírozni kezdte, miközben segített neki, hogy ellentartson egyre erőteljesebb lökéseinek. Most már ő is kapkodva vette a levegőt, s minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy megvárja, amíg Mio újra elélvez. A lányt átjáró kéj azonban nem késett sokat, s amint Mio teste rászorult, Harry egy hangos nyögéssel élvezett el. Újra megcsókolták egymást, és Harry lassan elengedte a lányt, hogy ezúttal valóban megmosdhassanak.  
Amikor végeztek, és mindketten alaposan megszárítkoztak, Harry vezetésével kimentek a konyhába. A fiú elégedetlenül mérte végig a hűtő kínálatát: néhány fonnyadt zöldség, egy jobb napokat látott sajt, és valami, mostanra már egyáltalán nem felismerhető főtt étel volt minden, amelyet Hermione lakása nyújtani tudott.  
– Jellemző – állapította meg Harry. – Csak azt nem értem, Hermione hogy nem halt éhen akkor, amikor nem jöttem el hozzá…  
– Emiatt igazán kár aggódnod – jegyezte meg Mio kissé lenézően, miközben felült az asztalra. – Voltak még tartalékai…  
Harry megfordult, és végigmérte a lányt. – Néztél már tükörbe? – kérdezte, és közelebb lépett, hogy fenyegetően magasodjon Mio fölé. Ő vállat vont, és bólintott.  
– Pont azért mondom.  
– Nem olyan nagy bűn, ha egy lány néha eszik valamit… – jegyezte meg Harry.  
– Sosem voltam valami nagyétkű… – vont vállat Mio, és igyekezett nem gondolni az otthoni vacsorákra, amelyek jelentős részében neki nem jutott több, csak az étel illata, mielőtt felzavarták volna a szobájába.  
– Hát, én viszont igen. Ennél legalábbis – intett Harry az üres hűtő felé – nagyobb. Tehát két választásunk van. Hoppanálás, vagy lemegyünk gyalogszerrel a közértig. Ez utóbbit nem nagyon ajánlanám, mert Hermionénak újabban kéretlen látogatói vannak. – Mio kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Újságírók – magyarázta Harry. – Szeretnek mások problémáin csámcsogni.  
– Azt hiszem, ez a helyzet is elég jó témát adna nekik… – jegyezte meg Mio gúnyosan, végigmutatva a testén.  
– Ha egyetlen szót is szólsz erről valaha, én nem állok jót magamért – sziszegte Harry, egészen közel hajolva az arcához, éppen olyan hideg hangon, mint ahogy akkor beszélt a vele, amikor rájött, hogy ő nem Hermione. Mio idegesen pillantott rá.  
– Van ennél jobb dolgom is… – morogta.  
– Ajánlom is… – Egy másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Mio elkapta a pillantását. – Tehát marad a hoppanálás – folytatta végül Harry zavartalanul.  
– Azt hiszem, ezt rád bízom… – Mio rosszkedvűen fonta keresztbe a karját. – Nekem… Túl sok benne a varázslat.  
Harry érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Túl sok a varázslat…?  
– Mondtam már! – Mio felsóhajtott. – Zavar.  
– Jó, akkor nem megyünk sehová. Azt hiszem, legalább az én hűtőm nem üres, és onnan elő tudok varázsolni ezt-azt.  
Mio összeszorított szájjal figyelte, ahogy Harry visszatér a pálcájával, és intései nyomán kenyér, sajt és némi felvágott jelenik meg a pulton. Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy olyan gyorsan hagyja el a helyiséget, amennyire csak tudja – pláne azután, hogy Harry újabb varázslatokba kezdett, hogy megterítsen, felszelje a kenyeret és vizet forraljon.  
– Kész szerencse, hogy legalább teája van itthon – mormogta, miután ellenőrizte Hermione készleteit. Tekintete Mióra siklott. – Befejeztem, megnyugodhatsz.  
Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy Mio ugyancsak távol áll attól, hogy megnyugodjon. Időközben átült az asztalról a lehető legtávolabbi székre, egészen kicsire összehúzta magát, és továbbra is úgy ült ott, mint aki attól tart, hogy újabb varázslatok villannak fel körülötte. Harry letette a pálcáját a konyhapultra, hogy jelezze jószándékát, és úgy ült le a lány mellé. Mio összerezzent.  
– Nem bántalak – sietett Harry megnyugtatni, s felemelte mindkét pálcátlan kezét. – Mi a baj?  
– A szüleid… varázslók? – kérdezte Mio halkan.  
– Azok voltak, de nem ők neveltek – felelt Harry –, hanem a mugli nagynéném és nagybátyám. De nem nagyon szeretek kézzel főzni. Éppen eleget csináltam gyerekkoromban ahhoz, hogy egy életre meggyűlöljem.  
– Mit szóltak ahhoz, hogy varázsló vagy?  
– Utálták – nevetett Harry gúnyosan. – De féltek is tőle. – Megcsóválta a fejét. Annyi éve nem jutottak Dursleyék az eszébe, hogy már teljesen megfeledkezett minden valaha elszenvedett sérelemről. Volt éppen elég új sérelem, amelyeket dédelgethetett.  
– A gyerekek csinálnak önkéntelen varázslatokat. Még a Roxfort előtt… – suttogta Mio. Harry bólintott.  
– Tudom. Ezt is utálták.  
– Én soha nem csináltam. Apám évekig várta, hogy felmutassak valamit. Aztán már én is vártam, amikor megértettem, hogy ezen múlik minden. Hogy kapok-e egy jó szót, hogy fognak-e szeretni. A bátyámnak volt varázsereje. A húgomnak is. Akkor bennem mi romlott el? – Nem nézett Harryre, tekintete a fiú pálcáján nyugodott, amely a szoba túlsó végében állt továbbra is a konyhapulton.  
– A varázserő különös dolog – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Vannak mugliszületésű emberek, akikben előbukkan, és vannak varázslócsaládok, ahol nincs… Hermione szülei például muglik voltak…  
– Akkor az ő erejét nekem kellett volna megkapnom – mondta Mio halkan. – Az lett volna igazságos. Őt nyilván úgy is szerették volna, hiszen nem tudják, hogy mit veszített…  
Harry hirtelen észbekapott: – Bántottak? Bántottak a szüleid azért, mert kvibli vagy?  
– Hát, nem voltak elragadtatva – mondta Mio tettetett könnyedséggel. – Addig, amíg még várni lehetett a Roxfort levelére, elment a dolog. Mindenki abban bízott, hogy van valamicske varázserőm, és ott majd tudják, és szólnak időben. De utána, hogy elmúlt a nyár…  
Harry megsimogatta a lány arcát. Mio lehunyta a szemét, jólesett neki a törődés, de nem nyugtatta meg. Az elővarázsolt ételtől görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ugyanúgy, ahogy attól a ténytől is, hogy Harry néhány perce még pálcát fogott ugyanezzel a kézzel. Harry most megérezte a lány körül vibráló feszültséget, s felállt, közelebb lépett, és átölelte Miót.  
– Nem akarlak bántani – mondta halkan. Mio hozzásimult a fiúhoz, és hagyta, hogy az simogassa a haját és az arcát. – Mi lett velük aztán? – kérdezte Harry.  
Mio vállat vont. – Kitagadtak, elköltöztem, eltűntek. Mit tudom én. Talán külföldre mentek. Nem akartak háborúzni…  
Harry felsóhajtott. Felhúzta a lányt maga elé, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. – Azt hiszed, hogy bántani foglak?  
– Nem… tudhatom biztosan. Sohasem – suttogta Mio. – A bátyám nem egyszer átvert. Megviccelt, ahogy a szüleink hívták, hiszen ők is jót mulattak rajta.  
– Hát én nem viccelek ezzel – ígérte Harry. – Egyél nyugodtan – intett a tányérok felé. Mio kényszeredetten bólintott, és ült vissza a helyére. Mereven nézett maga elé, miközben lassan közelebb húzta a teával teli bögrét, és miután ivott pár kortyot, úgy dőlt hátra, mintha valódi hőstettet hajtott volna végre.


	7. Hiú remények

** Figyelmeztetés: A fejezetben részletekbe menő femslash (nő-nő közötti) szexjelenet kerül leírásra! Ha ez zavar vagy undorít, a csillag utáni részt nagyon óvatosan olvasd - idővel pedig sehogy. Korhatár 18 év! **

**Pilletánc**

**Hiú remények**

Harry csak a szeme sarkából figyelte a lányt, de inkább nem szólalt meg. Úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb megoldás, ha ő a lehető legtermészetesebben viselkedik, Miónak pedig hagy időt, hogy megnyugodjon. A lány végül valóban evett valamennyit, azt azonban Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az általános étvágytalanság, a rosszkedv vagy Mio vékonyság-mániája áll-e amögött, hogy néhány falat után félretolta a tányért. Mio felhúzta a lábát, törökülésbe helyezkedett a széken, és unottan játszott egy kiskanállal. Mivel még a teáját sem itta meg, Harry azért sejtette, hogy az idegesség számlájára írható a kevés evés.  
– Azt hiszem, mégiscsak megkereshetnénk a barátnődet – szólalt meg Mio váratlanul. – Ez a kis testcsere elég nagy kavarodást okozhatott nálunk, és jó lenne menteni a menthetőt…  
Harry már válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Egy pillanatra megdermedt.  
– Különös…  
– Mi olyan különös ezen?  
– Az a különös – kezdte Harry –, hogy biztos voltam benne, hogy Hermione nem marad ott a kuplerájban, ahová helyetted került, és nem fogadja majd P mestert. De akkor már régen vissza kellett volna érnie. A pálcája nyilván nincs nála, ezért nem tud hoppanálni, de attól még mostanra már akár gyalog is ideérhetett… – Kissé zavarba jött a gondolatra, hogy Hermione akár rájuk is nyithatott volna, az pedig rengeteg magyarázkodást és meglehetősen kellemetlen helyzetet eredményezett volna. Mio végigmérte Harryt.  
– De nincs itt – állapította meg. – Ezek szerint éppen engem helyettesít? – Elfintorodott.  
– Lehet, hogy nem engedték elmenni? – kérdezte Harry.  
– Attól függ, mennyire hamar fogta fel, hogy mibe keveredett. Szerintem volt rá ideje.  
Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem hitte volna, hogy Hermione önszántából ott maradjon férfiakat szórakoztatni. Igaz, azok alapján, amiket Ron mesélt néha, Hermione elég bevállalós lány volt – de nem vadidegenekkel szemben!  
– Mit tudsz P mesterről? – kérdezte végül.  
– Semmit. Szereti a titokzatosságot, senkinek se árulja el a nevét… Szerintem a banya se tudja, de ő persze úgy tesz, mintha neki bemutatkozott volna. – Gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – A kvibliket szereti, és mindig egész hétvégére kéri a lányokat. Nem jön minden hétvégén, de… gyakran. Egymás után sose megy kétszer ugyanahhoz a lányhoz. És akik vele voltak, azt mondják, hogy jó.  
– Jó az ágyban? – kérdezte Harry.  
– Jó volt hozzájuk. Rendes. És jó az ágyban – bólintott Mio. – Ódákat zengnek róla… Azért megnéztem volna, hogy mi az igazság belőle…  
– Mit csinál velük?  
– Nem mondják el. Nem hinném, hogy azért, mert titoktartást fogadtat velük, inkább csak mert nekik is tetszik a P-t körüllengő titokzatosság. Meg hogy ők is a részesei lettek. De velük van egész hétvégén, hát mit csinálhat? – Vállat vont. – Nyilván nem olyan nagy csoda…  
– Varázsló?  
– Persze. – Mio bólintott. – Kicsit tartottam is tőle, mert _szokott_ is varázsolni… – Mio elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. – Szerinted Hermione vele van? Mit csinálhat?  
– Gondolom, intelligensen elbeszélget vele – morogta Harry, de csak félig gúnyolódott. Valahogy úgy képzelte, hogy Hermione tényleg nem lenne képes visszafogni magát, és egyetlen szó vagy kérdés nélkül szót fogadni az egész hétvége során. Mio azonban grimaszolt.  
– Nem az intelligenciáért fizet… – jegyezte meg.  
– Azt én csinálom, amiért fizet – vigyorgott Harry a lányra. Mio felsóhajtott.  
– Ha a barátnőd botrányt csinál, elvesztem az állásom, meg a lakásomat is.  
– Hát, ha botrányt csinált, akkor ezen már túlvagy – jegyezte meg Harry, és megsimogatta a lány arcát. – Ha meg eddig nem csinált, nyilván ezután se fog…  
– És mi van akkor? – kérdezte Mio halkan. – Ti visszatértek a jól bevált életetekhez, de én…? Én akkor mihez kezdjek?  
– Mit vársz? Ajánljam fel, hogy hozzám költözhetsz? – kérdezte Harry félig-meddig viccesen. Mio arca rezzenéstelen maradt, de a pillantása, ahogy végigsiklott Harryn, kényelmetlenül érintette a fiút. Belátta, hogy Miónak tényleg jobb ajánlat lenne egyetlen emberhez tartozni, akár az ő rendelkezésére állni, mint a mostani élete. Elkapta a tekintetét, és a morzsákat kezdte tanulmányozni az asztalon. Kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett rájuk. Mio az asztallapot kaparászta a kanalával, és a kihűlt teáját kortyolgatta. Nem akart Harryre nézni, tudta, hogy elárulta magát.  
Utálta, hogy egy másodpercre elengedte magát, hogy hagyta, hogy álmodozni kezdjen, hogy akár egy pillanatig is reménykedett. Pontosan tudta, hogy onnan, ahol ő van, semmi esély sincs arra, hogy odáig jusson, ahol Harry van. Tudta, hogy a saját életében az a karrier csúcsa, hogy valamilyen gazdag férfi félig vagy egyáltalán nem felvállalt szeretője legyen egy lakással, ahol mindig rendelkezésre áll – és mindent el is követett azért, hogy egyszer eljusson erre a szintre. De abban biztos lehetett, hogy nem Harry lesz az, aki ezt biztosítja neki. Ő nem aranyvérű varázsló, vagy gazdag, mugli üzletember. Ha az aurorok leendő vezetője, a varázsvilág megmentője nyilvánosan megosztaná valakivel az életét vagy akár csak az ágyát is, az minden újság érdeklődését felkeltené – ezt még ő is tudta. És azt is, hogy Harry nem akart nyilvánosan senkit sem. És tartósan sem.  
– Mi legyen? Akkor induljunk? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry, miközben feltápászkodott a székről. – Gondolom, most sem akarsz hoppanálni, akkor pedig kellene egy kisebb kitérőt tennünk hozzám is, hogy néhány holmimat összeszedjem…  
Mio is felállt, és a fiú elé lépett. – Talán… tarthatnánk egy kis búcsút, mielőtt elmegyünk – ajánlotta lágy mosollyal.

*

– Perselus… – suttogta Hermione halkan, magának, csak úgy próbaképpen.  
– Tetszik? – kérdezte a férfi. Hermione nem tudta, mit mondjon. Talán egy kviblinek tényleg szokatlan lett volna a név, de ő évek óta ismerte, és semmilyen érzelmet nem kapcsolt hozzá. Vagy legalábbis az érzelmeket nem a névhez kapcsolta. – Jólesik kimondani? – pontosított Perselus. Hermione elmosolyodott.  
– Igen – vallotta be.  
– Ettől úgy érzed, hogy összetartozunk? Hogy van valakid…?  
Hermione felsóhajtott. – Miért kell gonoszkodnia?  
– Tegezni nem akarsz? – Perselus keresztbefonta a karját, és várakozón nézett rá. Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Perselus gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Dehogynem…  
– Mégiscsak olyasmiket tettünk egymással, amit az ember nem szokott csak úgy csinálni egy idegennel… – motyogta Hermione.  
– Nem? És én még azt hittem, hogy egy örömlánnyal van dolgom… – A férfi hangja gúnyos volt, és Hermione megborzongott tőle. Felpillantott az arcára, és valami különös merevséget látott Perselus vonásain. Inkább a zsigereiben érezte, mint látta, de mégis biztos volt benne, hogy a másik valahol a lelke mélyén egyetért vele. Felállt, hogy az arcuk, és a szemük egy vonalba kerüljön.  
– Minden ember így gondolja. Ez a normális.  
– Gondolod? – Perselus gúnyosan mosolyodott el. Közelebb lépett a lányhoz, s Hermione azonnal libabőrös lett a közelségétől. A férfi elégedetten figyelte, hogy milyen hatást vált ki belőle. Végigsimította az arcát, és lassan, finoman csókolta meg. Hermione szíve a torkában dobogott, és kelletlenül nyögött fel, amikor a férfi megszakította a csókot. – Bemutassam neked, hogy milyen az, amikor olyan ember okoz örömet, aki iránt semmit sem érzel? – kérdezte halkan.  
Nemigen ajánlhatott volna olyasmit, amire Hermione nemet mond. Úgy tűnt, hogy a lány sóhaja, és az, hogy azonnal az ajkai után kapott, Perselusnak elegendő is volt. Hagyta, hogy Hermione megcsókolja, és közben felültette az asztalra. A lány azonnal átfonta a lábaival a derekát, de Perselus rövidesen lefejtette a nyakából Hermione karjait, és hátrébb húzódott. Leült egy székre, és így az arca Hermione lábával került egy magasságba. Végigsimította a lány térdeit, és lassú, finom mozdulattal húzta szét a combját. Végigcsókolta a bőrét, s Hermione egyre jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, hogy utat engedjen neki. Perselus finoman megnyalta a lány combhajlatát, mire Hermione élvezettel nyögött fel. Megtámaszkodott az asztalon, egyik lábát a férfi vállára tette, a másikat pedig felhúzta az asztalra, és amennyire csak tudta, szétnyitotta. Perselus lélegzete végigfutott a lába között, és ez mérhetetlen izgalommal töltötte el.  
A férfi várt még néhány másodpercig, kiélvezte a lányból áradó türelmetlenséget, majd néhány finom csókot lehelt a lába közötti, forró területre. Hermione felsóhajtott. Perselus lassan nyalta végig először mindkét oldalon a combhajlatát, aztán éppen egy gondolatnyival beljebb, a nagyajkakat. Hermione türelmetlenül mozdult meg, de a férfi az alhasára tette az egyik kezét, hogy visszatartsa, s mozdulatával egyben türelemre intse. A lány elernyedt, és lehunyt szemmel, izgatottan kalapáló szívvel várta a folytatást. Perselus nyelve ismét egy kicsivel beljebb simította végig, és Hermione megremegett a gyönyör ígéretétől. A férfi újra végigcsókolta, ajkai simogatták a lány punciját, s nyelve végre utat talált a lány bejáratába. Hermione felsóhajtott az első, éppen csak puhatolózó érintéstől, és az azt követő, egyre határozottabb, egyre mélyebbre jutó nyalásokra élvezettel teli nyögésekkel válaszolt.  
Egyik kezével a mellét kezdte simogatni, és alig bírta megtartani magát, hogy össze ne essen az asztalon. Lehunyta a szemét, és nem is bánta, hogy hangos-e, hogy mennyire egyértelműen adja jelét az élvezetnek. Perselus ujjai a csiklóját simogatták, nyelve hol körültáncolta a hüvelye bejáratát, hol bele-belesiklott, és Hermione semmi másra nem akart koncentrálni, csakis arra, hogy mindez mennyire jó. Nagyon közel járt már ahhoz, hogy elérje a csúcsot, amikor minden izgatás abbamaradt. A férfi nem is fokozatosan hagyta ott a testét, mint máskor, hanem úgy engedte el, mintha egyszerűen elvágták volna a mozdulatait. Hermione bosszúsan nézett fel, s megengedett magának még némi elégedetlen mormogást is. Perselus felállt a székről, és a lány kiegyezett volna azzal a lehetőséggel, hogy a farka fejezze be azt, amit a nyelve elkezdett, de erre sem mutatott semmilyen hajlandóságot.  
– Még… Kérem… – suttogta Hermione kétségbeesve.  
– Kaphatsz még, de nem tőlem – felelt a férfi. Hermione felsóhajtott, s végigsimított a szeméremdombján, de Perselus elkapta a kezét, és lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Nem… Ezúttal nem erre gondoltam. – Megcsókolta a lányt, s Hermione hozzádörzsölte altestét, hogy legalább átmenetileg nyugalomra leljen. Perselus végigmérte. – Biztosan van olyan lány ott kint – az ajtó felé intett –, aki szabad most, és ránk tud áldozni egy kis időt.  
Hermione szája kiszáradt. – Hármasban akarja…? – kérdezte értetlenül. Perselus elmosolyodott, és biccentett. Hermione megdermedt. Még soha életében nem volt együtt lánnyal, nem is képzelte el soha. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi fog történni, mit kell tennie és egyáltalán, tényleg jó lesz-e az egész. Puncija azonban kitartóan bizsergett – többek között annak köszönhetően, hogy Perselus újra cirógatni kezdte –, és ez arra ösztönözte, hogy, mint a hétvége során annyiszor, ne gondolkozzon, csak fogadjon szót.  
Lecsúszott az asztalról, bár sajnálta otthagyni Perselus ujjait, de biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi nem hagyná, hogy elélvezzen. Amíg újra összehúzta magán a pongyolát, Perselus az ajtó felé intett a pálcájával, és a zár halkan kattant. Hermione kilépett az ajtón, és körülnézett. Egy folyosón találta magát, mellette mindkét irányba ajtók nyíltak, vele szemben pedig fából készült, faragott korlát volt, amely tőle nem messze egy lépcsőbe torkollott, és levezetett a földszintre. Hermione kétségbeesetten nézett körül. Még csak a nevét se tudta a lánynak, akit keresett, pedig Mio nyilván a szobájához is gond nélkül odatalált volna. Szerencsére azonban ő éppen ekkor jött fel a lépcsőn egy társával együtt. Kezükben takarítószerszámok voltak, halkan beszélgettek.  
Mikor észrevette Hermionét, megtorpant, és boldogan mosolyodott el. Közelebb lépett.  
– Csak nem…?  
– De – bólintott Hermione. – Gyere.  
– Így nem lehet! Gyere, segíts, mit vegyek fel! – A lány kísérője kezébe lökte a vödröt, amit eddig szorongatott, s berángatta Hermionét az övé melletti szobába. Hermione végigmérte. Egy kinyúlt pólóban, és minisortban volt. Hermione le merte volna fogadni, hogy Perselusnak így is jó lenne.  – És…? Milyen?  
– Olyan, amilyennek mondják – mosolyodott el Hermione, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a lányok pletykái nem túloznak. Perselus a maga módján csakugyan kedves volt, és minden érintése olyan volt, hogy Hermione jólesően borzongott meg tőle.  
– Ó, istenem! Mit vegyek fel? – kérdezte a másik olyan lámpalázasan, mintha elsőbálozó kislány lenne, nem prostituált.  
Hermione vállat vont. Akármit rángat is magára, Perselus úgyis hamar leveteti vele. De tudta, hogy mivel a másik lány is segített neki, ő sem nézheti tétlenül a kapkodását. A szekrényhez lépett, rövid keresgélés után kihúzott belőle egy vörös csipkekombinét, és a lánynak dobta. Mivel a berendezés csaknem teljesen megegyezett azzal, ami az ő szobájában volt, hamar megtalálta a bugyikat is, és egy, az övéhez hasonló nyitott bugyit adott lánynak, csak ez is vörös csipkéből készült.  
– Menjünk – intett kifelé.  
– És a harisnya…? – próbált ellenkezni a lány. Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
– Ne várakoztassuk tovább – mondta, pedig ő volt az, aki nem tudott már várni. Az átöltözés közben elővillanó testrészek meglepő reakciót váltottak ki a testéből. Eddig is bizsergett, de most már valósággal lüktetett a vágytól.  
Visszamentek a szobába. Perselus a széken ült, a Reggeli Próféta utolsó cikkét futotta éppen át, és csak akkor pillantott fel, amikor becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót.  
– Már azt hittem, megszöktél – jegyezte meg. Hermione elgondolkozott. Ez fel sem merült benne.  
– Még tartozik nekem – jelentette ki merészen. Perselus nem kommentálta a megjegyzést, helyette a másik lányt vette szemügyre.  
– Gyere közelebb – mondta halkan. Volt valami a hangjában, amitől a lány jólesően borzongott meg, és ami Hermionét furcsa, kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el. – Hogy hívnak?  
– Lizzy.  
– Lizzy… – Perselus bólintott, majd Hermionét mérte végig. – Szeretném, ha kicsit szórakoztatnátok – jelentette be, majd visszaült a székre.  
Hermione csodálkozva nézett rá, Lizzy azonban egyáltalán nem kérette magát. Hermionéhez lépett, egy határozott mozdulattal magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Valamivel alacsonyabb volt, mint Hermione – még úgy is, hogy magas sarkú cipője alaposan megemelte –, de mivel válla, háta, csípője szélesebb volt, egyértelműen nagyobbnak és erősebbnek tűnt. A csók az első pillanatban óvatos, tapogatózó volt, Lizzy inkább csinálta mutatóba, hogy Perselusnak tessen, azonban pillanatok alatt elragadta a hév, és olyan követelőzően csókolta Hermionét, hogy a lány libabőrössé vált. Lizzy keze hamar utat talált a pongyola alá, és Hermione mellét kezdte masszírozni. Végigcsókolta az arcát, és halkan a fülébe súgta.  
– Engedd el magad! Tetszik neki, látom, úgyhogy bármit megtehetünk…  
Hermionében erős lett a gyanú, hogy Mio és Lizzy többször is volt már ilyen helyzetben, s talán néha csak a maguk szórakoztatására. Azonban nem jutott ideje arra, hogy ezen elgondolkozzon, ugyanis Lizzy lehámozta róla a pongyolát, és olyan pontokat érintett meg a testén, amelyektől robbanásszerűen árasztotta el a kéj. Felnyögött, és túllépett azon, hogy megkérdőjelezze magában, hogy hol van és mit tesz. A teste türelmetlenül követelte az orgazmust, amelyet még Perselustól nem kapott meg, s most már azt is, amelyet a Lizzy érintései keltette gyönyör ígért. Viszonozni kezdte a lány gesztusait, hogy minél intenzívebben érezze azt, amit ő csinál.  
Kicsit lehúzta a kombiné pántját, és kapkodva masszírozni kezdte az előbukkanó melleket, és csak akkor lassított le egy kicsit, amikor meghallotta az első jóleső nyögéseket. Ez a hang tetszett neki, ezért újra körbesimogatta a lány mellbimbóját, lehajolt hozzá, és a szájába is vette. Meglepte a selymes bőr érintése, végtelenül izgatónak tűntek a puha, telt keblek, és a lány bőrének, izgatott puncijának ismerős-ismeretlen illata. Egyik keze végigsimította Lizzy hátát, benyúlt a kombiné alá, és megállapodott a fenekén, a másik még mindig a mellét simogatta. Lizzy bőre végtelenül sima és puha volt, s ahogy Hermione keze egyre lejjebb csúszott, a lány egyre kéjesebben kezdett nyögdécselni. A hatalom érzése, hogy egyetlen simításával ilyen örömet tud okozni ennek a lánynak, átjárta Hermionét. Különös érzés volt, amikor az ujja becsúszott a másik punciba. Ismerős, nedvesen-puha és mégis egy egyértelműen másik test volt.  
Lizzy pillanatok alatt utánozni kezdte a mozdulatait, s hamarosan Hermione is érezte, hogy a lány ujjai a lába közötti területeket cirógatják. Kicsit jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, és elégedetten nyögött fel, amikor Lizzy ujja belecsúszott. Azóta várt erre, hogy Perselus félbehagyta a kényeztetését. A teste pillanatok alatt reagált, és szinte ideje sem volt arra, hogy élvezze a lány simogatását, máris eljutott a csúcsra. Lizzy elmosolyodott, és amikor Hermione felpillantott, odahajolt hozzá, és hosszan, élvezettel csókolta meg. Hermione ujja közben újra belesiklott a lányba, hogy viszonozza a gesztust, és Lizzy izmai csakugyan néhány perc múlva összerándultak, és a lány hangos nyögésekkel élvezett el. Újra megcsókolták egymást.  
– Gyertek ide. – Perselus hangja váratlanul érintette Hermionét. Annyira belemerült a gyönyörbe, abba, amit kapott és abba, amit szinte ösztönösen adott, hogy átmenetileg el is feledkezett arról, hogy hol van, és hogy mindezt nézőközönség előtt csinálja.  
Lizzy azonban láthatólag szem előtt tartotta azt a tényt is, hogy őket most éppen valamiért megfizetik, mert azonnal a férfi mellett termett. Utasítani se kellett, letérdelt a szék mellé, és először benyálazott ujjaival simította végig Perselus meredező szerszámát, aztán lassan a szájába vette. Hermione jócskán lemaradva jött közelebb, s féltékenyen figyelte, ahogy Perselus elégedetten sóhajt fel. A férfi kinyújtotta felé a kezét, s amikor Hermione is odatérdelt a másik oldalára, határozottan odanyomta a fejét az ágyékához. Lizzy kiengedte a szájából a férfit, és helyet hagyott Hermionének is. Ő lassan, kíváncsian nyalta végig a férfi farkát, egészen a tövétől a makkig. Perselus felsóhajtott, és amikor Lizzy nyelve is csatlakozott, elégedetten nyögött fel.  
Különös érzés volt, hogy két oldalról csókolták, nyalogatták a férfit, és ajkaik, nyelvük újra meg újra összetalálkozott. Nem egyszer úgy csókolóztak, hogy Perselus makkja közben a szájukban volt, és Hermionét bizsergéssel töltötte el ez a tény, és azok az önkéntelenül felszakadó sóhajok is, amelyeket a férfiból kiváltottak. Néha Lizzy átmenetileg kisajátította magának a férfi farkát, s egészen mélyen a szájába vette, és Hermione ilyenkor a heréket simogatta. Máskor Hermione vette egyedül a szájába Perselust, és amikor Lizzy egy ilyen alkalommal végigcsókolta a fülcimpáját, ismét megrándult a gyönyörtől. Perselus farka lüktetett, de úgy tűnt, még tartalékolni akarja az erejét, mert elhúzta a lányok fejét magától. Az ágy felé intett, és Lizzy azonnal ott is termett a sötétzöld takarón.  
– Vetkőztesd le! – utasította Perselus Hermionét, és a lány részben nagyon felizgulva, részben kissé lámpalázasan csatlakozott az ágyon Lizzyhez. Az első izgalom gátlástalansága már elmúlt, és ismét aggódni kezdett, hogy tudni fogja-e, mit tegyen.  
Megcsókolta a másik lányt, aztán lassan végigcsókolta a nyakát és a vállát is. Lehúzta róla a ruha pántját, és harapdálni kezdte vállát és a kulcscsontját. Lizzy puha teste körülölelte, és ez a szokatlan, selymes érintés ismét feltüzelte. Alig figyelt arra, hogy hogyan szaggatja le a lányról a ruhát, csak azzal foglalkozott, hogy közben végigcsókolja a mellét, szopogassa a bimbókat, simogassa a hasát, az oldalát, a csípőjét. Végigcsókolta a lány combjának belső részét, majd, amikor Lizzy teljesen szétnyitotta a lábát, kissé elbizonytalanodva nézett szembe másik lüktető, nedves puncijával.  
– Nyald ki! – adta Perselus a következő utasítást, és Hermione közelebb hajolt, hogy hozzálásson úgy, ahogy ő is szerette volna, ha kényeztetik. Végigcsókolta a lány combhajlatát, aztán megpuszilgatta a középső területeket is. Émelyítően erős illata volt, és Hermione egészen óvatosa húzta rajta végig a nyelvét. Az íze is erős volt, sajátságos, kissé más, mint a sajátja, amit Hermione érzett már, ha az ujját vagy valamelyik fiúja farkát nyalta meg. Lizzy felsóhajtott, és ez felbátorította Hermionét. Ujjával a lány csiklóját kezdte simogatni, nyelve pedig körkörös mozdulatokkal egyre beljebb cirógatta a lányt, mígnem belecsúszott a testébe. Hermione nem figyelt semmire, csak a lány nyögdécselésére, az orrát betöltő illatra, és arra, hogy mennyire erőteljes reakciót vált ő ki Lizzyből. Így aztán váratlanul érte, amikor Perselus, aki időközben mögé léphetett, végigsimította és ujjaival izgatni kezdte az ő punciját.  
A férfi néhány másodperc után megragadta Hermione fenekét, és egy kemény lökéssel a lányba hatolt. Mély, erőteljes lökésekkel dugta, és Hermione kénytelen volt a nyelve helyett az ujjával izgatni tovább Lizzyt, mert egyre hangosabban kezdett nyögdécselni. Perselus azonban ismét abbahagyta, mielőtt Hermionét elöntötte volna a kéj. A lány kicsit felemelte a fejét, s hátrafordult, hogy lássa, mi történt. Perselus elmosolyodott a szemrehányó tekintetet látva.  
– Térdelj fölé! – intett Lizzy arca felé. Hermione zavarba jött, de a lány úgy mosolyodott el, mint akit éppen a legkedvesebb csemegéjével kínáltak meg. Így hát Hermione úgy helyezkedett, hogy puncija éppen a lány szája fölé essen, arca pedig a lány lába és mellesleg az ágy végében álló férfi irányába nézett. Lizzy azonnal nyalogatni kezdte, és Hermione kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy a lány igen gyakorlott ebben a tevékenységben is. Egyik kezének ujjai a csiklóját kezdték simogatni, a másik a fenekét masszírozta, miközben nyelve egyre mélyebben kalandozott Hermionéba.  
Perselus feltérdelt az ágyra, Lizzy lábai közé, ahol megüresedett Hermione eddigi helye. Lassan, fokról-fokra hatolt be a lány puncijába, kiélvezve minden egyes millimétert. Amikor már egészen benne volt, odahajolt Hermionéhoz, és hosszan élvezettel csókolta meg. Hermione néha kénytelen volt belenyögni a csókba, amikor Lizzy éppen olyan pontokat ért el benne, amelyek különösen finomak voltak, de úgy tűnt, ez külön tetszik Perselusnak. Végül a férfi elengedte a lányt, megfogta Lizzy csípőjét, és miközben azt figyelte, hogy a lány hogyan nyalja Hermionét, elkezdte dugni. Eleinte lassú, kényelmes lökésekkel, majd egyre gyorsabban és vadabbul.  
Hermione figyelte őket, és átjárta a keserűség. Perselust láthatólag tökéletesen kielégítette a másik punci, sőt, az arckifejezése alapján Hermionében még az is felmerült, hogy jobban esik neki, mint amit ő tudott nyújtani. Kemény lökései még Lizzy figyelmét is elvonták, és bár ujjai tovább simogatták Hermionét, már nem tudott a nyalásra koncentrálni: hangosan nyögdécselt, ahogy közeledett a gyönyör fel. Perselus lehunyt szeme, kapkodó lélegzetvétele, lihegése arra engedett következtetni, hogy ő is mindjárt a csúcsra ér, s Hermione meglepve jött rá, hogy neki bármennyire kellemes is a másik lány simogatása, mindez most nem lesz elegendő ahhoz, hogy elélvezzen.  
Perselus hosszan élvezett bele Lizzybe, és a lány is hangos nyögésekkel és rándulásokkal élvezett el. Hermione leszállt róla, és melléfeküdt, de a meghittség minden érzése nélkül. Perselus megcsókolta Lizzyt, aztán Hermionét is, de a lánynak most valahogy keserű volt a csókja. Mintha Lizzy ízét érezte volna benne. Csak akkor lett valamivel boldogabb, amikor Perselus megköszönte a lánynak, hogy benézett, és kitessékelte, pedig Lizzyn látszott, hogy szívesen maradna még.


	8. Utak találkozása

** Korhatár 18 év! **

**Pilletánc**

**Utak találkozása**

Perselus visszatért hozzá az ágyra, melléfeküdt, és lassan simogatni kezdte az arcát. Hermione nyelt egyet, hogy eltűnjön a gombóc a torkából. Nem érezte jól magát, de nem akarta, hogy a férfi ezt észrevegye.  
– Na, érzel valamit Lizzy iránt? – kérdezte a férfi, és hangjában vidámság bujkált. Hermione éppenséggel érzett, de tudta, hogy Perselus nem az utálatra kíváncsi. Megrázta a fejét, mert úgy érezte, nem tudna most beszélni. – Látod, mennyire jól tud esni valaki, akiről semmit sem tudsz? Akár még a nevét se…  
– Nekem nem esett jól – jelentette ki Hermione. A hangja dacos-durcás volt, ő is tudta, hogy mennyire árulkodó. Perselusra nézett, várta a gúnyos mosolyt, a szurkálódást, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi átlátott rajta. Perselus szeme azonban megint kiismerhetetlen lett, és volt az arcán valami különös megértés. Közelebb hajolt, és lágyan csókolta meg: először csak egy könnyed puszit lehelt az ajkaira, aztán lassan, fokozatosan mélyítette el a csókot. Hermione a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait, egész testével hozzásimult, és élvezte a vigasztalást.  
– Azt hiszem, még tartozom neked – állapította meg a férfi, amikor különváltak az ajkaik. Hermione nem felelt, csak még jobban hozzábújt, és elégedetten sóhajtott fel, amikor Perselus simogatni kezdte. Lehunyta a szemét, és a férfi minden érintését élvezte. Perselus ujjai lassan simogatták végig a hátát, aztán az oldalát, még kettejük közé is becsúsztak, hogy a mellét cirógassák, és Hermione elégedetten sóhajtott fel, amikor a lába közé értek.  
A férfi kibontakozott az öleléséből, és lassan végigcsókolta a testét. Kicsit szopogatta a mellbimbókat, nyalogatta, csókolgatta a két mell közötti területet, aztán lejjebb vándorolt a hasára, körbenyalta a köldökét. Hermione megremegett, amikor még lejjebb indult, és végigcsókolta a szeméremdombját. Széthúzta a lány lábait, és gyengéden puszilta meg a combhajlatát, aztán párszor körbenyalta a csiklóját, majd csókot lehelt a kisajkakra is. Lassan, finoman kezdte nyalogatni, óvatosan kóstolgatta, és fokról-fokra merült el egyre jobban a lányban. Hermione csak lassan merte elengedni magát. Eleinte attól tartott, hogy Perselus megint cserben hagyja, de a férfi ezúttal nem végzett félmunkát.  
Hamarosan az ujjait is bevonta, és a lány csiklóját simogatta, miközben nyelvével ki-be csúszott a lányba. Aztán a csiklóját vette a szájába, és szopogatni kezdte, miközben ujjai átvették a nyelve helyét, és a lány puncijába csúsztak. Hermione felnyögött, amikor a férfi második ujjai is belesiklott, és lassan masszírozni kezdte. Egész testét megfeszítette a küszöbön álló gyönyör, és szorosan a férfi kezének nyomta altestét, hogy annyira mélyen magában érezze az ujjait, amennyire csak tudta. Mérhetetlenül vágyott a farkára, de Perselus egyelőre nem állt készen arra, hogy ilyen módon segítse ki. A következő pillanatban azonban a férfi ujjai erőteljesebb mozgásba kezdtek, és Hermione elégedetten nyögött fel. Perselus keményebb lökései hatására pillanatokon belül elöntötte a gyönyör, és egy hangos kiáltással elélvezett.  
A férfi ismét végigcsókolta a testét, miközben visszakúszott az arcához. Hermione lehunyt szemmel, pihegve élvezte, hogy Perselus ajkai végigcsússzanak az arccsontján. Szája szélén apró mosoly játszott, és amikor a férfi arra lehelt csókot, felé fordította az arcát, szerette volna megcsókolni. Perselus azonban csak egy puszit nyomott a szájára, és halkan így szólt:  
– Néz rám! – Hermione felpillantott, és belemerül a férfi szemének sötét csillogásába. Valami különös, bársonyos melegség áradt most Perselus tekintetéből, ami jólesett Hermionénak. Belőle áradt az elégedettség, és szinte úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi issza a szeméből, arcáról sugárzó örömöt. Most megcsókolta, újra gyengéden, és Hermione jólesően borzongott meg, amikor a nyelvük egymáshoz simult.  
– Perselus… – Halkan ejtette ki a nevét, nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy akar-e tényleg mondani valamit, vagy csak jólesik a szó, jólesik a tudat, hogy kimondhatja. A férfi nem felelt. Mellére vonta, és lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a haját. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, hallgatta a férfi szívdobbanásait, és hagyta, hogy elnyomja az álom. Megint nagyon régen nem érzett ilyet, a gyönyör utáni bágyadtságot, a biztonságot, hogy az, aki átöleli, oltalmazza, gyengéd vele. Jólesett, ahogy összesimul a testük, és jólesett az is, hogy érzi a férfi bőrének forróságát, lélegzetvételeit, azt, ahogy magához öleli.  
Váratlanul riadt fel, és néhány másodpercig nem is tudta, hogy mi zavarta meg. Perselus lehunyt szemmel feküdt, a keze már lehullott róla a teste mellé, és úgy tűnt, alszik. Hermione lassan felült, és körülnézett. Talán az ösztönei súgtak, talán hallott valamit, egyelőre csak azt tudta, hogy valami nincs rendjén. A következő pillanatban rájött, hogy mit hallott: kint az ajtó előtt vitatkoztak, vagy olyan hangosan, hogy az átjutott még Perselus hangszigetelő bűbájain is, vagy pedig a férfi csak kifelé szűrte meg a zajokat. A madám mondott valamit éppen, és annak a két embernek, akik felelgettek neki, a hangját ezer közül is felismerte volna: Harry és a saját hangja. A valódi, nem a kölcsöntest mélyebb, kissé rekedtes hangja. A szíve kalapálni kezdett, és idegesen nézett körül.  
Nem bánta mindazt, amit Perselusszal tett, de a gondolatot, hogy Harry itt találja így, ennyire félreérthetetlen helyzetben és öltözék nélkül, hogy azt lássa, hogy ő úgy viselkedett mint egy prosti, utálta. Elvörösödött még a felvetéstől is, hogy ne tisztességes ruhában, egy asztal mellett ülve fogadja barátját – még akkor is, ha ez a test, amelyben most meztelenül itt feküdt, nem a sajátja volt. Körülnézett, hogy mit tehetne, de ismerte jól Mio szekrényeit: abban egyetlen olyan ruha sem volt, amely takarta és nem csak még jobban kihangsúlyozta volna azokat testtájakat, amelyeket ő el akart rejteni. Pillantása az éjjeliszekrényre siklott, és meglátta rajta a menekülése kulcsát: Perselus pálcáját. A férfire nézett. Úgy tűnt, még mindig alszik, s Hermione elhatározta, hogy rá is varázsol valamit. Keze lassan, óvatosan indult meg a pálca felé.  
Már majdnem elérte, amikor egy kéz elkapta a csuklóját. Perselus a szempillantásnál is gyorsabb volt, és olyan éber tekintettel meredt rá, mintha sohasem aludt volna.  
– Eszedbe ne jusson, Granger! – sziszegte az arcába.

*

Harry lassan simogatta meg a lány arcát. – Igazán ezt szeretnéd? Nem tartozol nekem semmivel… – mondta halkan.  
Mio elkomorodott. – Engem nem szoktak visszautasítani, Harry – mondta.  
– Most sem ez történt – biztosította Harry, és közelebb húzta magához. Mio érezte a két pongyola vékony anyagán keresztül is a fiú merevedését. Elmosolyodott, és miközben Harry megcsókolta, a keze lesiklott a fiú farkára, és lassan simogatni kezdte. Harry felnyögött, Mio lassan végigcsókolta a nyakát és mellkasát, miközben egyik kezével széthúzta Harry köpenyét, a másik pedig továbbra is férfiasságával játszadozott.  
Letérdelt a fiú elé, és finoman megcsókolta és megnyalogatta a heréit, majd lassan végigcirógatta a nyelvével a fiú farkát lentről egészen a csúcsáig. Harry jólesően sóhajtott fel, amikor körbenyalta, majd a szájába vette a makkját. Keze önkéntelenül is a lány hajába simult, de Miót nem kellett különösebben nógatni, fokról-fokra engedte a szájába a fiút, és Harry megborzongott a látványtól. Egy darabig élvezte, hogy a lány kényezteti, de aztán elhúzta Mio fejét az ágyékától, és finoman de határozottan felhúzta a lányt. Megragadta a tarkóját, és közelebb húzta magához, majd hosszan, élvezettel csókolta meg. Kívánta a testét, de jólesett még elnyújtani a pillanatot, amikor belehatolhat.  
Felültette a lányt az asztalra, és tovább csókolta, miközben gyors mozdulattal lehúzta róla a pongyolát. Csókolni, masszírozni kezdte a mellét, a szájába vette és szopogatta a bimbókat, és elégedetten hallgatta, ahogy Mio élvezettel felnyög. Simogatni kezdte a lány combját, majd fokról-fokra eljutott a puncijáig is. Egy darabig csak cirógatta, aztán lassan bedugta az ujját, és úgy kezdte simogatni a lányt. Mio hozzásimult, a vállát csókolta és harapta, és hallhatóan nagyon is élvezte Harry ujjainak becézését. A füléhez hajolt, izgatóan belenyögött, lehelete megborzongatta Harryt, és rekedten suttogta:  
– Gyere, dugj meg végre…  
Harry nem kérette magát. Széthúzta a lány combjait, közéjük helyezkedett, és lassan belecsúszott. Mio nedves volt, forró, és láthatólag nagyon kívánta, mert hangosan nyögött fel már attól is, hogy magában érezhette a fiút. Harrynek erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy ne kezdjen gyorsan és vadul mozogni, de el akarta húzni ezt az utolsó, búcsú-szexet, amennyire csak tudta. Lassan húzódott ki-be, magához ölelte és csókolta a lányt, miközben minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, hogy mennyire jó érzés, ahogy körbeöleli a farkát. Mio sem akart elsietni semmit. Teste Harryéhez simult, keze a fiú hátát simogatta, és lehunyt szemmel, nyöszörögve élvezte a lassú, finom kényeztetést. Először őt járta át a gyönyör, és bármennyire is nem akarta, hogy véget érjen a szeretkezés, boldogan üdvözölte az egész testén végigvágtázó, édes érzését. Harry néhány másodperccel később követte, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Mio elélvezett.  
Megcsókolta a lányt, és hosszú percekig nem volt kedve elengedni és kihúzódni belőle. Úgy álltak az asztalnál, egymásba bújva, összefonódva, mintha sohasem akarnák megszakítani ezt az érzést, elfeledni ezt a pillanatot. Harry végül halk sóhajjal engedte el a lányt, és lépett hátrébb. Rendet rakott, amíg Mio kiment a fürdőbe és rendbe szedte magát. A lány kedvetlenül válogatott Hermione ruhái között, amíg Harry is megmosdott, s tiszta ruhát varázsolt magának elő otthonról, hogy ha valakivel találkoznak, az ne az előző napi ruhájában lássa. Mio végül kiválasztott egy nem túl mélyen dekoltált, de erősen testre feszülő, vörös felsőt és egy farmert. A tükörben nézegette a végeredményt, kihúzta magát, hogy melle még jobban domborodjon, és ajakbiggyesztve simította végig a hasát.  
– A barátnőd istenien nézhetne ki, ha egy kicsit odafigyelne magára – mondta az éppen belépő Harrynek.  
– A barátnőm istenien néz ki – felelt Harry mosolyogva. – Legalábbis neked istenien áll a teste.  
Mio kihívóan mosolyodott el. – Sokra becsülném ezt a bókot, ha nem akartad volna amúgy is megkapni a testét…  
– Ezer szerencséd, hogy most túl kimerült vagyok ahhoz, hogy leteperjelek – fenyegetőzött Harry.  
– Szerencsém? Nem is tudom… – Mio bezárta a szekrény ajtaját, és kihívóan mérte végig Harryt. Arcáról azonban leolvadt a mosoly, amikor Harry elővette a pálcáját. – Mi a terv? – kérdezte rosszkedvűen.  
– Elmegyünk hozzám gyalog. Ha lesznek kint újságírók, ne válaszolj nekik, még csak ne is köszönj. Az, hogy velem jössz, nem lesz túl izgalmas számukra… Tőlem viszont kénytelenek leszünk hop-porral utazni valameddig, és onnan gyalogolni. Se nekem, se Hermionének nem lenne túl jó, ha híre menne annak, hogy felkerestünk egy kuplerájt.  
Mio bólintott. – Értem.  
Harry az előszobába ment, s néhány pálcaintéssel feloldotta Hermione záróbűbájait. Különösebb nehézség nélkül kijutottak. Az újságírók vagy megunták azt, hogy Hermione háza előtt szobrozzanak, vagy egyszerűen csak elrejtőztek, és úgy próbáltak valami izgalmas hírhez jutni. Ez, hogy Harry és Hermione együtt mennek valahová, nem volt túlzottan izgalmas számukra. Harrynek furcsa volt, hogy nem érhet hozzá a lányhoz. Hermionéval általában nem ölelkeztek, vagy fogták meg egymás kezét, egyrészt mert a lány szemében mindig is Ron volt az, akihez odabújhat, másrészt, mert egyikük se gondolta úgy, hogy ez a barátság része lenne. Most azonban Harry szemében egyértelműen Mio volt az, aki mellette lépkedett. Elég volt csak a szeme sarkából ránéznie, ahogy kihúzta magát, ahogy lépett, ahogy a haját hátravetett: ez nem Hermione volt, s Harry már hozzászokott, hogy ő hozzáérhet ehhez a lányhoz.  
Mio Hermione egyik napszemüvege mögé rejtette szemét, láthatólag élvezte a bágyadt napsütést, lassan ment, kiélvezve azt, hogy kint lehet, és London egészen más, egészen távoli területein járhat. Harry kicsit elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte, és nem tudta megállni, hogy óvatosan végigsimítsa a hátát. Mio rápillantott, és viszonozta a mosolyát. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy jól érzi magát.  
– Milyen gyakran mész ki a városba? – kérdezte Harry, mert figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Mio élvezettel nézelődik.  
– Minden hónapban van egy hét szabadságunk – felelt a lány, s látva Harry értetlen pillantását, hozzátette: – Amikor amúgy se tudnánk dolgozni. – Harry bólintott. – Ekkor azt csinálunk, amit akarunk. De errefelé még nem jártam. Ezen kívül orvoshoz járunk ki rendszeresen…  
– Mi lesz a pénzzel, amit kerestek? – faggatózott tovább Harry. Mio nevetett.  
– Szerinted? Kapunk egy kis zsebpénzt, meg persze abból eszünk, ruházkodunk. A többi meg megy a banyához. Le merem fogadni, hogy édességre költi az egészet…  
– Zsebpénz?  
– Van, aki különleges ételeket vesz belőle, van, aki moziba megy. Én ezekből rendelem meg a mugli és varázslóújságokat, hogy tudjak beszélgetni. – Mio vállat vont. – Nem nagy ügy, minden ilyen helyen így meg ez…  
– És mit nyersz azzal, hogy… ott vagy, ahol a pénzedet sose látod?  
– Viccelsz? – Mio úgy nézett rá, mint akit komolyan megdöbbent a tény, hogy valakinek ez nem egyértelmű. – Nem kell az utcán leszólítgatnom embereket. Nem fognak otthagyni fizetés nélkül. A banya ebben a tekintetben azért megbízható.  
Harry bólintott, nem kérdezett többet, helyette az utcát szegélyező fákat kezdte fürkészni. Mio is hallgatott, és most olyan erősen feszült közöttük a két világot elválasztó szakadék, hogy hiába mentek egymás mellett, úgy, hogy a karjuk csaknem összeért, hiába töltötték együtt az elmúlt órákat, hiába kerültek egymáshoz fizikailag végtelenül közel, úgy érezték, mintha egy idegen sétálna mellettük. Mio kedve kissé elromlott. Megint érezte, hogy nevetséges dolgokban reménykedett, hogy álmodozni kezdett, pedig már réges-rég megfogadta magában, hogy nem fog álmodozni, hogy nem fog olyasmi után vágyódni, amit sosem kaphat meg. Azután, hogy leszámolt magában azzal, hogy valaha is lesz varázsereje, hogy valaha is elfogadja a családja, elhatározta, hogy soha nem fog azért sajnálkozni, ami, hogy kviblinek született. És, még ha tudta is, hogy aligha lehet büszke arra, hogy prosti lett, tényleg nem volt hajlandó szégyenkezni most sem.  
Harry rugdosta a kavicsokat, tekintete a környéket pásztázta, rejtőzködő újságírók vagy fotósuk után kutatva. Azon gondolkozott, hogy ha Mio annyira másképp jár Hermione testében, ez talán nem csak neki tűnik fel, és mégiscsak hiba volt gyalog nekivágniuk az útnak. Néha lopva a lányra pillantott, s azt latolgatta, hogy mennyire lehet árulkodó a viselkedése. Aztán az elmúlt nap eseményeit idézte vissza, azt, hogy Mio mennyire különös volt, hogy mennyire közel engedte magához a lányt. Még Hermionével se nagyon emlegették Ginnyt, pedig Harry sejtette, hogy néha mindkettejük eszébe jut, s mindketten szívesen mondanának róla valamit. Ilyenkor csak egymásra néztek, és úgy kapták el a pillantásukat, mintha szégyenkezniük kellene. Ronnal pedig tényleg nem beszélt Ginnyről azóta, hogy legyőzték Voldemortot.  
Végre megérkeztek Harry házához. Túl nagy volt neki, hiszen egyedül lakott benne, de mint közismert, szép reményű auror, mint ezen a környéken élő ember, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy házat kell vennie. Az érthető volt, hogy Hermione, aki később fejezte be az egyetemet, és még sokkal lejjebb volt a ranglétrán, csak egy lakást vett. De azt senki se tudta volna elfogadni, ha Harry, a Megmentő egy kis lakásban „szorong", és nem költözik be egy olyan házba, aminek a hátsó kertjében lehetett partikat tartani, ahol van több hálószoba is, ahol majd a családja is kényelmesen élhet. Hiszen ebben is mindenki biztos volt, hogy Harry Potter majd megállapodik, és saját családja lesz. Most még élvezi az életet, a népszerűséget, de idővel bizonyára benő a feje lágya. És akkor aztán benépesedik majd a háza is.  
Mio érdeklődve nézett körül a házban. Felment az emeletre, benézett a szobákba engedély és szégyenkezés nélkül, amíg Harry rendezkedett a dolgozószobájában. A nappaliban találkoztak, ahol Harry tüzet gyújtott, és Mio a kandallópárkányon sorakozó fotókat vette szemügyre. A rajtuk szereplő emberek többségéről fogalma sem volt, hogy kicsoda. A Harryre nagyon hasonlító fiatal férfiről és a mellette lévő vörös nőről feltételezte, hogy Harry szülei. Felismerte Hermionét is több fotón, és néhol Harryvel és egy vörös fiúval szerepelt. És, persze azonnal szemetszúrt neki a vörös hajú lány is, aki minden bizonnyal a vörös fiú testvére volt. Hosszan szemrevételezte, és látta, hogy ez Harrynek is feltűnik. A fiúra pillantott, de végül nem szólt semmit, nem lett volna értelme. Úgyis rövidesen szétválnak az útjaik, és Harry éli tovább a saját életét – mint ahogy neki is ezt kell tennie.  
– Kész vagyok – szólalt meg Harry, és a kezébe vett egy díszes kis faládát, ami szintén a kandallópárkányon állt. Mio közelebb lépett hozzá.  
– Fájni fog? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
Harry megrázta a fejét. – Együtt utazunk majd, az én varázserőm elég lesz arra, hogy téged is átvigyen. Ne félj, ha behunyod a szemed, fel se tűnik majd.  
Mio bólintott, de nem valami nagy meggyőződéssel. Már elmondta Harrynek a címet, s a fiú végül úgy döntött, hogy a legközelebbi csomópontra mennek – a hoppanálásra képtelen varázslók közlekedését megkönnyítendő ugyanis kialakítottak olyan csomópontokat London-szerte, ahová hop-hálózattal lehetett érkezni, és ahonnan gyalog mehettek tovább. Harry egy kevés port szórt a lángokba, amitől azok azonnal zöldre színeződtek. Átkarolta Miót, és úgy lépett be vele a lángok közé, hogy végig támogatta. Érezte, hogy a lány retteg, nem csak össze-vissza verő szíve, sápadt arca és szorosan lehunyt szeme árulta el neki, hanem a belőle áradó szorongás is. Harry kimondta az úti célt, s közben szorosan magához ölelte Miót.  
Megtartotta a lányt, amikor szinte kizuhantak a kandallóból. Egy lerobban épület sötét kapualjában voltak, ahol semmi más nem látszott, csak a kandalló. Harry kilépett a lánnyal az utcára, s mikor Mio visszapillantott, bedeszkázott ajtajú és ablakú, lakatlan épületet látott. Odakint sok ember járt: turisták fényképezőgéppel a kezükben, dolguk után igyekvő helyiek, bandába verődő, hangosan nevetgélő kamaszok. A sokszínű, soknyelvű társaság végre már ismerős volt Miónak, aki a Soho szombat délelőtti nyüzsgését nagyon is ismerte és kedvelte. Körbenézett, és rövidesen már el is tudott itt igazodni. Harry a fejébe húzta a pulóvere kapucniját, ami egy bűbájnak köszönhetően olyan árnyékot vetett az arcára, hogy nem lehetett felismerni a vonásait. Miónak odaadta Hermione egyik kalapját, amit hasonló bűbájjal kezeltek, majd így indultak el a közeli kis mellékutcába.  
Az épület szürke volt és koszos. Harry nem találta volna feltétlenül bizalomgerjesztőnek akkor sem, ha szerelmet vagy kielégülést keres éppen. Persze, nem volt valami nagy tapasztalata abban, hogy hogyan is kellene festeni egy ilyen épületnek, és azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy ez a jobbak közé tartozik. Mindenesetre nem bánta, hogy nem nagyon ismerhetik fel őket, amikor ide bemennek. Mio gondolkodás nélkül lépett be a kapun, Harry ösztönösen körülnézett, hogy kik láthatják. Egy turista pár járt arra, talán kíváncsiságból, talán mert eltévedtek. Körülnéztek, összesúgtak, majd hátat fordítottak. Máskülönben a sötét kis mellékutca néptelen volt, és ez valamivel jobb kedvre derítette Harryt.  
Odabent egy kis előszobán keresztül kényelmes fotelekkel és asztalokkal berendezett hallba érkeztek. Középen széles lépcső vezetett fel, és ahogy Harry felpillantott, meglátta az egymás mellett sorakozó szobák ajtaját. Elkapta Mio karját, s figyelmeztetően megszorította, nehogy a lány gondolkozás nélkül felsiessen a szobájába. Mio azonnal megértette, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Közben kövér, testre feszülő és mélyen dekoltált pulóvert viselő, hosszú szoknyás asszony jött eléjük. Egyik kezében bonbont tartott, a másikat joviális mozdulattal nyújtotta ki feléjük.  
– Gyüjjenek, gyüjjenek csak beljebb! Miben állhatok a segítségükre?  
Harry a több éves aurori rutinnak köszönhetően rezzenéstelen arccal válaszolt: – Keresünk valakit. Fontos üzenetünk van a számára.  
– És kicsoda legyen a szerencsés? – kérdezte az asszony kacsintva.  
– Mio – jelentette ki Mio, s hangja kicsit megremegett az idegességétől. Most fog kiderülni, hogy a másik lány mit tett a testében. Az asszony arca elborult, s Mio érezte, hogy Harry biztatóan szorítja meg a karját.  
– Őhozzája mostan nem lehetlesz menni – mondta a madám. – Éppen le van foglalva kicsikét…  
Mio fellélegzett, Harry elnyomta magában a hitetlenkedést, s azt mondta:  
– Nekünk akkor is most azonnal beszélnünk kell vele.  
– Lehetetlen – csóválta a fejét az asszony.  
– Muszáj – sziszegte oda neki Mio, és a testes nőtt megkerülve elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Harry utánasietett, a madám pedig lihegve igyekezett fel, jócskán lemaradva mögöttük.  
– Álljatok má' meg! Nem lehet csak úgy berontogatni oda!  
Csakugyan nem lehetett, az ajtót lezáró varázslatok ugyanis még azt se engedték meg, hogy Mio lenyomja a kilincset.  
A lány dühös lett. – A saját szobámból kizárnak… – morogta, de mikor Harry oldalba bökte, észbekapott.  
– Mégis mit hittél, anyukám? – kérdezte tőle az asszony lihegve, amikor végre felért. – Mondtam, hogy oda nem mehetel be mostan!  
– Ó, fogja be a száját, maga szipirtyó! – vágta rá Mio, aki láthatólag el volt ragadtatva, hogy az álca alatt azt mondhat a banyának, amit csak akar.  
– Te is jóféle vagy, anyukám! Ahhoz értel, hogy így beszéljél tisztességes emberekkel, de…  
– Tisztességes! – Mio elnevette magát. – Itt áll egy kupleráj közepén, és tisztességről mer papolni?  
– Majd adok én neked szemtelenkedni, te kis…  
– Elég! – Harry pálcát húzott, és a mozdulata belefojtotta az asszonyba a szót. – Válogassa meg a szavait, asszonyom! – szólt rá a nőre hideg, szigorú hangon. – A társam és én hivatalos ügyben jöttünk.  
– Hát, rajta ez nem nagyon látszik… – fonta keresztbe a karját a madám.  
– Akárhogy is, de be kell mennünk oda – mondta Harry, és egyetlen pillantással, na meg a kezében lévő pálca tényével elhallgattatta Miót. – Jobb lesz, ha hagyja, hogy bekopogjunk, vagy hogy kinyissam az ajtót varázslattal.  
– Szó sem lehet arról, hogy rátörjenek a ház vendégére! – tiltakozott az asszony.  
– Asszonyom, értse meg, az ügy nem tűr halasztást! – emelte fel Harry is a hangját.  
– Be kell mennünk! – tódította Mio, és a hangja kissé hisztérikusan csengett.  
– Csak a testemen által! – jelentette ki az asszony, és az ajtó elé állt.  
Ekkor azonban, mindhármuk meglepetésére halkan kattant a zár, és az ajtó lassan kitárult.


	9. Testcsere

Váratlan fordulatként a fejezet korhatára legfeljebb 14 év, bár egy-két csúnya szó azért elhangzik, és némi utalás történik slash kapcsolatra.  
Elöljáróban hadd figyelmeztesselek titeket, hogy mivel a lányok neve megegyezik, és egymás testét viselik, nem biztos, hogy nagyon könnyű követni, hogy melyik melyik. De azért nem hiszem, hogy annyira komoly szellemi erőfeszítést követelnék meg tőletek… ;-)  
A kihívásban szereplő utolsó kérdésre (_És mit keres Draco Malfoy, a körülrajongott ifjú egy ilyen helyen?_) most választ kaphattok. :-)  
Jó szórakozást!

**Pilletánc**

**Testcsere**

Hermione megdermedt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Perselus most úgy szólt hozzá, mint az egykori tanítványához, hogy _arra_ a Grangerre gondolt. A szíve annyira hevesen vert, hogy azt minden bizonnyal Perselus is érezte a csuklóján. Egymásra meredtek, a férfi lassan elhúzta a kezét, és ő maga fogta meg a pálcáját.  
– Mióta tudja? – kérdezte végül Hermione rekedten.  
– Nos, leszámítva azt, hogy amint beléptem ide, első dolgom volt belenézni a fejedbe, azt hiszem, legkésőbb a Bájital Szemle áttanulmányozásakor rájöttem volna – felelt a férfi gúnyosan. – Még gyakorolnod kell a színészkedést, Hermione.  
– Belenézett a fejembe? – ismételte Hermione, aki láthatólag elakadt a mondat első felénél.  
– Régi berögződés. Belátom, kissé illetlen – bólintott Perselus. – Ellenben néhányszor már megmentette az életemet. – Felállt, egy pálcaintéssel méregzöld talárt varázsolt elő, és néhány újabb intéssel átalakította ruhává. – Öltözz, nincs sok időnk, mielőtt ránk törik az ajtót.  
– De hát… – Hermione automatikusan felhúzta a zöld bugyit és hozzá való melltartót, amit a férfi előhívott neki a szekrényből.  
– Erre most nincs idő – fojtotta belé a szót Perselus, miközben ő maga már csaknem teljesen kész volt. – Vedd fel azt a ruhát, mielőtt beengedem őket.  
– Beengedi…?  
– Gondolom, szeretnéd visszakapni a saját testedet – mondta a férfi nyugodtan.  
Amikor Hermione magára rángatta a ruhát, segített neki becipzárazni. Ujjatlan, a lány testére feszülő ruha volt, Hermione ízlésének kissé rövid, de legalább nem túl mélyen dekoltált. A férfi végigsimította a karját, és körbecirógatta a csuklóját.  
– Elnézést a viselkedésemért… Ez is berögződés. Nem viselem túl jól, ha valaki más hozzá akar érni a pálcámhoz. – Hermione nem felelt, a férfi maga felé fordította, végigsimított a haján, hogy ne legyen annyira gubancos. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, élvezte az érintését, ahogy ujjaival átgereblyézte a fürtjeit. Perselus mustráló pillantással végigmérte, hogy nem maradt-e rajta valami árulkodó nyom, majd elégedetten bólintott. Csuklyáját a fejébe húzta, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Úgy tűnt, éppen időben nyitotta ki, mielőtt a kintiek ölre mentek volna.  
– Bocsásson meg, hogy megzavartuk… – kezdte azonnal a madám. – Máris rendezzük ezt a ügyet, és ezek elmennek innét…  
– Ne fáradjon – szólt rá Perselus kimérten. – Szívesen látjuk az urat és a hölgyet.  
– Ó, így már mindjárt más… – mosolygott az asszony, mint aki mindent ért.  
– Hálásak vagyunk a diszkréciójáért – biccentett felé Perselus, majd intett Harryéknek, hogy jöjjenek be.  
Harry, aki csupán a hangjáról felismerte a férfit, a meglepetéstől dermedten lépett be a szobába. Automatikusan lezárta az elméjét Perselus közelében. A férfi kemény munkával verte belé az okklumenciát, s ennek eredményeként már ösztönössé vált a védekezés, ha meglátta Perselust. Ő most is érzékelte, abból, hogy Harry arca merev lett, szeme hidegen kezdett csillogni, hogy okklumenciát alkalmaz, és gúnyosan mosolyodott el. Mio, aki viszont nagyon kíváncsi volt a híres P mester arcára, lelkesen sietett be. Odabent azonban mégsem Perselus kötötte le a figyelmét, hanem a másik lány. Hermione is döbbenten meredt Mióra. Különös volt kívülről látni saját magát, amint otthonosan lépked ebben a szobában. Ő volt, és mégsem ő. Annyira kihúzta magát, hogy szinte homorított, amitől természetesen ugyancsak feltűnő lett a melle. A lábait egymás elé tette, hogy kissé riszálva járjon, és természetesen nem okozott neki gondot az se, hogy Hermione legmagasabb sarkú cipőjében végiglejtsen a szobán. Perselus utánapillantott, és Hermione legszívesebben elfintorodott volna. Ha így tetszik a férfinek, úgy aligha fog, amilyen valójában.  
Mio is Hermionét bámulta, ahogy félszegen állt az asztal mellett, kissé meghúzgálta a ruháját, mint akit zavar, hogy mások ennyit láthatnak a combjából – pedig Mio elégedett volt a combjával, még kívülről nézve is. Figyelte, ahogy ideges mozdulattal hátrasöpri a haját az arcából, zavartan egyik lábáról a másikra áll. Őszintén remélte, hogy soha többé nem fog így kinézni, mint ahogy most, Hermione érzései és viselkedése miatt kinézett. Harryre pillantott. Ő is Hermionét nézte, méregette a testét, a vonásait valami különös, zárkózott pillantással, ami kicsit rosszul esett Miónak. Közelebb lépett Hermionéhez, lassan körbejárta, majd megállt előtte. A magas sarkú cipőben, és így, hogy Hermionén nem volt cipő, egy magasságban volt a szemük. Mio gyorsan felmérte a lány hajának csapzottságát, hogy nincs rajta cipő vagy harisnya, és biztosan tudta, bármennyire próbálták is titkolni, hogy az előbb még az ágyban feküdt. Pedig ő vagy a férfi még az ágytakarót is elsimította, hogy érintetlennek tűnjön.  
– Szép ruha – mondta Mio, és végigmérte még egyszer Hermionét.  
– Megtarthatod – válaszolt Perselus. – Jól áll. – Hermione elvörösödött, Mio pedig borzadva nézte, ahogy a saját arcát elönti a pír. Legszívesebben ráripakodott volna a másik lányra, de nem tette, hiszen mégiscsak Harry barátja volt.  
Harry végre közelebb jött, de mivel pálca volt a kezében, Mio hátralépett. – Ezt elhoztam. Gondolom, jól fog jönni – mondta, és átadta a lánynak a pálcáját.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Hermione. Mio nézte saját magát, ahogy pálcát fog, ahogy a pálca felszikrázik attól, hogy a gazdája hosszú idő után újra megérinti, attól, hogy Hermione örül és megnyugszik, hogy visszakapta, és beharapta az ajkát, annyira fájdalmas volt a kép.  
Remélte, hogy Harry észreveszi, hogy mellé lép, megfogja a kezét, vagy bármilyen más módon jelzi, hogy tudja, mit érez, és sajnálja, de Harry csak Hermionét bámulta továbbra is. A pálcából áradó aranyló fény megfestette Hermione arcát, és Mio is úgy találta, hogy szép, de tudta, hogy soha többé nem lesz ilyen, hiszen soha többé nem fog pálcát fogni a kezében. A másik férfira nézett. Ő már levetette a csuklyáját, és őt figyelte izzó tekintettel, és ez a pillantás olyan volt, hogy Mio beleborzongott. Máskülönben nem fogta meg különösebben a férfi. Idősebb volt náluk jó húsz évvel, és bár jól tartotta magát, egyáltalán nem az az alkat volt, akinek Mio szívesen mondana igent. Rideg volt, szája sarkában gúnyos mosoly játszott, Mio ízlésének túl vékony és nem elég izmos. Azonban, mivel továbbra is úgy nézte, mint aki levetkőzteti a szemével, Mio rámosolygott. Fölényesen, nyugodtan, kihívóan, ahogy azokra a férfiakra szokott, akikről tudta, hogy megkaphatná őket.  
– Azt hiszem, ildomos volna a hölgyeket magukra hagyni – fordult Perselus Harry felé. – Hermione, vissza tudod fordítani a varázslatot?  
A lány elvégzett néhány bűbájt, amelyekkel ellenőrizte saját magát és Miót is – ő nagyot ugrott, amikor a varázslat végigbizsergette a bőrét. Hermione meglepve nézett rá, Harry végre észrevette, közelebb lépett hozzá és egy megnyugtató mozdulattal tette a vállára a kezét. Mio bámulta saját magát, amint varázsol. Olyan volt, mint egy álom, de keserű, gonosz álom, amelyből legszívesebben felébredt volna. Harry megszorította a vállát. Barátságos, biztató mozdulat volt, de Miónak nem lett tőle jobb kedve. Nem vágyott atyáskodásra. Amit akart volna Harrytől, azt úgyse kaphatta meg, ilyen kedveskedésre viszont nem tartott igényt. A fiúra nézett, a szemében kétségbeesés volt, és Harry azt hitte, a varázslatok miatt, pedig Miót az a tény aggasztotta, hogy Harry mindjárt örökre elmegy.  
– Értem már – bólintott végül Hermione –, és vissza is tudom fordítani.  
– Kiváló. Potter? – Mivel más helyiség nem volt, a két férfi csak a fürdőszobába mehetett át.  
– Légy óvatos – mondta Harry Hermionének, amikor elment mellette. Nem akarta hozzátenni, hogy miért, hiszen nem akarta Miót kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, de erre nem is volt szükség. Hermione gyógyítóként jól olvasott az emberek gesztusaiból és testtartásából, és most különösen figyelte az ő testét viselő lányt. Bólintott, aztán csak Miót nézte, amíg kettesben nem hagyták őket.  
– Semmit se fogsz érezni – ígérte a lánynak, azonban, mielőtt hozzákezdhetett volna, Mio lassan közelebb jött.  
– Mit csináltál vele? – kérdezte, és fejével az ajtó felé intett.  
– Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, nem tettem tönkre a karrieredet – felelt Hermione kimérten. – Végig tudta, hogy nem te vagy.  
Mio nem felelt. Sok mindenre lett volna kíváncsi, nem csak arra. Hogy mi igaz a pletykákból, hogy más tudta-e, hogy nem ő volt itt, hogy járt-e náluk más is. P mester néha áthívatott más lányokat is, és Mio Lizzyre gondolt, aki biztosan nagyon megsértődött, ha ez a lány esetleg nem őt hívta. És arra, hogy hogyan fog majd tudni a barátnője kérdéseire válaszolni. Hogy vajon P marad-e mindezek után is, vagy ő is elmegy majd Harryvel együtt, és neki máris fogadnia kell az átlagos söpredéket.  
– És te mit csináltál vele? – kérdezte Hermione. Mio elmosolyodott.  
– Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, nem tettem tönkre a barátságotokat – mondta kihívóan. – Végig tudta, hogy nem te vagy. – Nagyvonalúan eltekintett az első tíz perctől.  
– Az nem lep meg – csóválta a fejét Hermione. – Életemben nem néztem ki ilyen kurvásan…  
– Ha lenne néhány szexibb ruhád, akkor tudnál így kinézni – válaszolt Mio lágyan. – Én meg nem szoktam elpirulni…  
Hermione örömtelenül nevetett fel. – Hát ez a nap kivétel volt!  
– Volt még itt valaki kettőtökön kívül? – kérdezte Mio idegesen.  
– Lizzy. Egy kicsit. – Mio lehunyta a szemét. Megkönnyebbült.  
– Tudod, ha egy kicsit odafigyelnél magadra, sokkal jobban tudnál kinézni – közölte csevegő hangon. Kihúzta magát, ráérősen tett egy kört, a csípőjét riszálta. – Tudsz egyáltalán járni ebben a cipőben?  
– Nem, de majd átvarázsolom – legyintett Hermione.  
Mio elhúzta a száját. – Ezzel a hozzáállással nem mész semmire! És egyébként is, kárba megy ez a gyönyörű ruha, úgy viseled! Húzd ki magad! Rossz rám nézni, úgy állsz ott!  
– Ha egy kis időre befognád, visszakaphatnád a saját tested, és úgy viselhetnéd, ahogy csak tetszik – morogta Hermione.  
– Neked akarok jót… – mondta Mio. – Ha nem figyelsz magadra, mind lelépnek…  
– Egy napig a lakásomban laktál, a bőrömbe bújtál, és máris azt hiszed, hogy a legjobb barátnők lettünk? – kérdezte Hermione ellenségesen. – Ülj az ágyra, és hunyd le a szemed!  
Mio szó nélkül szót fogadott. Végignyúlt az ágyon, élvezte, hogy mennyire puha, és lehunyta a szemét. Hermione arra gondolt, hogy a saját testét és a saját életét akarja visszakapni, miközben kimondta magában a varázsigét. Aranyfény villant ismét, a varázslat ereje Hermionét is végigdöntötte az ágyon, és egy pillanatra mindketten elvesztették az eszméletüket. Aztán Hermione az ágy másik oldalán nyitotta ki a szemét. Felült, és azonnal látta, hogy farmert visel, és mellette Mio a saját, zöldruhás testében fekszik az ágyon. A varázslat sikerült.  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, mivel a másik lány nem mozdult.  
– Soha jobban! – Mio nyújtózott egyet. – Önmagam vagyok. – Felállt, a szekrényhez ment, kivett belőle egy magas sarkú cipőt, felvette, és a tükör elé lépett. Hermione némán figyelte, ahogy most már a saját testében jár kihívó, lassú léptekkel, ahogy kihúzza magát. A zöld ruha a testére tapadt, kihangsúlyozta, hogy mennyire vékony és magas, és ragyogóan illett vörös hajához. – Tényleg szép ruha – mondta Mio halkan –, csak kicsit túl konszolidált.  
Hermione gúnyosan nevetett. – Hátha egyszer olyan helyre is el kell menned, ahol nem csak prostik vannak …  
Mio rápillantott, és Hermione azonnal elszégyellte magát. Féltékeny volt a lányra, mert mindkét testben sokkal nőiesebben mozgott, sokkal szexibb, sokkal izgatóbb volt. Elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérés-félét, és az ajtóhoz lépett. Kinyitotta, és beszólt a kis helyiségbe: – Jöhettek.  
Harry és Perselus egyetlen szó nélkül várakozott a fürdőben. Harry a kád szélére ült, a fényűző berendezést nézegette, és próbálta nem elképzelni, hogy mi mindent lehetne itt csinálni, mert egyáltalán nem akart izgalomba jönni. Mindeközben pedig erősen koncentrált arra, hogy elzárja a gondolatait a férfi elől, mert nem akarta, hogy Perselus rájöjjön, mit csinált ő Mióval. Igaz, arra se volt kíváncsi, hogy Hermione és Perselus végig ruhában üldögéltek-e. Perselus a falnak támaszkodott, lehunyta a szemét, és a hétvégén gondolkozott. Egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, mert csakugyan tetszett neki az a félszeg ügyetlenség, ami Hermionét jellemezte. Látszott, hogy a másik lány profi és profin helyt is állt volna, de Perselus nem bánta azt, amit kapott helyette.  
Mikor Hermione kinyitotta az ajtót, beléptek a szobába. Perselus végigmérte a lányt, most már a saját testében. Sokat változott, mióta nem látta. Felnőtt lett, komolyabb, fáradtabb, rosszkedvűbb. Tekintete most Mióra siklott. Csakugyan jól állt neki a ruha, lágy mosollyal, nyugodtan jött eléjük. Láthatólag elemében volt most, hogy visszakapta a testét, a szobáját. Mio Harryre mosolygott, és ő gyorsan, fáradtan viszonozta.  
– Azt hiszem, nekünk mennünk kellene – mondta Hermionénak.  
– Veletek tartok – szólalt meg Perselus, és Hermione nagyon remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta a megkönnyebbülés. A férfi Mióhoz fordult. – Hétfő reggelig kifizetlek, és megmondom a madámodnak, hogy rám kell várnod. De nem fogok visszajönni, szabad vagy.  
Mio bólintott, elmotyogott egy „köszönöm"-öt, de nem figyelt igazán oda. Harryre nézett megint, de ő már az ajtóhoz lépett, úgy tűnt, hamar szabadulni akar. Feloldotta a záróvarázslatokat, felhúzta a kapucniját, és kilépett a folyosóra. Hermione és Perselus követte, és ahogy bezáródott az ajtó, Mio egy rosszkedvű sóhajjal vetette le magát az egyik fotelbe. Volt másfél szabad napja, de nem tudott neki örülni. Nem vágyott ki az utcára, és nem érezte magát jól itt bent se. Maga elé húzta a Reggeli Prófétát, amit az asztalon hagytak, és különösebb érdeklődés nélkül lapozgatni kezdte. Körbenézett a szobában, de mindent rendben talált. Rendben, és varázslatoktól átitatva. Rosszul érezte magát. Az ablakhoz lépett, félrehúzta a függönyt, és kinézett. Az utca koszos volt és unalmas. A kapuban álló két alak dühítette. Bárcsak sosem történt volna meg ez az egész.  
Harryék lefelé mentek a lépcsőn, amikor az ajtón besietett egy magas, vékony alak. Csuklya volt rajta, de semmilyen bűbáj nem védte az arcát, s amikor egy pillanatra meglátták, azonnal feltűntek a homlokába hulló, fehéresszőke tincsek. Nem nézett rájuk, talán észre se vette őket. Megkerülte a lépcsőt, és eltűnt a mögötte lévő folyosón. Hermione felszisszent.  
– Esküszöm, ez Draco Malfoy volt – suttogta a másik kettőnek. – Mi a fenét keres itt?  
– Vajon? – kérdezte Harry, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
– Draco azt a lányt kapja meg, akit csak akar! Veled együtt ő az örök téma a fiatalabb nővérek és orvosok között. Hogy kivel beszélt, mikor nősül már meg, szokott-e randizni.  
– Valószínűleg ő nem a lányokat akarja megkapni – szólt közbe Perselus nyugodt hangon. – Arra a fiúk szobái vannak.  
Hermione megütközve nézett rá, még Harry is felvonta a szemöldökét, pedig máskülönben az okklumenciának köszönhetően rezzenéstelen volt az arca.  
– A fiúk…?  
– Kinek mihez van kedve – bólintott a férfi. – Jól teszi, hogy nem mondja el az apjának. Lucius nem élné túl azt a napot… Bocsássatok meg.  
A madám visszatért a lépcső mögötti területről, és Perselus odalépett hozzá. Amíg az asszonnyal beszélt, Harry és Hermione kilépett az utcára, és megálltak a kapuban. Kerülték egymás tekintetét, most, hogy kettesben maradtak, szinte kézzel tapintható volt a feszültség bennük.  
– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél értem – mondta Hermione halkan.  
– Ez… természetes – morogta Harry, és örült, hogy árnyékban van az arca, mert elvörösödött. Az lett volna a természetes, ha azonnal jön. Persze, nem hitte volna, hogy Hermione ottmarad, pláne Pitonnal. – Piton… normális volt? – kérdezte.  
– Tudta, hogy én vagyok. – Hermione vállat vont.  
– Akkor nem erőszakoskodott veled, ugye?  
Hermione elmosolyodott. Sejtette, hogy Harry zavarban van, hogy próbál nem rákérdezni, hogy mi történt, mit tettek, de azért megtudni, hogy ő jól van-e. – Egyáltalán nem – nyugtatta meg a fiút. Harry bólintott.  
A férfi kilépett az utcára. Végigmérte őket csuklyája árnyékában. – Gondolom, ebben a helyzetben nem kell diszkrécióról beszélnünk… – mondta halkan. Harry és Hermione egyszerre bólintott. Valóban, kinek mesélnének erről az egészről? Perselus és Hermione egymásra nézett. Mindketten mondtak volna még valamit, de nem Harry előtt. Ő végigmérte őket, majd egyetlen szó nélkül elindult lassan az utcán, hogy kettesben hagyja őket.  
– Nem értem… – mondta Hermione halkan. – Ha végig tudta, hogy én vagyok, miért szórakozott?  
Perselus mosolygott. – Ez a te játékod volt, Hermione. Én csak belementem.  
– Az én játékom…?  
– Miért nem szóltál azonnal? – kérdezte a férfi. Hermione elhúzta a száját.  
– Azt hittem, nem akar a volt tanítványaival randizni.  
– Általában nem is – értett egyet Perselus.  
– Azt hittem, dühös lenne…  
– Talán az is lettem volna – mosolygott Perselus, és ahogy végigmérte a lányt, a szemében megint különös, kiismerhetetlen fény ragyogott. Hermione szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy a szemébe nézett. Szerette volna megcsókolni, de az utcán voltak, és Harry ott volt pár lépésnyire. Perselus finoman végigsimította a kezét, és megszorította. – Köszönöm – mondta halkan.  
– Én is… – suttogta Hermione, s Perselus abban a pillanatban dehoppanált. Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Megint átjárta az a kellemetlen, keserű érzés, és szinte fájt, hogy a férfi elengedte a kezét. Nyelt egyet, és a torkában lévő gombóccal együtt megpróbálta lenyelni a keserűségét és szomorúságát is. Akárhogy is, de ez a nap, az amit együtt töltött Perselusszal, kirángatta az elmúlt hetek letargiájából. És Hermione ismerte magát, tudta, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Felnézett a koszos, szürke kis épületre. Az egyik ablak sötétzöld függönye meglibbent, és Hermione Harryre pillantott. Vajon mi történt közte és Mio között…? Megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy utolérje a fiút, aki lassan haladt az utcán.  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte Harry, amikor Hermione felzárkózott mellé. – Rám férne egy tea…  
– Rám is – értett egyet Hermione, és elmosolyodott.  
– Beugrassz kicsit hozzám? – kérdezte Harry. Remélte, hogy nem kell Hermione lakására mennie. Túl különös lett volna ott lenni valakivel, aki nem Mio, pedig teljesen úgy néz ki, mint ahogy ő kinézett. – Van nálam süti, neked meg amúgy is üres a hűtőd…  
Hermione nevetett. Ez igaz volt, lassan illett volna bevásárolnia. Mint ahogy a fizetés nélküli szabadságát is illett befejeznie – tudta, hogy csak azért tűrik el a Szent Mungóban, hogy határozatlan ideig legyen távol, mert ő végzett a legjobb eredményekkel az egyetemen, és az eddigi munkája is kiemelkedő volt. Most, hogy sikerült kimozdulnia otthonról, rájött, hogy a munka valójában már hiányzott neki. Bólintott hát, mert neki sem volt még kedve hazamenni, és újra ugyanazt a négy falat nézni. Két halk pukkanással dehoppanáltak a kihalt sikátorban.


	10. Ginny árnyéka

Két hét telt el az előző fejezet vége óta, és most Harryre és Mióra koncentrálunk. A fejezet **korhatára 18 év**, hosszú, részletekbe menő szexuális tartalom valamint csúnya beszéd okából.

**Pilletánc**

**Ginny árnyéka**

Harry végigmérte az asztalán álló nagy paksaméta pergament, és rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. Odakint, az elvarázsolt ablakokon túl a tájat rózsaszínes-narancsos naplemente uralta, jelezve, hogy vége napnak. Harry rosszmájúan giccsnek titulálta magában, pedig a Mágikus Gondnokság tényleg minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy szép legyen. A szomszéd szobákban és a folyosókon munkatársak köszöntek el egymástól, köpenyek suhogtak, ahogy felvették őket, cipők dobogtak, jókedvű beszélgetések foszlányai hallatszottak. Harry újra az asztalára pillantott. Papírmunka péntek este. Ez már a mélypont.  
Még kezdő tanonc volt, amikor fel kellett keresnie valamiért Mordont. Újabb nyomot találtak, sürgősen meg kellett beszélnie a tapasztalt aurorral, hogy mit tegyenek, kövessék-e, vagy tőrbe csalják a halálfalókat. Péntek éjjel volt, Kingsleyt is alig érte el, ő mondta, hogy Mordont bent keresse az irodájában. A férfi – a mágikus szemének köszönhetően – már azelőtt tudta, hogy itt van, hogy benyitott volna az ajtón. Hátradőlt a széken, úgy várta. A papírmunkával bíbelődött, többen is megkérték, hogy vállalja el helyettük. „Ha majd egyszer téged kérnek meg, Potter, hogy ugyan töltsd már ki azt a pár adatlapot, mert őket már várja a család, ha majd itt ülsz péntek este az íróasztalnál, akkor biztos lehetsz benne, hogy végleg agglegény lettél" recsegte Mordon. „Szomorú agglegény, még csak nem is olyan, aki éli a világát, hanem magányos agglegény, aki úgyis átunatkozná a péntek estéjét."  
Néhány hónap telt el Ginny halála óta. Harry talpra állt, harcolt, tanult, dolgozott – hát mindenki úgy látta, van remény, túl fog lépni a barátnője elvesztésén. De senki se merte volna így, ennyire keményen a képébe mondani azt, hogy egyedül van. Harry nem bánta. Mordon keménysége jobb volt, mint a finomkodás. Még jobb lett volna valakivel beszélni Ginnyről, de Ron csak dühöngött, ha eszébe jutott, Hermione pedig beletemetkezett a kódfejtésbe, hogy megtalálja a következő horcrux rejtekhelyét. Így Harry csak biccentett, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy jó, majd odafigyel. Hát, most figyelhetett. Lámpákat oltottak el körülötte, a hivatal lassan kiürült. Ki-ki elindult kocsmába, családhoz, szórakozni vagy elkezdeni a valódi életüket. Harry pedig halk sóhajjal ült le az asztalához. A szék megnyikordult alatta, mintha még az is tiltakozni akarna az ellen, hogy munkára fogják, mikor éppen, hogy be kellene fejezni a napot.  
– Harry…? – Ron jött be. Az előbb már összepakolt, Harry azt hitte, el is ment, de úgy tűnt, még megbeszélt pár dolgot a parancsnoki irodában, mert a táskája sem volt nála, csak pergamenek.  
– Nézzem át neked? – intett Harry rezignálta a papírok felé. Ron rápillantott.  
– Hagyd, majd hétfőn megnézem… – legyintett. Közelebb húzott egy széket, és leült Harry asztala elé. Harry végigmérte.  
– Azt hittem, várnak otthon… – mondta lemondóan. Ron az órájára pillantott.  
– Várnak, a hétvégére elutazunk Amy szüleihez. De még kicsit beszélni akartam veled. Azon már nem múlik semmi.  
Harry visszatette az első pergament a paksaméta tetejére. Neki sem múlt semmi azon, hogy kicsit még beszélget. Hosszú még az este, hosszú lesz az éjszaka is. Hermionéval beszélt meg találkozót, de nem akart a lakására menni, mint két hete. Két hete ilyenkor… Erre egyáltalán nem akart gondolni. Inkább Ronra pillantott.  
– Hallgatlak.  
Ron elmosolyodott. – Ezer éve nem beszéltünk, Harry. Néha újra össze kellene ülni, mint régen. Mint amikor még csak kezdők voltunk, és az egész szoba együtt ment iszogatni munka után. Emlékszel?  
– Rég volt – legyintett Harry. – És ha jól emlékszem, nem én vagyok az, aki szalad haza minden nap munka után…  
– Majd fogsz – biztatta Ron. – De addig is tudnod kell, hogy mi szívesen látunk. Amy már azért aggódik, hogy a barátaim ki nem állhatják. Nem jártatok nálunk azóta, hogy hazajöttünk a nászútról. Amy munkatársai kétszer is benéztek, és az én legjobb barátaim meg nincsenek sehol. Így aztán nehezen tudom meggyőzni Amyt, hogy téved, nem utáljátok. Mert téved, ugye…?  
Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Persze, hogy téved. – Elmosolyodott. Nem érdekelte Ron felesége. Nem utálta, csak úgy érezte, semmi közös nincs bennük.. Persze, ennek az is lehetett az oka, hogy nem is próbált közös nevezőt keresni vele.  
– Akkor gyertek el hétfő este hozzánk vacsorára. Te és Hermione. – Ron hangja szinte könyörgő volt. – Amúgy se láttad még az új függönyöket!  
– Te aztán tudod, mivel kell engem odacsábítani! – viccelődött Harry. Ron nevetett.  
– Rendben, a függönyre rá se kell nézned. De jöttök, ugye?  
– Ezt nem én döntöm el – csóválta meg a fejét Harry.  
– Harry, ne csináld ezt! – kérte Ron. – Hermione még nálad is rosszabb! Még gratulálni se ment oda Amyhez! Az esküvő után meg előbb elment, mint Tonksék, pedig ők a kicsikkel együtt voltak!  
– Ron, értsd meg, ez nem egyszerű neki – mondta Harry.  
– Nem egyszerű? Könyörgöm, Harry, mikor szakítottunk már? Hadd ne kelljen még évekkel később is azért szégyenkeznem, mert nem maradtam együtt örökre az első barátnőmmel!  
– Nem is az első volt… – morogta Harry.  
– Rendben, az első komoly barátnőmmel. Így már megfelel? – kérdezte Ron mérgesen. – Hermionénak meg kell értenie, hogy vége. Ami volt, elmúlt. Ideje lenne túllépnie rajta.  
– Mint nekem Ginnyn? – kérdezte Harry hidegen. Ron levegő után kapott, megbotránkozva mérte végig.  
– Ez meg hogy jött most ide?  
– Ami volt, elmúlt. Mint Ginny. Évekkel ezelőtt történt, hát már biztos nem kellene emlékeznem rá…  
Ron megcsóválta a fejét. – Mi a fene van ma veled, Harry? Hogy jön ide az, ami… vele történt? Persze, hogy emlékezhetsz rá. Mind emlékszünk rá. A testvérem volt. Neked meg…  
– Az első komoly barátnőm – mondta Harry halkan.  
– Valóban.  
– Hát, talán ideje túllépni rajta, ahogy te is túlléptél Hermionén.  
– De hát már annyi idő eltelt… Nem értelek titeket… Miért nem gondoltok a szép dolgokra? – Ron értetlenül hápogott, látszott, hogy kellemetlenül érzi magát. Harry lehunyta a szemét, nem válaszolt. Mondja azt, hogy azért, mert eddig nem voltak szép dolgok? Nevetségesen hangzana.  
Az ajtó nyílt, ez mentette meg a választól. Egy pillanatra megdobban a szíve, amikor meglátta a barna, göndör fürtöket. Aztán Hermione lépett be, ízig-vérig Hermione, és Harry nem érzett semmit iránta.  
– Hermione!  
– Teljes valómban – bólintott a lány, majd lágyan elmosolyodott. – Talán valaki mást vártál…?  
Harry beharapta az ajkát. Mindketten tudták, ki az a más. – Tudtam, hogy te jössz.  
– Az ember mindig úgy tudja… – mondta Hermione. Közelebb jött, tekintete Ronra siklott, elmosolyodott.  
– Nahát, Ron! Ilyen későn még itt?  
– Épp menni készülök – felelt Ron. Zavartan kapkodta a tekintetét kettejük között. – Srácok, néha azt hiszem, már semmit sem tudok rólatok! Most is mikről beszéltetek! – kiáltotta, és Harry tudta, hogy ezzel csak a meghívást akarja bevezetni, de keserűen mosolyodott el a gondolatra, hogy mennyire fején találta a szöget.  
– Te sem tudhatsz mindent, Ronald Weasley – mosolygott rá Hermione. Harrynek ettől kicsivel jobb kedve lett. Legalább Hermione nem sápadtan hallgatott Ron közelében, hanem beszélt és mosolygott.  
– Akkor meséljetek, mindent tudni akarok! – vágta rá Ron. Harry és Hermione tekintete találkozott, s mindketten ugyanazt gondolták: „Nem akarod te tudni azt…". De Ron folytatta: – Gyertek el hozzánk hétfőn vacsorára. Amy nagyon szeretne már találkozni veletek!  
Harry a lányra nézett, Hermione egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán Ronra mosolygott. – Szívesen.  
– Ott leszünk – bólintott most már Harry is.  
Ron hangosan fújta ki a levegőt. – Szuper. A részleteket majd megbeszéljük, de most mennem kell. Sziasztok! – Felkapta a táskáját, köpenyét, és egy halk pukkanással dehoppanált.  
Hermione közelebb jött, és leült a helyére. Végigmérte Harryt. – Hogy vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
Harry megrázta a fejét. – Péntek este dolgozom. Hogy lennék?  
– Hiányzik? – kérdezte Hermione lágyan. – Hiányzik az a lány…? – Harry ránézett. Mégis kivel beszéljen őszintén mindarról, ami történt, ha még Hermione előtt is hallgat és szégyenkezik? Bólintott. – Mennyi időt töltöttetek együtt?  
Harry elhúzta a száját. Ez olyasmi volt, amiről nem nagyon akart beszélni Hermionénak, mert maga után vonta azt a kérdést, hogy mégis mit csináltak annyi ideig. – Elég sokat.  
– Szerintem menj el hozzá.  
– Ugyan! – Harry legyintett. – Menjek oda, hogy pár aranyért szórakozhassak? Elég furcsán venné ki magát…!  
– Menj oda, hogy beszélj vele. Már, ha hiányzik.  
– És veled mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Harry, hogy elterelje a témát.  
– Írtam Perselusnak.  
– Írtál? Miről?  
– A Bájital Szemlében megjelent cikkéről. Kezdetnek nem rossz – vont vállat Hermione.  
– Kezdetnek? Milyen kezdet? És minek írtál neki?  
– Hogy találkozzunk. – Harry olyan értetlenül meredt rá, hogy Hermione elnevette magát. – Az ember ezt szokta tenni, ha valaki hiányzik neki.  
– És neked hiányzik Piton? – Látszott, hogy Harry komolyan aggódik Hermione épp elméjéért. Hermione viszont csak vállat vont, és bólintott.  
– Holnap menj el Mióhoz. Komolyan – mondta határozottan, majd témát váltott: – Megiszol velem valamit munka helyett?  
Harry végigmérte az asztalán várakozó papírokat, és bólintott.

*

Legalább háromszor ellenőrizte, hogy nem követik és nem látják-e meg. Nevetségesnek érezte magát, mégis a torkában dobogott a szíve. Kora délelőtt volt, a Sohóban mégis már most nyüzsögtek az emberek. Senki sem foglalkozott azzal, hogy fekete köpenyt és csuklyát hord – Londonban van éppen elég különös figura. A turisták fényképezgették a kocsmákat, egymást, a kis utcákat, és végtelenül elégedettek voltak. A helyiek pedig senkit se méltattak egyetlen pillantásra sem, csak igyekeztek túljutni a turistaövezeten. Harry gyors léptekkel kerülgette az embereket, és egyre kisebb mellékutcákba jutott, egyre kevesebb ember vette körül. Fellélegzett, amikor meglátta a szürke kis házat, és azt, hogy néptelen az utca. Besietett, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.  
A ház belseje most egyáltalán nem mutatott olyan rendezett képet, mint a múltkor. Az asztalokra felpakolták a székeket, láthatólag nemrég fejezték be lent a takarítást, és egy lány éppen a lépcső szőnyegét tisztította. A madám öles léptekkel és rengő hassal jött oda elé, egyik kezében nagy darab karamellt szorongatott, a másikat csípőre tette. Harry nem vette le a csuklyáját, úgy várta meg, hogy az asszony elé érjen.  
– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte a madám.  
– Egy lányhoz jöttem – felelt Harry összeszoruló torokkal.  
– A hölgyek ilyenkor nem fogadnak vendéget – közölte a madám. – Visszajőhet néhány óra mú'va, hogy válasszon a szabad lyányok közül, vagy, ha egy bizonyos valakit akarna, kérhet hozzája időpontot.  
Harry nyelt egyet. Egyik lehetőség se volt ínyére. – Nekem… – Már majdnem azt mondta, hogy nagyon fontos, amikor rájött, hogy itt nem könyörgéssel, hanem pénzzel lehet célt érni. – Meg tudom fizetni a külön fáradságukat – mondta hát, és bizonyságul megcsörgette a talárja zsebében a zacskó aranyat.  
– Dupla árja lesz ám annak, hogy ilyenkor zavargálja a lyányokat! – jelentette ki az asszony. Harry nem bánta.  
– Legyen, de Miót szeretném.  
– Miót! – kiáltott a madám, ahhoz túlságosan is hangosan, hogy csak egy egyszerű válasz legyen. S valóban, odafent a folyosón megjelent Mio. Ujjatlan trikó volt rajta, és egy nagyon rövid szoknya. Megállt a korlátnál, lepillantott. Harry felnézett rá, sejtette, hogy kilátszik az arca a csuklya alól most, hogy így felemelte a fejét. Mio egyetlen szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és bement a szobájába.  
– Tessen kicsikét leü'dögélni – mondta az asszony. – A hölgy öt perc mú'va készen leszen a fogadására. – Az egyik asztalról nagy nehezen lerángatta a fotelt, azt kínálta fel Harrynek. – Addig valami kis frissítőt hozassak?  
– Nem, köszönöm – rázta a fejét Harry. Leült, igyekezett nem gondolkozni, inkább azt számolgatta, hogy mikor telik már le az az öt perc. Végül a madám mellé lépett.  
– Lehetlesz menni, uram – intett a lépcső felé.  
Harry lassan ment fel, elnyújtotta a találkozást, amíg csak lehetett, mint aki nem biztos benne, hogy jól döntött, és még fontolgatja, hogy hátat fordítson és elszaladjon. Aztán csak felért a nyitott ajtóhoz. Belépett, belökte maga mögött, és ráfordította a kulcsot. Nem akart a lány előtt varázsolni. Mio az ablak előtt állt, fekete babydollban volt, amely rásimult a testére, és kiemelte bőre fehérségét. Nem jött közelebb, csak állt, és nézte, és Harry végül észbe kapva hátralökte a csuklyáját, és levette a köpenyét. Nézte a lányt. Mio a haját felfogta a kontyba, az arca komoly volt várakozó. Hallgattak, szemlélték egymást, s végül Mio szólalt meg.  
– Beszélgetni jöttél vagy szexért is?  
– Még nem tudom – vallotta be Harry halkan.  
– Így talán nem tetszem…? – kérdezte Mio kacéran, és tett egy lépést Harry felé. Már az ösztöneiben volt, hogy hogyan csábítson el vonakodó férfiakat, így azonnal azon a hangon kezdett beszélni, amit nekik tartogatott – aztán mégis elhallgatott. Elkomolyodott, úgy nézte Harryt, akinek a tekintete újra meg újra végigfutott az arcán, a testén.  
– Nagyon hasonlítasz rá… – lehelte végül a fiú.  
– Rá? – ismételte Mio értetlen hangsúllyal, pedig pontosan tudta, hogy kiről van szó. Már akkor látta, hogy hasonlít rá, mikor Harrynél megnézte a képét. – És ez tetszik neked vagy zavar? – kérdezte, amikor egyértelművé vált, hogy Harry nem fogja kimondani Ginny nevét. Harry nem felelt, látszott, hogy még nem is tudja, mit gondol.  
Mio tehát nem mozdult, hiába feszült meg minden izma, hiába akart volna a fiú elé lépni, hozzáérni, megcsókolni. Állt, és várta, hogy Harry döntsön. Harry végül is közelebb jött, és álmatag mozdulattal simította végig a lány arcát, miközben a szemébe nézett. Kivette a hajából a csatot, hagyta, hogy tincsei végigomoljanak a vállán, és szikrázzanak a lámpafényben.  
– Annyira… hiányoztál – suttogta. Keze rásimult Mio tarkójára, és közelebb rántotta magához a lány fejét. Vadul, kiéhezetten csókolta meg, mint aki időtlen idők óta erre a pillanatra várt, és most már nem tudja tovább türtőztetni magát. Mio a karjaiba simult, és éppen olyan szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot. – Kívánlak! Mindennél jobban akarlak! – suttogta Harry, és sürgetve kezdte vetkőztetni a lányt. Csókolta a testét, és szinte letépte róla a ruhákat. Mio felsóhajtott, lehunyt szemmel élvezte, ahogy Harry végigsimította a hátát, masszírozta a mellét, csókokat lehelt a nyakába, kulcscsontjára és aztán a mellére is.  
Pillanatok alatt az ágyon kötöttek ki. Harry lekapkodta magáról is a ruhákat, közben pedig a lány testét bámulta, ahogy végignyúlt az ágyon. Nem volt már más rajta, csak egy csipkével díszített tanga, és Harry újra kiéhezetten vetette rá magát az ajkaira, amikor végre meztelenül melléfeküdt. Keze bejárta a lány egész testét, kapkodó mozdulatokkal, hogy lássa, ahogy a bőre libabőrös lesz, ahogy a mellbimbója megkeményedik, hogy lássa, hogy őt is ugyanaz a vágy kezdi átjárni, mint ami benne volt. Aztán végigcsókolta a testét, harapdálta a mellét, és Mio felnyögött, annyira jól esett, amikor Harry a szájába vette a mellbimbóját. A fiú azonban itt sem időzött sokáig: lejjebb kúszott, széthúzta a lány lábát, és a tanga vékony anyagán keresztül kezdte el simogatni a lányt. Mio felsóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét, úgy élvezte a kényeztetést.  
Hamarosan lekerült róla az utolsó ruhadarab is, és Harry egy másodpercig nézte a lány nedvesen csillogó, hívogató punciját. Megsimogatta, az ujja könnyedén belecsúszott, és az, ahogy a lány teste puhán és melegen körbeölelte az ujját, elegendő volt arra, hogy Harry végleg elveszítse az eszét. A lány fölé helyezkedett, és gyorsan, durván hatolt belé. Mio felnyögött, és Harrynek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy megálljon egy másodpercre. Megcsókolta a lányt, szenvedélyes, követelőző csókkal, és érezte, ahogy Mio teste ellazul, majd amikor mozogni kezdett benne, a lány már elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Harry hallgatta a nyögéseit, hozzásimította az arcát, és ismét minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy még ne engedjen utat a gyönyörnek. De nem akart ennyire sietni.  
Kihúzódott a lányból, és amikor Mio kelletlenül nyögött fel, csak gyors mozdulattal megcsókolta. Intett neki, hogy forduljon meg, és Mio szó nélkül fordult a hasára, és térdelt fel, amikor Harry kezét a csípőjére tette. A fiú végigmérte az elé táruló látványt. Mio puncija nedves volt, tágan és éhesen rándult meg Harry nélkül. A lány felsóhajtott, amikor a fiú végigsimította szeméremajkait, majd lassan beledugta az ujját. Simogatni kezdte, és Mio vágyakozva dörzsölte hozzá a kezéhez az altestét. Harrynek jól esett a gondolat, hogy a lány is ugyanúgy kívánja, mint ahogy ő kívánta. Közelebb csúszott hozzá, Mio előrenyújtotta a kezét, megtámaszkodott az ágytámlában, és lábait kicsit szétnyitotta, hogy a fiú még jobban hozzáférhessen. Harry most lassan csúszott bele a lányba, pedig a vágy mindennél erősebben dobolt a fülében.  
Amikor már érezte Mio forró testét maga körül, amikor a lány is elégedetten nyögött fel, mert benne volt, Harry nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát. Megmarkolta a lány fenekét, simogatni kezdte, miközben gyors, kemény lökésekkel mozgott benne. Mio hangosan nyögdécselt, kétségkívül tetszett neki ez az ütem, és a hangja még nagyobb tempóra ingerelte Harryt. Előrenyúlt, megfogta és masszírozni kezdte a lány mellét, amitől teste rásimult az övére, és farka egészen mélyen belecsúszott. Továbbra is kemény lökésekkel dugta a lányt, és Mio élvezetének egyértelmű hangjai csak még jobban felforralták a vérét. A lány hangos kiáltásokkal, egész testében remegve élvezett el, és Harry újra felegyenesedett, megmarkolta a csípőjét, és kijjebb húzódva, gyors mozdulatokkal dugta tovább, majd néhány durva, egészen mély lökéssel élvezett el. A teste remegett, alig tudta megtartani magát, amíg átjárta a gyönyör, és aztán egy elégedett nyögéssel borult rá a lányra.  
Elnyúltak az ágyon, lihegtek, és Harryt átjárta az elégedettség és a boldogság. Mio megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen Harryvel, és megcsókolta. Hozzábújt, gyengéden csókolta végig az arcát, simogatta kócos tincseit. Harry ösztönösen, gondolkozás nélkül cirógatta a lány hátát, és várta, hogy csillapuljon a szívverése, visszatérjen az ereje. Mio felkönyökölt, nézte a fiú arcát, és elmosolyodott.  
– Harry… Annyira reméltem, hogy eljössz – suttogta.  
Harry felpillantott. Néhány másodpercig a lányra meredt, aztán felült. Annyira gyorsan és váratlanul, hogy Mio éppen csak félre tudta kapni a fejét, hogy nehogy nekiütközzön. Mio csodálkozva meredt a fiúra, Harry pedig rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel.  
– A fenébe is… – Felkelt az ágyról, és öltözni kezdett.  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Mio rémülten. Harry nem felelt, kapkodó mozdulatokkal rángatta magára a nadrágját. – Harry? Mi a fenét csinálsz?  
Harry ránézett. – Ne haragudj rám, de… nem tudom ezt csinálni. Sajnálom, hülyeség volt idejönni. Te… nagyon hasonlítasz rá. Nem akarom ezt tenni vele.  
– Vele? Hiszen évek óta halott! – vágta rá Mio dühösen.  
– Túlságosan hasonlítasz rá. Nem bírom ki – felelt Harry.  
– Jellemző… – morogta Mio. Harry meglepetten meredt rá. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi lehet jellemző abban, hogy a lány hasonlít a meghalt barátnőjére. Mio megértette a pillantását, és folytatta: – Jellemző, hogy csak magadra gondolsz. Te nem bírod ki? Neked nehéz, hogy hasonlítok valakire, akit elvesztettél? És mi van velem? Az érdekel valakit, hogy én mit érzek? Mert, képzeld, vannak érzéseim, még ha kurva is vagyok!  
– Sajnálom, Mio – rázta a fejét Harry. – Óriási hiba volt idejönnöm.  
– Az biztos – értett egyet a lány. Felállt, magára kanyarított egy köpenyt, keresztbefonta a karját, és figyelte, ahogy Harry felveszi a talárját. A fiú zsebében megcsörrent a kis zacskó arany, így hát elővette, és az asztalra tette. Zavarban volt.  
– Tessék… Add oda a madámnak, ami jár neki. Duplaár…  
– Micsoda bőkezűség egy gyors dugásért! – jegyezte meg Mio epésen. Harry idegesen folytatta:  
– A többi meg… a tiéd.  
Mio hidegen mérte végig. – A pénzügyeket nem velem kell elintézni. – Az asztalhoz lépett, felkapta a zacskót, és Harry kezébe nyomta. – Menj, és szépen fizess ki a banyánál. Legalább érezni fogod, hogy egy kurvánál voltál.  
– Mio, én…  
– Ne akarj még jobban megalázni, Harry – sziszegte a lány. Az arca hideg volt, de a szeme elhomályosult a visszatartott könnyektől. Harry némán a zsebébe süllyesztette a zacskót. Mio bólintott. – Helyes. És, ha legközelebb állna a farkad, szedj fel valami kiscsajt a bárban, vagy válassz mást a lányok közül. Én nem akarlak többet látni.  
– Tényleg sajnálom – mondta Harry halkan. – Nem így kellett volna… – Meg akarta simogatni a lány arcát, de Mio félreütötte a kezét.  
– Ne érj hozzám! És menj a francba, Harry! Más is van rajtad kívül a világon, másnak is vannak érzései! Próbálj meg máskor felnőttként viselkedni!  
– Én…  
– Nem érdekel! Ki innen! – Mio felrántotta az ajtót, és Harry kisietett. Az ajtó kis híján rácsapódott, a zár halkan kattant.  
Harry lement, gondolkozás nélkül nyomta az asszony kezébe a néhány aranyat, amit kért, majd dehoppanált. Utálta és rettenetesen érezte magát. A dolgozószobájába ment, és kirántotta a legalsó fiókot. Az alján, évek óta nem látott pergamentekercsek alatt ott volt, amit keresett: a fénykép és a kis dobozka. Akárhány képet tett is ki Ginnyről, ezek jelentették neki igazán a lányt. Évek óta nem vette elő, évek óta szégyellte Ginny előtt azt, ahogy él, mindazt, amit csinál. Most letette az asztalra az igazolványkép méretű fotót, amelyen Ginny lágy mosollyal, elmélyülten beszélgetett vele, és felnyitotta a dobozt. A nap besütött az ablakon, a gyűrű köve szikrázott.  
Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, de aztán mégis kivette a gyűrűt a dobozból, lassan forgatta. Néhány nappal az előtt vette, hogy Ginnyt elfogták volna a halálfalók. Ideje se jutott rá, hogy feltegye a kérdést. Most, évekkel később úgy látta, talán túl gyors lett volna – hiszen azóta Ron és Hermione sincs együtt, pedig az ő szerelmükben mindig is hitt –, de akkor, a háború közepén semmi más nem tűnt biztos pontnak, csak az, hogy szereti Ginnyt. A szülei is így házasodtak össze, így vállaltak gyereket, háborúban, bizonytalanságban, talán egymásból merítve erőt. Aztán Harry kénytelen volt rájönni, hogy ő nem meríthet erőt senkiből sem – mert akkor bajt hoz rá. Nyelt egyet.  
Mio hasonlított Ginnyre. Valamivel barnább volt a haja, de az arca, szeplős bőre, meleg, barna pillantása nagyon is a lányra emlékeztetett. Harry nem azt gyűlölte, hogy elment a lányhoz, vagy hogy lefeküdt vele, hanem, hogy elvesztette a fejét. Hogy elhitte egy kis időre, hogy őt kapta vissza, hogy eljátszotta, hogy Ginnyt öleli. Szégyellte magát, mert kihasználta Miót, kihasználta, hogy egy kicsit kaphasson abból, akit elvesztett, és nem figyelt oda arra, hogy a lány mindeközben mit érez. Nem azért undorodott magától, mert elment egy örömlányhoz, hanem azért, ahogy eljött tőle. Azért, mert Mio jogosan haragudott meg rá, mert éretlen kölyökként viselkedett, és mert amikor rádöbbent, hogy nem Ginnyvel volt egy ágyban, hanem valakivel, aki hasonlít rá, és aki vonzó számára – kívül-belül vonzó –, úgy érezte, megcsalta Ginnyt.  
Nézte a képet, és a tenyerébe szorította a gyűrűt. – Mikor fogsz már elengedni? – kérdezte halkan.


	11. Vacsora

Ismét szexmentes fejezet – remélem, elnézitek nekem… :-D Még csúnyán se beszélnek benne. A korhatár, mondjuk, 14 év. De a következő fejezetben kárpótollak titeket, ígérem. ;-)

**Pilletánc**

**Vacsora**

Hermione ráérősen lapozta át a pergameneket. Legalább ötödszörre csinálta, de hát nem tudott mit tenni, ha egyszer ennyire unalmasan telt a nap. Persze, nem bánta, hiszen egy ügyelet akkor jó, ha unalmas, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy jól esne némi változatosság. Vasárnap kora délután volt, odakint az erős szélben hol beborult az ég, hol megint kisütött a nap, s ennek megfelelően hol elkélt néhány fáklya, hol meg feleslegesen égtek. Hermione elnyomott egy ásítást, és kacérkodott az aznapi ötödik csésze tea gondolatával. Reggel végigjárta a betegeket, délelőtt volt még egy megbeszélésük, aztán a többi gyógyító hazamehetett, ő pedig maradt. Szívesen vállalt hétvégi vagy éjszakai ügyeletet. Azok, akiket várt a család vagy a tartós kapcsolat, nem nagyon szerették feláldozni ezeket a napokat, de Hermione nem bánta. Harry és Ron is össze-vissza volt beosztva, mással pedig úgysem igen találkozott.  
Perselusnak egy hete írt levelet, de még nem kapott rá választ. Persze, nem várt gyors reakciót. Sok mindenről írt, ha a férfi komolyan veszi a dolgot, akkor nyilván alaposan össze kell szednie a gondolatait egy válaszhoz. De Hermione titkon abban reménykedett, hogy nem veszi majd komolyan. Nem vitára vágyott, hanem arra, hogy újra lássa a férfit, hogy legyen egy ürügy arra, hogy kapcsolatban maradjanak, hogy beszélni kezdjenek. Felsóhajtott, és mégis elővarázsolta a következő csésze teát. Eszébe jutott, hogy hétfőn Ronnál fognak vacsorázni. Rábólintott a meghívásra – úgysem tudna tovább nemet mondani, és már nevetségessé is válik, ha még mindig Ronnal foglalkozik. S a legkülönösebb az volt az egészben, hogy csakugyan nem vele foglalkozott. Hermione meglepve jött rá, hogy már nem sóvárog tovább Ron után. Perselus sikeresen kigyógyította – csak az a kár, hogy ez újabb betegséggel járt.  
Kopogtak. Sejtette, hogy az egyik ápoló az. Újra meg újra benéztek, hogy jelentést tegyenek az egyes termek unott mozdulatlanságáról. Ha valami fontos történne, ha valamelyik beteg rosszabbul lenne, vagy akár hirtelen javulás állna be az állapotában, a jelzőbűbájok azonnal riasztanák Hermionét. Addig azonban be-bejöttek az ápolók, hogy mindig ugyanazt jelentsék – s talán azért is, mert ők maguk is unatkoztak. Lemondóan szólt hát ki, hogy szabad, de amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett a férfi, riadtan dobbant meg a szíve. Hermione ösztönösen felállt. Közelebb akart volna lépni, de útját állta az asztal, amely előtt ült, így hát csak az asztallapra támaszkodott, és nézte a másikat. Perselus megállt az ajtóban, s néhány másodpercig némán, komolyan figyelte.  
– Nem zavarlak?  
– Nem, nyugodt nap van – legyintett Hermione. – Jöjjön csak be.  
Perselus belépett, behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót, s lassú mozdulattal ült le a székre az asztallal szemben, amit Hermione felkínált neki. A lány is lassan visszaereszkedett a székébe. A torkában dobogott a szíve, s másodpercekig képtelennek érezte magát arra, hogy megszólaljon. Valahol egy kis hang azt zakatolta a fejében, hogy nevetségesen viselkedik, de ez nem érdekelte – jó volt újra azt a különös, kissé ijesztő eufóriát érezni, hogy itt van a szobában valaki, aki különösen fontos neki, aki hiányzott. Szinte már nem is emlékezett arra, hogy Perselus pillantása mennyire bársonyos tudott lenni.  
– Megkínálhatom egy teával? – kérdezte végül, amikor rádöbbent, hogy az illendőséget eddig nem vette figyelembe.  
– Köszönöm, az jólesne – bólintott a férfi, s Hermione néhány pálcaintéssel elővarázsolt neki egy teli csészét. Perselus tejszínt öntött bele, megkavarta, de nem ivott, továbbra is csak a lányt nézte. – Jól vagy?  
Hermione bólintott. Jól volt, most különösen, hogy a férfivel egy szobában volt. Boldog lett, izgatott és olyan zavart, mint egy kiskamasz. Perselus megjelenése azonnal eszébe juttatta azt, hogy milyen volt az érintése, a csókja, és minden ízét átjárta a bizsergés a gondolatra, hogy mennyire jó lenne, ha a férfi újra hozzáérne. De Perselus túl messze ült. Véletlen érintésről szó sem lehetett, az pedig, hogy Hermione kezdeményezzen most akár egy kézfogást is, túl soknak tűnt az után, hogy levelet is írt neki. Különös volt a csend, amely körülvette őket. Hermionét meglepte, hogy nem zavarja. Nem érzi kellemetlenül magát, amiért nem beszél a férfival, csak bámulnak egymásra némán, csak a szemükből sugárzik, hogy mindketten örülnek a viszontlátásnak – mert ebben biztos volt Perselus tekintetét látva.  
– Megkaptam a leveledet – mondta végül a férfi. Hermione idegesen mosolyodott el. – Szívesen beszélgetnék róla valamikor, amikor nyugodtabbak a körülmények. Nem kell a betegekkel vagy az ápolókkal foglalkoznod. – Hermione bólintott. A szíve újra a torkában dobogott, és nem tudott válaszolni. De Perselus folytatta: – Eljönnél velem holnap vacsorázni?  
– Holnap? – Hermione villámgyorsan átfutotta a másnapi teendőit, s lemondó sóhajjal válaszolt: – Ronhoz megyünk Harryvel. Annyiszor mondtam neki nemet, hogy most már nem tehetem meg, hogy újra lemondom…  
Perselus tekintete kiismerhetetlen lett. Hideg és távolságtartó, s Hermione sejtette, hogy okklumenciát kezdett alkalmazni. – Értem.  
– Esetleg kedden? – próbálkozott Hermione. Furcsán magas volt a hangja. Perselus gúnyosan mosolyodott el.  
– Ha ez nem zavarja meg a magánéletedet…  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Hétig dolgozom, de aztán szabad vagyok.  
– Akkor érted jövök kedden hétre – biccentett Perselus, és felállt. Hermione legszívesebben tartóztatta volna, de végül hallgatott. Perselus még egyszer végigmérte. – Köszönöm a teát. Tehát kedden. – Kisietett a szobából, és Hermione rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. Megmasszírozta a homlokát, s azon gondolkozott, hogy nem kellett volna-e mégiscsak lemondania a vacsorát Ronnál, amikor halkan kopogtak, s újra nyílt az ajtó. Reménykedve nézett fel, de Harry lépett be a helyiségbe.  
– Zavarhatlak? – kérdezte. Kócos volt, kialvatlan és végtelenül rosszkedvű. Hermione azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy sírt, márpedig sírni csakugyan évek óta nem látta Harryt.  
– Nem festesz valami jól… – mondta. – Úgyhogy azt hiszem, munkaköri kötelességem meghallgatni, és segíteni, ha tudok.  
– Pontosan ezt akarom kérni – mondta Harry, és levetette magát az asztallal szemben lévő székbe. Hermione új teát varázsolt elő neki. Harry biccentett, de nem foglalkozott az itallal. – Hermione, segítened kell… Óriási nagy hülyeséget csináltam.  
– Mit?  
– Elmentem tegnap Mióhoz. Szörnyen megbántottam, és közben rájöttem valamire – magyarázta Harry, és ügyet sem vetett arra, hogy Hermione közbe akar szólni. – Most hiába mennék vissza hozzá bocsánatot kérni, mert még nem megy. Előbb túl kell lépnem Ginnyn. Úgyhogy kérlek, beszéljünk róla!  
– Ginnyről? – kérdezte Hermione. Amíg egyetemre járt, önszorgalomból elolvasott néhány mugli pszichológia könyvet – és meggyőződése volt, hogy minden orvosnak és gyógyítónak el kellene őket olvasnia –, és már ő is régóta tudta, hogy Ginnyről beszélniük kellene. De sosem volt ereje, hogy felhozza a témát.  
– Igen – bólintott Harry. – Kérlek, segíts nekem. Beszélni akarok arról, hogy milyen volt. És, hogy meg akartam kérni a kezét. És arról is, ami történt vele. Muszáj elmondanom, amit Voldemort miatt láttam, Hermione! Ugye megérted?  
– Meg – bólintott a lány zavartan. – És meg is hallgatlak.

*

Furcsa volt egymással szemben állni a folyosón. Hermione szíve hevesen vert, Perselus pillantása most is kiismerhetetlen volt. Neville elsietett mellettük, zavartan köszönt, és Hermione látta, hogy nem csak ő méri végig különös pillantással őket. A folyosón többen is megtorpantak, vagy elhaladtukban végigmérték őket. Perselus ügyet sem vetett rájuk, Hermione azonban ettől csak még idegesebb lett.  
– Készen vagyok – jelentette hát be végül, hogy megtörje a csendet.  
– Kiváló. – Egyetlen szó nélkül hagyták el az épületet, s Perselus csak akkor szólalt meg újra, amikor odakint elindultak az utcán: – Remélem, nincs kifogásod a mugli éttermek ellen.  
– Nincs – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Bár az meglep, hogy maga kedveli őket. – Perselus átható tekintettel mérte végig, és a lány azonnal rájött, hogy félreérthető volt. Magyarázkodni kezdett: – Nem mintha azt gondolnám, hogy idegenkedik a mugliktól, csak… olyan embernek tűnik, aki nagyon is szereti a mágiát.  
– Szeretem – bólintott a férfi kimérten. – De szeretem kerülni a tömeget, és kedvelem a varázslat nélkül főzött ételeket is. Márpedig egy mugli étteremben ezeket megkaphatom.  
Lekanyarodtak egy kis utcára, ahol jóval kevesebb ember járt. Az étteremnek, amely előtt Perselus megállt, hívogatóan áramlott ki a fény a kirakatán. Hermione néhány pillantással felmérte a berendezést – kellemes, letisztult elegancia –, majd várakozón  lépett be Perselus nyomában a helyiségbe.  
– Mr Piton, örülök, hogy látom! – A pincér mosolyogva lépett Perselus elé, s Hermionénak ez igazán szokatlan látvány volt. A férfitől többnyire annyira tartottak a varázslók és boszorkányok, hogy aligha engedtek volna meg maguknak egy ilyen mondatot, és azt sem, hogy elkérjék a köpenyét.  
– Egy nyugodt helyet szeretnénk, ahol zavartalanul tudunk beszélgetni – jelentette ki Perselus, és elégedetten biccentett, amikor a pincér egy hátsó, eldugott asztalhoz vezette őket. Kihúzta a széket Hermionének, és a lány kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha egy évtizedekkel ezelőtti, romantikus filmbe keveredett volna: Perselus nyugodt volt, lovagias, de távolságtartó is. Ha nem töltött volna vele együtt egy nagyon is szenvedélyes napot, Hermione sose hitte volna el, hogy nem ennyire hideg mindig.  
– Hogy van Mr Weasley? – kérdezte Perselus kimérten, miután helyet foglaltak. Hermione vállat vont.  
– Boldog ifjú pár. Hogy lennének?  
– Zavart, hogy látnod kellett őket? – folytatta a férfi a faggatózást. Hermione nyelt egyet.  
– Nem tudom…  
– Nem mondhatnám, hogy megszállottan követtem a magánéleted eseményeit, Hermione, de úgy gondolom, hogy Mr Weasley házassága sokban hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy mi találkoztunk.  
– És ez a találkozás sok mindent megváltoztatott – felelt Hermione nyugodtan. Persze, rossz volt Ront a feleségével látni, de már nem zaklatta fel annyira. A pincér jött, Perselus az itallapot tanulmányozta, Hermione pedig hiába bámulta a férfit, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miért van itt, mit akarhat.  
– Remélem, nem bánja, hogy megírtam azt a levelet – szólalt meg, amikor már megkapták az italokat, és túl voltak a rendelésen. Perselus végigmérte, a tekintete hideg volt.  
– Te már bánod? – kérdezte halkan. Hermione megrázta a fejét, és a férfi folytatta: – Őszintén szólva megleptél vele.  
– Milyen értelemben? – vonta fel Hermione a szemöldökét.  
– Ó, nem a bájitaltanban vagy az egyes főzetek mellékhatásaiban való jártasságod lepett meg. – Perselus lágyan mosolyodott el, s Hermione szíve hevesen dobbant meg. – Inkább az, hogy felvetted velem a kapcsolatot. Meg mertem volna esküdni rá, hogy látni sem akarsz majd.  
– Szerintem ennél jobb emberismerő – felelt Hermione halkan. Perselus közelebb hajolt.  
– Gondolod? Szerintem ahhoz túlságosan is emberkerülő vagyok…  
– Hát akkor fel kell világosítanom, hogy tévedett. Vártam a válaszára.  
– Figyelemre méltó meglátásaid voltak – felelt Perselus, dühítő módon a „válasz" szót csakis a levélre adott válaszként értelmezve. Hermione bizonyára morcos is lett volna emiatt, ha nem lett volna egyfelől elragadtatva attól, hogy a férfi megdicsérte, másfelől pedig kíváncsi, hogy mit válaszol a felvetéseire.  
A következő bő egy óra szinte úgy szaladt el, hogy Hermione észre sem vette. Pergamenek kerültek elő, számoltak, vitáztak, a lány felvetéseiről tárgyaltak. Közben megkapták és meg is ették a vacsora nagy részét, de az étkezés egyértelműen nem okozott egyiküknek sem akkora élményt, mint a beszélgetés. Perselusnak láthatóan tetszett az, hogy Hermione felvetései mögött érvek és komoly gondolatok állnak, és cseppet sem bánta, ha vitába keveredtek. A lány igen jó volt számmisztikában, és gyógyítóként rengeteg olyan összetettebb, bonyolultabb bűbájt tudott, amellyel el lehetett kerülni a veszélyesebb bájitalok fogyasztását, vagy legalábbis csökkenteni a mennyiségét. Perselus azonban megrögzött bájital-főző volt, aki a bűbájokban sokkal kevésbé hitt, mint a főzetekben, még akkor is, ha azoknak néha ugyancsak kellemetlen mellékhatásai voltak.  
Perselus cikke egyes gyógyító bájitalok mellékhatásainak csökkentéséről szólt, és azután, hogy a lány általános megjegyzéseit megbeszélték, az egyes, a cikkben vizsgált főzetekre terelődött a szó.  
– Nem, Hermione, hányszor mondjam el neked? – Perselus ingerülten ráncolta össze a homlokát. – Ha bármilyen vérzéscsillapító főzetbe a skarabeusz lába kerül, akár napokig is kómába eshet a beteg. Ez úgy hat a…  
– Mi a helyzet a Ferrgetegh-féle arányosítással? – vágott közbe Hermione. – Vedd a beteg testsúlyát, a seb méretét, a vérveszteség mennyiségét, és ennek megfelelően csökkentsd a mályvagyökeret, és pótold a skarabeusz lábával.  
– Merlinre, Hermione, azt a könyvet legalább kétszáz éve betiltották! Hogy jutottál hozzá? – kérdezte a férfi. Hermione mosolygott.  
– Ha valaki ennyi időt tölt könyvtárban, antikváriumokban és könyvesboltokban, mint én, könnyen szert tesz ezirányú kapcsolatokra… És Ferrgeteghnek tényleg voltak jó észrevételei is.  
– Meglehet… – Perselus elgondolkozott, ivott egy korty bort, és végigmérte Hermionét, aki éppen a desszert utolsó falatjait tüntette el. Hermione elkapta a férfi pillantását, és egy pillanat alatt kiment a fejéből, hogy mit akart még mondani. Perselus pillantása újra lágy és bársonyos volt. – Nem gondoltál arra, hogy bájitalfőzőnek menj? – kérdezte a férfi.  
– Úgy látom, ha annak tanultam volna, most túl szűklátókörű lennék – felelt Hermione kihívóan.  
– Nocsak. Megint ez a vakmerőség… – mondta Perselus ugyanazon a hangon, amely korábban is megborzongatta Hermionét. A lány akaratlanul is közelebb hajolt a férfihez.  
– Most már azt mondhatok, amit csak akarok – jelentette ki.  
Perselus elmosolyodott. – Mindig is azt mondhattál, amit csak akartál… Feltéve, hogy vállaltad a kockázatot…  
Hermione nyelt egyet. – Kérdezhetek valamit?  
– Nem szoktál engedélyt kérni rá…  
– De ezúttal szeretnék választ kapni.  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. – Halljam.  
– Magányos? – kérdezte a lány halkan. A férfi keserűen nevetett.  
– Ez nem kérdés volt, Hermione. Nem kevés pénzt költök arra, hogy a lányok órákat üldögéljenek mellettem, mert annak valami halvány köze van a meghittséghez. Mindeközben pedig mással se foglalkozom, csak annak a biztosításával, hogy ezek a lányok ne fecseghessenek. Mi ez, ha nem magány?  
– És mi a fontosabb? Az, hogy ne érezze magát egyedül, vagy hogy őrizgesse a titkait?  
– Elég régóta gyakorlom azt, hogy hogyan viseljem el az egyedüllétet – felelt Perselus hidegen. Hermione hátradőlt.  
– Értem. Én nem akarom. – Perselus szomorúan mérte végig, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Hermione sóhajtott egyet, felvette a poharát, és felhajtotta a bor végét. – Azt hiszem, haza kellene mennem. Holnap korán kezdek.  
– Sokat dolgozol.  
– Van rá időm. – Hermione vállat vont. Amíg Perselus fizetett, a lány hátradőlt a széken, és némán nézte a férfit. Az este nem úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte, és ez szomorúsággal töltötte el. Felállt, és Perselus abban a pillanatban követte. Felsegítette rá a köpenyét, és a sajátját átvette a pincértől. Csendben sétáltak végig az utcán, és Perselus csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor Hermione megállt az utolsó ház árnyékba boruló kapualja előtt, ami éppen ideális helynek tűnt a hoppanálásra.  
– Hazakísérhetlek?  
– Ha nem zavarja meg a titkait… – mondta a lány halkan. A férfi végigmérte, és Hermione idegesen kapta el a pillantását. Perselus nézésében ismét volt valami, amitől megborzongott.  
Egyszerre dehoppanáltak. A hazakísérésnek valójában nem volt túl nagy jelentősége, hiszen Hermione házától száz méternyire érkeztek. – Bejön? – kérdezte a lány kiszáradt szájjal, amikor a kapuhoz léptek. Perselus némán bólintott.  
A lakás nem túl nagy, de barátságos hangulatú volt. A férfi ráérősen nézett körül a nappaliban, amíg Hermione jégkockákat vett elő, és két pohár italt töltött. Amikor a lány visszaért, Perselus éppen az asztalon lévő képeket nézte végig.  
– Most én kérdeznék – jelentette ki. Hermione bólintott. – Azt mondtad, egy fiú miatt akartál új életet kezdeni.  
– Egészen pontosan egy másik életet akartam – felelt Hermione nyugodtan. – És, lássuk be, érdekes tapasztalatokra tettem szert.  
– Ezer szerencséd, hogy nem előbb cseréltetek testet, és hogy annak a lánynak volt egyetlen fix vendége.  
– Azt miért nem teszi hozzá, hogy ezer szerencsém, hogy az a vendég maga volt? – kérdezte Hermione lágyan.  
– Mert ezt neked kellett mondani – mosolyodott el Perselus, de aztán, ahogy visszatette a kezében tartott képet, már újra elkomorodott. – Tehát Mr Weasley miatt akartál másik életet?  
Hermione bólintott. – Nehéz volt elfogadni, hogy mást választott.  
– Tudom – mondta Perselus halkan Az arca ismét kiismerhetetlen volt, de Hermione sejtette, hogy valaha ő is szembenézett ezzel a helyzettel. – Tehát még mindig reménykedsz…?  
– Ostobaság lenne – legyintett Hermione.  
– Az ember gyakran ostoba – felelt Perselus kimérten. Hermione végigmérte.  
– Ezek szerint maga még mindig reménykedik?  
– Az nem ostobaság volna, hanem a természet törvényeinek teljes figyelmen kívül hagyása – felelt a férfi rezignáltan.  
– Sajnálom.  
– Volt időm feldolgozni.  
Hermione belekortyolt az italába. A Lángnyelv-whisky végigégette a torkát, és kellemesen ellazította az izmait. Egymás mellett ültek a kanapén, s Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit tegyen. Perselus különös volt, egyik pillanatban távolságtartó és jéghideg, másikban pedig a hangja és a pillantása annyira bársonyos, annyira vágyakkal teli, hogy Hermione beleremegett. Nem értette a férfit. Nem tudta, hogy mit akarhat, és fogalma sem volt, hogy a következő pillanatban feláll, és itthagyja, vagy közelebb csúszik hozzá, és megcsókolja. Érzékelte, hogy Perselus figyeli, és zavartan hajtotta le a fejét. Mindazok után, ami történt köztük, furcsa lett volna szemérmeskedni, Hermione mégis zavarban volt még a gondolattól is, hogy kezdeményezzen, hogy hozzáérjen a férfihez.  
– Tehát még reménykedsz? – kérdezte meg Perselus újra. A hangja halk volt, és teljesen érzelemmentes. Hermione sejtette, hogy ismét lezárta az elméjét.  
– Megnősült, boldogok. Hogyan reménykedhetnék? – kérdezte Hermione lemondóan.  
– Az még nem visszafordíthatatlan – felelt Perselus. – Idővel az emberek és az érzések változnak.  
– Tudom, hiszen az is megváltozott, amit irántam érzett – vágta rá Hermione keserűen.  
– Te is megváltoztál.  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét. – Nem akarok rá gondolni. Elhatároztam, hogy kigyógyulok belőle. Másra fogok gondolni.  
– És sikerrel jártál? – Perselus közelebb hajolt. Hermione nyelt egyet.  
– Jó úton haladok, de azt hiszem, ehhez segítségre van szükségem…  
– Segítségre? – Perselus kivette a lány kezéből a poharat, és letette az asztalra. Közelebb csúszott hozzá, és finoman végigsimította az arcát. Hermione megborzongott. A férfi közelebb hajolt, halkan suttogott a fülébe. – Szerencsére éppen eszembe jutott valami…  
– Micsoda? – lehelte Hermione. Összesimult az arcuk, Hermione úgy érezte, hogy szikrázik a bőrük. Rettenetesen vágyott arra, hogy a férfi megcsókolja, és amikor Perselus ajkai végre végigsimították az arcát, majd az ajkait, halkan felsóhajtott. Lassan, finoman csókolóztak, a férfi cirógatta közben a lány arcát.  
– Azt hiszem, le kellene vetkőznöd – jelentette ki Perselus néhány másodperccel később. Hermione szemöldöke felszaladt a homlokára.  
– Tudja, mások ezt romantikusabban mondanák. És már nem abban a helyzetben vagyunk…  
– Ó, most nem a romantikára gondolok – rázta a fejét a férfi. – Ezzel tartozol nekem, hogy láthassalak meztelenül.  
– Már miért tartoznék? – háborodott fel Hermione. – Éppen eleget látott!  
– Tévedés… – Perselus már leplezetlenül vigyorgott. – Én Miót láttam eleget. És azt hiszem, azok után, hogy te láttál engem, ez így illendő.  
Hermione felnevetett. – Azt hiszem, azok után, hogy a hétvégén minden parancsát teljesítettem, nem én tartozom.  
– Megegyeztünk – bólintott Perselus. Közelebb húzta magához a lányt, és újra megcsókolta. – Te levetkőzöl, én pedig minden parancsodat teljesítem. Ez így fair?  
Hermione végigmérte a férfit, és elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem, igen.  
– Rendben. De akkor eljött az ideje, hogy tegezz. – Perselus gyors puszit nyomott a lány ajkaira. – Nem csak a meghittség miatt, hanem hogy legyen merszed utasítgatni…  
– Azt hiszed, különben nem lenne? – mosolyodott el Hermione fölényesen.  
– Hát, várom a bizonyítékot. – Perselus karba fonta a kezét, és egy mosollyal hátradőlt.


	12. Nyomasztó emlékek

Íme hát a folytatás, Perselus és Hermione közös estéjének vége. Valamint Harry és Mio története is folytatódik… ;-)  
És természetesen 18 év feletti olvasóknak ajánlva.

Kérdés, óhaj-sóhaj, megjegyzés esetén elérhető vagyok az IEPP-s ficblogomon (link az adatlapomon)

Nagyon köszönöm a véleményeket - még ha azt nem is látom át, hogy tudok-e itt válaszolni rájuk...

**Pilletánc**

**Nyomasztó emlékek**

Hermione némán méregette egy másodpercig, aztán felállt. Lassú, ráérős mozdulatokkal kezdett el vetkőzni. Perselus érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy szétgombolja a blúzát, és előtűnik a bőre. Hermione látta rajta, hogy szívesen csatlakozna, és maga vetkőztetné, de egy kis fejrázás és egyetlen rendreutasító pillantás elég volt, hogy a férfi megértse, most nem ő diktálja a sebességet. Márpedig Hermionének tetszett az, ahogy a férfi pillantása rátapadt, ahogy mellkasa megemelkedett, amikor lekerült róla a blúz, és a világ minden kincséért sem siette volna el a vetkőzést. Perselus szeme megint egészen sötéten csillogott, és egyre egyértelműbb lett Hermione számára, hogy felkeltette a vágyát – és ez a gondolat nagyon jólesett a lánynak.  
Amikor végül az utolsó ruhaneműt is lehúzta magáról, és ott állt meztelenül a férfi előtt, erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy keze ne takarja el automatikusan a legintimebb testtájait. De biztos volt benne, hogy akkor Perselus elkönyvelné magában, hogy nem tud parancsolni, hiszen még a meztelenséghez is túl szemérmes – ez pedig közel sem volt igaz. Emlékeztette hát magát arra, hogy hányszor látta már ez a férfi, amint átjárja a gyönyör, és hányszor okozott már neki ő maga örömet. Ugyan hogy lenne valamelyik korábbi barátja méltóbb arra, hogy meztelenül lássa csak azért, mert ennyi élvezetet nem egyetlen nap, hanem néhány hét alatt okozott? Hermione lágyan elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy a férfi végigmérje. Közelebb lépett Perselushoz, megfogta az állát, kissé felemelte a fejét, és megcsókolta. Amikor Perselus már éppen belefeledkezett volna a csókba, Hermione elhúzta az arcát.  
– Masszírozz meg! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Intése nyomán Perselus hátrébb húzódott a kanapén, Hermione pedig a lába közé ült, ahol a férfi jól hozzáférhetett a hátához.  
Perselus várt egy pillanatig, aztán lassan végigsimította a lány vállát és hátát, a haját előre söpörte. Hermione bőre puha volt, és a férfi nem tudta megállni, hogy előrehajoljon, és lassan végigcsókolja a tarkóját. Hermione jólesően borzongott meg, amikor a férfi lélegzete végigfutott a füle mellett. Perselus lassan kezdte masszírozni a vállát, eleinte gyengéd, simogatásszerű mozdulatokkal, majd egyre erőteljesebben. Hermione felsóhajtott. Jólesett a férfi simogatása, mint ahogy testének közelsége, a belőle áradó forróság és vágy is kellemes volt. Perselus keze lassan átsiklott a lány mellkasára. Simogatta a finom, bársonyos bőrt, aztán lejjebb csúszott a két mell közé. Hermione hátradőlt, bele a férfi ölelésébe, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a becéző mozdulatokat. Perselus ujjai a mellére csúsztak, simogatni, masszírozni kezdték, ajkai finoman végigcsókolták a lány arcát, és Hermione néhány másodpercig lehunyt szemmel élvezte a mozdulatait.  
Aztán megfordult, ajkai a férfi száját keresték, és amikor megcsókolták egymást, elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Vetkőztetni kezdte a férfit, és boldogan simult hozzá meztelen mellkasához, amikor lerángatta róla az inget. Csókolóztak, Perselus ujjai a fürtjei közé tévedtek, játszottak a hajával. Amikor Hermione ujjai lejjebb kalandoztak, a nadrágon keresztül is érezte, hogy a férfi kívánja.  
– Vetkőzz! – suttogta, és kicsit hátrébb húzódott, hogy helyet hagyjon a parancs teljesítésére. Perselus levetkőzött, és Hermione kedvtelve mérte végig a testét, különös tekintettel meredező férfiasságára. Felült a kanapé háttámlájára, kicsit szétnyitotta lábát, és újabb utasítást adott: – Simogasd meg!  
Perselus közelebb csúszott hozzá, és szándékosan lassú mozdulattal simította végig a belsőcombját, majd a combhajlatát. Ujjai végül megcirógatták a lány lába közötti területet is, és Hermione halk sóhajjal nyitotta még jobban szét a lábát. Perselus benyálazta az ujját, és folytatta a leheletfinom simogatást, inkább ingerelve a lányt, mint valódi örömet okozva. Gúnyos mosollyal pillantott fel, amikor meghallotta Hermione elégedetlen mordulását.  
– Mindent külön el kell majd mondanom neked? – ismételte Hermione a férfi valahai szavait. Perselus kihívóan vonta fel a szemöldökét. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy hallani akarja, ahogy a lány mindenre külön felszólítja. – Nyúlj bele! – utasította hát Hermione.  
Perselus középsőujja szófogadóan siklott bele a lányba. Hermione felnyögött, amikor a férfi lassan simogatni és masszírozni kezdte. Perselus hüvelykujja ezúttal kérés nélkül csúszott rá a lány csiklójára, és kezdte el körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatni. Hermione elégedett sóhajokkal élvezte a simogatást. – Most nyalj bele! – mondta halkan, felnyögve.  
Perselus kihúzta az ujját a lányból, odahajolt, és egy finom puszit lehelt a puncijára. Nyelve lassan körbenyalta a szeméremajkakat, majd belesiklott a lányba. Hermione felnyögött Perselus ki-be csúszkáló nyelvének érintésétől. Aztán a férfi a csiklóját kezdte körbenyalogatni, miközben most már két ujja csúszott bele a lányba. Lassú, izgató mozdulatokkal húzogatta ki-be az ujjait, miközben Hermione egész testét megfeszítve, sóhajtozva élvezte a játékát. Eltolta magától a férfi fejét. Többre vágyott, teljes kielégülésre, és sejtette, hogy Perselus ezt csakis egyféleképpen hajlandó megadni neki. Benyálazta az ujjait, és lassan körbesimította velük a férfi makkját. Perselus felsóhajtott, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Csókolózni kezdtek, és közben Hermione tovább simogatta a férfit, hogy előkészítse, majd lassan lejjebb csúszott, egyenesen Perselus ölébe.  
Mindketten felnyögtek, amikor a férfi farka lassan a lányba siklott. Megcsókolták egymást, és Hermione ráérősen kezdett mozogni, kiélvezve azt, hogy egészen mélyen magában érzi a férfit, és ő diktálja az ütemet. Perselus keze a hátát, majd a fenekét kezdte simogatni, Hermione szorosan hozzásimult a férfihez, és elégedetten nyögött fel, amikor Perselus határozottabban ragadta meg a fenekét, és ő is mozogni kezdett, hogy erősebbek legyenek lökései. Egyre gyorsítottak a tempón, és néhány másodperc múlva Hermione hangosan kezdett nyögdécselni; már nagyon közel járt a csúcshoz. Perselus hátradöntötte kicsit a lányt, hogy háta nekisimuljon a kanapénak, feltérdelt, és durvább, gyorsabb lökésekbe kezdett. Hermione lehunyt szemmel, remegve élvezte a férfi mozdulatait, és teste ívben feszült meg, amikor átjárta a gyönyör. Perselus nézte az arcát, remegő pilláit, s közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy hallja a szívdobbanásait, érezze a lélegzetvételét is. Néhány pillanat múlva őt is átjárta a kéj.  
– Nézz rám! – suttogta Perselus, és ismét belefeledkezett a lány fátyolos szemeibe. Szinte hozzápréselte a kanapéhoz, úgy csókolta meg, testük szorosan egymáshoz simult, a férfi még nem húzódott ki a lányból. – Jól áll neked a gyönyör – állapította meg halkan.  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – Tehát így is tetszem? Ebben a testben…?  
– Hermione… – Perselus finoman végigsimította a lány arcát, aztán keze lejjebb siklott a mellkasára, és megcirógatta a melleit. – Csinos vagy. Miért ne tetszenél?  
– Mert nem vagyok vörös, magas vagy vékony – sorolta a lány halk sóhajjal. Perselus elmosolyodott.  
– Az csak játék volt. – Ismét megcsókolta a lányt, hosszan, élvezettel. – Ez te vagy.  
Elengedte Hermionét, kihúzódott belőle, és kicsit másképp helyezkedtek, hogy mindketten a kanapé támlájának vethessék hátukat. Hermione közelebb húzott egy takarót, és kettejükre terítette. Jólesett, hogy Perselus átöleli, és finoman simogatja a karját a takaró alatt.  
– Ha végig tudtad, hogy én vagyok, miért faggattál úgy, mint aki nem is ismer? – kérdezte Hermione.  
– Kíváncsi voltam, hogy hazudni fogsz-e. Hogy milyen mesét találsz ki – felelt a férfi.  
– Csak belezavarodtam volna. – Hermione legyintett. – Meg aztán, azt hiszem, te jobban ismered azt a világot, így hamar lebuktam volna.  
– Az igazsággal még hamarabb lebuksz. És még támadási felületet is adsz. Ha egy mód van rá, ne vállalj kémszerepet, legalábbis addig ne, amíg nem leszel kicsit ügyesebb… – Perselus hangjában finom gúny játszott, de Hermione nem bánta.  
– Úgyis más terveim vannak – vonta meg a vállát mosolyogva.  
– Ezt örömmel hallom.  
Hermione végigmérte a férfit. – És most hogyan tovább?  
Perselus lágyan megcsókolta. – Megismételhetnénk ezt valamikor a közeljövőben.  
– A szexet vagy a vacsorát is? – kérdezte Hermione. Idegesen sandított a férfire. Sokkal többre vágyott, mint egy-egy menetre hetente. Perselus arca ismét kiismerhetetlen lett. Végigsimította a lány arcát, és halkan felelt.  
– Nos, a szexet mindenképpen. És, ha úgy érzed, ez jár, nem zárkózom el a vacsorától sem.  
– Nem vagyok örömlány, hogy árat szabjak – felelt Hermione kissé sértetten. – Ha csak arra a fél órára akarsz látni, amit az ágyban töltünk, akkor… – Elhallgatott. A büszkesége azt mondatta volna vele, hogy akkor térjen vissza a sohóbeli lányokhoz, de a teste, minden, a férfiból áradó forróságot élvező porcikája viszont azt mondatta volna vele, hogy akkor is akarja.  
– Igen? – Perselus nyilvánvalóan megérezte a bizonytalanságát. – Akkor?  
– Miért véded ennyire magadat? – kérdezte Hermione válasz helyett. – Mitől félsz?  
– Hermione, nem vagyok éppen párkapcsolatba való – felelt Perselus nyugodtan. – Eddigi tapasztalataim szerint a vége mindig az, hogy megbántom a másikat, és nem akar többé látni. Ezért inkább maradnék annál, ami jól működik. Mert ez – mutatott a testükre – tényleg nagyon összepasszol. Nem akarom elrontani.  
Hermione bólintott. – Én abban hiszek, hogy az embernek kell a beszélgetés, meg a közös vacsora, vagy akár az egymás mellett olvasgatás is. Neked is kellett, hiszen ezért fizetted a lányokat. Velem az nem kell?  
– Ez nem rólad szól… – rázta a fejét a férfi egy halk sóhajjal. – Nem te nem kellesz nekem, hanem idővel én nem kellenék neked.  
– Ezt hadd döntsem el én.  
– Azt pedig, hogy akarok-e kötődni valakihez, majd elveszíteni, hadd döntsem el én.  
– Tehát most semmit sem érzel irántam? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. Perselus lágyan csókolta meg.  
– Újra látni akarlak. Kívánlak. Sokat fogok gondolni rád. De nem akarok ennél jobban belemenni, mert ennyi után még nem fog annyira fájni, ha találsz valakit. – Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és felsóhajtott. Nem volt értelme vitatkozni, hiszen a férfi kitartott a meggyőződése mellett, hogy úgyis elhagyja majd. Perselus magához ölelte, végigcsókolta az arcát, és halkan kérdezte. – Láthatlak újra?  
– Hát persze – sóhajtott Hermione.

*

Harry végigmérte magát még egyszer a tükörben. Máskor, ha jobb a kedve, bizonyára elvigyorodott volna, hogy úgy készül a randevújára, mint egy kiskamasz, hogy a haját ellenőrizgeti – mintha bármit is lehetne tenni az össze-vissza álló tincsekkel –, a ruháján gondolkozik. De most a szíve a torkában dobogott, és tényleg úgy érezte magát, mint egy kamasz az első randi előtt. Belesimított a hajába, kicsit összeborzolta, pedig tudta, hogy semmi értelme, hiszen csuklyát vesz és hoppanál, majd sétál is még, mire odaér. A tükörből visszanéző arc sápadt volt, a szemek izgalomtól csillogtak, és egész figurájában nyoma sem volt annak a nyugodt aurornak, akinek Harry általában hinni szerette magát. Most sokkal közelebbinek tűnt az a fiatal fiú, aki elvesztette a barátnőjét, mint az a dolgozó fiatalember, aki általában volt.  
Magára kanyarította a köpenyét, és az asztalán álló fényképre nézett. Ginny éppen úgy beszélgetett rajta, mint eddig, mint ahogy már mindig is fog, de Harry kicsit úgy érezte magát, mint a gyógyult beteg, amikor még egyszer végignéz a lábadozása helyszínén. Persze, még rengeteg emlék, érzés köti hozzá, mégis készen áll arra, hogy otthagyja. Az elmúlt heteket Hermione és ő intenzív emlékezéssel töltötték. A lány vállalta, hogy terápiaszerűen elbeszélgessen vele majdnem minden nap Ginnyről, s mindarról, amit Harry a lányhoz kapcsolt. Szó volt azokról az évekről, amikor Harry még csak úgy tekintett Ginnyre, mint a legjobb barátja kishúgára, és Ginny Hermionétől kért tanácsot, hogy mit tegyen. Szó volt azokról a hónapokról is, amikor Harry és Ginny végre egymásra talált, és még ha csak lopott órákra is a háború mellett, de együtt tudtak lenni. És szóba kerültek Harry valahai tervei is egy közös otthonról, ahol mindig visszavárják, ahol nyugalmat talál a háború közepén is. Ugyanis valami ilyen idilli kép élt a fejében a szülei valahai házáról is, és arról is, amit ő Ginnynek biztosítani tudna.  
Harry igazán hálás volt Hermionénak, amiért akkor sem mondta ki, hogy naivnak és megmosolyogtatónak tartja Harry akkori elképzeléseit, ha valójában ezt gondolta. Inkább megértőnek tűnt, és jogosnak tartotta Harry igényét a boldogságra még a háború alatt is. De Harry tudta, hogy barátnője részéről az volt a legnagyobb önfeláldozás, hogy meghallgatta azt, amit Harry Ginny utolsó napjairól mesélt. A fiú korábban senkinek se mondta el ennyire részletesen a lány megkínzását, úgy gondolta, éppen elég volt, hogy Voldemort arra kényszerítette, hogy végignézze, s nem lenne ereje még beszélni is róla. Hermione persze közölte, hogy Harrynek már régen ki kellett volna beszélnie magából ezt a sok szörnyűséget – de Harry így is tudta, hogy a lánynak legalább olyan nehéz volt végighallgatni a mondandóját, mint neki szavakba önteni az emlékeit.  
Hermione egyébként sem volt felhőtlenül jókedvű az elmúlt hetek során. Harry keveset tudott kiszedni belőle, a lány azzal hárított minden próbálkozást, hogy most nem ő a fontos, nem róla van szó. Annyi mindenesetre kiderült, hogy a vacsora Pitonnal, amely éppen a Ronéknál töltött este utánra esett, nem úgy sikerült, ahogy Hermione várta. Harry elejtett megjegyzésekből, vagy abból, hogy a lány néha szinte rohant haza, arra következtetett, hogy mégis találkozik néha a férfivel. De amikor Neville-t, aki gyakran vitt gyógynövényeket a Szent Mungóba, vagy az ápolókat megkérdezte, mind ugyanazt mondták: Pitont csakis egyetlen napon látták Hermione közelében, amikor tényleg együtt mentek el. Azóta azonban a lány nem hozta szóba és nyilvános helyen nem is jelent meg együtt a férfival.  
Harry valahová az elméje mélyére söpörte a Hermionéval kapcsolatos gondolatokat. Természetesen érdekelte, hogy hogyan alakul a barátnője élete, de most nem ez volt a legfontosabb számára. Sok-sok ébren töltött és átbeszélt vagy átgondolkozott éjszaka után úgy érezte, arra is készen áll, hogy elmenjen Mióhoz. Tudta, hogy tartozik egy bocsánatkéréssel, de valójában nem ez hajtotta. Látni akarta Miót, tudni akarta, hogy tényleg olyan-e, mint amilyennek az emlékeiben él, hogy még mindig vonzódni fog-e hozzá. Sokadszorra vetett egy utolsó pillantást a tükörbe, aztán ezúttal tényleg magára kanyarította a köpenyét, fejébe húzta a csuklyát, és dehoppanált.  
A Sohóban mindig rengeteg ember volt, lettlégyen hétköznap vagy hétvége, délelőtt vagy késő este. Harry későn fejezte be aznap a műszakot, és utána még Hermionéhez is beugrott, aki akkor kezdte az éjszakai ügyeletet, hogy egy kis erőt merítsen – de az utcákon csak úgy hömpölygött a tömeg. Több színházban is most ért véget az előadás, és a hatalmas épületek ontották magukból az embereket. Összekeveredtek az utcákat amúgy is megtöltő turistákkal, biciklis riksák csilingelő sofőrjeivel, buliba igyekvőkkel. Harry sietős léptekkel kerülgette az embereket. Nem volt mersze egyenesen abba a mellékutcába hoppanálni, és amikor odaért, nem bánta meg, hogy így döntött. A máskor néptelen, szürke kis sikátor most tele volt emberekkel. A házak kapuja nyitva állt, az utcán csoportba verődött, jókedvűen beszélgető férfiak álltak, nem egynek a közeli kocsmából elhozott poharak, italok voltak a kezében. Ügyet sem vetettek Harryre, ő mégis igyekezett a lehető legkisebbre összehúzni magát, amikor elment mellettük.  
Bent a házban is ismeretlen kép fogadta. Az asztaloknál vendégek üldögéltek, kártyáztak, volt aki valami italt kortyolgatott, mások beszélgetésbe merültek. Néhány lány és fiú felszolgálókötényben – valamint ugyancsak ledér öltözékben – járt-kelt köztük, italokat hoztak, üres poharakat vittek el. Harrynek jutott ideje a bámészkodásra, mielőtt a madám elé lépett volna. Az asszonyon most még az eddigieknél is mélyebben dekoltált, hosszú ujjú pulóver volt, és egy szoknya, amely jótékonyan eltakarta méretes hátsóját. Egyik kezében gumicukorral teli zacskót szorongatott, a másikkal megveregette Harry vállát.  
– Gyüjjön csak, gyüjjön bátran bejjebb! Milyent szeretne? Szőkét? Barnát? Vöröset? Lehetlesz ám itten válogatni! – Az asszony a lépcső teteje felé intett, s Harry pillantása követte a kezének útját. A lányok fent álltak, átlátszó ruhákban, az arcfestéktől és a kötelességtudattól hamisnak tűnő mosollyal az arcukon, és Harry gyomra felkavarodott a láttukra. – Van valamilyen elképzelése, uram? – kérdezte a madám huncut mosollyal.  
Harry pillantása újra végigsiklott a kínálaton, és megállapodott a vörös hajú, a korlátra támaszkodó lányon. – Mióhoz jöttem – jelentette ki.  
– Mio! – rikkantotta az asszony. Harry zavarba jött, de a férfiak az asztaloknál fel se néztek, nyilván megszokták már ezt a helyzetet. Harry újra felnézett, csuklyája kicsit hátrébb csúszott, és sejtette, hogy ismét látható a fentiek számára az arca. Egy végtelennek tűnő másodpercig egymásra néztek Mióval, aztán a lány pillantása továbbsiklott az arcáról, és unottan támaszkodott újra a korlátra. Nem mozdult el a helyéről.  
– Uram, ez az időpont nem a legalkalmatosabb Miónak – szólalt meg a madám. – Ajánlhatok esetleg más, hasonlóan csínos lyánykát?  
Harry végigmérte az asszonyt. – Nem. Őt akarom.  
– Lehetetlen – rázta a fejét a madám.  
Harry azonban addigra már nem figyelt rá, mert két lépéssel a lépcsőnél termett. Amikor elindult felfelé, a lányok zavartan súgtak össze, Mio azonban továbbra se mozdult a korláttól, nem is nézett rá, sem a lépcső felé.  
– Mit képzel?! Azonnal gyüjjön vissza! – kiáltott a madám, s Harry az aurori reflexeknek köszönhetően azonnal megérezte a felé suhanó átkokat. Villámgyorsan hárított, és a két őr, akik eddig valahol meghúzódtak a fal mellett, pillanatokon belül fegyvertelenül állt a lépcső alján. Nem tétováztak sokat, Harry után siettek, hogy ha pálcával nem ment, hát puszta kézzel állítsák meg.  
Harry fél szemmel látta, hogy Mio eltűnt a szobájában, ajtaja becsapódott, és a legtöbb lány hozzá hasonlóan besietett egy-egy szobába. Harry néhány átokkal megbénította a felfelé igyekvő őröket, és a most már a lépcsőhöz lépő madámot is, majd Mio ajtaja előtt termett. Csakhogy hiába próbált benyitni: az ajtót zárva találta. Bekopogott, miközben vetett egy ideges pillantást a lépcsőn megdermedt üldözői, és a csetepatét most már nagy érdeklődéssel figyelő lenti vendégek felé. Néhány újabb pálcaintés, és odalent visszaállt a rend.  
– Mio! Nyisd ki, kérlek! – kiáltott be Harry, de nem kapott választ. Újra kopogott. – Gyerünk, Mio! Különben kénytelen leszek varázsolni! – A fenyegetőzés azonban nem hatott, s Harry végül szitkozódva motyogott el egy varázsigét, amely hangos kattanással kinyitotta az ajtót. Belépett, és újabb bűbájjal bezárkózott.  
Pillantása csak ekkor tévedt az ágyra, ahol Mio ült. Korábbi fölénye, az a szexis, nyugodt lány, akit Harry a földszintről látott, már a múlté volt. Mio felhúzta, és átkulcsolta a térdét, szemét összeszorította, s úgy tűnt, nem vesz tudomást a külvilágról. Harry hamar rájött, hogy a varázslással hibát követett el. Letette az asztalra a pálcáját a két őrével együtt, lelökte köpenyét az egyik fotelre, és lassan közelebb ment az ágyhoz. Amikor leült, Mio ösztönösen ugrott egyet, és megpróbált arrébb húzódni.  
– Nem akarlak bántani – mondta Harry halkan, de nem ért a lányhoz. Sejtette, hogy ezzel csak megijesztené. Mio nem nézett fel, magában motyogott valamit, de Harry nem értette, annyira halkan beszélt. – Nézz rám! – folytatta Harry. – Nézd, nincs nálam pálca.  
Mio lassan emelte fel a fejét, és nézett rá. A könnyek elmosták a szemfestékét, így most az arcát fekete barázdák csúfítottak el. – Megteszem, amit akarsz, csak ne varázsolj – suttogta halkan. – Nem zárom be többet, ígérem, csak ne átkozz meg…  
– Mio… – Harry végtelenül zavarban volt. Bocsánatot kérni jött, és csak még jobban megsértette a lányt. Óvatosan húzódott hozzá közelebb, s egészen lassan ért hozzá a vállához. Mio összerezzent, de ezúttal nem húzódott el. – Mio, én vagyok az. Nem akarlak bántani, csak be kellett jutnom valahogy, ezért varázsoltam. Sajnálom.  
Mio újra végigmérte, s Harry úgy gondolta, hogy kezdi felismerni. Csakhogy ebben a felismerésben nem volt sok öröm: a lány barna szemeiben a korábbi ijedtség helyét fájdalom vette át, ahogy ránézett.  
– Miért jöttél? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Hogy bocsánatot kérjek a… múltkori miatt – felelt Harry lámpalázasan.  
– Múltkori? – kérdezte Mio hidegen. – Mikor volt az már? Tudod, hány ember vett meg azóta néhány perc gyönyörre?  
Harry elsápadt: ebbe eddig bele sem gondolt. Mio figyelte, és élvezte a zavarát. Bólintott, hogy megerősítse korábbi szavait, majd állát újra a térdére fektette. Az elmúlt hetek alig valamivel voltak jobbak, mint a legelső itt töltött hónapok, mint az, amikor el kellett fogadnia, hogy mivé lett, hogy mit várnak tőle a kenyérért és a fedélért cserébe. Napokig várta, hogy Harry visszajön. Keveredett benne a harag, a büszkeség és valami ostoba remény, amit korábban sosem hagyott ennyire eluralkodni magán. Persze, elküldte Harryt, és azt mondta, hogy soha többé nem akarja látni, de a szíve mélyén tudta, ez nem igaz. Rettegve, izgatottan várta Harry érkezését, és minden egyes vendég, minden egyes alkalom egy újabb csalódás volt, és ezért keservesen fájdalmas. Mert Harry elfogadta a döntését, és nem kereste újra.  
Ráadásul hiába teltek a hetek, P mester sem jelentkezett, így aztán hamarosan a banya is elővette, s a többi lány is rászállt. Dühösek voltak, hogy elveszett egy ennyire értékes kuncsaft, s Mio nehezen magyarázhatta ki, hogy nem az ő hibájából – különösen, mert alig tudott valamit elmondani arról, hogy hogyan töltötték P mesterrel a napot. Mio ezután még jobban várta Harry érkezését, újult, még ostobább reménnyel. Már nem csak azt, hogy lássa, hogy ölelje, hanem lassan azt is, hogy megmentse innen. Megmentse Lizzy kutató pillantásától, a többi lány haragos vagy gúnyos megjegyzéseitől, a banya kérdéseitől. Olyasmiben reménykedett, amit a magafajtának sosem lett volna szabad remélni, és ahogy múltak a hetek, egyre csalódottabb és egyre dühösebb lett. Mikor Harry megjött, már minden mindegy volt úgyis. Valaki megtudta, hogy P mester más, hasonló helyeket is hanyagol, alábbhagyott bennük a harag, inkább találgattak, hogy miért nem jött, mi történhetett vele. Mio pedig megpróbált leszámolni magában végre Harryvel.  
– Amit tettem… az tényleg felelőtlenség volt – mondta végül Harry kiszáradt szájjal. – Csak magamra gondoltam, olyan voltam, mint egy önző kisgyerek. Mio, meg tudsz nekem bocsátani?  
– Nem vagyok több, csak egy olcsó kis kurva – felelt Mio hidegen, és csak a szeme árulkodott arról, hogy mennyire fáj neki Harry látványa. – Minek neked a bocsánatom?  
– Igenis több vagy! – vágta rá Harry. Nem tudta megállni, átölelte a lányt. Mio egy pillanatra úgy simult a karjaiba, mint a gyerek a sokáig távolmaradó szülőébe: biztonságot, szeretetet, megnyugtatást várva. Harry a haját simogatta, megpuszilta az arcát, és végtelen boldogság járta át, ahogy a lányt ölelhette. Összesimult az arcuk, Harry lehunyta a szemét, élvezte, hogy magához szoríthatja a vékony, törékeny testet, magába szívta azt összetéveszthetetlen, kissé buja illatot, amely Miót mindig körüllengte, és végigcsókolta az arcát, hogy a szájához érjen.  
Mio elhúzódott. – Ez nincs benne az árban – mondta hidegen


	13. Rendezetlen viszonyok

A korhatár ismét 18 év, mivel a fejezetben felnőtt tartalom van. Figyelmeztetésként még meg kell jegyeznem, hogy mindkét lány sír a fejezetben (no, nem a felnőtt tartalom miatt…). De azért jó szórakozást!

**Pilletánc**

**Rendezetlen viszonyok**

Harry megfogta az állát, és újra maga felé fordította a lány arcát. Néhány másodpercig Mio szemébe nézett, aztán lassan, gyengéden csókolta meg. A lány ezúttal nem tiltakozott: lehunyta a szemét, egész testével hozzásimult Harryhez, és élvezte, ahogy a nyelveik egymáshoz simultak. Hosszú másodpercek teltek el, mire Harry elengedte a lányt, és újra a szemébe nézett. Lassú mozdulattal simította végig az arcát. Még mindig, még így, könnyes arccal, szomorú pillantással is szépnek tartotta, és hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve a gondolatra, hogy hozzá érhet, hogy magához ölelheti.  
– Miért csinálod ezt velem? – kérdezte halkan Mio. – Már beletörődtem, hogy nem jössz többet, és erre most mégis beállítasz… Ha megint itthagysz…  
– Csitt. – Harry a lány ajkaira tette a kezét. – Most nem foglak itthagyni. – Újra megcsókolta Miót, s a lány tartózkodása lassan teljesen semmivé vált. Végignyúltak az ágyon, Harry lassan, finoman simogatta a lány hátát, ujjai újra meg újra beletúrtak selymes hajába. Jólesett összebújni, és bár Harry lassan elkezdte kívánni a lány testét, ezúttal semmit sem akart elkapkodni.  
– Harry… – Mio szinte csak lehelte a nevét. – Tudnom kell, hogy miért jöttél. Ha nem mondod meg, talán olyasmit várok tőled, ami… eszedbe se jutott. És az egyikünknek se lenne valami jó.  
– Látni akartalak. Mondtam már, nehezen azonosítom az érzéseket. – Harry lassan simította végig az arcát. – Nagyon felkavartál, és időre volt szükségem, hogy megértsem, miért.  
– És most mihez akarsz kezdeni? – Mio felült, az ágytámlának döntötte a hátát, és végigmérte Harryt. – Benézel néha?  
Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem maradhatsz itt!  
Kopogtak, mire mindketten az ajtó felé kapták a fejüket.  
– Mit csináltál velük? – kérdezte Mio.  
– Módosítottam az emlékeiket. Úgy tudják, hogy hajlandó voltál fogadni.  
Mio rettenettel mérte végig: – Félelmetes vagy.  
– Ez a mágia, Mio – sóhajtott Harry. – Jobb lesz, ha megszokod.  
Mio elmosolyodott. – Úgy gondolod…? – kérdezte halkan. Nem akart remélni, de nehéz volt ellenállni a vágynak, miközben Harry csillogó szemét nézte. Újra kopogtak.  
– Mio! – A banya hangjára Mio undorodva húzta el a száját. Felállt, és az ajtóhoz ment.  
– Kinyitod? – kérdezte halkan. Harry az asztalhoz lépett, egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta az ajtót, és Mio kilépett, hogy néhány szót váltson az asszonnyal.  
Harry lassan tett egy kört a szobában. Nem hallotta, hogy odakint miről beszélnek, de ez nem is foglalkoztatta igazán. Tényleg vonzódott Mióhoz. Nem úgy, mint valakihez, aki hasonlít Ginnyre, aki visszaadhatja neki elvesztett szerelmét, hanem magához a lányhoz. És ahogy ezt elismerte magában, úgy mart belé a féltékenység. Körülnézett hát a szobában, megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy mi tartozhat az itt lévő tárgyak és ruhák közül tényleg a lányhoz, és mennyi ideig tartana felpakolni az egészet, és elvinni innen Miót.  
– Tíz percünk van – jelentette be Mio, amikor visszatért a szobába. A sarokban lévő csaphoz lépett, és megmosta az arcát.  
– Tíz percünk? Mire? – értetlenkedett Harry. Mio az éjjeliszekrényen fekvő, fekete füzet felé intett.  
– Van egy időpontom ma este.  
Harry megdermedt. – Egy férfi…?  
– Be vagyok táblázva – sóhajtott a lány –, általában nem fogadok az utcáról betévedt embereket, és ha igen, hát nem hosszú időre.  
– De hát… Nem fekhetsz le csak úgy valaki mással! – mordult fel Harry.  
– Csak úgy? – kérdezte Mio. – Hidd el, nem szórakozásból teszem.  
– Akkor mondd le. Ha kell, kifizetem az éjszakád hátralévő részét.  
Mio felvonta a szemöldökét. – Lovagias, de régi kuncsaftokat semmilyen körülmények között nem mondhatok le. Különben is, aztán hogyan képzelted? Mit csinálsz holnap? És holnapután?  
– Holnap szépen hazaviszlek. – Harry Mio elé lépett, magához húzta, és megcsókolta a lányt. Mio lehunyta a szemét. Jólesett elhinni egy kicsit, amit Harry mond, de aztán elhúzódott.  
– Ne ígérj olyat, amit úgysem tartasz be. Te nem olyan típus vagy, aki fizet egy lányt csak azért, hogy mindig kéznél legyen valaki, ha szexet akar. És amúgy is, pár perc alatt fel tudsz szedni bárkit.  
– Nem is foglak ezért fizetni – rázta a fejét Harry. – De lesz lakcímed, és szerzek neked ajánlólevelet, hogy vállalhass valami normális munkát. Itt nem maradhatsz!  
– És mit szólnának hozzá a családtagjaid meg a barátaid, hogy összeköltözöl egy ilyennel? Mit mondanának a munkatársaid?  
– Nincs családom – felelt Harry, miközben végigsimította a lány arcát. – A szüleim meghaltak, akik meg felneveltek, azokkal már nem beszélek. Nem érdekel a véleményük, ahogy a munkatársaimé sem. Törődjenek a maguk dolgával. A barátaim meg azért a barátaim, hogy elfogadják azt, akit szeretek.  
Miónak torkán akadt a szó. – Nem is ismersz… – suttogta.  
– De azt tudom, hogy fontos vagy nekem. – Harry újra megcsókolta a lányt.  
– Nemrég még abban se voltál biztos, hogy fél órát el tudsz velem tölteni – rázta a fejét Mio. – Honnan tudod, hogy nem bánod meg, ha most elviszel innen?  
Harry megvonta a vállát. – Honnan tudok bármit is? Évek óta nem éreztem ilyet. A lányok csak addig voltak érdekesek, amíg ki nem elégültem. Te viszont mindig, mindenhogy vonzó vagy. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és végigmérte a lányt. – Talán én nem tetszem neked annyira se, mint ezek a kuncsaftok?  
Mio lehunyta a szemét. – Ne érts félre, amit ajánlasz, az… több, mint amit remélhetnék. Csak félek, hogy két hét után meggondolod magad. Akkor pedig mindennél rosszabb lenne újrakezdeni ezt. Már az után a néhány együtt töltött óra után is szörnyű volt…  
– Ezúttal nem hagylak cserben – ígérte Harry, és magához ölelte a lányt. Mio felsóhajtott.  
– Attól tartok, előbb cserben hagysz, mint gondolnád. Most nem mehetek veled. Így nem.  
– Úgy érted a madám nem enged el? – kérdezte Harry. Mio bólintott. – Mivel tart itt?  
– Mágikus szerződés.  
– De hát nem is vagy boszorkány!  
– Kvibli vagyok, így kiterjednek rám a varázsvilág törvényei – felelt Mio. – Tisztában voltam a szerződés feltételeivel és következményeivel, amikor aláírtam. Ennek köszönhetem, hogy orvoshoz vitt, hogy kaptam szabadnapokat, pénzt. De én is tartozom neki. És van felmondási idő…  
– Mennyi?  
– Egy hónap.  
– Na ne! – mordult fel Harry. Mio szomorúan sóhajtott fel.  
– Látod? Mondtam, hogy így nem akarsz majd.

*

Hermione még egyszer körülnézett. Az étel egy melegítőbűbáj alatt gőzölgött a pulton, a teríték kifogástalan volt, a bor behűtve várt. Elégedetten bólintott, és az órára pillantva megállapította, hogy alig pár perce maradt arra, hogy átöltözzön. A ruhát már kiválasztotta, így hát csak gyorsan belebújt, a tükör előtt azonban megtorpant, mielőtt sminkelni kezdett volna. Néhány másodpercig némán nézte az arcát, és szívét újra összeszorította az a már-már megszokottnak mondható keserűség, mi újabban mindig tönkretette a találkozóit. Eleinte tényleg elég volt a szex, elég volt az, ahogy a testük egymásra reagált Perselusszal, elég volt a mindig feléledő vágy, és az, ahogy azt átmenetileg elcsendesítették. Az elmúlt néhány alkalom előtt azonban Hermione gyomra görcsbe rándult, és az izgalom helyét lassan átvette a kelletlenség.  
Perselus be is tartotta az ígéretét, meg nem is. A találkozóik elsősorban a szexről szóltak, és mindig a lakásban, mondhatni titokban történtek. Még ha a férfi soha nem is szólította fel, hogy tartsa titokban azt, ami történik köztük, Hermione tudta, hogy ezt szeretné. Tudta abból, hogy többet nem vitte el étterembe – bár többször is ettek együtt, főztek egymásnak, vagy akár együtt is. Tudta abból, hogy nem töltöttek együtt órákat kellemes, meghitt csendben, olvasgatva, dolgozgatva – bár csaknem minden alkalommal megbeszélték, hogy mi történt velük az elmúlt napok során. Hermione eleinte tökéletesen elégedett volt tehát a közösen eltöltött idővel, és most is alaposan el kellett gondolkoznia azon, hogy mi hiányzik neki. A meghittség? Hiszen bizonyos módon megkapta. Ugyanúgy, ahogy a törődést is. Arra pedig, hogy állandóan együtt legyen a férfivel, egyáltalán nem vágyott. Ez így mégis kevés volt.  
Gyors, berögzült mozdulatokkal sminkelt, és éppen akkor lett kész, amikor a jelzőbűbájok figyelmeztették, hogy valaki a ház közelébe hoppanált. Perselus néhány perccel később becsöngetett. Némán mérte végig Hermionét, amikor a lány ajtót nyitott neki, és Hermione szíve szokás szerint hevesebben kezdett dobogni ettől a pillantástól. Perselus belökte maga mögött az ajtót, magához húzta a lányt, és szenvedélyesen csókolta meg. Hermione pillanatok alatt elfelejtette minden fenntartását, és a férfi karjaiba simult. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan jutottak el az előszobából az ágyig, de különösebben nem is foglalkoztatta ez a kérdés, mivel Perselus keze besiklott a ruhája alá, és végigcirógatta a lábát, majd a fenekét is. Hermione felsóhajtott, bőre azonnal libabőrös lett, és a vágy egyre erősebben kezdett lüktetni benne. Természetesen a férfi ezt észrevette, és nyilvánvalóan elégedettséggel töltötte el, mert még néhányszor végigsimította a lány bőrét, mielőtt lehúzta volna róla a ruhát.  
Egy pillanatra hátrébb lépett, és végigmérte a fehérneműs lányt. Hermione fekete, csipkés tangát viselt, amelyen keresztül látható volt fehér bőre, és formára igazított szemérme. Vágya nem is lehetett volna egyértelműbb: a melltartó vékony anyagán keresztül jól látszottak ágaskodó mellbimbói, és Perselus elégedetten mosolyodott el, ahogy a tekintete végigfutott a testén. Ő maga ráérősen vetkőzött le Hermione éhes pillantásától kísérve, majd közelebb lépett a lányhoz. Ezúttal lassan, finoman csókolta meg, miközben keze a mellére siklott, és a bimbót kezdte simogatni a ruha anyagán keresztül. Hermione felsóhajtott. Az ő keze is felfedezőútra indult a férfi testén, s hamarosan eljutott ágaskodó szemérméig. Amikor az alsónadrág anyagán keresztül rákulcsolódott az ujja, Perselus elégedetten mordult fel.  
– Vedd le! – intett Hermione az alsónadrág felé, és az ágyra feküdt, amíg Perselus megszabadult az utolsó ruhájától is. Lassú, direkt elnyújtott mozdulatokkal húzta le magáról a melltartót, s Perselus nyelt egyet, amikor előbukkantak a mellei. Csatlakozott az ágyon a lányhoz, és végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd a mellkasát is. Hermione lehunyt szemmel, halk sóhajokkal élvezte, ahogy a férfi körbenyalta a mellét. Perselus ujjai lassan lejjebb siklottak, végigsimították a lány hasát, aztán megcirógatták a bőrét tanga gumija fölött. Hermione mellkasa megemelkedett, amikor a férfi ajkai követték az ujjai útját, és Perselus áthelyezkedett a lány lába közé.  
Lassan hámozta le róla a csipkés anyagot, és egy pillanatig elgyönyörködött a látványban, mielőtt a lányhoz ért volna. Hermione azonban határozottan sürgette volna a folytatást, alteste türelmetlenül emelkedett meg. A férfi benyálazta az ujjait, és lassan végigsimította a kisajkakat. Hermione felnyögött, amikor megérezte Perselus érintését a testén. Remegve vágyódott még több után, de a férfi egyelőre elhúzta a beteljesülést. Cirógatta, egyik ujja finoman siklott belé, időnként csókot lehelte rá, a végtelenségig izgatva a lányt. Hermione feltámaszkodott, és magához húzta a férfit. A szemében türelmetlen éhség égett, és vadul csókolta meg Perselust. Érezte a saját ízét a férfi szájában, és most ez is különösen vonzónak tűnt számára. Ujjai a férfi merevedésére simultak, és lassan masszírozni kezdte a makkját. Mikor megszakították a csókot, Hermione elégedetten állapította meg, hogy már Perselus szemében is ég a tűz.  
Hátradöntötte a férfit, s néhányszor körbenyalta, a szájába engedte a farkát. Perselus felnyögött, és most ő ragadta meg a lányt, és húzta közelebb magához. Hermione a férfi fölé helyezkedett, s csak egészen lassan engedte magába a másikat. Egy pillanatig mozdulatlanok maradtak, egymás szemébe néztek, a vágytól remegtek, mégis kitartották a pillanatot. Aztán Hermione lassan finoman kezdett mozogni a férfin, kiélvezve, hogy kitölti, hogy közben hol a mellét, hol a fenekét simogatja, és csillogó szemekkel nézi. Lehajolt hozzá, lágyan megcsókolta, testük összesimult, és Hermione belenyögött a csókba, amikor Perselus keményebben kezdett mozogni. A férfi magához ölelte a lányt, és átfordult vele, hogy felülre kerüljön, és most már magához ragadja az irányítást.  
Hermionét átjárta a gyönyör. A férfi az ágyhoz préselte, és erős, határozott lökései nyomán Hermione újra meg újra úgy érezte, hogy elárasztja a kéj. Lehunyta a szemét, de amikor meghallotta Perselus sürgető mordulását, felnézett a férfire, hagyta, hogy figyelje, ahogy eléri az orgazmust. Perselus nem sokkal később követte a lányt, és szorosan hozzásimult, amikor a csúcsra jutott, majd gyengéden csókolta meg. Legördült róla, melléfeküdt, és fejét a mellkasára vonta. Lehunyt szemmel, pihegve feküdtek. Hermione hallgatta a férfi szívének dobbanásait, arcát nyirkos bőrén nyugtatta, és lassan, feltartóztathatatlanul lopózott újra vissza a szívébe a fájdalom. Szinte vissza kellett nyelnie a könnyeit.  
– Azt hiszem… Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kell – mondta halkan, kétszer is nekirugaszkodva a mondatnak. Perselus felsóhajtott. Magához húzta a lányt, és még egyszer megcsókolta.  
– Hallgatlak – mondta végül, mint aki beletörődött a sorsába. Hermione felült, felhúzta a térdét, és átfonta karjaival. Idegesen keresgélte a szavakat.  
– Perselus, nekem ez így nem jó. – A férfi lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, aztán felült, visszahúzta az alsónadrágját, és bólintott.  
– Sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a vége.  
– Meg sem hallgatod, hogy mi a bajom? – Hermione kezdett dühbe gurulni.  
– Azt tudom, hogy mi nem a bajod – felelt Perselus nyugodtan –, mert azt láttam, hogy ez neked is jó volt. A többi pedig…  
– Annyit se ér, hogy beszéljünk róla? – mordult fel Hermione. – Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarlak többet látni! Én… valami mást akarok. Többet. – Összezavarodott, hiszen magának se nagyon tudta eddig megfogalmazni, hogy mi az a több.  
– Pontosan mit? – kérdezte a férfi, és Hermione magában elátkozta, amiért ismét észrevette a bizonytalanságát.  
– Neked tényleg elég ez a kapcsolat? Elég ennyi egy másik emberből? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. – Én azt akarom, hogy az, akivel megosztom az ágyam, megossza velem az életét is. Akkor is szeretnék találkozni, ha nincs kedvem a szexhez, vagy éppen nem tudunk együtt lenni. Szeretnék beszélgetni, sétálni egy parkban. Azt akarom, hogy ez az egész rólunk szóljon, ne arról, hogy milyen testi vágyaink vannak!  
– Az tetszene, ha pletykálhatnának rólunk? Ha azt kérdezgetnék a munkatársaid, a barátaid, hogy hogyhogy együtt vagy azzal a…  
– Igenis beszélni akarok rólad! – vágott közbe Hermione. – Mert az életem része vagy, és azt akarom, hogy igazán az legyél! És engem egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy a többieknek tetszel-e. Az elég, hogy én mit érzek!  
– Mit érzel? – A férfi közelebb hajolt, a szeme sötéten csillogott, s Hermione megrettent attól, hogy mennyire kiismerhetetlen. – Szeretsz? Hiszen semmit sem tudsz rólam, Hermione! A tested vonzódik hozzám, ahogy az enyém is a tiédhez. És ezért vagyunk együtt így. De pontosan ez a megfelelő válasz a testi vonzódásra, amit csinálunk, nem pedig az, hogy elrontsuk az egészet.  
– És ha én el akarom rontani? – kérdezte Hermione dühösen. – Ha soha meg se próbálod, honnan veszed, hogy nem sikerülhet jól?  
– Próbáltam már.  
– De nem velem! – Hermione szeme szikrát szórt, ahogy a férfire meredt. – Harry csupán a vonzalomra, egyetlen különös érzésre alapozva akarta elhozni abból a kuplerájból azt a lányt, te pedig ennyi hét után se akarsz adni egy esélyt kettőnknek?  
– Nos, nem vagyok olyan vakmerő, mint Potter – felelt a férfi hidegen. Felállt, és egy pálcaintéssel magára varázsolta a ruháit.  
– Azt mondod, annyit sem érek, mint egy olyan lány? – sértődött meg Hermione.  
– Azt mondom, hogy talán rossz lóra tettél. Én már az elején megmondtam, hogy mennyit tudok nyújtani. Ha ez nem tetszik neked, akkor köszönök mindent, de maradjunk ennyiben.  
– Tényleg ezt akarod? – Hermione szemét elfutotta a könny.  
– Túl sokat vársz tőlem – felelt Perselus kimérten, majd kisietett a szobából. Hermione hallotta az ajtó csapódását, de nem volt ereje arra, hogy felkeljen az ágyról. Most már nem is próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

*

Harry körbenézett a konyhában. Csaknem tíz éve nem látott ilyen kütyüket, és még régebben nem használta egyiket sem. Azután, hogy meggyőzte nagynénjét, jobban jár, ha nem látja el olyan feladatokkal, mint a reggeli elkészítése, Petunia gyakorlatilag kitiltotta a konyhájából, s Harry örülhetett, ha enni bemehetett. Most pedig újra itt állt minden, ami egy tisztességes házban alapvető követelmény. A villanyszerelő elég furcsán nézett rá, amikor látta, hogy még a hűtőjében sincs áram. Ő pedig csak vonogatta a vállát, amikor arról faggatták, hogy hogyan lehetett így élni, és azt ismételgette, hogy a keresztapja, aki ráhagyta a házat, nagyon bogaras volt. Magában pedig újra meg újra bocsánatot kért Siriustól, aki inkább őt, és legújabb mugli-mániáját tartotta volna bogarasnak.  
Harry alaposan áttanulmányozta az összes gép használati utasítását, felidézte minden tapasztalatát, amelyet valaha a varázslattól mentes világban szerzett, és őszintén szólva meglehetősen hálás volt, amiért mindezt beszerelték neki – ha belegondolt, hogy mennyi időbe került volna neki összerakni és elhelyezni őket, nem is tűnt annyira drágának a teljes átépítés. Ugyan Hermione, az egyetlen ember, akit beavatott a terveibe, nevetségesnek találta, hogy ennyire fél a mugli tárgyaktól, de Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy az elmúlt években teljesen úgy rendezkedett be és viselkedett, mint egy aranyvérű varázsló. Soha többé nem akart kézzel főzni az után, hogy nagynénje a konyhában dolgoztatta – már amíg merte –, így Mrs Weasleytől tanulta meg a házimunkát és valójában ugyancsak elégedett volt ezzel a kényelmes módszerrel. Persze, a mugli eszközök nem akadályozzák a varázslást, de azért Harry tudta, hogy rövidesen nem lesz ildomos folyamatosan varázsolnia otthon.  
Rövidesen… Az átépítések kellően lefoglalták ahhoz, hogy úgy érezze, hamar eltelt ez a három hét, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja jól bírni azt, ami még hátravolt. Eddig sikerült tudatosan nem gondolnia arra, hogy mit csinál Mio, amikor ő nincs vele – de sejtette, hogy ezután sokkal nehezebb lesz ettől elvonatkoztatni, mert nem lesz semmi, ami lekösse. A banya egyáltalán nem fogadta jól az ötletet, hogy Mio el akar menni, és Harry hamar rájött, hogy miért találta ki az egy hónapos felmondási időt: mindent elkövetett, hogy valamelyik fél visszalépjen ebben az egy hónapban, és Harrynek néha tényleg komoly erőfeszítésekre volt szüksége, hogy tudatosítsa magában: mindaz, amit Mio csinál, nem az ő döntése, hanem a madámé. Otthagyta a konyhát, és az előszobába lépett. Magára kanyarította a köpenyét, és felkészült a hoppanálásra. Az egyik szomszédos utca félhomályos kapualjába érkezett – már jól bevált hoppanálási pontokat alakított ki, hiszen olyan gyakran jött ide.  
– Jó napot. – A banya felismerte, amikor belépett az épületbe, és utálkozva mérte végig. Bezzeg a lányok, akik azonnal a lépcsőhöz sereglettek a takarítást is félbehagyva, nagyon is csábos pillantásokat vetettek rá. Tudta, hogy Mióval kegyetlenek, mert neki szerencséje van, és undorodott tőlük. Úgy ment fel az emeletre, hogy egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta őket.  
Mio sápadt volt, és Harry mindig úgy érezte, hogy még soványabb, mint amikor utoljára látta. Megfogta a lány kezét, és behúzta magával a szobába, ahol végre kettesben maradhattak. Mikor átölelte, Mio úgy simult hozzá, mintha valami szörnyűségtől mentette volna meg.  
– Minden nap attól félek, hogy nem jössz újra – suttogta. Harry végigsimította az arcát, és lassan, gyengéden csókolta meg.  
– Ettél már ma? – kérdezte. Mio megrázta a fejét, és hálásan fogadta az ételt, amit Harry hozott neki. A fiú berögzült mozdulatokkal főzött teát, amíg a lány evett, s néhány perccel később leült Mio mellé a fotelbe. Pillantása végigsiklott a szobán, és rosszkedvűen sóhajtott fel. Kimondatlan egyezmény volt köztük, hogy ha nem muszáj, nem beszélnek arról, hogy Miónak milyen vendégeket kell fogadnia. Harry annyit megtudott, hogy a lány az utolsó hónapra elvesztette minden, korábban megszerzett előjogát, és mindig a madám döntötte el, hogy kit küld hozzá. Harry sejtette, hogy a büntetés célja az, hogy Mio is feladja: ha a lány úgy döntene, hogy nem éri meg a szabadsága ezt a sok szenvedést, és visszalépne, azonnal visszakapná az összes privilégiumát is.  
Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha egy mugli mesébe csöppent volna, ahol próbatétellel kell kiérdemelni, hogy végül boldogan éljenek, amíg meg nem halnak – és csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy ezt ki fogja érdemelni. A kapcsolatuk jelenleg csupán abból állt, hogy Harry ételt és egy kis nyugalmat biztosított a lánynak. Ezt Mio többnyire alvásra szánta, mert a nap többi részében a banya vagy a takarítás nehezét bízta rá, vagy telezsúfolta az idejét vendégekkel. Harry erre tudatosan nem akart gondolni – és közben igyekezett nem venni tudomást arról, a nagyon Hermionéére emlékeztető hangról a fejében, amely azt hajtogatta, hogy Miónak szüksége lenne arra, hogy kibeszélje mindezt magából. Nézte a lányt, ahogy ráérősen kavargatja a teáját. Néha egy-egy gesztusa rémisztően hasonlított Ginnyre, pedig Harry soha többé nem akart abba a hibába esni, hogy előző barátnőjét keresi benne. Mégse tudta elnyomni magában a gondolatot, hogy ha Miót egyszer elviszi innen, éppen onnan fogja vele folytatni a kapcsolatát, ahonnan Ginnyvel is folytathatta volna, ha időben ki tudják szabadítani.  
Később, amikor megitták a teát, és átültek az ágyra, Mio a fiú ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és élvezte Harry cirógatását. Végtelenül jó volt így feküdni félálomban, amikor egy kicsit ellazíthatta az izmait, amikor nem kellett attól tartania, hogy rátörik az ajtót – mert a banya Harrytől komolyan tartott, és amíg a fiú itt volt, addig nem merte semmire se utasítani Miót. Néha azt érezte, hogy túl nagy árat fizet a szabadságáért, hiszen még abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy boldog lesz Harrynél. Mert ő maga is félt a fiútól. Félt attól, hogy híres és közismert, és mellette nyilván ő se tudna majd elbújni. És félt attól is, hogy milyen lesz egy varázslónál élni, mert minden ezzel kapcsolatos tapasztalata gyomorgörcsöt idézett elő benne. A különös, számára nagyrészt uralhatatlan ház jutott eszébe, ahol a gyerekkorát töltötte, ahol ha rossz volt, sötétben hagyták, és ő képtelen volt arra, hogy felgyújtsa a villanyokat, ahol nem tudott még úgy sem elmenekülni az apja haragja vagy a bátyja játékai elől, hogy magára zárta a szobája ajtaját, mert a mágia ereje mindig nagyobb volt – ha viszont nekik kedvük támadt bezárni, nem tudott kijönni, amíg el nem engedték.  
Mio utált már itt lenni ebben a kuplerájban, de rettegett attól is, hogy milyen lesz Harrynél lakni. Csak egy rövid időt töltött a házában, de azt már akkor is érzékelte, hogy mindent átjár benne a mágia, és sejtette, hogy Harry ha csak lehet varázsol – a fiúnak még az is nehezére esett eleinte, hogy itt kézzel főzze meg a teát. Ráadásul Mio nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit érez Harry iránt. Mindig is vágyott arra, hogy valaki elvigye innen – és mindent el is követett azért, hogy találjon egy olyan, tehetősebb kuncsaftot, akiben felmerülhet, hogy ne csak egy-egy üzleti megbeszélésre vagy útra vigye el, hanem mindig igényt tartson rá. De az, amit Harry ígért, egészen új és ismeretlen volt, és Mio egyelőre nem merte elhinni, éppen úgy, ahogy nem akarta azt sem hagyni, hogy beleszeressen, mert nem hitt abban, hogy Harry kitartana mellette. Elvégre nem tudott varázsolni, és a múltja egyáltalán nem volt fényes. Hiába határozta el évekkel ezelőtt, hogy nem fog ezek miatt szégyenkezni, most mégis rettegett, hogy Harry megutálhatja.  
Rémisztően soknak érezte azt az egy hetet, ami még hátravolt. Másfelől pedig ijesztően közel került az időpont, amikor végleg el kellett mennie abból a biztos életből, amit eddig kialakított magának, egy nagyon is bizonytalan felé. Amíg Harryvel nem találkozott, Mio elégedett volt mindazzal, amit elért, még ha nem is szerette ezt az életet. Azóta azonban, hogy Harry a másik lánnyal és P mesterrel együtt itthagyta, Mio egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy álmodozik, hogy olyasmire vár, ami nem fordulhat elő – így amikor mégis megtörtént, csak még jobban felzaklatta. Gyűlölte már az életét, újult erővel átkozott mindent és mindenkit, aki arról tehetett, hogy nincs varázsereje, és nem ismerhette meg Harryt jobb körülmények között. Így viszont rettegett attól, hogy túlságosan is függeni fog a fiútól, és amikor Harry beleun abba, hogy segítse, újra az utcán találja magát.  
Hiába volt fáradt, nem tudott elaludni. Teste, elméje vágyott a nyugalomra, de túl zaklatott, túl ideges volt ahhoz, hogy tényleg elnyomja az álom. Harry megérezhette a benne kavargó érzéseket, mert mellé feküdt, magához ölelte, és lassan végigcsókolta az arcát. Mio szeretett volna ellenállni a vágynak, hogy sírjon, de a könnycseppek végül előtörtek leszorított szemhéja alól. Jólesett a gyengédség, és újra összeszorította a szívét a félelem, hogy ha mindez véget érne, ő nem tudna már visszatérni a korábbi életéhez. Megfordult, hogy az arca szembekerüljön Harryével, és lassan, finoman csókolta meg a fiút, de még most sem tudta abbahagyni a sírást. Utálta, hogy ennyire gyenge, de nem tudott parancsolni a testének.


	14. Újra otthon

A korhatár ismét **18 év**, mivel a fejezetben felnőtt tartalom van.

**Pilletánc**

**Újra otthon**

Az utolsó ideges mozgolódás és pennakeresés hangjai is elhaltak, és a teremben végre kellemes csend uralkodott. Perselus ráérősen indult el a sorok között, hogy ellenőrizze a dolgozatot író diákokat. A hetedéves haladó bájitaltan csoport tagjai nem tűntek túl lelkesnek, amikor elolvasták a pergameneken sorakozó kérdéseket, és ez elégedett mosolyt váltott ki a férfiből. Elég volt a jelenléte vagy egy-egy rendreutasító pillantás, hogy azok, akik lesni, vagy a pad alatt jegyzeteket nézegetni akartak, azonnal lemondjanak az ilyen jellegű terveikről – hét év alatt kellően megnevelte ezeket a diákokat ahhoz, hogy tudják, vele nem érdemes packázni.  
Igaz, a hollóhátas Eleonora Knight szomszédja, egy hugrabugos fiú reménykedett benne, hogy elkerüli a figyelmét az, ha lopva a lány pergamenjére pislog. Perselus lassú, kimért léptekkel ment közelebb hozzájuk, hagyva, hogy a kölyök abba a biztonságos tévhitbe ringassa magát, hogy észrevétlenül másolhat, majd váratlanul szólt rá, hogy a fiú úgy összerándult, hogy tolla hosszú csíkot húzott a pergamenre.  
– Mr Pool, kíméljen meg attól, hogy kétszer kelljen elolvasnom a szomszédja irományát – reccsent rá a fiúra. – Ha nincsenek önálló ötletei, üresen is beadhatja a lapot.  
A hugrabugos megsemmisülten pislogott fel rá. Perselus lesajnáló pillantással mérte végig, majd lassan továbbindult. Amint elfordult, Knight közelebb tolta a fiúhoz a lapját, hogy legalább néhány szót leírhasson, és mindketten megdermedtek, amikor Perselus  váratlanul visszafordult, és újra végigmérte őket.  
– Ne kelljen szétültetnem magukat, mint valami elsősöket, ha kérhetem! – szólt rájuk.  
A lány elvörösödve hajolt a pergamen felé, és gyorsan körmölni kezdett. Bizonyára igyekezett bepótolni azt az időt, amit elvesztegetett azzal, hogy segíteni próbált a mellette ülőnek. Perselus elszörnyedve látta, hogy csaknem minden kérdésre hosszabban ír, mint amennyi helyet ő kihagyott. _Éppen olyan, mint Granger_ – gondolta Perselus gúnyosan. Megdermedt, ahogy felfogta, hogy milyen nevet használt. Váratlan megtorpanására idegesen rándult meg a mardekáros lány, aki mellett éppen elhaladt. Vetett rá egy fenyegető pillantást, aztán, hogy pillanatnyi zavarát leplezze, közelebb lépett a hollóhátas lányhoz.  
– Miss Knight, megkérhetném, hogy a tudásának fitogtatását korlátozza arra hosszúságra, amelyet megadtam a lapon? – sziszegte. – Nem fogom elolvasni a lábjegyzeteit. Ha képtelen arra, hogy kiemelje a lényeget, nem sokat ér a rengeteg könyv, amit elolvasott.  
Különös elégtétellel töltötte el, hogy a lány újra elvörösödött. Átmenetileg visszatért az asztalához, hogy átgondolja ezt a Granger-helyzetet. Be kellett látnia, hogy tökéletesen elkülöníti magában a lányt, aki valaha a tanítványa volt, és éppen olyan tudálékos és okoskodó volt, mint Eleonora Knight, és Hermionét, akire gyönyörű, fiatal, okos, szórakoztató és pokolian vonzó nőként tekintett. Perselus kényszerítette magát, hogy figyelme ne kalandozzon el, s újra elindult a diákok között. Azonban a nap már el volt rontva.  
Mint mindig, ha Hermione eszébe jutott, mert aztán képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a lányt, s onnantól kezdve csak rajta rágódott, amíg este nem zárta ki tudatosan, okklumenciával az elméjéből, hogy legalább álmában ne kísértse. Eleinte rettenetesen hiányzott, a teste minden porcikája kívánta, jobban, mint eddig bárkit. Természetesen felmerült benne az a megoldás, hogy elmegy a megszokott bordélyok valamelyikébe enyhet keresni, de képtelen volt arra, hogy válasszon a lányok közül. Csakis Hermionét akarta, érzelmek és mindenfajta bonyodalom nélkül, és ezért ezerszer átkozta el magában a lányt, aki képtelen volt elfogadni őt annyival, amennyit nyújtani tud.  
Később, amikor egyértelművé vált, hogy Hermione nem keresi többet a társaságát, Perselus dühös lett. Ugyan ő hagyta ott a lányt, gyakorlatilag beléfojtva a szót, anélkül, hogy akár arra is esélyt adott volna, hogy megbeszéljék, amit a lány akar, most mégis gúnyosan gondolt arra, hogy Hermione nem gondolhatta annyira komolyan az egészet, ha hagyta elmenni. Valahol a tudata mélyén persze volt egy hang, ami azt ismételgette, hogy ez teljes képtelenség, hogy akkor és ott őt senki sem tarthatta volna vissza, de nem volt nagy kedve erre a hangra figyelni. Már csak azért sem, mert ugyanez ismételgette, hogy ha valaki annyira hiányzik az embernek, hogy nincs nap, sőt, alig van olyan óra, amikor ne jutna az eszébe, akkor értelmetlen dolog nem felkeresni.  
Perselus ugyanígy tudta azt is, hogy illene felnőtt férfi módjára viselkednie, és szembenézni az érzéseivel. Csakhogy akárhányszor engedett a vágynak, és hagyta, hogy valaki közel kerüljön hozzá, mindig rosszul jött ki a történetből. Lily Evans sosem tartotta többnek egy barátnál, s mivel megbántotta, idővel már a barátja se lehetett. Azt hitte, nem fogja tudni elfelejteni, mégis alig egy évvel a halála után egy hetedéves tanítványa addig ügyeskedett, amíg fel nem hívta magára a figyelmét. Perselus engedett a csábításnak, s két nappal a R.A.V.. vizsgák után elhívta valahová a lányt. Nem volt ostoba, és még a bájitaltan is érdekelte. Felnézett a férfira, s kapcsolatuk igazából sohasem lépett túl a tanár-diák viszonyon, még akkor sem, ha Perselus konkrétan nem tartott már órát a lánynak. Segítségért, tanulni járt hozzá, s minden olyan alaklommal, ha Perselusnak nem volt türelme magyarázni, ha gúnyolódni kezdett, megbántottan, sértett arccal távozott.  
Perselus bármennyire tudta is, hogy fájdalmat okoz a lánynak, képtelen volt levetni a saját tanítási módszereit – de azt se akarta mondani, hogy barátnője ne terhelje őt az egyetemi problémáival. Elvégre tényleg meg tudta válaszolni a kérdéseit, s úgy érezte, nem zárkózhat el a lány egyetlen kérésétől sem. Azt, hogy szerette, csak akkor értette meg, amikor a lány belefáradt az egészbe, s otthagyta egy évfolyamtársáért. Csak amikor ismét átjárta a magány, amikor vágyakozni kezdett a randevúk, a beszélgetések és a testiség után, akkor jött rá, hogy sokkal többet kellett volna tennie ezért a kapcsolatért. Újra próbálkozott hát, de gúnyos elutasításban volt része, s akkor elhatározta, hogy nem teszi többet ki magát ennek. Maradt hát az egyszerű és gyors megoldásnál, majd, hogy ne érezze annyira saját szánalmasságát, egyre jobban elnyújtotta a megfizetett lányokkal töltött időt, s minden alkalommal elhitette magával, hogy talált valakit, aki elviseli.  
A prostituáltak azonban alkalmatlanok voltak arra, hogy igazán beszélgetni kezdjen velük. Legjobb esetben is felszínes fecsegésre voltak képesek azzal kapcsolatban, amit hallottak vagy olvastak a varázsvilágról. Éppen ezért nem fordult ki azonnal a szobából, amikor rájött, hogy a beígért lány helyett egy volt tanítványa várja. Hajtotta a kíváncsiság, hogy egy képzett lány jobb társaság lesz-e, mint azok a szerencsétlenek, akikhez eddig szerencséje volt. Másfelől volt ebben valami különös, perverz öröm is, hogy Granger, akit mindig is csak egy idegesítő fruskának látott, és akinek a kérdéseit éppen azért hárította el a háború éviben, mert túlságosan emlékeztette a korábbi barátnőjére, most ki van téve az ő kényének-kedvének. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány sokkal előbb fel fogja adni, de Hermionében volt tartás, és hamarosan már nem a játék kedvéért lett vonzó, hanem saját magáért. Azért, ahogy egyre vakmerőbben beszélt vele, azért, hogy élvezte a szituációt – mert ezt Perselus újra meg újra, legilimenciával ellenőrizte.  
Most pedig, amikor ötödszörre lapozta át a dolgozatokat, és nem érzett magában kedvet már ahhoz sem, hogy elkezdje javítani őket, egyre biztosabban érezte, hogy neki kell engednie. Hermione hiánya már erősebb volt, mint amit el tudott viselni, és Perselus belátta, hogy ostobaság ellenállni a vágynak. Hetek óta próbálta meggyőzni magát arról, hogy el fogja felejteni a lányt, de csak egyre jobban hiányzott neki. Persze, félt tőle, hogy ugyanúgy fog járni, mint korábbi barátnőjénél, s jobb volt álmodozni Hermionéről, mint megbizonyosodni arról, hogy már nem kaphatja meg, de azt is tudta, hogy minél tovább halasztja a találkozást, annál kisebb az esélye arra, hogy időben odaérjen a lányhoz. Így hát végleg lecsapta a dolgozatokat az asztalra, magára kanyarította a köpenyét, s elindult a park kapui felé. Dühítette, hogy nem hoppanálhat azonnal a lányhoz, mégis jólesett végigsétálni a parkon, mélyeket szívni a hűvös levegőből, és felkészülni arra, hogy mit mondjon majd neki.  
Nem találta otthon a lányt, s kissé elbizonytalanodva hoppanált át a Szent Mungóhoz. A recepciós készségesen adott információt, és Perselus elsietett ugyanahhoz a szobához, amelyben a levél után is találta Hermionét. Az ajtó zárva volt, és Perselus végtelenül hosszúnak érezte azt a néhány másodpercet, amíg meg nem hallotta a kopogtatás után Hermione hangját.  
– Szabad!  
Benyitott, s egy pillanatig minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne rohanjon oda a lányhoz. Hermione vonzóbb volt, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, s Perselus utálta magát, amiért ennyire gyerekes, de a torkában dobogott a szíve a látványára.  
– Van rám egy kis időd? – kérdezte, s pillantása végre körbesiklott a szobán. Potter ült az asztalnál, kiismerhetetlen pillantással. Hermione is a fiúra pillantott.  
– Ideje indulnom – mosolyodott el Potter, felállt, és magára kanyarította a köpenyét. – Holnap beszélhetnénk, Hermione, azután, hogy hazamentem vele…  
Hermione automatikusan bólintott, de csak félig figyelt oda. A mindent tudóan vigyorgott miközben kiment. Perselus beljebb jött, és belökte maga mögött az ajtót. Hermione felállt, és közelebb lépett a férfihez. Hiányzott neki az elmúlt hetekben, de nem tudta, felkeresse-e, és hogy mennyire vágyódott utána, azt csak most értette meg, amikor meglátta. Egyikük sem volt képes uralkodni magán, a férfi magához húzta, átölelte, és követelőzően csókolta meg. Mindketten levegő után kapkodtak, amikor ajkaik szétváltak.  
– Hiányoztál – mondta halkan Hermione.  
– Te is – felelt Perselus. Végigsimította a lány arcát. Úgy érezte, talán bocsánatot kellene kérnie, de nem volt rá képes, inkább feltette a kérdést, amíg még nem száll inába a bátorsága: – Tudod, egy ideje azon gondolkozom, hogy szükségem volna valakire, aki velem dolgozik a kutatásaimban. Valakire, aki fiatalabb, és talán nem annyira szűklátókörű, mint egy bájitalmester… – Hermione elmosolyodott. A férfi folytatta: – Mit gondolsz, beleférne egy fiatal gyógyító idejébe, hogy néha találkozzon velem? Egyáltalán volna kedve hozzá?  
– Találkozzon, és…? Csak dolgozzon? – kérdezte Hermione huncut mosollyal. Perselus az égre emelte a szemét, amiért a lány kikövetelte, hogy teljesen megadja magát.  
– Dolgozzon, beszélgessen, öleljen. Bármit, amihez csak kedve van… – Nem tudta megállni, újra megcsókolta a lányt. Annyira szorosan ölelte magához, hogy Hermione csontjai megroppantak.  
– Jól hangzik. És azt hiszem, erre pont van időm – felelt Hermione elégedetten. – És nem fogsz újra megijedni?  
– Dehogynem – mordult rá a férfi. – Ez a te dolgod lesz, hogy megnyugtass. – Végigcsókolta a lány arcát, megharapdálta a nyaka finom bőrét. – Kívánlak… – súgta a fülébe.  
– Öt perc, és vége az ügyeletnek – felelt a lány.  
Elviselhetetlen öt perc volt. Perselusnak kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy az ablakhoz lépjen, és a végtelenül érdektelen utcát nézze. Hermione aláírt néhány papírt, beszélt a kollégájával, aki már megérkezett, és udvariasan nem vett tudomást a férfiről, s Perselus érzései szerint egyre csak nyújtotta az időt. Végre dehoppanálhattak a lány lakásához, és amint belül voltak az ajtón, a férfi újra magához rántotta a lányt. Hozzápréselte az ajtóhoz, olyan erővel csókolta, miközben azonnal vetkőztetni kezdte. Hermione maga is letépte a köpenyt és a talárt a férfiről, és kapkodva csókolta végig a mellkasát, amikor végre felszabadult. Perselus csak akkor engedte el, és lépett hátrébb, amikor a lányról minden ruha lekerült. Végigmérte.  
– Sokkal szebb vagy, mint emlékeztem – mondta halkan. Hermione elmosolyodott.  
– Te pedig sokkal  követelőzőbb… – mondta gúnyosan.  
– Az nem kérdés – értett egyet a férfi –, mert nagyon régen nem láttalak. – Közelebb lépett a lányhoz, és megcsókolta türelmetlen, éhes csókkal. Nagyon vágyott rá, hogy a lányba hatoljon, de tudta, hogy Hermionének ennél több előkészítésre van szüksége. Kényszerítette magát, hogy lassítson.  
Ajkai lassan átsiklottak a lány nyakára, és a mellkasára. Hermione felsóhajtott, amikor a férfi körbecsókolta és megnyalogatta a mellbimbóit. Egyik keze masszírozni kezdte a lány mellét, a másik azonban lejjebb kalandozott, végigsimítva Hermione hasát, és becsúszva a lába közé. Hermione felnyögött, amikor a férfi cirógatni kezdte. Kicsit jobban szétnyitotta a lábát, hogy Perselus hozzáférhessen, s lehunyt szemmel, zihálva élvezte a kényeztetést. Perselus ajkai lassan követték az ujjai útját. Letérdelt a lány elé, egyik lábát felhúzta, és a vállára tette, majd ajkaival lassan végigcsókolta a combhajlatát. Hermione mellkasa megemelkedett, amikor a férfi lélegzete végigfutotta a lába között.  
Perselus leheletfinom, óvatos csókokkal kezdte a kényeztetést, aztán lassan, gyengéden nyalt bele a lányba. Elmosolyodott, amikor Hermione élvezettel nyöszörögni kezdett, és az ujjait is bevonta újra a játékba. Könnyedén belesiklottak a lány nedves puncijába, masszírozni kezdték, és Hermione hamarosan vágyakozva nyitotta szét jobban a lábát, jelezve, hogy még többet akar. Perselus felállt. Őt is feszítette már a vágy, nem is igen tudta volna jobban elhúzni a beteljesülést. Lehúzta alsónadrágját, a lányt felültette az előszobában álló szekrényke tetejére, és a lábai közé helyezkedett. Vágyakkal teli csókot váltottak, amíg a férfi lassan a lányba csúszott, s Perselus kénytelen volt megállni egy pillanatig, és tudatosan visszafogni magát, annyira jólesett, hogy Hermione újra körülöleli.  
Egymás szemébe néztek, a lány arca kipirult, barna szeme csillogott a vágytól, s Perselus lassan kezdett el mozogni benne, kiélvezve minden pillanatot. Szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, jólesett, ahogy a melle hozzásimult, ahogy érezte minden szívdobbanását. Újra megcsókolta, ezúttal lágyan, finoman, Hermione beleremegett, és szinte a férfi is érezte, ahogy a lányt átjárja a gyönyör. Ő maga is rettenetesen vágyott a kéjre, mégis megállította a mozdulatait, végigcsókolta Hermione arcát, és simogatni kezdte a mellét, hogy újra felizgassa. Csak akkor kezdett el újra mozogni a lányban, amikor Hermione ismét gyorsabban vette a levegőt. Ezúttal erőteljesebb lökésekbe kezdett, kemény, türelmetlen mozdulattal, hangos kiáltásokat csalva ki a lányból. Hermionét néhány perc alatt ismét elöntötte a gyönyör, s Perselus most engedett a vágynak, hogy kövesse a lányt. Szorosan magához ölelte, miután mindketten elélveztek, és finoman csókolta végig a nyakát.

*

Harry nem engedte el a kezét egy pillanatra sem, és Mio igazán hálás volt emiatt. Szorosan a fiúhoz simult, a szíve izgatottan kalapált. Néhány ruháját, azt a pár tárgyat, iratot, amiről a banya hajlandó volt elismerni, hogy az övé, Harry egy táskába pakolta, és egyetlen pálcaintéssel átvarázsolta saját magához. Mio nem bánta, hogy nem kell cipekedniük. Amikor kilépett a házból – a szerződésnek és a banya ezerszer elmondott szavainak megfelelően azzal a tudattal, hogy ide már soha nem térhet vissza –, éppen úgy nem volt semmije, mint amikor az eső, a hideg és az éhség idehajtotta. Nem volt semmije, leszámítva a fiút, aki szorosan fogta a kezét. Mio szíve hevesen vert, amikor elindultak az utcán. Ruháját, kabátját Harrytől kapta, mert a saját pénzéből semmi utcán hordhatót nem vett, s Miónak különös volt ez is, hogy visszafogott ruhában, egy fiúval kézenfogva megy az utcán.  
Nem hoppanáltak, nem repültek seprűn és még a kandallókat is békén hagyták ami miatt Mio szintén hálás volt Harrynek. Metrón utaztak, átszálltak, nyomakodtak a tömegben, és minden annyira valódi volt, hogy Mio beleborzongott. Átmenetileg még az idegességéről is elfeledkezett, és csak azzal a ténnyel foglalkozott, hogy szabad, és valami egészen új várja. Alig ismerte fel az utcát, ahol Harry háza volt: valójában amióta leszálltak a metróról, egyforma, vörös téglás házak vették őket körül. Mikor megálltak az ajtó előtt, Harry előhúzott a zsebéből egy kulcsot, és felé nyújtotta.  
– Ez a tiéd lesz. Én pálcát használok, de a varázslat éppen úgy nyitja az ajtót, mint ez a kulcs. – Harry hangja kissé rekedt volt az idegességtől, és Miónak szinte fájt, hogy elengedte a kezét. Mindketten zavarban voltak, amikor a lány átvette a kulcsot, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Járt már itt korábban, most mégis úgy érezte, mintha egy teljesen új helyen lenne. A hátuk mögül besütő nap sugarai barátságos, meleg-sárgára festették az előszoba falát, és Mio ezúttal nem érzékelte mindenütt a varázslat jelenlétét. Harry belökte maga mögött az ajtót, nekitámaszkodott, és végigmérte a lányt. Mio némán nézelődött az előszobában. Habár az előző alkalommal gondolkodás nélkül járta be a házat, most valahogy nem akaródzott elindulnia.  
– Körbevezetlek – ajánlotta végül Harry, és ellökte magát az ajtótól.  
Újra megfogta a kezét, és elindultak az étkező és a konyha felé. Mio némán követte, hagyta, hogy mindent elmagyarázzanak neki, még azt is, amit magától is látott, csodálkozva nézett körül a modern konyhában, idegesen mérte végig a fényképeket a nappaliban – Ginnyé is kint volt –, és megtorpant, amikor a legfelső emeltre érkeztek.  
– Ez az én szobám – nyitott be Harry a hálószobájába. Miót megzavart a megfogalmazás, aztán a fiú a másik, a sajátjával szemben lévő ajtó felé intett: – Ez pedig a tiéd. – Mio benyitott. Csakugyan ott állt a táskája a puha szőnyeggel fedett padlón. Széles ágy, néhány szekrény, egy íróasztal és szék volt még a szobában. – Nem sok, de nem akartam helyetted eldönteni, hogy mit szeretnél – mentegetőzött Harry.  
– Azt hittem, azt akarod majd, hogy veled aludjak – mondta Mio halkan. A hangja színtelen volt, s Harry bizonytalanul mérte végig.  
– Nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, ezt _kell_ tenned – mondta halkan. – Nem várok fizetséget.  
– Biztosan…? – Mio ajkain halvány mosoly játszott, ahogy közelebb lépett. Végigsimította Harry arcát, de a fiú gyengéden megfogta, és eltolta a kezét.  
– Biztosan.  
Mio hátrébb lépett, arca hideg maszkká vált, és Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit gondol. A lány újra körülnézett a szobában. – Be lehet zárni – intett az ajtó felé.  
– Igen – bólintott Harry. – És, ha be akarod zárni, nem fogok rád törni, ígérem.  
Mio bólintott. – Ez kedves – mondta halkan. Az ablakhoz lépett, és kinézett rajta. Keze önkéntelenül játszott a függöny anyagával, és Harry még hosszú másodpercekig nem tudta elszakítani róla a pillantását, aztán mégis magára hagyta a lányt, és halkan húzta be maga után az ajtót.  
Még akkor sem érezte magát sokkal jobban, amikor Hermione néhány nap múlva eljött hozzájuk vacsorára. Mio csendes volt. Harrynek dolgoznia kellett az első közös napokon, hagyni akart időt a lánynak, hogy magára találjon, elmagyarázta neki, hogy merre menjen, hogy eltaláljon a közeli parkba, és egyelőre nem akarta feszegetni a munkakeresést. Azonban úgy tűnt, hogy a lány nem nagyon hagyta el a házat. Harry könyvei közül kiválasztott néhány, a varázslatokhoz kevésbé kapcsolódó kötetet, és azokat olvasgatta, vagy csak a szobájában ült, s Harrynek kevés fogalma volt arról, hogy mit csinál. Mikor Hermione eljött hozzájuk, akkor se szólt hozzá túl sokszor a beszélgetéshez – amely akaratlanul is a közös ismerőseik és a munkájuk felé kanyarodott –, aztán, alig, hogy megették a vacsorát, elnézést kért, és felment az emeltre.  
– Hogy vagytok? – kérdezte Hermione, amikor kettesben maradtak. Harry elhúzta a száját.  
– Nem tudom. Távolságtartóan. Alig beszélünk, és nagyon rosszkedvű. Azt hiszem, nem érzi itt jól magát… Neked, mi a véleményed?  
– Többet kellene ennie – csóválta a fejét Hermione, s végigmérte a lány tányérját. – És ezt most úgy mondom, mint egy gyógyító. Különben megbetegszik.  
– Nem vagyok az apja, hogy belétömjem az ételt! – mordult fel Harry rosszkedvűen. Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
– Felelősséget vállaltál érte azzal, hogy idehoztad, Harry. Neked kell odafigyelned rá, mert neki elég szokatlan ez az elég helyzet. Még akkor is, ha varázstalanítottad a házat.  
– Hidd el, mindent megpróbálok, hogy ne ijesszem meg, de…  
– Ne ijeszd meg? – szólt közbe Hermione. – Nem kell ennyire védened! Magadat kell adnod! Egyáltalán nem varázsolsz itthon? – Harry vállat vont. – Ennek sincs semmi értelme. Te varázsló vagy, Harry! Neki pedig meg kell tanulnia, hogy létezik a mágiának olyan része, amelyik nem árt neki! Különben soha nem lesz jövőtök… És gondolom, szeretnéd, ha ebből valami igazi lenne, és nem csak egy játékszert akartál szerezni magadnak.  
– Egyáltalán nem! – csattant fel Harry. – Még nem volt semmi köztünk, amióta itt lakik! Tévhit, hogy minden férfi csak _azt_ akarja.  
– Egyáltalán nem tévhit – felelt Hermione szkeptikusan. – És ennél nagyobb hülyeséget nem is csinálhatnál. Ha jól sejtem, korábban már volt köztetek valami, és ezek után azt fogja hinni, hogy így, ebben a formában nem tetszik neked. – Harry elvörösödött, Hermione is zavartan kapta el a pillantását: ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ennyire egyértelműen célzott arra, hogy mi történhetett Harry és Mio között a megismerkedésükkor.  
– Nem akarom, hogy azt higgye, ezzel tartozik nekem – morogta Harry.  
– És ha azért akarja, mert tényleg vágyik rá? Néha a lányok is azt akarják – gúnyolódott Hermione. Harry felsóhajtott.  
– Honnan tudhatnám, hogy tényleg akarja-e?  
– El lehet azt dönteni – fonta keresztbe a lány a karjait. – Ráadásul megmondtad neki, hogy nem vársz fizetséget. De ne utasítsd el folyton. – Harry újra elvörösödött, Hermione megcsóválta a fejét. – Egek, nem mondhatnám, hogy te értesz a párkapcsolatokhoz!  
– Ha már itt tartunk – élénkült fel Harry. – Meséld már el, mit akart tőled Piton?  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – Felajánlotta, hogy kutassunk együtt.  
– Együtt fogtok dolgozni? – ráncolta a fiú a homlokát. – Azt hiszed, így újra összejöhettek? – Hermione nevetett.  
– Együtt fogunk járni. Csak Perselusnak mindenre kell valami indok.  
– Pitonnal fogsz járni? – ismételte Harry. – Hát, ha ezt Ron megtudja…  
– Ő se kérte ki az én véleményemet a feleségéről – vetette oda Hermione.  
– Hála Merlinnek – tette hozzá Harry. – De emiatt biztos ki fog akadni.  
– Nagyfiú már. Megoldja. – Hermione felállt. – És te is oldd meg a te problémádat, Harry. Fontos neked, úgyhogy ezt most ne rontsd el.  
Harry automatikusan bólintott, s idegesen kísérte ki a lányt. Eltöltött még néhány percet a földszinten. Nem értette, miért dobog a torkában a szíve, miért olyan ideges, mintha egy randira készülne, amikor csak fel kell mennie a lépcsőn, és bekopogni a lányhoz, aki lassan egy hete lakik a vendégszobájában, és ugyanazt tenni vele, amit egy napig rengetegszer tett, és azóta is ezerszer elképzelt már. Mély levegőt vett, és elindult felfelé. De csak az első emeletig jutott, Mio ugyanis ott ült a lépcsőn. Harry leereszkedett mellé, és lassan óvatosan fogta meg a kezét. Mio lágyan elmosolyodott, közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.  
– Ne haragudj rám – kezdte Harry, amikor szétvált az ajkuk. – Hermione azt mondta…  
– Hallottam, hogy mit mondott – felelt Mio. Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – A lépcső nem hangszigetelt – magyarázta a lány gúnyosan. – Akarsz engem, Harry?  
A fiú végigmérte, és nyelt egyet. – Nagyon – lehelte.  
– Ostoba vagy – csóválta a fejét a lány. – De én is az vagyok. Elvégre én ne tudnám, hogy hogy kell megkapni egy férfit? – Odahajolt hozzá, és újra megcsókolta, miközben keze végigsiklott a fiú testén, és lassan bontogatni kezdte az övét. Harry belenyögött a csókba, amikor Mio ujjai utat találtak a nadrágja alá. A lány elmosolyodott. – Gyere csak… – Felállt, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. Harry egyetlen szó nélkül követte.  
Mio a szobájába ment, és lassú mozdulatokkal kezdett vetkőzni. Harry megállt az ajtóban, tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte a lányt. Nem volt benne semmi látványos vagy kihívó, mégis úgy vett le magáról minden egyes ruhadarabot, hogy Harry beleborzongott. Meztelenül lépett elé, finom mosollyal az arcán.  
– Tetszem? – kérdezte halkan. Harry nyelt egyet, és bólintott. Nem érzett erőt arra, hogy megszólaljon. Mio kigombolta az ingét, és lehúzta róla. Hozzásimult, ajkai végigsiklottak a fiú kulcscsontján és mellkasán. Egyszerre húzta le a nadrágját és az alsóneműjét, és sokatmondó pillantással mérte végig Harry merevedését.  
Harry elkapta, és közelebb húzta magához a lányt. Egy pillanatig hagyta, hogy összesimuljon az arcuk, élvezte a bőre érintését a bőrén, aztán megcsókolta Miót. Önkéntelenül mentek közelebb az ágyhoz, és Mio ellépett Harrytől, és nyújtózva nyúlt végig a takarón. Harry nézte egy másodpercig, aztán követte. Végigcsókolta a nyakát, majd lassan áttért a mellkasára. Cirógatni, csókolgatni kezdte a mellét, s elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta a lány kéjes sóhaját. Az egyik mellét masszírozni kezdte, a másik bimbóját pedig körbenyalogatta, majd szopogatni kezdte. Mio lehunyt szemmel nyögött fel. Amikor Harry ujjai lejjebb tévedtek, és elérték a lány lába közötti területet, kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy tényleg akarja az egészet.  
Harry telecsókolta a hasát, a szeméremdombját, széthúzta a lábait, s finoman megnyalta a combhajlatát. Mio megborzongott, s vágyakozva nyögött fel, amikor Harry ajkai megérintették a legféltettebb pontját. A fiú lehelete csiklandozta, és hihetetlenül izgatta. Harry finoman végigsimította a nagyajkakat, aztán ujjai nyomára csókokat lehelt. Megismételte a mozdulatot egy kicsivel beljebb is, majd újra, hogy végül egyik ujja belecsússzon a lányba, és ott simogassa meg. Mio felnyögött, amikor Harry nyelve ismét követte az ujját, s belesiklott a puncijába. A fiú lassú, mély mozdulatokkal kezdte izgatni, hol a nyelvét, hol az ujját vetve be. Újra meg újra végigcsókolta a lányt lába közötti területet, és elégedetten hallgatta Mio nyögéseit. Érezte, ahogy a lány teste összerándul, és átjárja a gyönyör, és lassan, az egész testét újra végigcsókolva ért el az arcáig.  
Megcsókolták egymást, Mio szorosan hozzásimult, a hátát simogatta, aztán keze a fenekére és a két lába közé siklott. Harry felsóhajtott, amikor a lány ujjai megcirógatták a heréit. Mio a hátára fordította a fiút, végigcsókolta a mellkasát, és lassan vette a szájába a farkát. Nyalogatta, aztán mélyen magába engedte, miközben továbbra is simogatta a combját és a heréit. Harry felnyögött, és odahúzta magához a lányt. Nagyon kívánta, és semmi kedve nem volt elpazarolni a gyönyört. Újra összesimult a testük, Harry merevedése simogatta a lány bejáratát, aztán lassan, fokról fokra csúszott belé. A fiú levegő után kapott, amikor végre maga körül érezte a lány testét. Összeölelkezve, csókolózva kezdtek el szeretkezni, Harry egészen lassan mozgott a lányban. Egymáshoz simult az arcuk, hallották a másik legkisebb sóhaját is, és Harryt átjárta a meghittség érzése. Hosszú percek teltek el a lassú, finom mozgással, mire Mio nyögései egyre hangosabbak, egyre élvezettel telibbek lettek. Ez Harryt is lázba hozta, s alig néhány másodperccel a lány után ő is elérte a gyönyört. Lehunyták a szemüket, és még hosszú ideig nem akartak mozdulni, nem akarták elengedni egymást.


	15. Évforduló

Utolsó fejezet. Két év telt el. Ha kicsit lezáratlannak tűnik a konkrét fejezetvég, hát az azért van, mert az életnek sosincs vége… Remélem, tetszik majd.

Korhatár: **18 év**

**Pilletánc**

**Évforduló**

A többnapos esőzés után végre kisütött a nap, s Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy csakis azért, hogy ő még szebbnek lássa ezt a napot. Annak is látta. Ráérősen sétált végig az utcán, elnézegette a járókelőket, a kávéházak beszélgető vendégeit. Élvezte a nap simogatását, és nem tudta elfojtani boldog mosolyát, ha az estére gondolt. Jólesett mugli ruhákban járni, egy ideje már megbarátkozott a magassarkú cipővel és a rövidebb szoknyákkal is. Végül megérkezett a jól ismert bolthoz. Belépve csak odabiccentett a biztonsági őrnek, egyetlen gyors pillantással végigmérte a legkülső polcokra felakasztott, finom anyagú fehérneműket, majd beljebb ment. Az egyik sarokban egy pár nézegette a polcok kínálatát, halkan beszélgettek.  
– És biztosan hatékony…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul egy nő a pénztár mellett, kezében kis tubust forgatva. – Többször is vettem már hasonlót, és mindig csalódnom kellett…  
– Ebben nem fog – vágta rá az eladó. – Tízből tízszer beválik.  
A nő nem tűnt teljesen meggyőzöttnek, mégis bólintott, s a vörös lány máris a pénztárgéphez lépett. Hermione hátrébb húzódott, amíg a vevő fizetett, s csak aztán lépett közelebb a pulthoz, amikor a vendég a táskájába süllyesztette a tubust, és elsietett.  
– Már vártalak! – vigyorgott Mio a lányra. Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát.  
– Ennyire kiszámítható lennék?  
– Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy benézel – felelt a lány –, bár az igaz, hogy tegnapra vártalak. De te semmit se sietsz el. Hamarosan zárunk… Úgyhogy félre is tettem neked valamit, ami szeretni fogtok. Várj meg itt.  
Kisiklott a pult mögül, és hátra ment, a raktár ajtajához. Út közben megkérdezte a továbbra is bizonytalankodó párt, hogy segítsen-e nekik, de mivel ők csak a fejüket rázták, besietett a raktárba. Egy perccel később már jött is vissza, kezében néhány kis csomaggal, és a pultra tette őket. Hermione végigmérte a kínálatot. Sűrű szövésű neccruhák voltak, a csomagon pózoló nőkre feszültek, mutatva, hogy melyik milyen. Mio többféle fazont is magával hozott, s rövid gondolkozás után közelebb tolt egyet Hermionéhez – éppen azt, ami a lánynak is a legszimpatikusabb volt.  
– Ez fogod kérni – mondta mosolyogva.  
– Nem gondolod, hogy túlzás? – bizonytalankodott Hermione.  
– Jól fog állni. Egyébként is, őszintén, Hermione, miért jöttél be?  
– Hogy ajánlj valami szexit – hagyta rá a lány.  
– Akkor meg tedd el – intett Mio a lány táskája felé. – És hidd el, imádni fogja – kacsintott. – Bocs, de ezeket most le kell rendeznem – folytatta, amikor néhány újabb vásárló lépett be a boltba.  
Hermione felült a pult mögötti, magas székre, nézegette a képet, aztán vállat vonva tette el a táskájába a neccruhát. Miót kezdte figyelni, ahogy a legnagyobb természetességgel magyaráz két lánynak a különböző típusú vibrátorok előnyeiről. Neki soha nem lett volna bátorsága arra, hogy egy ilyen munkahelyet ajánljon a lánynak, Harry viszont gondolkozás nélkül megtette. Szerzett ajánlólevelet, s ahhoz kétség sem férhetett, hogy Mio tényleg ismerte mindazokat a termékeket, amiket egy erotikus eszközöket és fehérneműket áruló boltban meg lehetett venni, így csakugyan szakértő tanácsokat adhatott.  
Egyetlen pillantással fel tudta mérni, hogy melyik az a vevő, aki csak bámészkodik, majd zavartan kisiet, melyik az, amelyiket jobb, ha békén hagyja, mert csak megijed a gondolatra, hogy valaki tanácsokat adjon neki, s melyik az, akinek éppen az a lökés kell, amelyet egy eladó meg tud adni. Csakúgy, ahogy a méreteket, az ízlést és azt is mindig eltalálta, hogy éppen milyen terméket ajánljon a bizonytalankodóknak. Hermione kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Miónak tehetsége van az eladáshoz, és a korábbi tapasztalatait kiválóan tudja kamatoztatni egy ilyen helyen.  
Másfelől a tény, hogy Harry észrevette és megmutatta a lánynak a bolt álláshirdetését, valamint még ajánlólevelet is szerzett neki valahonnan, azt is jelentette, hogy elfogadta a múltját. Hermione azután, hogy végigasszisztálta Harry mellett azt a néhány hetet, amíg a fiú megfogalmazta azt, hogy mennyire zavarja a rengeteg férfi gondolata, akik valaha megfordultak Mio ágyában, nem hitte volna, hogy valaha Harry annyira túllép ezen, hogy ő maga ajánlja be egy szexhez kapcsolódó munkahelyre a lányt. Csakhogy Harry ismét bebizonyította, hogy Mio nagyon is sokat jelent neki, és legyőzte a fenntartásait. Mio pedig imádta a boltot, és a munkáját is.  
– Öt perc múlva zárok, és lesz rád időm – mondta Hermionének, miközben a pénztárgép mellé lépett. Hermione bólintott, maga elé húzott egy magazint, és különösebb érdeklődés nélkül lapozgatni kezdte.  
A cikkek nem kötötték le különösebben, arra azonban éppen alkalmasak voltak, hogy elüsse azt az öt percet, amíg Mio az utolsó vevőket is kiszolgálta. A biztonsági őr már nem engedett be új embereket, s Mio hamarosan bezárta az ajtót az utolsó vásárló mögött is, és visszatért Hermionéhez. Néhány perc alatt végzett az elszámolással, amíg a biztonsági őr átöltözött a raktárban, és otthagyta őket a zárt ajtó és a félig lehúzott rács mögött.  
– Olvastál valami érdekeset? – kérdezte Mio, és csatlakozott Hermionéhoz.  
– Ugyan – legyintett a lány, miközben félretolta az újságot. – És te mit viszel haza ma estére? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
Mio mosolygott. – Kiválasztottam valamit, de azt hiszem, ezúttal nem ez lesz az est fénypontja. – Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét. – Néhány napja találtam Harrynél egy gyűrűt – magyarázta Mio lehalkítva a hangját, mintha bárki is meghallhatta volna őket.  
– Kutakodsz a dolgai között? – kérdezte Hermione rosszallóan. Mio nevetett.  
– Ha néha ő rakna rendet maga után, nem fordulhatna elő, hogy olyasmit találjak, amit el akar rejteni. De mondj már valamit! Ha valaki, te biztosan tudod, hogy van-e jelentősége…  
– Harry megölne, ha bármit is megtudhatnál tőlem – rázta a fejét Hermione. Mio elmosolyodott.  
– Hát az biztos, hogy ezt két éve nem gondoltam volna – mondta halkan. – És az is biztos, hogy ettől vérszemet fognak kapni…  
– Kik? – Hermione értetlenül mérte végig. Mio elhúzta a száját.  
– A családom. Újabban egyre gyakrabban írnak. – Egy kulccsal kinyitotta a pult mögötti szekrény egyik fiókját, és előhúzott egy halom pergament. A többségük már egészen kisimult, s Hermione sejtette, hogy a lány már jó párszor átolvasta őket. – Az elsőt Harry előléptetése után kaptam – magyarázta Mio. – Tudod, megjelent róla néhány cikk…  
Hermione bólintott. Valamivel több mint egy éve Harry őt is meghívta arra a partira, amit a minisztérium az előléptetése alkalmából tartott. A fiú utálta az egészet, mert máskor csak annak kerítettek nagy feneket, ha valaki aurorparancsnok lett, ő pedig csak csoportvezetővé lépett elő. De az újságírók úgyis mindent tudni akartak volna, s Harry belátta, hogy egyszerűbb, ha egy sajtótájékoztató és egy kisebb parti keretében letudja az egészet, mint ha minden újság egyesével zaklatná. Először ment el hivatalos helyre Mióval. Persze, korábban is láthatták már őket együtt, és Ron és a felesége is megismerkedett már Harry barátnőjével, ez mégis más alkalom volt. Mio azt a zöld ruhát vette fel, amelyet még Perselus adott neki, órákig készült, s Hermionének minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy kicsit megnyugtassa.  
Az újságírókat valójában jobban érdekelte a vörös hajú, ismeretlen lány, mint a tény, hogy Harry Potter feljebb lépett egy fokkal a ranglétrán. Abban úgyis mindenki biztos volt, hogy Harryből idővel aurorparancsnok lesz. Azt viszont, hogy van egy barátnője, még nem sokan tudták, és az elmúlt évek tipikus agglegény-életmódja után mindenki nagyon kíváncsi lett a lányra, aki meg tudta fogni Harryt. Hermione pontosan emlékezett Lavender Brownra, amint felsikkant, és megállapítja, hogy mintha csak Ginnyt látná Harry oldalán – ettől Mio kellően zavarba jött –, majd a lehető legmerészebb kérdésekkel kezdte ostromolni a lányt, hogy minden fontosat kiszedjen belőle a Szombati Boszorkány számára. Végül Hermione mentette ki Miót az újságírók gyűrűjéből, mivel Harry kénytelen volt az aurorparancsnokkal négyszemközt beszélni, és bemenekült a lánnyal Harry irodájában.  
– Valamelyik újság külföldre is eljutott – folytatta Mio –, és ők is elolvasták. Amerikában élnek. Apa írta az első levelet, és olyanokat írt, mintha mi sem történt volna. Hogy felnőttem, milyen szép lettem, mennyire hiányzom nekik. Közölte, hogy szívesen meglátogatnának _minket_. Azt se tudom, honnan vette, hogy együtt élek Harryvel…  
– Válaszoltál neki? – kérdezte Hermione, bár a nagy halom pergament elnézve ez felesleges kérdésnek tűnt.  
– Megmutattam Harrynek a levelet, és ő nagyon dühös lett. Azt mondta, ha idejönnek, hogy most, amikor az újságok írnak rólam, úgy tegyenek, mintha a család tagja lennék, halálra fogja átkozni őket. Széttépte a levelet, én meg megírtam nekik, hogy nem akarjuk őket látni.  
– És nem is akartad, vagy csak el akartad kerülni, hogy Harry veszekedjen velük?  
Mio gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Én is látom, hogy mennyire kétszínűek – mondta. – Nem érdekel, hogy a vér szerinti rokonaim, kitettek az utcára. Persze, hogy nem akarom, hogy idejöjjenek, és a híres Harry Potter rokonai legyenek…!  
– Akkor mi ez a sok levél? – intett Hermione a pergamenek felé.  
– További próbálkozások. Írt anya, aztán meg befogták a húgomat. Megírta, hogy Angliába akar jönni, de szüksége lenne a segítségemre, hogy lakást meg állást találhasson magának. Ez is hazugság. Sohasem voltak pénzügyi problémáik, nyilván tudnának neki lakást bérelni. De ők azt akarják, hogy Harryvel fogadjuk be. Könyörögnek, hogy álljak velük szóba…  
Átpörgette a pergameneket, kiválasztott egy levelet és Hermione elé tolta. A lány átolvasta a sűrűn teleírt sorokat. A nagy részét Mio húga írta, a végére pedig az anyja is odakanyarított néhány sort. Valóban másból sem állt, csak győzködésből, hogy hiányzik nekik, és hallani akarnak róla – még akkor is, ha esetleg Harry Potterrel már nincs együtt. A legrosszabb pedig az volt, hogy nagyon is őszintének tűntek, s Hermione el tudta képzelni, hogy Miót mennyire felzaklathatták a levelek.  
– Harry mit szól hozzájuk? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Ne viccelj, nem árultam el neki, hogy többet is kaptam! – legyintett Mio. – Éppen elég volt az első… És mielőtt megkérdeznéd, nem hiszek nekik. És nem is válaszolok rá. Egy ideje hallgatnak, de ha az újságok megszellőztetik az eljegyzést, biztos, hogy újra jelentkeznek.  
– A húgodnak se hiszel? Végül is ő tényleg semmit sem tehetett az érdekedben… És soha nem bántott, nem úgy, mint a bátyád.  
– A bátyámnak ezer szerencséje, hogy ő nem írt – mondta Mio hidegen. – Szerintem Harry őt tényleg képes lenne megátkozni…  
Hermione nem felelt. Arra a Harryre gondolt, aki szikrázó szemekkel, a dühtől remegve fogadott bosszút mindenki ellen, aki akár csak Ginny közelébe ment a fogsága alatt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Harry Mio családjának minden tagját képes lenne megátkozni. Visszaadta Miónak a levelet.  
– Ha a húgom tényleg idejön, akkor se hiszem, hogy az én segítségemre van szüksége – mondta a lány halkan. – Elmúlt már húsz éves, bőven elég nagy ahhoz, hogy a saját lábára álljon. Ha úgy megkeresne, hogy nem kér tőlem semmit, egyszerűen csak eljön, mert kíváncsi rám, nem zavarnám el.  
– Miért tartottad a meg a leveleiket? – kérdezte Hermione. – Azt mondod, nem válaszoltál nekik, és nem is hiszed el, amit írnak… – Mio megrázta a fejét. – Akkor meg miért nem dobod ki?  
– Akkor mi maradna az elégtételből? – kérdezte Mio halkan. – Ezek az emberek, akik semmibe vettek, akiknek rengeteg szörnyűséget köszönhetek, most könyörögnek, hogy legalább egy levelet írjak nekik. Még, ha tudom is, hogy minden szavuk hazug, jólesik elhinni, hogy már megbánták, amit tettek. Jó érzés, hogy most valakinek tartanak. Tudom, hogy ez felszínes, és…  
– Ez a természetes – szólt közbe Hermione. Átkarolta a lányt. – Semmi rossz nincs abban, hogy megtartottad a leveleiket. De, ha ennyire kitartóak, lehet, hogy egyszer tényleg be fognak állítani.  
– Talán annál gyávábbak – morogta Mio. – Harry tényleg nekik esne…  
– Szerintem is – bólintott Hermione.  
– Márpedig holnap este biztos ennek is híre megy – mutatta fel Mio úgy a gyűrűsujját, mintha már rajta lenne a gyűrű. – Ugye eljöttök? Perselus nem talált ki valami hülyeséget?  
Hermione nevetett. – Nagyon reménykedik benne, hogy esni fog. De kifejezetten megtiltottam neki az időjárásbűbájok alkalmazását.  
– Helyes. Másrészt esőben is megtartjuk a partit, csak a házban. Azt hiszem, szükségem lesz rád…  
– Ugyan, Mio, csak Harry beosztottjai és néhány barátja lesz ott.  
– És a családjuk, és azok az újságírók, akiket Harry nem zavar el, mert valaha évfolyamtársak voltatok. Ismerem már! – legyintett Mio. – Szóval mindenképp gyere!  
– Eljövök, akkor is, ha Perselus kitalál valamit – ígérte Hermione.  
– Köszönöm – mosolygott Mio. – Na, ideje indulni. Még hátra van a ma este…

*

Hermione megállt a tükör előtt, és végigmérte magát. Ruhának csak nagy jóindulattal lehetett nevezni azt, amit felvett: bármennyire sűrű szövésű volt is, azért inkább lyukakból állt, mint anyagból. Ujjatlan felsőrésze volt, amely a testére simult, mély dekoltázsával alaposan kihangsúlyozta a melleit, és hátul is egészen mélyen, a csípőjéig szabadon hagyta a bőrét. Olyan rövid volt, hogy Hermione még most sem ment volna ki ilyen szoknyában az utcára, pedig az elmúlt években Mio hatására alaposan megváltozott az öltözködése. A lány mindjárt az első alkalommal, amikor Hermione Harry kérésér elkísérte vásárolni, rábeszélte őt is néhány figyelemfelkeltő ruhadarabra, és Perselus elismerő pillantásai hatására Hermione bevallotta magának, hogy ez neki is tetszik.  
Ez azonban annyira túlzásnak hatott, hogy felvett alá egy fekete csipketangát, és csak utána vette fel magassarkú cipőjét. Miután végzett a sminkeléssel, és felcsatolta a haját, újra a tükör elé lépett, s lassan körbefordulva nézegette magát. Az ajtó halkan nyílt ki: Perselus mindig tökéletes csendben érkezett, amióta a Hermione otthonát védő bűbájok átengedték. A férfi megállt az ajtóban, végigmérte a lányt, s Hermione sokadszorra is beleborzongott ebbe a pillantásba. Közelebb lépett a férfihez, és jólesően sóhajtott fel, amikor Perselus ujjai végigsiklottak csupasz hátán.  
– El akartalak vinni vacsorázni – mondta a férfi kissé rekedten –, de ebben az öltözékben nem jutnánk el a kapuig sem…  
– Akkor jobb, ha maradunk – mosolygott Hermione. – Itt van egy ágy, azon mégis kényelmesebb, mint a lépcsőn…  
– Csakugyan? – Perselus gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Talán valami kifogásod van a lépcsővel szemben?  
– Jelenleg az, hogy túl messze van – válaszolt Hermione kihívóan, és az ágyhoz lépett. Perselus követte, és némán nézte, ahogy végignyúlik az ágyon. Leült mellé, és szándékosan lassú mozdulattal simította végig a testét. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, s halkan felsóhajtott, amikor Perselus ujja a mellbimbóját kezdte simogatni. A férfi odahajolt, és nyalogatni kezdte a ruha lyukain át kikandikáló bimbót.  
Hermione felült, és vetkőztetni kezdte a férfit. Néhány pillanattal később maga mellé rántotta Perselust, és ezúttal ő nyalogatta körbe a férfi mellbimbóit. Perselus jólesően sóhajtott fel, ujjai a lány csupasz combját cirógatták, s egyre feljebb haladtak, egészen a tangáig. A fehérnemű anyagán keresztül kezdte simogatni Hermione szemérmét, és elégedetten mérte végig a lányt, amikor ő sóhajtozni kezdett. Annyira élvezte a férfi érintését, hogy abbahagyta a mellbimbói kényeztetését is. Perselus magához rántotta, és átfordult vele.  
– Mivel úgy látom, hogy képtelen vagy egyszerre két dologra koncentrálni, jobb lesz, ha olyasmit csinálsz, ami nekem is érdekes, és neked is tetszik – suttogta, majd a tanga felé intett. – Vedd azt le! – Hermione némán engedelmeskedett. – És most kezdd el simogatni magad – utasította újra a lányt.  
Hermione elmosolyodott, s belement a játékba, hogy újra mindenben szót fogadjon a férfinek. Szándékosan lassú, kihívó mozdulatokkal kezdte el simogatni magát, de ahogy egyre jobban esett neki az érintése, úgy tudott egyre kevésbé foglalkozni Perselusszal. Lehunyta a szemét, és csak a saját testére, a lába között egyre erősebben lüktető vágyra figyelt. Perselus felmordult, amikor az ujja a puncijába siklott, s egy pillanattal később ő is csatlakozott hozzá: körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte simogatni a csiklóját, miközben Hermione továbbra is belülről masszírozta magát. A férfi végül megfogta a lány kezét, és a feje fölé húzta. Melléfeküdt, egyetlen kezével mindkét csuklóját lefogta, és lassan megcsókolta Hermionét.  
– Szörnyen izgató vagy – mondta halkan. Szabadon maradt keze végigsiklott a lány testén, benyúlt a neccruha alá, tenyerébe vette és babusgatta a mellét, aztán áttért a combjaira, és lassan simogatni kezdte őket, ismét egyre feljebb haladva. Hermione türelmetlenül nyitotta szét a lábát, és felnyögött, amikor Perselus ujjai a testébe csúsztak. – Szeretnél valamit? – kérdezte a férfi. Hermione sóhajtva bólintott. – Halljam!  
– A farkadat! Dugj meg! – nyögte a lány, miközben Perselus ujjai ki-be jártak a testében.  
– Lehet róla szó – mordult rá a férfi, és az oldalára gurította a lányt. Szorosan hozzásimult, és lassan, fokról fokra hatolt belé. Hermione elégedett sóhajtott fel, amikor magában érezte a férfit. Perselus egy pillanatra magához ölelte, egyik a keze a lány feje alatt pihent, a másikkal átfogta, majd simogatni kezdte. Utat talált a ruha alá, és simogatni kezdte a mellét. Apró csókokat hintett a tarkójára, a nyakára és az arcára is, miközben egyre erőteljesebb lökésekkel izgatta. Hermione egyik kezével a saját csiklóját simogatta, a másik önkéntelenül is Perselus kezét kereste, és a gyönyör hevében úgy szorította a férfi ujjait, hogy Perselusnak már ez is elég lett volna, hogy ő is elélvezzen. Nézte a lány remegő testét, keze, amely eddig a mellét masszírozta, végigsimította, majd maga felé fordította az arcát, hogy megcsókolhassa. A szemébe nézett, hogy még lássa a gyönyör utolsó foszlányait, és ő is a csúcsra jutott.  
Hermione megfordult, hogy szemben legyen a férfivel. Még sokáig feküdtek összebújva. Néha megcsókolták egymást, Perselus önkéntelen mozdulattal cirógatta a lány arcát. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, magába szívta a férfi illatát, és újra azon a két évvel ezelőtti napon gondolkozott, amikor másik életet akart. Amikor megkapta, rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy Perselus utasításait kell teljesítenie. A közösen eltöltött időszakban a férfi időnként meggondolatlan, rideg vagy sértő volt, és Hermionének nem egyszer komoly türelemre és önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy elviselje, de ahhoz kétség sem fért, hogy éppen a szex terén nem találkozott még olyan férfivel, akivel jobban illettek volna egymáshoz.  
– Min gondolkozol? – kérdezte Perselus halkan.  
– Két éve, amikor beléptél a szobába, nem hittem volna, hogy ez lesz a vége – vallotta be Hermione. A férfi gúnyosan mosolyodott el.  
– Én sem. Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy az első szavam után azonnal elmenekülsz…  
– Pedig ismered a griffendéleseket – felelt Hermione kihívóan.  
– Igen, vakmerőek, rémesen kíváncsiak és meglepően ostobák – morogta Perselus, és birtoklóan csókolta meg a lányt.  
– Tudod, Harry ma megkéri Mio kezét. Mintha csak tegnap építette volna át a házát miatta, és most gyűrűt vett neki. Furcsa… – Perselus végigmérte a lányt, a pillantása kiismerhetetlen lett. Hermione felkönyökölt, és méregetni kezdte a férfit. – Szerinted elsietik?  
– Szerintem ez egy becsapós kérdés, Hermione – felelt Perselus –, és nem kívánok válaszolni rá.  
Hermione beharapta az ajkát, és bólintott. – Nem azért kérdeztem, hogy… célozgassak.  
– Dehogynem. – Perselus ujja végigsiklott a lány dekoltázsának ívén. – Potter bevállalós. Én még hagynék neked időt, hogy elmenekülj…  
Hermione a hátára fordult. – Nem gondolod, hogy már bőven lett volna időm a menekülésre? Ha akarnám, megtehettem volna – morogta rosszkedvűen. – Ha _te_ nem akarsz valamit, Perselus, azt ne fogd rám.  
Most Perselus könyökölt fel, és a szemében annyi lágyság volt, hogy Hermione hiába szeretett volna sértetten elfordulni, képtelen volt arra, hogy elszakítsa tőle a pillantását.  
– Hermione… – Perselus közel hajolt, a lélegzete végigfutott a lány arcán, s Hermione beleborzongott. – Azt hiszed, nem akarlak? Csak adjunk időt magunknak. Például először próbáljuk ki, hogy milyen a közös élet. Végül is Potter is azzal kezdte.  
Hermione felélénkült. – Úgy érted…?  
– Költözzünk össze – bólintott a férfi, és ezúttal óvatos csókot lehelt a lány szájára. – És, ha együtt tudsz élni velem, én is veszek neked gyűrűt, ígérem.  
Hermione elmosolyodott, hozzásimult a férfihez, és hosszan, gyengéden csókolóztak. Önkéntelenül is újra simogatni kezdték egymást, és Hermione néhány perc múlva érezte, ahogy a combjához hozzásimul Perselus merevedése. A férfi lassan végigcsókolta a nyakát, és lesimogatta róla a ruhát. Egy pillanatig méregette a meztelen lányt, aztán újra megcsókolta a nyakát. Hermione felsóhajtott, amikor Perselus áttért a kulcscsontjára, onnan pedig a melleire. A férfi a lába közé helyezkedett, és egészen hozzásimult. Érezte a lányból áradó forróságot, makkja simogatta a nedves nagyajkakat, és mindketten felnyögtek a vágyakozástól. Csókolóztak, és Perselus addig elhúzta a behatolást, amíg csak képes volt várni, miközben Hermione egyre türelmetlenebbül dörzsölte magát hozzá.  
Egyetlen gyors lökéssel hatolt a lányba, és vadul kezdett mozogni benne. Hermione átölelte a férfit, lábaival átkulcsolta, és egyik keze megszorította a fenekét, hogy még jobban magába húzza. Testük szorosan összesimult Perselus annyira mélyen a lányba csúszott, amennyire csak tudott, és lökései egyre erőteljesebbek lettek. Hermione eleinte halkan sóhajtozott, aztán nyögdécselni kezdett, ezzel végtelenül felizgatva a férfit. Perselus gyorsabban és keményebben kezdett mozogni a lányban, és alig egy másodperccel azután, hogy Hermione remegve, hangos kiáltásokkal elélvezett, őt is elöntötte a gyönyör. Zihálva, simult még egyszer mélyen a lányba, aki lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát.  
– Azt hiszem, most már elmehetünk az étterembe – suttogta Perselus percekkel később Hermione fülébe, amikor a szívverése valamivel alább hagyott.

*

– Szívem! – Harry kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, miközben felsietett. – Nem láttad a dugóhúzót?  
– Minek egy varázslónak dugóhozó? Csak rákoppint a pálcájával, nem? – kérdezte Mio anélkül, hogy különösebben odafigyelt volna. Végigmérte a tükörben a sminkjét, majd elégedetten felállt az öltözőasztaltól, és keresgélni kezdett a szekrényben. Harry megállt az ajtóban, és a fehérneműs lányt figyelte.  
– Elvből – morogta, majd közelebb lépett. – Ebben maradsz? – kérdezte halkan, miközben lassan végigcsókolta Mio nyakát.  
– Talán egy kicsit kevés lenne – mosolygott a lány.  
– Sok is. Én most inkább levenném rólad – motyogta Harry a lány hajába, és keze Mio derekára simult, és finoman közelebb húzta magához a lányt. Mio egy másodpercig kiélvezte a férfi ölelését, majd megrázta a fejét.  
– Arra most nincs időnk. Húsz perc, és itt vannak a vendégek.  
– Húsz perc rengeteg mindenre elég – felelt Harry, és maga felé fordította a lányt. – Megmutassam?  
– Még a dugóhúzót és meg kell keresnem – jegyezte meg Mio.  
– Majd rákoppintok a pálcámmal – legyintett Harry, miközben az ujjai végigsiklottak a lány bugyijának vonalán. Mio libabőrös lett, arcát a fiú arcához simította, halkan felsóhajtott.  
– Ezt most tényleg nem kellene…  
– Nincs kedved hozzá? – kérdezte Harry, és apró csókokat lehelt a lány fülcimpájára. Mio bizonytalanul nyögött egyet. – Akkor ellenőrzöm – ajánlotta Harry, majd lassan a lány bugyijába csúsztatta az ujját, és végigcirógatta a lába közötti területet. A meleg, nedves testrész érintése mosolyra ingerelte a fiút. – Azt hiszem, nincs semmi probléma.  
Ujjai ismét végigsimították a lány punciját, aztán lassan, finoman csúsztak bele. Ajkai még mindig Mio arcát és nyakát csókolgatták, és a lány élvezettel nyögött fel, amikor Harry folytatta az izgatását. Simogatni kezdte a fiút, keze besiklott az inge alá, hogy a hátát cirógathassa. Harry szorosabban ölelte magához, érezte a lány mellének puhaságát, lélegzetének melegét a nyakán, és önkéntelenül a combjához dörzsölte altestét. Mio azonnal megértette a mozdulatot, keze áttért a fiú derekára, és villámgyorsan megszabadította Harryt a nadrágjától. Megsimogatta, ujjaival becézni kezdte a fiú merev szerszámát, és Harry élvezettel sóhajtott fel.  
Két ujja masszírozta a lányt belülről, másik kezével pedig lehúzta Mióról a bugyit. Végigsimította a lány fenekét, majd az egyik combját, és felhúzta a lábát. Még egy kicsit simogatta a punciját, aztán áttért a fenekére, hogy megtartsa. Mio a falnak dőlt, lábát Harry derekára fonta, és kezével segített a fiúnak, hogy könnyebben belecsússzon, és jólesően nyögött fel, amikor megérezte magában a farkát. A fejét hátrahajtotta, Harry végigcsókolta a nyakát, egyik kezével a hátát simogatta, a másikkal a fenekét masszírozta, és egyre mélyebb lökésekkel mozgott benne. Mio nyögdécselni kezdett, ahogy közeledett a csúcshoz, és Harry szándékosan lelassította a mozdulatait, hogy elhúzza a gyönyört.  
Mio teste remegett a karjai között, ajkán halvány mosoly játszott, lehunyt szemének pillái meg-megrezdültek. Harry nézte a lányt, és annyira lassan kezdett mozogni benne, hogy az már neki is szinte fájdalmat okozott. A lány arca kipirult, úgy kapaszkodott Harrybe, mintha az életéért küzdene, és egyre erőteljesebb lökésekben járta át a gyönyör. Harry nem tudott ellenállni a vágynak, hogy újra gyorsítson, és Mio nyögései alapján ezt ő sem bánta különösebben. Harry lehunyta a szemét, arca a lányéhoz simult, és még erőteljesebb lökésekbe kezdett, miközben Mio levegő után kapkodva, nyögdécselve csúcsra jutott. Harry magához szorította a lányt, és újra meg újra durván belenyomult, amíg őt is át nem járta a kéj. Egy másodpercig mozdulatlanok maradtak, a falhoz tapadva álltak, aztán Harry újra végigcsókolta a lány arcát, és amikor az ajkaihoz ért, csókolózni kezdtek.  
– Most már tényleg fel kell öltöznöm – húzódott el Mio néhány másodperc múlva. Harry elvégzett rajtuk a egy gyors tisztítóbűbájt, felvette nadrágját, és a falnak támaszkodva nézte végig, ahogy a lány visszaveszi a bugyiját, kivesz a szekrényből egy krémszínű, elegáns ruhát, és felveszi. Mellé lépett, és segített felhúzni a ruha cipzárját, végigsimította Mio haját, és újra megcsókolta a nyakát.  
– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta. Mio elmosolyodott, gyors mozdulattal megcsókolta a fiút, majd kisiklott a karjaiból.  
– Megkeresem a dugóhúzót – kacsintott, és elsietett.  
Harry ráérősen követte. Rá kellett hangolódnia a ma estére. Nem bánta, hogy a lány ujján ott csillogott a gyűrű, de pontosan tudta, hogy ennek nagy visszhangja lesz, mint ahogy azt is, hogy előbb-utóbb robbanni fog Mio múltjának titka, ami olyan volt, mint egy időzített bomba. És akkor már úgy érezte, jobb, ha erre minél előbb sor kerül. Bár a lány új életet kezdett, szerette a munkáját, mindketten megegyeztek abban, hogy ha gyerekük születik, Mio nem dolgozik tovább, mert furcsának tűnt a gondolat, hogy egy kisgyerekes anya egy erotikus tárgyakat áruló boltban legyen eladó. Márpedig Mio múltjának ez volt a leggyerekbarátabb állomása, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az az egyszerű válasz, amit mindenkinek adni szoktak, ha a megismerkedésükről akart hallani – miszerint egy tévedésnek köszönhetően találkoztak – nem lesz örökké elegendő.  
Alig, hogy Harry leért a földszintre, csöngettek az első vendégek, s a fiú kénytelen volt tudatosan kiszorítani az elméjéből az újságírókkal kapcsolatos félelmeit, hogy jókedvű, lelkes házigazda lehessen. Mire Hermione és Perselus megérkezett, a vendégek többsége már a kertben beszélgetett, s Harry túl volt jó néhány társalgáson arról, hogy mennyire mugliszerű a konyhája – néhány beosztottja most járt először a házában. Harry éppen a grillsütővel foglalatoskodott, Mio pedig poharakat hozott ki a konyhából, amikor Hermionéék bejöttek a nyitva hagyott kertkapun. Perselus egyik kezét könnyedén a lány csípőjére tette, és olyan arccal nézett körül, mint aki igazán nem tudja mire vélni, hogy miért jött ezek közé az emberek közé. Igaz, néhány vendég is hasonló pillantással méregette volt bájitaltan tanárát.  
– Ki nem állhatom az ilyen felhajtást – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Mindig is mondtam, hogy Potter imádja, ha körülrajongják…  
– Igen, imádja, ha húsz embernek főzhet vacsorát – felelt Hermione egy gúnyos mosollyal. – Ne aggódj, ma nem mi fogjuk igazán foglalkoztatni az embereket… – folytatta, mert Mio közben odaintett nekik, s megfordította kezét, hogy a késő délutáni nap fényében megcsillanjon a gyűrű köve. Hermione mosolyogva bólintott. Perselus tetőtől-talpig végigmérte Miót, és pillantása hosszasan elidőzött a testén. Hermione finoman megbökte a férfit. – Nem illik más menyasszonyát így megbámulni. Különösen, ha a barátnőd mellett állsz…  
– Nem? Pedig rád gondoltam közben – morogta Perselus a lány fülébe. – Ha már évforduló, nosztalgikus emlékeket keltett bennem.  
– Perselus! – Hermione rosszallóan csóválta meg a fejét. – És egyébként is. Felszedett néhány kilót azóta.  
– Ami kétségkívül jól áll neki – tette hozzá a férfi. Hermione is a lányra pillantott, majd egyetértően bólintott. Perselus elmosolyodott, de mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, Ron melléjük lépett.  
– Hermione! – köszönt mosolyogva, majd feszengve mérte végig a férfit. – Perselus… – Ugyan Hermione unszolására Perselus nagy kegyesen megengedte a lány két barátjának, hogy tegezzék, Ron még mindig végtelenül zavarban volt a ténytől, hogy volt barátnője a volt tanárával jár.  
Amikor megtudta, és felfogta, hogy Harry és Hermione nem tréfát űznek vele, annyira meglepődött, hogy egyszerűen faképnél hagyta a lányt. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Hermione önszántából Perselus Pitont válassza, és a látszat szerint még boldog is legyen vele, ezért egészen addig próbálta lebeszélni a lányt a kapcsolatról, és ráébreszteni a férfi hibáira, amíg Hermione meg nem unta, s be nem olvasott neki, hogy törődjön a maga dolgával. Ez után néhány hétig nem beszéltek, s végül Hermione megenyhült, Ron pedig Harry közbenjárására beletörődött, hogy nem szólhat többé bele Hermione életébe. Persze ahhoz, hogy képes legyen találkozni Perselusszal, a közelébe vigye a feleségét, és beletörődjön, hogy néha hatan együtt vacsoráznak, jó fél évnek el kellett telnie.  
Most, miután a férfi egy biccentéssel fogadta a köszönését, Ron Hermione mellé lépett, és igyekezett fesztelenül beszélni vele, Perselus szúrós pillantását figyelmen kívül hagyva. Hermione csak sokára értette meg, hogy a férfi, aki Harryvel egészen jól kijött egy idő után, azért nem tudja Ront elviselni, mert féltékeny rá. Hiába mondta és érezte is a lány teljesen őszintén, hogy Ron már semmit sem jelent neki, csak egy barát, Perselus nem tudta elfelejteni, hogy Hermione évekig szerelmes volt ebbe a kölyökbe, és az meg is kaphatta őt. Hermione sejtette, hogy Ronnak is legalább ilyen különös az a gondolat, hogy ő most minden értelemben Perselusszal van – és egyáltalán nem plátói a viszonyuk.  
– Hermione, mit szólsz, hogy Harry megkérte Mio kezét? – kérdezte Ron, és habár úgy állt, mintha a párossal beszélne, pillantását nem vette le a lányról. – Soha nem hittem volna, hogy olyan lányt választ, aki nem boszorkány!  
Perselus végigsimította Hermione hátát, és magára hagyta a vörös hajú fiúval: a Ronból sugárzó zavar és ellenszenv egyvelege mindig dühítette és gúnyos megjegyzésekre sarkallta. Márpedig Hermione nem szerette, ha Perselus Ronon gúnyolódott, mert Harryvel ellentétben ő ezeket a megjegyzéseket csaknem annyira komolyan vette, mintha még mindig a Roxfortban lennének. Bezzeg Harry mindig könnyedén visszavágott, és ez mindkettejüket kiválóan elszórakoztatta. Perselus tehát hagyta, hogy Hermione és Ron megbeszélje Harry életét, és hogy mi vihette a házasságig, és ráérősen elindult a kertben. A legtöbb vendég megtartotta tőle a tisztes távolságot, amit ő egyáltalán nem bánt. Mio elé lépett két pohár Lángnyelv-whiskeyvel.  
– Hogy jobban érezd magad nálunk – mondta, miközben a férfi kezébe nyomta a poharat.  
– Köszönöm. – Koccintottak, és Perselus felhajtotta az italt. – Gratulálok – intett a gyűrű felé.  
– Köszönöm. Szerencsés vagyok – pillantott a lány Harry felé. Perselus még egyszer végigmérte.  
– Kétségtelenül.  
– Zavarba hozol az ilyen nézéssel – jegyezte meg Mio.  
– Azt hittem, téged nem lehet zavarba hozni – felelt a férfi gúnyosan.  
– Most már újra lehet. – Mio rezzenéstelen arccal nézett Perselus szemébe. – Változnak a dolgok.  
– Szerencsére.  
– Tudod, Hermione is szeretne egy ilyet – jegyezte meg Mio felmutatva a kezét. – Még, ha nem is mondja neked.  
– Köszönöm, ha párkapcsolati tanácsra vágyom, fel foglak keresni – vágta rá a férfi.  
– Jót tenne neked – vigyorgott Mio kihívóan. Perselus megcsóválta a fejét.  
– Tudom, hogy ezt akarja. De tudja, hogy időre van szükségem. – Még egyszer, szemérmetlenül végigmérte Miót. – De egyvalamit azért nagyon sajnálok. – Mio kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Hogy két éve arra nem volt alkalmam, hogy láthassalak téged ővele együtt…  
– Nos… – Mio ezúttal kihívóan mosolyodott el, közelebb lépett a férfihez, és halkan mondta. – Még mindig nincs késő… – Kacsintott, majd otthagyta Perselust, és csatlakozott Harryhez.

**Vége**

_Kedves Olvasók!_  
_Ezzel a történetnek vége, remélem, élveztétek. Szívesen olvasom a véleményeteket is róla. ;-)_  
_Most egy kicsit pihenek, de már tervezek egy új történetet, ami Harry/Hermione párosítású lesz. Olvassátok hát a ficblogomat (lásd az adatlapomat), ha érdekel, hogy előrukkolok-e valami újjal. ;-)_  
_Heteira_


End file.
